AU: Central Park Slayer
by Hornless Bull
Summary: Total AU, no powers, Gabriel/Elle and Peter/Eden aka Sarah Ellis. All four attended NYU and just graduated. Elle and Sarah are roommates. Also, a serial killer stalks Central Park targeting current NYU students and alumni. M for sex, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Ok, completely AU, no powers, Sylar (Gabriel Gray)/Elle and Peter/Eden (Sarah Ellis). All four attended NYU and just graduated. Also, a serial killer stalks Central Park. M for all the good stuff: violence, sex and language.

_If you want to skip down to the fic or you can read a long winded explanation of how this thing came about. This fic started after I read maxwell02's Always and something on the syelle livejournal. Awhile ago, there was a post on livejournal, I do not remember who or when, about Elle getting to live outside the company if she had a roommate, specifically Eden. That thought kicked around my head for a little bit. Then everything coalesced into one giant idea. Gabriel/Elle plus Elle and Eden as roommates with a serial killer in NYC. The issue was the car did not run without a fourth wheel. Eden/Peter is a strange ship, however I think it works. It was fun to write them anyway. On my profile page is more about Peter/Eden, if you're that interested. Anyway, enjoy. _

* * *

Screamed.

Elle screamed. The noise cut through the apartment reverberating off the walls. The two strong hands shifted around her waist. Then she was spinning faster, the room rushing past too quickly to comprehend. Everything blurs colorfully. A second scream issued from her lips, with the sound a little less intense. Her golden hair whipping against her face, the muscular shoulder digging into her stomach, she struggles to breath. Around the room again, her mind struggles to decided if it was the fourth or fifth time. Then the hands shift one last time. Elle feels the floor beneath her tennis shoes. For the briefest of moments she stands there, her vision still whirling around her over stimulated mind, when her legs give out. One moment she is glad to feel the floor beneath her feet, the next her knees buckle and with a thump she sits abruptly. The pervious merry-go-round motion becomes a tilt-a-whirl, with her head and torso drift back. Everything spinning swirling circling around as the ceiling comes into view. Some self-aware part of her mind, somehow unaffected by the spinning room tells her this is going to hurt. That the floor consists of hard wood, with only a thin rug her Daddy gave her providing what will soon become inadequate padding. Her face screws up into a most unflattering expression, with her eyes clinched shut, she expects a hard thump.

Soft hands catch her.

Elle opens her blue eyes. Two brown eyes stare down at her from a porcelain face framed by short brown hair. Everything around the face just spins round and round. Elle tries to focus on the face and sees two pale pink lips move. She blinks, considers why she did not hear anything and decides to shake her head. While the spinning was starting to slow, the little head shake causes everything to jump and revolve crazily. Blinking again Elle looks up at the face once more.

Then sound comes rushing in an overwhelming incomprehensible typhoon. Laughter, music, conversations all mash together until the only thing Elle is sure of is the steady thumping beat coming from the stereo across the room.

'Elle,' the brown haired pixie says.

With a sound of wonderment Elle whispers, 'Sarah.'

Then she feels herself moving upward. Her body shifts into a seating position, while the room continues its twisting turning dance. Squeezing her eyes shut she feels an impossible movement like her body is caught in a tornado yet sitting on the floor. Her stomach starts to turn. The soft hands finish pulling her up and then back against something warm.

'I'm gonna be sick', she mutters.

A large strong hand rubs up and down her arm, while a male voice says, 'Open your eyes.'

She does to find him keeling before, with one hand leaving pleasant caresses on her arm. His brown hair in that mishmash spiky he only uses at parties, his too dark brown eyes look at her with concern and something else.

'Breath,' she hears him say.

Air rushes into her lungs. She tries to focus her mind on the simple process of drawing air in and releasing it. The room keeps spinning and her stomach feels like it is doing flip flops, but with each breath the room spins a little slower and her stomach turns over a little less often.

Two soft delicate hands slide around her waist. They interlock gently around her stomach. Then Elle feels Sarah place her head on her shoulder. Their cheeks touch as Sarah's head is perched avian like on her collarbone. Sarah's short brown hair tickles the side of her ear.

Elle keeps looking at Gabriel. Their eyes lock across the short space between them. His hand has stopped moving on her shoulder. His touch warm inviting, if only he brought his hand across and down, just a little, please touch me there she thinks.

'You should've answered the question,' Sarah says lightly. 'You've had way too much to drink to do that. Besides, it was an easy question.'

Elle looks away the moment broken. Friends and friends of friends are scattered about the apartment. Sarah and Elle invited people over to celebrate. Sarah finally got a good radio host position at 103.7 WCID- New York Rock City. Plus, Peter had graduated from Nursing School. Also, it was Saturday night. Finally, the party would help Elle forget about Adam, which was why she drank so many Cosmopolitans.

Thinking back sometime during the evening a game of truth or dare started. Naturally Elle had to get into the middle of it. Everything went fine at first. She could lie easily so if she did not like the question, then she would make up something outrageous. Also, it let her create some really crazy dares, which Gabriel always ends up having to perform. It seemed like any personal question would make him choose the dare. Even the most basic stuff would cause him to blush and then accept the dare, which caused him to do some embarrassing things.

Elle laughed until she could not breathe, when she watched Gabriel have to proposition Peter's brother Nathan. Seeing Gabriel stumbling and stammering flushed deep tomato red was priceless. Then hearing Nathan state that the woman next to him was his date caused Gabriel to just lock up. His whole body want rigid, with his face an unreadable red mask. He looked like some robot waiting instructs before daring to move. He stood that way for a full ten seconds, while Elle slipped off the couch. She laid on her side gasping tears obscuring her vision, while she watched Gabriel turn and walk back to the group with a stiff mechanical gait that looked like one of the mechanical designs that he produced for the New York branch of the Mechanical Innovations Company. Poor Gabriel had a hard enough time with girls, getting to watch him hit on a straight male district attorney was just too much.

Then all the fun ended for Elle, because Sarah decided that she wanted to play. Sarah and Elle met during freshman year at NYU. Both endured mandatory freshman orientation and history classes together. That first day in history they just happened to sit next to each other and a fast friendship born of shared misery formed. Five years later they lived in a two bedroom Manhattan apartment, which Elle's Daddy bankrolled. Elle worked at her Daddy's paper company, Primatech, New York City office. While Sarah struggled along at a small AM radio station, until landing her new job a week ago.

When Sarah sat down on the floor next to her, Elle knew things were going to turn bad. With a bright smile and light tone Sarah announced she wanted to play too. Around the little group the questions and dares went. Sarah started because she was the newcomer. She answered some softball question for Peter. Then Peter went, with another easy question thanks to Sarah. Then it was Elle's turn.

This should not have been a problem because Gabriel was supposed to ask her the question and create the dare. The issue was Sarah sat next to Gabriel. Sure enough Sarah leaned over and whispered something into Gabriel's ear. He sat there blank faced listening before flashing Sarah a slightly concerned look. Sarah just smiled with a little nod to reassure him everything was going to fine.

Elle knew what the question was before Gabriel even looked at her with those dark eyes. Sarah kept pressing Elle about why she broke up with Adam. Why, after a year of dating, she just stopped seeing him one day. Sarah kept telling her that talking about it would help. Well, Elle did not want to talk about it with Sarah or anybody else, especially not in front of all her friends at some party.

'Why did you break up with Adam? Truth or Dare' Gabriel asks.

Elle knows she could lie but Sarah knew her to well to get away with anything easy, like they just grew apart or he was going back to London soon. No, Sarah would figure it out if she lied. Plus, Elle's head was all wooly from the Cosmopolitans, which prevented her from thing of anything that might slip by her overly inquisitive roommate.

'Dare,' Elle said boldly. After all she was a big girl, the best in her Daddy's company, so she could take whatever Gabriel might imagine.

'The whirlwind,' Gabriel said with a soft almost apologetic tone, almost.

Elle threw an electric angry look at Sarah. Her roommate looked back with her brown doe eyes like she had no idea what the problem might possible be. The whirlwind was a stupid game Sarah liked to play with Peter. The latter would spin Sarah around on his shoulders then set her down. Sarah thought the dizzy feeling was fun. Sarah liked rollercoasters too, which probably explains part of why she liked the game. The other reason was it gave her an excuse to have Peter touch her and for her to 'accidently' stumble into him all handsy afterward. If, they fell to the floor together, all the better. Sarah liked that game a lot when she and Peter just started dating. Then one night Sarah and Peter had talked Elle into trying it once. Elle hated it. She did not like feeling dizzy and she did not like rollercoasters either.

Stupid truth or dare game. Quickly Elle stands, with a slight wobble. Elle knew she was too drunk for this because the room was already spinning. She sees Sarah turning to Peter about to ask him to do the honors.

'Come on, Gabriel,' Elle says quickly reaching out to grab his hand. Elle might at least get something out of this miserable experience, besides Gabriel looked so dark and mysterious tonight. She pulls on Gabriel's arm. Drunk, off balance and attempting to pull a much heavier human being to their feet equates to a quick trip to the floor for most people. Indeed it caused the diminutive Elle to fall all over the brawny Gabriel.

One moment she is standing then she is straddling Gabriel's lap. The unexpected position change causes her to pause. She can feel his large hands on her waste. They feel good. A light flutter erupts in her stomach, which has nothing to do with the alcohol. She looks down. His face is pressed tight against her blue tank top. Gabriel's hot breath gently pushing through the thin material, which causes Elle's stomach to flutter more. She looks down wantonly. Almost like he can feel her lecherous look, he tilts his head up away from her breast. That deep tomato red color returns as he briefly meets her blue eyes. Then his hands are pushing her off of him. He stands and reaches down to help her. His big hand seems to envelopes her smaller one. He pulls her to her feet and their eyes meet once more.

'I'll do it, Gabe,' Elle hears Peter say.

'I got it.' Gabriel responds. He takes Elle's hand and leads her away from the couch. Behind them Sarah and Peter exchange a knowing look.

Now, Elle leans back against her best friend reveling in how good Gabriel's hand feels. Her eyes continue to drift around the apartment. There is that Indian guy from down the hall Mohinder or Mo something talking to Isaac. What a painter and a geneticist have in common escapes Elle but whatever. She just does not want to look at Gabriel right now, not with Sarah so close. Then his hand leaves her arm. He stands saying something about it being late. Sarah and Elle wish him a good night.

Then she feels all alone with Sarah. There are probable another dozen people in the apartment but she feels trapped by Sarah's embrace.

'So, you still don't want to tell me about it?' Sarah's tone light, gentle even.

Elle feels her body tense. Whirling around the apartment, the alcohol and now this conversation cause her stomach to tighten.

'It has been nearly three weeks.'

Elle feels her stomach tighten more. After three weeks why does it hurt so much? Walking in and seeing him . . . NO she was not going to think about that now.

'I need a drink,' she hears herself say. Struggling out of Sarah's grasp, stumbling to her feet Elle goes looking for that drink.

Sarah watches her blonde friend half walk half stumble across the apartment toward the kitchen. She really should avoid more alcohol right now but attempting to tell Elle 'no' only makes her more determined. Plus, Sarah felt Peter sit down next to her. Sarah feels his hand slide up her back, with his touch gently and warm. It stops at the base of her neck gently massaging the muscles there.

Leaning back into his hand Sarah asks, 'What time is it?'

'About two-thirty.'

'Hmm. . .Let's get these people out of here.'

'Why? They look like they are still having fun,' he whispers in her ear.

Smiling to herself Sarah feels good about how much bolder Peters has become since they first met. Initially she had to do everything. While he was a really nice guy, he treated her like a doll that might break apart if he touched her. Now, he would touch her, _really_ touch her. Still, she liked being a little wicked.

'How much fun would they have if I took my top off and crawled into your lap?'

'Let me get Nathan out of here at least,' he says with a smile.

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Elle felt a bomb detonate somewhere between her eyes. Someone took her brain out last night, played basketball and then put it back. Oh, God why did they put it back?

Groaning Elle felt around for her extra pillow. Nothing to her right, try the left side, there. She pulls the pillow over her face. Curse the sun, curse the man who put windows in this apartment, curse herself for leaving the blinds open.

She could hear noises from outside her room. It sounded like Peter was saying something about toast. Then the coffee smell hit her. Food and coffee.

Elle lay in bed. Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. Her eyes hurt. She knew from experience that their existed only one cure, no matter how painful. Food and coffee.

She lay there listening to Peter bang about the kitchen waiting for the coffee pot to stop. Then the pot utters a final gurgling gasp that meant she had to move. Pushing the pillow aside, Elle groans as the terrible light assaults her. Pushing herself from the bed with a groan, she opens her door and staggers toward the kitchen.

The moment Peter sees Elle he knows that he was a Saint in some long forgotten life. Every Saturday night he gets to spend 'quality' time with his girlfriend. Then the next morning he gets to see her very attractive roommate stumble half naked out of her room. Her hung-over roommate was desperate for anything to eat and coffee. All he had to do was make toast and start the coffee, and then wait for the show. The sight of a half naked Elle inevitable caused Sarah some jealously, which she expressed in the most wonderfully way he could imagine: sex. Oh, not just sex but look at me and not her sex, I want my roommate to be jealous of me sex. The post fight sex because my boyfriend was looking at my roommate, while he was supposed to make me breakfast. That is why he liked Sarah having a roommate. Sarah's half naked roommate did wonders for their sex life; however, there was one requirement.

He was required to look at Elle, _really_ look at her, which this morning was quite a treat. Golden hair in post-sleep disarray, eyes blood shot and squinting, not attractive . . . yet the rest, little black push up bra with two gorgeous globes of flesh practically spilling out of it, with matching black panties covering slim hips. Below are those familiar well toned legs . . .

A throat clears. Sarah.

Turning with some reluctance, Peter looks at Sarah. She leans against her bedroom doorway staring witheringly. Peter's shirt from last night is half-way buttoned and drooped around her willowy slender frame like an oversized tent. From experience Peter knew she was probable only wearing his old shirt. His girlfriend's expression was most displeased.

'Peter Ethan _Petrelli_.' Sarah voice holds that strained edge of command and pleading that he finds irresistible. Also, he knows that this is the opening move in a well choreographed dance that will lead him back to the bedroom. 'After last night, I should not find you looking at another woman first thing in the morning.'

'I was just seeing if Elle needed anything. Right, Elle? Elle?'

Peter turns to find the toast gone, the coffee pot gone and Elle walking back to her room with both items, plus a coffee mug. Oh, those tight black panties. Step, hip sway, step . . .

Something brown and fast cuts across his vision. Was that his shoe?

Duck.

He hears a thud, and then something clattering against metal behind him. Turning around Peter locates one brown leather shoe in the kitchen sink, which means the first object was probable his other shoe.

'Peter Ethan Petrelli, _get over here right now._' That tone of voice meant Sarah was indeed very upset with him. Another great Sunday morning thanks to Elle.

'Coming,' he answers.

Elle heard a thud and some yelling behind her. Why did those two argue every Sunday morning? They fought about something every time she left her room, and then had such loud and obnoxious make up sex that Elle was forced to flee the apartment. Placing the coffee pot on a worn NYU textbook, with numerous brown stains, Elle considered her options.

Her head hurt too much to really think but she knew a few things. Have to eat the toast. Drink some coffee. Shower. More coffee. Dress. Escape the apartment before Peter and Sarah made her too uncomfortable or reminded her took much of Adam and her, which would cause her to think of Adam and-NO.

Eat the toast. Picking up a piece she forces herself to take a bite, chew and swallow. Next, she pours some coffee. She takes a sip. Then she takes a second bite of toast, when she hears Sarah yell her name and something about clothes. What clothes? Anyway, Elle finishes the toast and some coffee.

Next, shower. Gathering a few things Elle heads across the apartment toward the guest bathroom. Her bathroom was being worked on, which forced her out of her personal sanctuary. In the hall Elle hears Sarah's commanding voice going on about not being a whore, while Peter responds with indistinct words in a soothing tone. She steps through the bathroom door. Closing it Elle realizes that even with her hangover she really has to do something with her hair. Elle showers feeling the warm water wake up some thinking part of her brain. Then she wraps herself and her long golden locks in towels. She steps out of the bathroom to hear the second act of her Sunday morning torture.

Unbelievable loud moaning sounds accompanied by Sarah canting 'Peter' like she was participating in the last moments of some Wicca summoning ritual greet Elle. She had heard other people have sex before these two, but no one ever came close to their volume, especially on Sunday mornings. Walking back toward her room Elle realized that Sarah's door was wide open, which provided a view of two slim white legs wrapped around Peter's well muscled back. Peter really had some nice definition and that ass. She watched it clench and relax, clench . . . what was she doing? Look away, look away. Moving quickly to her room Elle steps inside to start on her hair.

A short while later, hair dried, decently dressed Elle exits her room for the final time that morning. Now, her roommates hushed conversation interlude, which after about a half hour led to a repeat of act two that Elle hoped to avoid. Elle once made the mistake of assuming the interlude was the end. Sticking around the apartment that morning was very awkward. Nothing traumatizes like walking out of your room to find your roommate bent over the kitchen island, with her naked boyfriend standing behind her, his face contorted into a variety of interesting expression and that skin on skin slapping noise, with accompanying moans. Elle could pass on that visual, again. Also, Elle learned investing strange noises in the apartment was a bad idea. That experience made the number one rule for Sunday morning, get out and get out quickly.

Grapping her keys from the hat rack by the door, Elle steps out of her apartment. She intends to visit a coffee shop before anything else. More coffee and some water and maybe a bagel.

Yeah, defiantly a bagel.

* * *

_The Coffee Shop _

Elle walked through the familiar wooden doors of Coffee Ocean. It was a midsized place just uptown of NYU, which Eden introduced her to their first year at university. That was when Elle developed her addition to the dark liquid ambrosia they served.

Smiling to the clerk, Elle ordered coffee, bottled water and a blueberry bagel. She threw a glance toward the lounge. A scattering of people covered the dark wood tables and plush couches. The lighting was comfortable dark for someone suffering from her condition. Elle paid for her items with her company card. Daddy would not mind buying breakfast for his little girl.

Then she walked toward the lounge. Maybe find some Cosmo or fashion magazine, just about anything to kill the time until she could go home or maybe shopping.

There in the corner. No. Gabriel? Elle was certain that he lived in Queens. Elle walked over to his table pressed in the distant right corner about as far away from the other patrons as possible.

'Hey.'

He looks up at her, with his eyes big and dark behind blocky glasses. This was the Gabriel she first met who had carefully parted hair, glasses, dress shirts, sweater vests and slacks. He smiles sheepishly at her. The spiky haired and dark eyed man from last night was gone. She thought he looked so nerdy, cute but nerdy. Nothing like the other person she sometimes meets all dark, mysterious and wolf like.

He said something. She blinks, smiles, 'What?'

'Would you like to sit with me?' the smile straining as he seems to think that may not be why she walked over to him.

'Sure.' She plops down opposite him. Arranging her drinks and bagel, she looks at what he was reading.

'Is that today's paper?'

'Yes,' he answers, 'would you like the front page?'

'Sure.'

She pulls it across and unfolds it. The headline is all too familiar.

SLAYER STRIKES AGAIN!

Elle reads the article, while absentmindedly eating her bagel.

Police confirmed that the body of a young woman was found near the Central Park Pond. The young woman was thought to be another NYU co-ed. The police refused to confirm if the body was mutilated like those of the pervious Central Park Slayer victims; however, one unofficial source stated that the woman was disfigured like the other ten victims.

The Central Park Slayer appeared last October. Since then, one body every month appeared at various locations in Central Park. Slayer appears to kill men and women randomly. The only connection is that they were all are NYU students or alumni. The Slayer kills all his victims by cutting off the top part of their head. Police remained baffled by the exact methodology used to commit the crimes. They speculate that the victims are killed at an alternate location and dumped at the park.

Lead detective Bradley stated that the investigation will continue. Also, Det. Bradley refused to directly comment on how close police are to an arrest. This reporter learned from a confidential source that Det. Bradley stated privately that he was 'clueless' to who the murder might be. Additionally, Det. Bradley denied that any connection could exist between Slayer and the 2007 'Head Clipper' killings in London's Hyde Park, which had a similar MO.

Elle sighs. These Slayer killings are really worrying. She actually knew one girl, Candice, who died about six months ago.

Looking up she says, 'Did you read this?'

Turning away from the business section Gabriel looks at her, with oversized eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

'About the Slayer?' Elle probes.

'Oh, yeah. Terrible,' he says like she commentated that it rained yesterday.

Weird.

'It doesn't worry you? I mean you went to NYU, too,' Elle says.

Gabriel looked at her blinks a few times, shrugs and says, 'I never really thought about it.'

'Why are you here anyway? Don't you live in Queens?' Elle asks.

'Oh, I do some work out of my dad's old watch shop. Just a few things on the side to help out. I fixed some time pieces for St Paul's Church, so I brought them over and attended the 10 o'clock mass.'

Elle looks at him blankly. She was not all that religious.

'St. Paul's is the Catholic Church just a few blocks west near Central Park,' Gabriel says flushing slightly.

'Oh. I did not know you were Catholic.'

'Yeah,' he says blushing more.

'That is nothing to be embarrassed about. Religion is good for some people,' Elle says. It is just not her thing.

'It's OK. My mother really pushed it one me when I was a kid, so it just feels normal . . .,' Gabriel states.

Great, religious and mommy issues. Maybe Gabriel was not who she thought. Still, there were times he just looked and acted so different. It was like he had two different people inside him.

Elle sat sipping her coffee staring at him. She tried to image the man from last night without glasses, with that spiky hair and those dark smoldering eyes. Where did he go?

'So, what did you have planned for today?' Elle hears him ask.

'Nothing. I just really had to get out my apartment. Listening to Sarah and Peter have sex gets old.'

Gabriel blushes, looks away and adjusts his glasses. Elle did not realize that talking about sex was that big a deal for Gabriel. If he was this uncomfortable talking about it, they were going to go nowhere.

Shifting like his leather chair suddenly was assaulted by ants Gabriel says, 'I'm going to the library on 58th. Want to come?'

Elle looks at her watch. Still, way too early. The lovebirds were probable hot and heavy in round four. Oh, God. She really did not want to think about that, about handcuffs and blindfolds and coming home too early one afternoon.

'Sure,' Elle says. She endured libraries at NYU, where she vowed to never enter one again after graduation. Still, going with Gabriel was better than sitting her alone. Elle hated being alone. Also, with that psycho killer targeting NYU alumni, she did not want to be alone. Besides Gabriel was harmless, which was somewhat disappointing after last night.

Elle and Gabriel stand. She grabs her bottled water. They walk outside and start down 56th street. Elle makes ideal chatter that Gabriel responds to with social appropriate yet disinterested comments. Elle takes his comments as encouragement and continues on about the fall fashion line and how her Daddy's company does all the print ups for different fashion magazines. When they get to Park Ave., Elle states it would be quicker to cross it and go up Lexington on the other side. They hurry across Park Ave and make their way to Lexington.

The street is mostly abandoned. Even in New York City people do not like getting up on Sundays. Plus, this was a side street that people avoided to walk down the famous Park Ave.

The only other person around them was a scruffy looking man wearing a tattered looking suit.

'Hey, buddy,' a voice calls from behind them.

'Buddy, wait up.'

Gabriel stops and turns to look at the scruffy man. He tilts his head in that questioning look Elle first noticed at NYU. The way he tilted his head like one side was suddenly unbalanced by his curiosity made her chuckle.

'Yes?' Gabriel's voice is calmly polite.

'Nice girl, shame if something happened to her,' the man said, while leering at Elle.

'Excuses me?!,' Elle's tone angry annoyed.

'Give me your wallet, mate, and the girl's purse,' the man's voice gone hard, his eyes cold.

Gabriel starts to reach behind him like he is going to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket.

'No, we are not giving you anything. It is broad daylight, what do you think you are doing?' Elle says furiously as she steps toward the man.

Suddenly an exploding pain hits her stomach. She cannot breath. She doubles over the man's fist gasping and gasping like a drowning person trying to find air underwater. Then she falls to her side.

Vaguely she sees movement. Gabriel looks like he is on top of the man. Both men roll back and forth a whirling mass of arms and legs. Then Gabriel sits up over the man. He reaches beside him for something. Blinking and trying to force air into her lungs, Elle sees that Gabriel grabbed a rock of something like it. The glasses are gone, hair messy, a mask like that of some tribal warrior covers Gabriel's face. The he raises the rock, and brings it down, with a sickening wet thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

With each rise and descent, little trails of blood slip from the rock, while bits of teeth scatter across the sidewalk. Blood splashes across Gabriel's face, hands and sweater. The look of murderous rage grows more intense each time the rock descends.

Thud.

'Gabriel,' Elle says.

Thud.

Elle can breathe again. She yells louder, 'Gabriel.'

The rock pauses mid descent. Gabriel blinks. He turns to look at her. Those eyes from last night, dark, mysterious, smoldering pin her.

Oh, God. Little specks of blood cover his face, abstract lines of it crisscross his sweater and his hands are dripping wet. She feels warm. Her entire body is on fire. She wants him, oh, sweet Jesus she wants him. Staring at those dark eyes she sees the other man, the other Gabriel.

Then he looks down. The scruffy man lies coughing beneath him. Bits of teeth and blood decorate from his ruined face. Gabriel tosses the rock aside and stands.

'Get up, quick,' the tone more authoritative than anything Elle heard Gabriel say previously.

Then he takes her hand and pulls her down the street. Next, they head down some alley. Then another street, followed by a second alley. Elle feels completely lost. Then he stops.

This whole time he refuses to look at her or listen to her pleas to halt. Suddenly he pulls his sweater off. He uses the back to clean the blood from his face and hands the best he can. Then he notices that her right hand is bloody too.

'Are you hurt?' his tone desperate, self-deprecating.

'No, I'm fine. . . it's the other guys,' Elle says while looking at her bloody hand.

Then he is using the sweater to clean it off. He keeps saying how sorry he is that it happened. How he should have done better.

She feels his large hands engulf hers. They feel so warm and strong. Elle uses her free hand to still his. She looks up at him. Her blue gaze locks with his brown. She leans forward shifting her balance to her toes, her lips brush against his.

Then she feels him push her against the alley wall. His hands pin her shoulders against the building, while his lips attack her. He kisses her hard and hungry.

Elle feels his tongue push against her lips. She barely opens her mouth before it slides in, twisting teasing. Her body explodes in warmth. She moans against his mouth.

Then he pulls away gasping. His forehead touches hers, while he looks at her electric blue eyes. His dark gaze hungry like that of a starving predator. They stand there looking at each other, with each attempting to penetrate the enigma of the other's soul.

Suddenly he looks away. He takes her small hand in his large one, and leads them back to the street.

'Library,' the only word he says.

* * *

_Since you read the whole thing, be kind and review. Any comments are welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I think the fics direction becomes much clear with this chapter. Also, I tried to fit the characters in to roles that match their powers. _

* * *

Pulls.

Gabriel pulls her across the street toward the library. They enter through the glass doors. She feels him pull her away from the main desk. Their clasped hands feel like a closed electric circuit sparking warm pleasure up her arm. Then he stops. She turns to look at him trying to think. This was something she had attempted before during their twisting street tour, but her mind kept returning to the kiss. How good it felt pinned to that wall. His hungry lips pushing against her and then afterwards those dark eyes locked with hers. She felt like he was attempting to figure out how her mind worked just by looking. Also, it let her stare at him. The hidden depths of his eyes finally exposed. Their normal cover removed to show an intense otherworldly gleam. They looked too intense, too hard for the quite, glasses wearing Gabriel. The longer she focused the more it felt like looking into an abyss, with each passing moment she stepped closer to the edge. With each second she looked bringing her closer to finally seeing her Gabriel.

Oh, he was hers now. Elle needed people but even more she needed people to crave her, to want her. She knew that Gabriel wanted her before today. The way he attempted to steal glances when she was with Sarah and Peter or with Adam. Now, she knew how badly he needed her. Also, before she was unsure if he was worth her attention. Then that stupid scruffy man appeared. How did he think he could touch her? Her? Then Gabriel, oh sweet Gabriel, and his bloody rock. Thud. Thud. All for her, he did it all for her.

Gabriel was looking at her again. He said something about needing to wash up. That she should too. Then he was gone disappearing through a door. Looking around Elle found the ladies room. She walked through the door.

There was another woman standing at the white topped sinks. A mirror stretches above the counter. Elle walks over. She washes the last blood specks from her hand.

Elle looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is a mess. Either from falling or from Gabriel's hands she did not know which. She undid the sloppy pony tail and shook her hair out. Then pulls her blond hair back up and stops. No, she wants to wear it down. Gabriel seems to like her long golden hair, so she would us it. The golden locks spread about her floral pattern shirt. She dislikes the shirt. Plain white with overly colorful flowers was against her normal dress code. Still, it was the only thing she could find in her quick exit from the apartment. She tugs at the shirt a little. Elle decides to undo the two top buttons. This exposes the soft skin of her neck plus a little something extra. If she could get Gabriel at just the right angle, then he would get quite the view. Then he might keep touching her, keep needing her. Elle gives herself one last look. Pushes her breast up a little more and leaves the lady's room.

In the main lobby Gabriel faces away from her. His dress shirt discarded, he wears only a white T-Shirt and dark slacks. Also, his dark hair stands up spiky. Oh, she likes.

Quietly she stalks up behind him, pauses, and then wraps her arms around his waist. It feels slim, hard. His muscles tense under her hands.

'Hey, Gabe,' she says pressing her check against his muscular back. His muscles relax. She feels his hands slide on top of hers. They rest there for a moment. He pulls her around in front of him, which forces her to place her head on his chest. She tilts her head up all blue eyed innocence. Those intense otherworldly eyes examine at her. The eyes of _her _Gabriel all dark, mysterious and powerful stare down into her cobalt ones. She feels his hand ghost against her cheek pushing some hair behind her ear. That strong hand trails down her jaw and cups her chin. She feels her eyes close as he leans forward.

Their lips meet softly. The kiss is gentle and warm. Then he pulls away. That felt so chaste compared to what they shared in the alley. He stands looking at her.

'What are you thinking?' she asks.

Again that head tilt like his brain is unbalance. Like there is something in her query that he must puzzle over before responding.

'You look like a golden haired angel,' his words soft.

Elle feels herself blush. Suddenly his gaze feels too strong. She looks down at the blue and brown tile floor. She wants to be an angel, his angel but . . . Elle presses her cheek against Gabriel's chest. It feels warm through his thin T-Shirt. She can hear his heart beat out a quick rhythm. Why was it going so fast?

Elle slides her hand down his back. Her hand trails slowly feeling each little spinal cord notch. Then down his butt where she cups the left cheek. Impossibly his heart beat keeps increasing. The beat sounds like thunder.

Elle understand that she is making him fell like that. He is her toy. Elle feels Gabriel press his lips to the top of her head. His breath blows through her hair.

He draws back to murmur, 'We cannot stand here, everyone is looking.'

'I don't care,' Elle responds with her best little girl get my way from Daddy voice.

'That maybe so, but,' his voice drops to a whisper, 'I beat a man half to death ten minutes ago. Right now, less attention is better. Come on.' He pulls away from her. Suddenly she feels cold as she misses the warmth of his body. Then he takes her hand again and leads her deeper into the library.

They moved past the main desk. He guides her around an ornate stone wall and then into a large room. Pictures covered the rooms vaulted ceiling, with ornate chandlers hanging like miniature suns set about in worship of the masterpieces above. Innumerable rows of wooden tables and chairs covered the room. A handful of people sat or milled about the tables. Gabriel pulls her down a wide central isle.

Elle keeps looking at the patrons. Hoping that no one would pay them mind, yet secretly desiring that they would notice how good she looks with Gabriel. It appears no one notes the passing of the dark haired stranger and his blonde companion.

They stop before two glass double doors. Gabriel pulls one open and leads her through. Elle looks around the ornately decorated room. Various landscape pictures decorated the dark wood paneled walls. Also, books cover a dozen wooden tables. Another young couple, an old man and an old woman wonder about the tables, pausing occasionally to examine a book. A middle aged woman sits behind a desk nestled in a corner. She smiles at Elle, and then returns to her book.

'What's with all the books?' Elle asks because this room lacks any resemblance to library shelving.

'It's a used book sell. The library has them every few months,' Gabriel responds.

'Ok, you like books?'

'Yeah, I have a few,' he responds.

Gabriel leads her further into the room. They pick a twisting path through the tables. Gabriel pauses every few feet to examine a book. Elle concentrates on how good their interwoven fingers feel. She kept studying him. He looks so different from the person she first met. It was more than his appearance. The way his body moves is changed too, more confident, more animalistic.

Elle has little interest in books. She would read magazines, which offered many insightful tips about fashion, hair care and sex, but books were too long. Elle notices that Gabriel had two books in his other hand. Well, he could buy her something also.

Looking at the books for the first time Elle notices a book with a nice cat cover. She looks at the cute cat picture, while noting that the cover said something about cat mysterious. Elle picks up the book. Tightening her grip on Gabriel's hand Elle pulled it gently toward her.

'I want this,' she says while gesturing with the book.

He glances at it and then at her. His dark eyes questioning, with his head tilting slight to the side, 'Cat mysterious?'

'Yeah, get it for me,' she pleads.

Elle leans forward a little thrusting her chest forward. She flutters her eyes the way that used to drive Adam crazy, while trying to look little girl desperate at Gabriel. Elle smiles to herself as she sees Gabriel's eyes slide down to her chest. Yes, undoing the top two buttons is so worth it. He just stands that looking at her, then flushes a little suddenly aware of her gaze.

His eyes flick up to hers, 'Sure.'

She hands him the book. Elle pulls herself to his side. With her opposite hand she rubs up and down his forearm, enjoying the taunt muscles beneath. Gabriel seems to enjoy the attention. He makes occasional comments about various books as they complete their circuit of the room. Then Gabriel pays the middle aged woman for his books and his gift for Elle.

Elle feels happy. She really misses the little things that she made Adam buy. Gabriel leads her through the double doors and back toward the front desk. Then they stand on the street.

Gabriel turns to her and says, 'I have to go do something. When can I see you again?'

Elle feels her body tense. She did not expect this sudden end to their outing. A child like hurt washes across her face, she flickers her wounded blue eyes at him. Not fair, she still wants to play with her new toy.

His dark eyes suddenly flash with something. Whatever it was suddenly appeared and then dissipated to quick for her to comprehend. Then his expression seems to soften.

'How about tomorrow night after work?' he quires.

Warmth spreads outward from her stomach, with the realization that he wants to see her again. Then it all crashes inward like the last gasp of a star collapsing in upon itself. She has to see Doctor Bennet tomorrow. Stupid therapy. Something must have shown on her face, because suddenly he lets go of her hand. That old nerdy Gabriel seems to appear. His stance changes. He looks away.

Elle wants her Gabriel back. She snatches his hand squeezing hard.

'No. I mean yes, I wanted to see you again, but tomorrow won't work. What about Wednesday?' she asks.

The dark eyes are a mixture of intensity and something like doubt.

'Sure. . . I can take you out. I don't know all that many nice places in Manhattan so where would you like to go?', Gabriel asks.

Blank check Elle thinks. Where has she wanted to go lately? Hmm. . .there was Jean Georges, Carmine's, Blue Hill, Stages, Jade Palace, Elio's. . . Yeah, Elio's.

'How about Elio's? I always wanted to go there but Adam would not take me. Kept saying how 84th street was too far to travel for only Italian food. But you don't mind?' Elle clutches his hand. Trying to squeeze the supple muscles, while her thumb circles rapidly just above his knuckles, please says yes. She tries that little girl lost look that sometimes works on Daddy.

Suddenly Elle feels his free hand cupping her head. She sees him start to lean forward before closing her eyes in anticipation. Spark. An electric current runs through her as their lips touch. Elle brushes her tongue against Gabriel's mouth. She feels his lips part. Her tongue slips inside. Trapped. His soft lips close around her tongue. Then he sucks on it gently, teasingly. Elle looses herself in the feel of his lips, of the electric shock as their touching tongues. Then he pulls away. Elle keeps her eyes closed. Her breath comes in short gasps. His hand rubs ideally between her shoulders.

'I'll take you where ever you want,' he says. Then his hand slides away from her back. Elle keeps her eyes closed for a second. When she opens them he is already walking down the street. She watches his retreating figure. She tries to think. Cannot.

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Manhattan Apartment _

Sarah sprawls across the couch. The red pillows engulf her elfin body. Her book discarded on the floor. Distracting thoughts kept drifting through her head like unwanted clouds marring a warm summer sky. This morning's sex with Peter was very vigorous. Afterward they cleaned the post-party mess from the apartment, except for the humanitarian disaster area located in the master bedroom. Elle could take care of her own room.

Then Peter asked her to attend the weekly Petrelli family Sunday dinner. She declined quickly. He seemed surprised, hurt. How could he forget the disaster last week? Arthur was fine, Nathan and Tracy were OK, but Angela was a bitch. God, what if that woman became her mother-in law? That would be a sight. Imaging Angela's worn face staring daggers at her as she married Peter caused Sarah to chuckle aloud. Sarah worried about how she could ever fit into his crazy family

Then there was the whole new job thing. Tomorrow was her first day on air at 103.7 WCID. A real FM station, with one of the largest audiences in the city, finally. If Angela thought everyone knew Peter and Sarah's business on AM radio, wait until FM. She had from eight to midnight, with four hours to fill and the last one all call in. WCID did not want Sarah Ellis, they wanted husky voiced sex expert Eden McCain. Her popular sex advice show would air the last hour without music. Angela was going to die. While the thought of Angela's embarrassment comforts her, the idea of a longer time slot on an FM station unsettles Sarah more than she wants to admit.

Sarah snaps out of her inner monolog as the apartment door opens.

Halfway hiding behind the door, with eyes squeezed shut Elle called out quietly, 'Sarah?'

'Hmm.'

'Sarah?'

'What Elle?' Sarah asks.

'Is it safe?'

Rolling her eyes Sarah responds, 'Yes, Peter left for the family dinner.'

Elle slips inside the apartment and closes the door behind her.

Sarah smiles at Elle's over cautious behavior before entering the apartment. So what if Elle happened to walk in once or twice and see Peter and her having sex? It was not like Elle and Adam were discreet when they were dating.

Sarah pushes herself upright. Turning Sarah spots Elle enter the kitchen. Great, let the drinking begin.

'Why aren't you with Peter?' Elle asks.

'I didn't feel like it. Even I have snarking limits,' Sarah responds.

'I thought you liked Peter's parents?' Elle asks.

'Yeah, Arthur is OK, but I didn't want another round with the Dragon Lady. Angela would just start up about what a tramp I am. Then she would comment that decent people don't talk about sex. Well, not in public and certainly not on the radio. Then she would look at me with those coal black eyes. Next, I would hear about all the perverted things my boyfriend and I do. Like anything other than missionary is the demonic inspiration of a succubus. She would look at Peter. Say how I was slandering him. How her social set knew Peter was the little strumpet's boyfriend. That it was her Peter who was so reluctant and unskilled at first, and that some hussy had to teach him how to touch a woman. Then how I told the entire city how much better he became at pinning me to the wall and fucking me, which I made worse by telling everyone how much I enjoyed it. Angela would say that _ladies _don't talk like that in public. The next topic would be how I don't make enough money. Then she would talk about how I am from out of state, which makes me a poor country girl that was trying to trap a rich man by getting pregnant. You know what she said last time? That my hips are too small for childbirth. That I wouldn't be able to carry a kid inside me. How hard pregnancy would be on my 'little whore body.' Well, fuck her. Oh, and the best part. All Peter does is stand there saying 'Ma stop or Ma it's not like that', which accomplishes _nothing_. He's so nice to her that I have to defend myself. No, I'll just stay here,' Sarah pauses. She notices Elle's goofy smile. Her blonde roommate keeps pacing about the kitchen fiddling with things.

'What's with the giddy smile? Did you hook up with Adam, again?', Sarah's tone somewhat hopeful. While Adam was not the greatest guy, Elle seemed happy with him. He calmed down her late night party girl attitude a little. Except for Elle's inherent over possessiveness, Adam appeared happy with her too. Then Elle came home blank faced one day. She said that she was done with Adam. Next, Elle secluded herself in her room. Then she refused to talk to Sarah about what happened.

Next, Elle refused to go out. Overnight she changed from vivacious party girl, to recluse. A recluse who drank too much. Elle would drink before the split with Adam, however it changed afterward. She would just sit listening to music or watching TV drinking endless Cosmopolitans, Saba Coladas, Orange Sparklers and wine coolers until stumbling into bed. Elle complained about feeling alone, which only got worse in the moments before Sarah had to leave their apartment.

Sarah tried to snap Elle out of it. She even had Peter try to talk her. They both failed. After one especially bad night, that ended with Elle yelling at Sarah about how she was a good girl and that she deserved a slushy machine in the apartment, Sarah called Bob. That was the deal for Sarah to live in this opulent Manhattan apartment, with Bob paying her rent. Bob wanted to have someone keep an eye on his daughter. He said Elle's doctors recommended she not live alone. Telling Bob about Elle felt like betray.

The next day a Doctor Bennet called Sarah. He introduced himself as Elle's psychologist. He asked a few questions about Elle. Doctor Bennet thanked Sarah and told her that she did the right thing. The next day Elle had an emergency meeting with Doctor Bennet. She ignored Sarah for a week afterward before breaking down crying one night. Elle half drunk sobbing cradled in Sarah's arms refused to say what happened with Adam. That was the first time Sarah considered living with Elle a mistake.

Tonight Sarah recognizes Elle's giddy smile. It was the look Elle got when she had some big happy surprise that might change the world.

'No, not Adam. You know Gabriel?' Elle answers.

Sarah suppresses her smile, 'Gabriel Gray?'

'Yeah, we have a date for Wednesday at Elio's. Elio's!'

'How did that happen?,' Sarah asks.

Elle tells her about meeting Gabriel at the coffee shop and how he bought her a book at the library. Then Elle describes the kiss afterward. Listening to Elle's story Sarah thinks something is a little off, because the Gabriel Gray she knows would not suddenly kiss Elle.

'Elle why did he kiss you?,' Sarah solicits.

'Because I am his golden haired angel,' Elle says prancing about the kitchen with excitement.

'Gabriel said that?' Sarah says with a frown.

'Yep.'

'Elle, Gabriel worked with me at the university radio station. He fixed our equipment for years. In all that time, I never saw him even look at a girl. He might occasionally spike his hair and act a little different but no way did he kiss you spontaneously. There is something you're not telling me.'

'Well,' Elle begins. Then she tells Sarah about the would be mugger, Gabriel's rock and afterward.

Sarah sits stunned mouth agape. Sarah makes her living responding to strange often extremely personal statements, but tonight she feels dumbfounded. The idea of Gabriel Gray bashing a man's head in with a rock seems incomprehensible. Awkward, ungainly, bespectacled Gabriel doing that? No.

The look on Elle's face as she describes the beating concerns Sarah. Elle looks like she is describing some illicit coupling. A slightly distant remembering look in the eyes, rapturous smile and a wanton tone combine to deeply unsettle Sarah. She knew Elle had issues but it looks like Elle is getting off talking about Gabriel beating the man.

Elle concludes abruptly, 'Gabriel is so great. How about we go out to dinner tonight? It has been nearly a month since we went out together.'

Sarah sits considering the quick shift in topic. OK, Elle appears deliriously happy. There is more to Gabriel than Sarah ever considered. Gabriel and Elle together. . .sounds less appealing than it did last night. Should she tell Bob about the man his daughter might start dating?

'Well, do you want to go to dinner or what?' Elle presses.

Sarah decides to wait. Maybe Gabriel could be good for Elle.

'Sure, let me get change.'

* * *

_Kirby Plaza- Monday Evening_

Elle hates Doctor Bennet's office. The two stupid leather chairs. Those over long book cases stacked with exotic important looking books. White walls with colorful abstract art prints that make Elle uncomfortable. Those pictures resemble the tests Doctor Bennet administers sometimes. She can hear his voice now asking what she sees. Then he will scribble something in his little notepad. What really bugs her about his office is the blue shag carpeting circa the seventies. Really Doctor, shag carpeting?

Still, the most annoying thing about his office is the man himself. Decent midrange suit cut to accommodate most fashion changes. Short brown hair styled just so, with those geeky looking horned rimmed glasses that cover his cold piercing eyes. All clean cut professional jerk.

Doctor Bennet keeps pictures of his family on the wooden desk shoved into the far corner. A nice little group shot of the American Dream. Wife, son, daughter and doctor jerk all smiling for the camera. Then there were the individual shots. Elle hates the daughter with her blonde hair, blue eyes and little cheerleading outfit. Cheerleading was forbidden at that private boarding school, and mental hospital place Daddy sent her to. Stupid cheerleading.

Elle hated that 'boarding school.' All the Doctors and rules and pills were no fun. Just because she accidently burned the house down one night with Mommy inside, which was totally an accident with matches, did not make her crazy. Elle was willing to admit that the Debbie Marshall thing might have been a little extreme, but Debbie was an uppity bitch that kept going on about how pretty she was. Who is pretty now, huh? That was the last incident before they sent her to that boarding school hell. Elle was so glad to escape to NYU, even if it meant living with that 'life care professional,' which was a fancy way to say female psychologist hired by Daddy. Then Elle met Sarah. Eventually Elle convinced Daddy and Doctor Bennet to let her live with Sarah. That was one of the best days of Elle's life.

Now, the oversized leather chair swallows her small body, with Doctor Bennet stares blankly at her from his chair opposite hers. His eyes were unreadable behind the horn rimmed glasses.

'Elle, tell me about your week?'

He always started with the same question, which annoys Elle to no end. Sighing she starts talking about the previous week. About how boring work was because Daddy refuses to give her any real responsibilities. Daddy never gave her an important project to work on or anything that would require her to travel. Next, she had to talk about the weekend. Elle thought about lying but if they asked Sarah she would tell.

'Sarah and Peter had their party Saturday. It was fun,' Elle says.

'Tell me about it,' Doctor Bennet said.

Another sigh escapes her lips, always with the 'tell me', 'what do you think', or 'how did that feel.'

'First some people came over. We had a taco bar set up plus salsa, guacamole and chips. They ate. There was music. People danced.'

'Did you drink?' the doctor inquires.

'Yes, we agreed I could drink when other people were around. Party means I can drink,' Elle responds.

'How did that feel?' he probes.

'How did what feel?' Elle responds. She knows he is inquiring about her drinking but she likes making their time together a little difficult for him.

He sits. The moment stretches. Suddenly Elle notices her foot is beating out a rhythm against the shag carpet. She cannot stand the silence.

Breaking the quite Elle states, 'Fine, it felt good. I liked it. It helps me stop thinking about Adam.'

'So, you became drunk,' his tone making it a statement.

'Yes.'

He starts scribbling something on the notepad in his lap. Elle watches him. She hates that he writes stuff about her, which she will never see.

'Tell me about Sunday,' Doctor Bennet orders.

'I got up and went to a coffee shop,' Elle pauses. How is she going to explain Gabriel? Doctor Bennet would not like the mugger incident.

'Why did you leave the apartment?'

Geez, Elle thinks, for the same reason as last week and the week before. 'Because Peter and Sarah started 'researching' for her show,' Elle states.

'How did that make you feel?'

'How do you think I felt listening to my roommate fuck her boyfriend, while I'm all alone?' Elle retorts angry.

'Language,' he says scribing on his notepad.

Elle sighs loudly. Her fingers drum on the chair arm.

'So what did you do after the Coffee Shop?' he asks.

'I went to the library.'

That got a reaction. Doctor Bennet shifts in his chair, before saying, 'Why did you do that?'

Elle decides to skip the whole mugger thing and see if I can get away with it. 'I met a friend at the Coffee shop. We went to a used book sell at the library. He bought me a book,' Elle responds.

'Who did you go with?'

'Gabriel Gray.' Elle knows she needs to describe Gabriel as most people see him and not her Gabriel. Doctor Bennet would not like her Gabriel at all.

Bennet writes something then looks up and says, 'Describe Mr. Gray to me?'

'Even you cannot object to Gabriel. He wears dress slacks and shirts with sweater vests all the time. Also, he has glasses. Hmm. . . he is really good at fixing things. He works for Mechanical Innovations Company. Oh, he is a little quite but I can make up for that,' Elle says in rush.

She notices Bennet scribbling furiously. Shit. Elle flashes her best innocent little girl smile, 'Gabriel is really a great guy. Sarah likes him too. She was the one that introduced us.'

Bennet keeps writing. Elle feels like rushing over and snatching the pen away, then jabbing it through his hand. See what you get for writing about me?

_No_. Breathe. Breathe. Let me keep him doctor, please, please she pleads internally.

Doctor Bennet stops writing. He looks up, 'Elle do you plan to see Mr. Gray social?'

'Yes, we are having dinner at Elio's Restaurant Wednesday night.'

The doctor's pen crosses his notepad with a flourish. 'Elle d-'

She cuts him off, 'Yes, I know. Do not have sex on the first date. I do not have to do anything I don't want to. Do not go back to his place or go to any non-public place with him. Make sure Sarah meets him first. Always use protection, etc, etc.'

'Elle those rules are supposed to help you,' he says with a stern fatherly tone.

'I got it. Not the first time, you know,' she responds flippantly.

Elle watches Bennet write another note. A flash of anger rips through her like lightening. Breathe, Elle, Breathe.

'It sounds like you are doing better, Elle, moving past Adam. Unless there is something else, I will see you next week,' Bennet states with his polite professional smile.

Elle stands wanting to slap that smile from his face. Smiling instead, she grabs her purse and walks quickly to the door.

Halfway through it she hears Bennet say, 'Elle.'

Pausing, she turns to look at him.

'Be careful with Mr. Gray.'

Elle smiles again, 'Don't worry doc. He's harmless.'

Then she disappears through the door.

* * *

_NEXT TIME:_

_Gabriel and Elle share dinner and more._

_OK, I can explain the Dr. Bennet thing. When at university I took a psychology class with a professor that looked like Noah Bennet. This was years before the show but I literally did a double take when Noah first appeared on Heroes. Any comments on my artistic license are welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Heroes, etc.

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_In this chapter the Syelle craziness really emerges. _

* * *

Snuggles.

Elle snuggles against Gabriel's bare chest. He feels warm and safe. His chest hair tickles her cheek. She feels his large hand slide across her back, stroking her sweat slicked skin. A contented sigh escapes her lips. She feels her thoughts start to drift back to how she arrived naked slipping into sleep, nestled comfortable in her Gabriel's arms.

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Manhattan Apartment-Earlier That Night _

'Elle'

'_Elle_,' annoyance sounding clearly in Sarah's voice, 'he has been waiting for twenty minutes, now.'

Hesitantly Sarah pushes the bedroom door open. Disaster. That was the one word that always crosses Sarah's mind when enters the master bedroom. How Elle made such a mess astounds her roommate. Clothes lay discarded about the floor and dresser. A coffee pot rests half full atop a leaning pile of old NYU textbooks. The bed presents an abstract landscape of pink and blue pillows like oversized gumdrops scattered about a snow white sheet and comforter.

To her left Sarah notices the open walk-in closet. Numerous Kate Spade, Nanette Lepore, and St. John Collection pant suits, skirts and jackets hang in a chaotic mess inside the closet. Below a pile of designer shoes, boots and sandals spills from the closet like autumn leaves from an overturned yard bag, with their multiple tones of black and brown mixing with more exotic orange, blue and yellow. Still, no golden haired roommate.

Sarah cautiously picks her way through to the bathroom, which was finally fixed a few days before. She pokes her head around the open door.

'Elle?'

Her roommate stands before the oversized bathroom mirror. Long yellow hair fell loosely across her pale shoulders. A slim black dress seductively hugged her toned figure. The dress ends about mid-thigh and very, very low cut. Sarah wonders if Elle knew how Gabriel usually dressed.

'Elle.'

Sarah watches her roommate continue checking her lips stick.

'_ELLE.'_

Elle emits a started gasp. She spins about on her black pumps looking surprised and slightly annoyed.

'Sarah,' Elle says like her roommate's presence was a most unexpected development.

'Looking good. Now, there's only so much Peter and Gabriel can talk about, so get out there.'

Elle turns to look at the mirror again. Picking idly at the dress straps, Elle studies herself in the mirror.

Sighing Sarah steps through the doorway. Wrapping her hands around the smooth material of the dress and Elle's taunt stomach beneath, Sarah slips her chin atop her roommates shoulder.

Looking at her roommate in the mirror Sarah asks, 'What's up?'

Even though Elle's face remains unchanged, tension spasms through her body, 'Nothing, just trying to get ready.'

'Hmm. . . I don't think so,' Sarah responds knowingly. 'You never took this long with Adam.' She lets the statement hang as the mirror let her lock eyes with Elle. She feels the blonde twist uncomfortable in her arms, her blue eyes suddenly fascinated by the counter's dual gold plated facets.

'I'm,' Elle starts, pauses, 'I'm nervous.'

That was something Sarah did not anticipate. Anger Elle, happy Elle, spastic Elle, crazy Elle, and lately drunken Elle were all familiar to Sarah, but nervous Elle is new. Unexpected. Nervous about benign Gabriel Gray?

'Why?' Sarah probes. 'Gabriel is really gentle. I'm surprised he can ever talk to you. . . After dating Adam, really you're afraid of Gabe? He acts like Clark Kent minus Superman and the hot spandex and superpowers.'

Elle reaches out to the nearest facet. She starts turns the hot water handle. On. Off. On. Off. On. Elle jumps as Sarah slides her hand down her forearm forcing her to push the handle outward. The water gurgles to a stop. Then Sarah pulls her roommate's thin arm toward her, placing it above her own hand on Elle's stomach.

'Elle, you in there?' Sarah asks.

'Sarah it's just. . .,' Elle's voice trails off. 'Gabriel is really special and after seeing Adam with, with _her. _Then the things Adam said about me. . .I just want this to work. Gabriel, he's just different, you know?'

Sarah thinks Gabriel maybe special but not the special Elle seems to be talking about. He appears more overly religious, bookish and too much time alone special. While she wants Elle to move on and Gabriel was a safe starting place, her roommate seemed oddly smitten with the man. Also, Sarah just confirmed her suspicion that another woman came between Elle and Adam.

Gently she inquires, 'Elle, what happened with Adam?'

A shudder travels through Elle. 'No,' she says trying to pull out of Sarah's arms, 'No. Sarah let go. Sarah.'

'Shh. . .' gripping the little blonde's waist, 'it's okay. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here, Okay? Okay?'

'Yeah, now let go.'

Pressing a quick peck to her check, Sarah releases Elle. 'Gabriel is waiting in the living room.'

Elle bolts from the room picking her way expertly through the debris field that is her bedroom floor. Sarah follows at a more sedate pace.

Gabriel. Elle waited two days to get her Gabriel. God, she hates the sick slithering tightness in her stomach. Elle rarely felt nervous, she hates it.

Quickly exiting her room to escape Sarah's overly inquisitive clutches, Elle passes the front door and walks down the short hallway leading to the living room. A spectacular view of nighttime Manhattan greets her. Two large windows cover the entire south wall of the apartment. Lights glitter outside in a constant sea of motion as they flash, shift and disappear.

Elle spots Peter's familiar form nearly lost in the depths of the nearest plush red loveseat. Walking quickly past the last art prints, Elle steps into the living room. Casting her blue gaze about Elle spots Gabriel standing by the balcony doors. A strangled gasp escapes her lips. That is not _her _Gabriel.

Tan slacks, blue dress shirt, brown sweater vest, carefully parted hair and glasses were not her Gabriel. It might be a Gabriel, but not the one she wants. She wants spiky harried, dark mysterious gaze, and aggressive Gabriel. That is her Gabriel and not this. . . this unimportant man. Her nervousness changes to anger lighting quick.

'No, NO, Gabriel,' the words cause both men to look at her. Peter's expression conveys complete confusion, while Gabriel looks surprised, confused and something else. Something that Elle cannot explain but saw in his eyes outside the library. That look flicking briefly in his dark eyes before disappearing.

'Elle what's wrong,' Peter asks. He is sitting up now with his puppy dog look of concern.

Ignoring him she commands, 'Get over here, Gabriel.'

Slowly Gabriel walks across the wood floor, 'Elle, are you okay?'

'Quickly, Gabriel.'

Stopping a few feet before her, his head tilts slightly, 'Elle, I don't understand.'

How could you Gabriel? Really, how could you, she thinks. This was not the Gabriel she wants. Elle knew her Gabriel is in there. She stands looking up at his dark eyes hidden behind those stupid black glasses.

She grabs his large exquisitely muscled hand. Before he starts protesting, she pulls him back down the hallway toward her room. Passing a confused looking Sarah, Elle ignores her startled questions. Entering her room Elle slams the door shut behind her. Dragging a stumbling and protesting Gabriel behind she reenters the bathroom.

Turning to see his bewildered face, Elle says, 'Fix it.'

'What, Elle? Hey, my glasses,' he exclaims as she snatches the glasses from his face. With a flick of her wrist, they clatter into the sink.

'Gabriel, please,' Elle hates that little girl whine that slips into her voice. 'I want my Gabriel back.'

Freed from the glasses his brown eyes look different, more real. That look she likes creeps teasingly at the edges. That intense mysterious hard gaze, which spoke of a life lived, events seen and secrets.

'What ar-'

Her slap cuts him off. The sound echoes about the room. Before she can speak or move or anything. He slams her against the wall.

Those pleasant mask like features slips away to show the predator beneath. Elle feels his strong hand clasped to her throat. A shifting slowly tightening blackness plays at the edges of her vision. With an effort, Elle brings her hands up toward his face. Gabriel twitches at the sight of her raised hands and she feels the pressure on her throat increases. His hair feels slick with the pomade as her fingers push and pull it haphazardly. The carefully parted hair changes to a disorder spiky mess.

Release. Gasping choking sounds escape her lips. Elle feels a heady rush as fresh blood and oxygen push their way into her brain.

'Elle,' Gabriel's voice low and with a hard edge, 'look at me.'

Blue eyes flick upward to meet his. Her breath quick gasps. Suddenly aware of how close he stands, her heart increases its staccato pace.

'What are you doing?' his growls.

A flush runs through her like an electric shock. Those dark eyes bore into hers just inches away. Hot breath sliding past those full soft lips. She realizes that her hands keep running through his disorder dark hair, pushing, pulling and messaging his scalp.

Sliding a delicate hand down to cup his cheek, 'I wanted _my_ Gabriel. Not that other one, he's. . .he's too safe.'

Closing her eyes Elle leans forward. Warmth floods her as their lips meet gently. Then she feels herself pushed against the wall. Hungry, wet insistent kisses follow. A moan escapes her lips. His tongue slides inside her mouth stroking against hers. She pushes back. Sensations short-circuit her thoughts, time slows, stills, lost in the feeling of his body against hers. Warm sensations spread across her body as one hand squeezes her breast through the thin fabric of her dress.

Gasping he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. Those dark eyes closed, he whispers, 'Elle, we need to go or we will miss our reservation.'

Looking at his pleasure filled features, Ell slips her hands around his waist. Gripping the hem of his sweater she pulls upward. The material bunches just below his arms. Opening his eyes Gabriel leans back, which allows her to finish removing the sweater. Clumping the brown material into a ball, Elle tosses it out into the various masses of clothes scattered outside the bathroom.

Smiling wickedly Elle returns her small hands to Gabriel's slim waist. Pushing her palms against his hard muscles, she slowly runs her hands upward to the base of his shirt collar. Nimble fingers undo the top two buttons exposing the skin beneath. That warm flush returns as she notices the look he is giving her part lust, part possessive and that elusive something else. That thing she keeps casing.

Elle gasps excitedly as Gabriel grabs her right hand. His long powerful strides make it difficult for her to keep pace as he pulls her out of the bathroom; across the messy floor of her room and throwing open her door into the hall.

A confused looking Sarah stands a few feet from the door, one hand running through her short brown hair. 'Elle, what's wrong.' Her tone changes as she sees Gabriel. 'Gabriel what happened?'

'Nothing, we're going, take care,' he speaks quickly, while he pulls Elle behind him. Reaching out he flings the front door open. As she feels him slow just a little to permit her to match his pace, happiness radiates throughout Elle's slim body. She has her Gabriel back.

* * *

_Elio's Restaurant –The Previous Night_

'Gray.'

The young dark haired woman glances at the ledger. Dark eyes bounce and jerk looking at the different names. Slim fingers turn the page with a swooshing sound. A finger suddenly taps against the ledger.

'Ah, here you are, sir,' her voice whistling nasally with a slight foreign accent. She picks up two menus, slips them under one arm, while gesturing behind her with the other, 'If you'll follow me.'

Gabriel leads her across the foyer. The sounds of conversation, laughter, tinkling glasses and the scrape of metal cutlery on porcelain greet them. The affluent Manhattan social set pack the restaurant. Each red cloth draped table seems occupied, the ornate wooden chairs support well dressed attorneys, stock brokers, and famous artisans, with their clothes exquisite, both designer, and expensive. Elle loves it.

The hostess leads them to a small table located near the back. Setting the menus down with a smile, she turns to them, 'Your waiter will be with you shortly.'

'No,' the word more animal growl than human language.

The pressure on Elle's hand increases as Gabriel steps toward the hostess. His body tenses leaning into her personal space. 'This is not what I asked for,' his words commanding, 'we are not sitting by the kitchen.'

The table rocks as the hostess bumps into it. A look of fright like that of a small animal confronted by a larger predator on her face, she stammers, 'S-sir, it's, it's the –'

Gabriel cuts her off, 'Seat us over there.' His strong hand gestures toward a booth by the front window.

'Th-that's reserved,' her tone scared.

He responds, 'Yes, and I have a reservation.'

Elle feels warmth spreading through her. Gabriel is so strong, so commanding. She glides her free hand up his arm rubbing the length of his bicep.

'Please, Gabriel,' Elle whines, 'I want to sit by the window like special people do.'

Gabriel smiles like some wolf about to bring down a helpless fawn. He says only one word, one syllable that seems to end the brief one-sided debate, 'Now.'

The dark haired hostess has backed up so far against the table she is nearly sitting on it. Reaching behind herself quickly she grabs the menus, slides cautiously past Gabriel and Elle and walks quickly toward the booth.

Elle fought the urge to say boo as the woman slid by her. Wondering how the hostess would react. If she would jump or faint or run away crying. Oh, her Gabriel was so much fun.

The couple follows the hostess to the new table. Dropping the menus unceremoniously on the table, the woman darts back toward the foyer without a backward glance.

Oh, well Elle thinks. At least she got a good table were everyone can see her with Gabriel and admire how good they look together.

Resting comfortably in the padded wooden chair, Elle considered the menu. . .spaghetti filetto or red calamari. . .maybe the shrimp and white bean salad. She becomes aware of a new presence.

A gangly twenty something with blonde hair stands at the table edge. Tentatively he looks at Gabriel. 'Sir, what would you like to drink?'

She feels Gabriel's dark eyes flick from the menu to her. She shifts self-consciously at that dark gaze. 'The house red wine and some water,' she states. Her gaze meets his.

'Bring the bottle and water for me, too,' he challenges her with a slight tilt of the head attempting to read her reaction.

'Very good, sir,' the waiter says, 'Let me know when you're ready to order. Oh, my name is Bill.'

'We're ready, now,' Ell says. Holding Gabriel's gaze she smiles brightly. 'I'll have the shrimp and white bean salad, and for you dear?'

Blinking Gabriel looks down at the menu, 'Umm. . . the tortellini.'

Bill collects the menus and retreats towards the kitchen and their fist table.

'So, dear, how was work?' Elle probes.

'Good, good, we started designing this new aircraft tracking system. I'm in charge of the timing components and. . .' Gabriel continues to explain in detail about the new wonderful system. Elle nods, smiles and makes all the social appropriate sounds while neither really understand his very technical explanations or caring. She does notice that Gabriel seems very intent in his descriptions.

Elle slips a foot free from her shoe slides it along the floor she finds the edge of his shoe. Then slowly she slides it up to his ankle and starts to rub the inside of his calf.

His voice cuts off abruptly and that endearing head tilt returns. 'Elle,' the word questioning, curious and slightly outraged, 'what are you doing?'

'Nothing, problem?' she responds. Oh, she likes the way he is looking at her now, with that curious intense gaze. Biting her lower lip, she runs her foot up to the inside of his thigh. His leg twitches slightly as she kneads her toes slowly upward. She really likes that look he is giving her now, like she is the most important and curious thing in the world.

A throat clears.

Her amusement interrupted, Elle turns to see Bill placing a bread basket on table. Anger boils insider her. Did he not he know what she was doing? She was having a moment with her Gabriel and the stupid waiter had to bring bread. Elle toyed with the idea of grabbing the bread sticks and jamming one down Bill's throat.

'Your wine.' Expertly uncorking the bottle Bill pours healthy servings in each glass. Leaving the bottle on the table, he walks quickly away.

Elle starts to pull her foot away when a vice catches it. Strong fingers grip her ankle guiding her foot back to the inside of Gabriel's thigh. He smiles knowingly as his fingers slowly run up her calf to tickly lightly just behind her knee.

Little shudders run through her as he touches her. She feels warmth start in her abdomen and slowly travel down to her sex. Elle knows that two can play at this game.

Taking a long swallow from her wine glass, Elle grabs a bread stick. Placing the nearly empty glass by the wine bottle, she offers the bread stick to Gabriel. Looking at her curiously he starts to lean forward, which causes Elle to pull the breadstick back. Tilting her head down a little to look wantonly up at him under her golden bangs, Elle runs her little pink tongue up the length of the breadstick. After licking her lips, she takes the breadstick into her mouth, bobs her head once, twice loving his dark lustful gaze. Peeling her lips back to display perfect white teeth, Elle bites off the tip of the bread stick. Slowly she chews and swallows keeping her blue eyes locked on her Gabriel. She loves the way he is leaning forward, and lightly running his hand up the inside of her leg.

Reaching under the table with her free hand Elle grips his palm and pulls it under the hem of her black dress. Their intertwining fingers discover her wetness. She loves how those brown eyes widen. Now her Gabriel can see how much she wants him, needs him.

Bill clears his throat, again.

'The shrimp and white bean salad for the lady and the tortellini, sir,' his tone curiously strained.

Gabriel pulls his hand away. Desperately Elle tries to hold him to her but he escapes her grasp.

Elle hears the waiter say something. The words lost in the sudden rushing in her ears. Gabriel, please do not let that little man get between us.

Gabriel says something to Bill, of how Elle hates Bill the Waiter with his breadsticks and his food. Who did he think he was interrupting her moment with her Gabriel? Oh, Elle really wanted to kill Bill right now. Looking down at her salad she feels her appetite abandon her. The beans and shrimp looks boring with little red peppers and garnish like occasional Christmas lights lost in a winter storm.

'Everything alright, Elle?' Gabriel's voice draws her away from her contemplations.

'Yes,' she smiles meekly, 'I'm just not that hungry.'

Pouring herself more wine, Elle struggles to slip her shoe back on.

'So, Gabriel, you were saying about the aircraft tacking system. . .'

Elle listens to Gabriel explain some more about his new project. She watches him consume the tortellini remarking about how good the sauce tastes. All Elle can manage is to pick at her salad and eat a few breadsticks. Then he asks about the paper company, so she bores him with sales figures, the details of the unimportant projects that she supervisors and how much better she could make things if only Daddy would listen to her. The night continues in a pleasant warm manner until Bill returns.

'More wine, sir?'

Gabriel shakes his head. Then he looks at Elle, 'Unless you want some?'

Should she have another drink? It killed Elle to admit it but Dr. Bennet was right, she was drinking too much lately. 'No, no. T_hanks_ so much, Bill.'

Her blue eyes watch their waiter retreat hastily toward the kitchens. She feels Gabriel's eyes on her.

She turns to him, 'Yes.' Reaching across the table she slips her hand into his. It feels strong and soft.

Squeezing her hand tenderly he says, 'It's getting late and I live in Queens, so. . .'

Involuntarily her hand tightens around his, not yet Gabriel. What to say? What to do? Sarah and Peter were at her apartment and. . .and if she brought Gabriel back to her apartment Sarah, might. .. Wait, Elle suddenly knew the answer.

'Gabriel,' her voice falsely innocent, 'how long have we known each other?'

She sees his face change. His eyes grow distant, reflective. 'A year or so,' he responds.

'Yes,' she agrees, 'and in all that time I've never seen your apartment. No, one has, not Sarah, or any of my other friends.' She pauses momentary before pressing, 'So, what're you hiding, hmm?'

His face solidifies into a mask, 'Nothing, just Queens is a ways from Manhattan and no one ever had reason to go home with me, at least not from your social set.'

'Well, I do,' she responds. 'So take me home tonight. Your home I mean.'

Tension gathering around his shoulders, 'I don't think that would be a good idea, not now anyway.'

'Why?' she probes, 'you don't still live with your mother do you?'

'No, not anymore it's just-'

'Please, Gabriel,' she interrupts leaning forward a little to afford him a view down her low cut dress. 'Please, I'll do anything, Gabriel. _Anything_.'

Elle thinks about how lonely she has felt lately. How she missed having someone want her, touch her. Please, Gabriel.

Watching him with soft expectant blue eyes, she feels a misty wetness form around the edges. _Please_, Gabriel. Thoughts about falling asleep alone plague her.

Then something breaks. His body shifts in some almost imperceptible way. Flashing a wolfish smile he stands, which pulls her abruptly to her feet.

'Let me pay and we can take a cab. It'll be quicker,' he says leading her toward the front.

* * *

_Gabriel's Apartment- Later that Night_

'It's not much but it suits me,' Gabriel says unlocking his front door.

Elle is unsure what to expect from Gabriel's apartment. Something a little fuddy duddy like his normal dress perhaps, with like engineer and design tools and stuff. When she walks through the threshold into the modest living room, endless shelves overflowing with books is a most unexpected sight. Really she should not be that surprised, he did drag her to a library as a first date but there are so many books.

'I guess you really like books,' she comments.

'Yeah,' he disappeared into the kitchen after opening the door and she hears him banging around with something in there. 'Would you like some tea?' his disembodied voice inquires.

'I didn't come here to drink tea, Gabriel,' she responds.

The noises stop suddenly. Then he reappears in the kitchen doorway. A tight confused look distorts his normally pleasant features, 'Okay, why'd you came then?'

Elle flashes her charming smile. If Gabriel wants to play coy, fine she can work with that. Her eyes make a second circuit around the living rooming noticing more books than she originally thought. Not seeing what she wants Elle asks, 'Umm, where's your bathroom?'

Noticing his silence, Elle looks at him. His head tilts to the side in that odd habit he has when viewing a new and confusing problem. 'You came here to use the bathroom?'

'No, Gabriel, come on,' she responds exasperated, 'I just don't see it, unless it's off the kitchen, which would be really odd.'

Straitening suddenly he walks purposely past his plastic wrapped chair to a large mirror. Elle watches intently as the mirror splits easily into two. Oh, it is a doorway with two expertly placed mirrors disguising it. She hurries across the room and along the dimly lit hallway beyond.

Aside from the poor lighting what sparks her interest is a worn looking drapery pulled across what looks like a closet. She grips the edge of the thread bear materiel when Gabriel interrupts her.

'ELLE,' his voice thunderous in the confined hallway, 'it's over here.' Behind him a door stands open to reveal a bath and shower curtain beyond.

'Alright,' she responds starting to pull the drapery aside, 'what's this?'

Then bruising pain radiates up her arm. With unexpected speed Gabriel crosses the space between them, grapes her arm in an uncomfortable grip, and straights the curtain before leading her forcefully toward the bathroom.

Sounds of protest escape her mouth, 'Hey that hurts, Gabriel. You're hurting me. Fucking let go.'

Half releasing her half throwing her, Elle finds herself in the bathroom. 'What the _hell_, all I wanted to do was look in the closest,' her tone angry. Her Gabriel did not have the right to do that, just pull her around all strong and powerful. Elle must show him her indignant anger or he will get the wrong idea. She does not want him to know how much she liked that, or how much she liked some of the things Adam did to her. That he made her do. Not yet, Gabriel.

The hard expression he displayed pulling her down the hall fades to embarrassment. 'I'm, I'm sorry Elle, it's just some personal stuff. Nothing important, really. I don't normally let people back here and it surprised me to see you there, sorry.'

That was not what Elle wanted. She wanted strong mysterious Gabriel not apologies. It reminded her too much of the other one. Thoughts about how to fix that flash through her touched mind.

'Okay, just don't do it again,' she responds, 'Hey, is that your room over there.' One petite hand points back to about the midway point in the hallway.

'Yes.'

Biting her lower lip Elle feels an idea crystallize. She knows what to do now.

'Gabriel, I'll be out in a second, and I would really like a glass of water,' she remakes sliding the door closed.

Giving herself a quick once over in the small mirror. Elle starts to shimmy out of her black dress. Next, she removes her black lace panties. She leaves them pooled together on the floor. Digging about her purse she finds a condom. With one hand on the doorknob, Elle pauses. Her blue eyes use the mirror to admire her toned, slim body. She admits that her personal trainer was right. She really had toned up recently, which made her after work sessions so worth it.

Pulling the door open a little, she pokes her head around the edge. No, Gabriel. Quickly she pads down the hall and ducks into his room. No, Gabriel. Looking around she spots more books. The book shelves sag slightly at the overwhelming weight they support. Jeez, too many books. Then her eyes flick to a small wooden night stand that sits next to a twin bed. Really, a twin bed. Wow. That will be interesting. Thoughts about how she might have taken him to her apartment, where her queen seized bed would make things much easier. Then she remembers Sarah and Peter, which made that a bad idea for Gabriel's first night with her.

Sliding one hand to cover her breast and the other her sex, Elle readies herself.

'Gabriel,' she calls out.

Nothing.

'Gabriel,' this time louder.

She hears something that sounds like words but they are too quite or far away to understand.

'Gabriel, I'm in here,' probably not the most helpful statement but he will find her.

The tread of feet make her body tense.

'Gabriel.'

The feet pause, and then resume steadily growing louder. He walks in holding a glass filled with water. One step inside, then two, turning he finds her pressed against the wall initially hidden by the door.

'Hey,' she whispers. She slides her hand slowly across her breasts. Her nipples harden against the apartment's cool air. Then she pushes the bedroom door closed.

He swallows past a lump in his throat and gasps out, 'Elle.'

Slowly swaying her hips dramatically Elle walks to him. She pushes him down on the bed. Elle hears a faint click as he places the glass on the nightstand. Biting her lip, Elle kneels down before him. Gabriel spreads his legs apart.

Smilingly wickedly up at her Gabriel, Elle runs her hands slowly up his thighs. Stopping at his waist, she unbuckles his belt. Then she loops her fingers inside his pants. Elle can feel his gaze on her as she works. Gabriel lifts his hips letting her pull his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Annoyed to find his shoes still on, Elle pulls them off hastily and finishes removing his pants.

Her pale blue eyes look up at his already hard member.

'Take your shirt off,' Elle commands huskily.

She watches him unbutton his shirt hastily. Revealing a wife beater beneath, which he removes quickly. His firm muscles and slim waist are covered by a smattering of dark hair. Elle usually dislike that but on her Gabriel it looks, manly.

Now that he is ready, Elle begins. Leaning forward she runs her moist tongue upward from the base of his shaft to the tip. Her pink tongue makes little circles on the tip, while she meets his intense gaze. She feels his strong hands run through her loose blonde hair. His hands force her head down. Opening her mouth Elle takes him deep. A gasping moan escapes his lips. Elle bobs her head up and down, while a hand gently cups his balls kneading them softly. Then still bobing her head up and down Elle slides her hand up to squeeze his shaft. She hears him gasp her name. Pushing her head back against his hands, Elle releases him with a wet pop.

Licking her lips Elle asks, 'Yes, Gabriel?'

His brown eyes meet her blue ones. A short pause, he sits hands on her head, member erect. When Elle is about to say something else, she feels his hands move to her shoulders. Then he is lifting her to the bed. She emits a startled noise. Her hands go to brace herself as she half-crawls, half- falls over him, while the little plastic wrapper she palmed falls to the floor.

She feels her back pressed against the bed comforter. His hands are spreading her legs apart, while his mouth sucks aggressively on her nipples. Sensations short circuit her thoughts. She moans his name. Suddenly aware that he is positioning himself above her Elle tries to speak, to interrupt.

'Gabe,' the word a choked lustful cry, 'on the floor the-AHH.'

The words cut off as he brushes against her clit. Reaching down she finds his hard smooth erection. Clasping it in her small soft hands, Elle guides him inside. She feels his hips slowly start grinding against hers.

Elle feels him lean forward to start kissing her neck, her chest. Sliding one hand around his back, her other one runs through his dark hair. She feels his hips pull away and then thrust forward, again, and again, and again. Warmth starts to bud inside her. Elle feels her legs wrap around Gabriel's sweat slicked back. Some part of her knows that she is saying things, dirty things, things about how she likes it, needs it, things like how he is hers and how he cannot leave her. The words stop when something soft and warm brushes her clit. Little wet, warm circles feel like pleasant fire radiate outward from clit. She starts moaning his name, again.

Raking her nails on his shoulder, Elle bucks her hips up against his fingers. Their hips slam together quicker, harder. She feels the warmth spreading pulsing against her control. The sensations grow burning her nerves raw. He chants her name in her ear, an endless litany of Elle. She knows he wants her too, needs her too.

Release. Lighting washes over her causing her body to quake. Her body stills, pauses beneath his exertions. Her senses overwhelmed, Elle becomes only dimly aware of him, of how his thrust shorten, his words change to a throaty gasp and he spills inside her, and then collapses in her welcoming arms.

Breathing him in Elle runs her hands through his dark hair. Pulling, stroking, soothing her lover, her Gabriel. Elle feels happy again.

* * *

_Gabriel's Apartment- The Morning After_

An insistent annoying beeping wakes Elle. Groaning she reaches out for her extra pillows. Instead she encounters something warm and muscular. For a disconcerting second her hand feels around attempting to discover what this offending thing is doing on her bed. Then she remembers it is not her bed. Then the warm thing, her Gabriel, starts moving, crawling over her. She lets her hand trail down his stomach. The offending noise stops. Elle feels the bed shift beneath her has Gabriel slides off and stands up.

Simultaneous groans escape their lips. It was not a restful night for all the right reasons.

'I'll start some tea,' he says. 'Why don't you jump in the shower, while I'm busy.'

Pressing her eyes tightly closed Elle says, 'Sure.'

She hears his footsteps slowly fade down the hallway. Opening her eyes Elle pushes the sheet aside and stands. Walking barefoot into the hall Elle starts towards the bathroom. Stopping, she turns around and starts walking toward the living room.

Looking through the strange mirrored doorway she confirms that he is doing something in the kitchen. Then returning to the worn blue drapery Elle slips inside, where near complete blackness envelopes her. Hands stretched before her Elle stumbles around blindly hoping to avoid any heavy or sharp objects. She feels something brush her shoulder. Her other explorations stop. Using her opposite hand she touches the unknown object. Realizing it is a string she tugs it. Naked bulb light illuminates the room.

Gibberish covers the walls. Phrases, some biblical, and others near unintelligible bizarre, are written in black, bright red and occasionally reddish brown one atop another on nearly every surface; however Elle notes them only peripherally. She stands with rapt attention focused disbelieving on the far wall. There large rust red letters spell out something Elle can barley process, barley understand. Hesitatingly one manicured fingernail lightly traces the three letter phrase. She can hear her pulse beating loud in her ears. Her breath comes in quick gasps. In a tentative whisper she repeats the words to herself afraid that giving them voice may cause them to break apart, 'I Am Slayer.'

She stands mesmerized by the dark scriptural mural until a cloth swooshing sound makes her jump. Elle knows that Gabriel stands behind her. Slowly, with her naked body trembling, Elle turns to face him.

His half dressed figure stands a foot away. He is not her Gabriel but someone different, with his posture changed, and his eyes otherworldly intense. He steps toward her.

'Wait, Gabriel. I-.'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Heroes, etc.

_Thanks to everyone for your patience and I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Pain.

Pain radiated up Elle's arm as Gabriel pulls her into the hall. One strong hand held her wrist, while the other encircled her arm above the elbow. Their combined grip is bruising. Elle knew she was saying things, telling him it hurt, telling him to stop. She attempts to pull away as they enter his room. For a brief second it felt like he was letting her go. He releases her arm, and then he shoves her. Unexpected, uncontrolled momentum pushes her toward the bed. Spreading her arms out Elle collapses on his bed her limps entangled by his rumpled blue comforter. Laying half on the bed Elle began to pull herself across it toward the wall on the far side. Her hands pull her quickly across the bed that they shared only moments before. As she crawls across the bed she could smell him. It smells like Gabriel, like her, like sex. Reaching the far wall, Elle turns to push her back against it. Her small hands grip the comforter, wrapping it around her shaking nude body. Only then did she look at Gabriel.

Dressed in last night's boxers he stands in the doorway. His eyes are different. An intensity that once only flashed across his features now radiates outward with a fiery intensity. Elle knows that look, that intensity. The mirror had shown it to her when she wanted so bad to hurt someone. Seeing it on Gabriel scares her, thrills her. He is like her. She knew he understood her, if only she could tell him, convince him.

'Gabriel, I-',

'Quite,' his tone cutting her off sharply. 'I asked you not to go in there, to leave it alone. It was personal, Elle. That was the only thing I asked of you last night'

'Yes, Gabriel, but I understand. If-'

'Quite,' again the interruption. 'It was a matter of trust, Elle. That I could have you here and you would leave it alone.'

'NO, _Gabe_,' anger mixing with her fear and arousal. 'You said it was unimportant. That it was a closet. What the FUCK, Gabriel? It's not important that you use blood to write on the walls and that you are the most famous New York City serial killer in fifty years? And you hurt me, Gabriel, _you_ _hurt me_.'

He stands unmoved. His posture agitated, animalistic. Elle sees only a slight twitch when she said he hurt her. Even then it was fleetingly, quick.

It was in that moment Elle realizes that her Gabriel offered more than she originally thought. That his special room offered her an opportunity. He could become more than her lover. He could do something for her. Give her something she really wanted. If only she could make him understand.

'I understand you,' her tone quieter, pleading, the need to convince him suddenly overwhelming her anger, her fear.

'No, you don't.'

'Gabriel, listen for just a moment. When I was sixteen, there were these girls at my school. Daddy paid for a private school with all these other rich kids. They all hated me. I didn't fit in with them. Every day I ate my lunch alone, because these girls spread lies about me. They told people that I was a slut, that I was crazy and about how I accidently killed me mom. It wasn't fair and it made me angry. There. . .there was this one girl. Debbie Marshal. She was a cheerleader and everyone loved her. She was the worst. Every day at lunch Debbie walked by and said something. Always about how I had crazy eyes or would sleep with anybody or something like that. People always talked about how pretty she was, with her long legs, big breasts, and stylish blonde hair. Then one day we were in the bathroom together and she started in on me. There was no one else there, but she told me I was a 'slut' and that I was 'ugly', and that I would never be pretty like her, and, and. . . It was years ago at a private school so. . .'

She stops, while her blue eyes dart searchingly across his face. Trying to find the words to make him understand, worried that he will not. That he may be like Adam after all. That he may start calling her crazy. Please, Gabriel listen, understand, Elle pleads inside.

'So,' he probes.

'So, we were all alone, and the school did not have any metal detectors or anything. I had this knife, not that I always have a knife or anything, I just did that day. . .and she was looking in the mirror going on about how pretty she was. When she called me a slut again, I took the knife out of my purse. She was so intent putting on her make up that she didn't notice me move closer to her. I pushed her. See fell over and I pinned her down. She started screaming, but I had my knife. I. . .I made her less pretty before someone pulled me off. I wanted to kill her. I would have if they didn't stop me, but I just wanted to hurt her first. To make her fell ugly. After that, Daddy sent me to the hospital.'

'What hospital, Elle?'

'It is this place upstate, Hartsdale. There were doctors that gave me tests. They made me take these pills that made it hard to think, hard to stay awake. Also, I had to live in this dorm and wear a uniform like all the other girls. The worst part was the therapy sessions. We had to sit together in a big circle and tell everyone what we were thinking. Those other girls were all scared and sad. They didn't understand. They all wanted to hurt themselves or drink too much or something like that. None of them were like me. None of them knew what it was like to actually do something. I hated it there. The doctors told me I was a sociopath with paranoid and obsessive tendencies. They told me I was crazy, just like Debbie always did. Daddy kept me there until the doctors said I could leave. Then he made me live with this psychologist lady when I started at NYU. It took forever to convince them to let me live with Sarah.'

Elle stops for the first time she raises her eyes from the bed to met his dark gaze. 'So, you see my Gabriel. I understand. Really I do, please don't leave me, not now.'

He walks across the room. Gabriel looks at her with that searching dark intense stare, before sitting on the bed. Leaning back he rests against the head board. Tentatively Elle reaches out toward him. The movement slow, cautious like someone reaching out to pet a tiger. A desire for contact mixed with fear that the predator may strike out lighting quick, maiming, inflicting pain. Delicate fingers slip between powerful ones. His gentle grip reassures her.

'Why?' Elle's voice sounds hesitant, quite even in her own ears. She did not know which why she was asking. Why do you do it? Why do you want me?

'Trust me, Gabriel,' she whispers. Gently she squeezes his fingers, while her thumb rubs little circles on the back of his hand.

'Because I like it. Because their bad people…because it's fun and I have this desire inside me that and it's the only way to get it out,' his words whimsical with the memories.

'Bad people?' Elle asks. She understands the other parts. What does the person have to do with anything?

'They're cheaters, adulators, drug dealers, all unworthy people. One of them sold tests to NYU students. Another was cheating on his wife with prostitutes,' a righteous disgust sounds clearly in his voice.

'What about Candice? I knew her from a class. We didn't get along but what did she do?'

'She sold hallucinogenic drugs,' Gabriel responds. 'A student took her drugs and jumped out a window thinking he could fly or something. He died, so she deserved to.'

Elle sat watching him. Biting her lip she felt uncommon emotions swirl within her. Gabriel was like her. He would do it, if only she could convince him. Could she ask him? Fear, anxiety and hurt overwhelmed her. What would he think if she told him about Adam? Would her Gabriel still want her?

'Gabriel,' a slight quiver sounding in her voice. She could not look at him anymore, her cyan eyes fixated on their interwoven fingers, while her free hand pulls the comforter tight around her bare shoulders.

'What, Elle?' his response gentle.

'Can I tell you about, Adam?' her tone sounds pleading. Elle hates that tone. She cannot help it.

'If you want.'

Quietly she begins, 'Adam was my first boyfriend. He seemed great at first but things changed. We were a few weeks sort of our one year aniversity, when I went over to his apartment unannounced. I had a key so… Sometimes I went over to surprise him. I unlocked the door, and. . .and I thought it was like before. . . when we first started dating. Candles covered the living room. Also, he had some music on.'

Elle stops clinches her eyes closed, tries to breath. To not feel the sickening hurt seeping outward from her chest.

'I, uh, I thought it was like before he asked me to do things, dirty things. That he was surprising me for our aniversity. Then I heard voices. I walked towards the bedroom. The door was open,' a hiccup interrupts her. Then another.

Elle feels Gabriel twist her hand gently. He pulls her away from the wall. Keeping her eyes closed, she lets him guide her across the small bed. She feels his free arm slide across her back. He pulls her against his chest, with the comforter between them. Slowly his large hand rubs warm circles on her bare back. Elle hears him make gentle shushing noises trying to calm her.

Swallowing against a lump in her throat Elle says, 'I could hear them talking. Adam and another woman. He was talking about me. Adam said I was crazy and possessive. That I was the one who wanted to do those things. That I made him do it, when he didn't want to. S-hiccup-she said that he was telling the truth because of her dad's file. The girl said her dad left his work laptop at home one day and she found me on it. She read about how I was a sociopath and obsessive an-and paranoid. The girl kept going on about how crazy I was.'

Elle felt tears leak through her clinched eyelids. She tried to push herself further into her Gabriel, tried to crawl inside him.

Sniffling Elle concluded, 'I walked a little further down the hall. They were lying naked on the bed facing away from me. She was curled up on his chest like I used to. She was looking out his bedroom window. He was looking outside too. The girl had blonde hair like me, she was young too, like I was when I first met him. I could see her in the mirror above his bed. She was my psychologist daughter. I-I didn't know what to do. They kept talking about me. He lied about breaking up with me. He said he never loved me but. . .but he always told me he did and then he was with her and I and I. . . I fantasized about walking in and beating them to death, but he's always stronger than me. There was a can of mace in my purse but it wouldn't kill them. I thought about using a knife, but he's so strong and they would send me back to the hospital if I did that again. After watching them for a few minutes, I walked back to the living room, where I picked up some candles. I set the furniture and drapes on fire before running out.'

Talking about it did not make her feel any better. Doctor Bennet made her tell him about it a few weeks ago. She had lied about who she saw with Adam, saying she did not recognize the woman. Also, she lied about setting the apartment on fire. Telling Gabriel made it hurt again, worse even because he might not want her now. Elle wanted to curl up until the pain went away, but she had to tell him. Only then would he do something for her.

'Gabriel,' raising her head from his chest Elle meets him intense dark gaze, 'Would you do something for me? Something only you can do?'

'Anything,' he responds.

Blue eyes pleading she asks, 'Would you kill Adam for me?'

'Yes.'

Then she kisses him. His lips soft, warm push against hers. She feels his hand slide off her back. She lets the comforter slip from her shoulders and then shoves it away. Elle presses herself against his bare chest, deepening their kiss. Straddling his lap she feels that he is already erect.

He breaks the kiss. Then his mouth is on her neck, slowly it travels down kissing, biting. Griping his hair with one hand, Elle slides the other between them. Her slim fingers travel across his taunt stomach until they find the hem of his boxers. She tugs at them. Aside from stretching the elastic, nothing happens. Their combined weight too much to remove them.

'Gabriel,' she pants, 'your box-AHH.' Her words cut off as she feels him take a nipple in his mouth. He sucks at it gently before teasingly biting. Elle grips her hand into a fist pulling his hair. She pulls his head away from her breast. Sounds of protest escape his lips, which she ignores.

'Boxers,' she says husky, breathless.

Pushing herself up on her knees, Elle feels his hands move between them. A moan escapes her lips as his hand brushes against her sex. Then his boxers are gone.

Suddenly his hands cup and fondle her ass, causing her to press against him. Reaching for him again, she feels his smooth member trapped between them. Gripping it with her hand, Elle leans forward. She feels him kiss her neck, her chest, while she rubs his tip against her wetness. Bucking his hips against her hand, he tries to slip inside her. Elle grips his member hard and pushes it against his stomach.

Pressing her mouth to his ear she whispers to him, 'What do you say?'

'Elle.'

Gripping him hard, she wrenches her hand, which causes him to grunt painfully.

'No, Gabriel,' Elle whispers. 'What do you say?'

'Please.'

Loosening her grip, Elle rubs his hardness against her clit. Then she guides him inside. Once her hand lets go, she feels her Gabriel thrust his hips against her. Shifting herself a little Elle grinds down on his hard member.

His hands fondle and lift her butt as she starts to slide up and down the length on him. Elle reaches for the wall trying to use her out stretched arm to steady herself. Pleasant warmth builds inside her as she rides him. Leaning forward Elle tries to increase the friction on her clit. Then Gabriel's warm mouth closes over her hard nipple sucking, nipping, teasing. Elle says his name again, and again.

Suddenly his trusts stop and he releases her nipple. Whimpering she looks down at him. He smiles predator confident up at her, while his dark eyes hint at something.

'Gabriel?' she mummers half question, half plea.

'Elle, did you think I would let you get away with that?' his tone polite yet confident.

'What?' confusion mixing with her arousal.

His hands slide up her back and grip her shoulders. She feels his taunt muscles push against her. Disorder movement and grappling ensue as he pushes her away from him and then pulls at her shoulders. Suddenly Elle feels the cool apartment wall pressed against her back, while his warm breath mixes with hers. Adjusting herself a little Elle realizes that he is kneeling on the bed, while pinning her against the wall above it. His hands grip her ass painfully tight as they support her weight a few inches above the bed. Elle shifts her feet on the bed, which lets her take some of her own weight. Elle feels his hard member still inside her.

Dark eyes study her light ones only inches away. She wraps her arms around his neck trying to pull him forward, leaning back he resists her. Elle tries to buck against him, however his strong hands pin her against the wall.

'What do you say?' his tone light, mocking.

'Please,' she whimpers.

Then he slams into her. Her small body is trapped between the wall and his hard muscular exertions. The friction on her clit with each trust is incredible. A warm pressure sparks in her stomach like the building of a summer storm hard, wet, and electric. Elle rakes her nails down his back marking him as he thrusts against her. She hears him grunt as his hot breath tickles her neck.

'Gabriel. . .my Gabe. . .harder…hard-' her last word cut off as he slams her vigorously against the wall. Elle feels something explode inside her. Lighting travels down her veins searing, burning, freeing. Her hands clutch his back, scratching the skin beneath.

Vaguely she is aware of his chest pressed tightly against hers. His muscles quivering he thrusts against her. A strangled cry that sounds like fuck and her name escapes his lips as he stills against her. Slowly she feels herself sliding down the wall, until she is seated on the bed, with her Gabriel leaning against her. His head nestled against her neck. Elle presses a kiss to his cheek.

After cleaning themselves off, they lie naked on his bed. Elle rests her head on his chest, letting his body hair tickle her cheek. Elle feels her Gabriel running a hand through her long golden locks, while the other sidles comfortingly across her back.

'Elle,' he says, 'I have to call in to work. Even if I left now, I'd be late.'

'Hmm, but I'm comfortable,' Elle responds.

'What about work?'

'Oh, sometimes I just don't go in. . .,' she says.

Surprise coloring his voice, 'They don't mind?'

'No,' somewhat reluctant to reveal how pointless her job really is, Elle continues, 'Daddy yells sometimes but nothing happens and it's not like I do anything important. No one even misses me.'

'I would.'

Smiling internally, Elle presses a kiss to his chest before responding, 'I know my Gabriel.'

Gabriel asks, 'Would you spend the day with me then? I'll show you my watch shop.'

'I'd love to,' Elle says. The thought of spending the day with her Gabriel increased her post- coital glow.

Shifting her head Elle looks up at her Gabriel's dark features. He looks down at her questioningly, while he slides his hand away from her back to stroke gently at her cheek.

'Gabriel,' Elle inquires, 'why do you want me?'

That other nerdy Gabriel flickers underneath his features. His hands grip her sides lightly. Confused worry causes Elle to frown. Did he not want her now, after. . .after. . .sex.

Something most of shown because he starts shushing her again.

'Elle, it's OK. I want you,' Gabriel asserts.

'Why do you want me?' her tone insentient hurt.

'Because I know Claire.'

Hatred, revulsion course throw Elle. Disgust that her Gabriel could say that name. That name she avoid for nearly a month. Elle tries to push away from him, struggles against his arms. He grips her hard, holding her to him like Adam did sometimes.

'LET GO. FUCKING, LET GO, GABRIEL,' the words thundering from her.

This causes him to grip her harder, crushing her against his chest.

'Quite,' Gabriel commands.

'NO' Elle screams thrashing useless against his hold. He rolls them over pinning her to the bed. Elle slides a hand up his chest try to scratch his face. Shifting his hands from her back, Gabriel grips her hand tightly before pinning it above her head. Then he does the same to her other hand.

'Listen, Elle,' his exasperation clear.

'NO,' her response angry petulant.

'You know I am friends with Peter?'

'That's how we first met, bastard,' her tone venomous.

'Yeah, and did you know that Peter and Claire had a thing for awhile?'

Hearing that name again makes Elle stiffen in his arms.

'No,' her tone resigned. Elle could not get this Gabriel off of her, so would have to listen to his lies.

'I was there when she talked to Peter about you. All about your problems and about what she found on that computer. I didn't believe it was true not about someone like you. I thought she was making it up to keep Peter away from you or from Sarah.'

Elle lays there looking up at his dark eyes. They seemed less intense, less powerful. She thinks it looks like they are almost pleading.

'I asked Sarah about it,' Gabriel states. 'She said you had some issues but wouldn't give my any details, regardless how much I pressed. Elle you're so beautiful, so vibrant, so alive. What Cl-what she said couldn't be true. Still, some part of me hoped it was because then. . .then you might be special like me. . . I just. . .I didn't think anyone one could ever know what it feels like, especially someone like you. And you seemed so happy with Adam . . .I didn't know . . .'

Blue eyes search his face. Gabriel's normal confident features retreating to show something vulnerable, something human.

'Didn't know. . .,' her words quite, hopeful, searching. Perhaps she judged Gabriel too quick. He might still be hers.

'When you split with Adam, I wanted to see you, but. . .there was only one other girl before you and her brother kept getting in the way. I fixed that, but she turned out to not be who I thought . . .so I was reluctant to approach you. I didn't think you would want someone like me and. . .then we met at the coffee shop. The way you were looking at me after that mugger attacked us, I thought it was true. That you are special like me but. . .but I need to know for sure.'

'Gabriel,' Elle mummers, 'it is.' Thoughts about how he was hers, and she was his pranced merrily about Elle's head.

'I know,' he says. Then he kisses her. Slow. Deep. His tongue slips inside her mouth, touching, enticing hers. After a time they break apart panting. Clear faux innocent eyes explore dark passionate forceful ones. Elle feels him release her hands. She slides one hand around his back, while the other cups his face. Twisting his head Gabriel kisses her wrist before nipping at it playfully.

'Gabriel.'

'Hmm.'

'You need to call your work,' Elle reminds him.

'Yeah.'

Smilingly wickedly Elle says, 'Afterward I'll let you take a shower with me.'

'Where's the phone?'

* * *

_Did I pull off the whole Adam/Claire thing? They make an interesting couple and provide both Gabriel and Elle a logical adversary. The Elle vs. Claire thing is pretty common, however Adam makes a good foil for Gabriel, which the show inexplicable refused to take advantage of. . ._

_Anyway, the only explanation I can offer for Syelle's behavior is that they are both crazy. While they are crazy, did I articulate their reasons for being together well enough? _

_Any comments welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Heroes, etc. _

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews._

_This chapter may not be what you expect. I take some risks in it, but they are needed for the story. _

_This occurs simultaneous with Elle/Gabriel's date and their night together. _

* * *

Slam.

Peter hears the door slam. Turning away from the spectacular view of nighttime Manhattan, he looks over the loveseat towards Sarah. His brown haired girlfriend stands statuesque still in the hallway.

'What was that?' he asks.

Sarah shakes her head, 'It was Gabriel and Elle but. . .I've never seen Gabriel like that.'

'Like what?'

She walks down the hall towards him, 'I don't know. He looked different.'

Sarah reaches the loveseat. Peter extends his hand towards her. She runs her long fingers between his. Their fingers interlocked Peter asks, 'He seemed fine to me. We talked while waiting on Elle. Mostly he talked about some aircraft system or this book he read. Seemed pretty normal to me, until she came out. . .'

Sliding her willowy frame on the back of the loveseat, Sarah responds, 'Yeah, he seemed fine when I was out here too, but. . .I don't know. He looked different when they left. This'll sound odd. . .but I think he looked hungry.'

Peter chuckles before quipping, 'Well, they're going to dinner.'

'Ha, ha,' Sarah sass back, 'so insightful, Peter. I meant he looked hungry like you do sometimes.'

Peter feels confused. Since when did he look hungry? He smiles uncertainly at Sarah, while squeezing her hand gently.

'I'm hungry looking?' he inquires.

Peter watches his girlfriend lean over the back of the loveseat. The lithe fingers of her free hand gently cup his face, while her warm breath tickles his ear. Her brown doe eyes sparkle. He feels her whisper against his ear, 'He looked hungry, like you do when I'm naked and your shoving your dick inside me.'

His face flushes. Then she is laughing.

'Funny, Sarah,' he answers a little sourly.

Between giggles she answers, 'Oh, it was. Your look of shocked sensibility.' She laughs again, while straightening up behind the loveseat. 'God, Peter. You'd think that was the first time I'd teased like that to you.'

Peter knew it was not. Sarah had said a lot of things like that to him during their four month relationship, and the two months of feeling out and feeling up that preceded it. Still, he normally had some clue that she might say something like that. Normally the situation was a little different.

He tightens his fingers around hers as she tries to pull away from him.

'Hey,' Peter says, 'where're you going?'

'Work,' Sarah answers, 'I'm on in about an hour, so let go.'

Instead Peter grabs her other arm, while keeping their fingers interlocked. He pulls her over the loveseat and onto his lap. She emits a surprised squeak as he does so. Then her face is only inches from his. Her brown eyes closed. Pink lips open. He kisses her. She kisses back, open mouthed and wet.

After a few moments, they break apart. Resting their foreheads together, their matching brown eyes search and mix with each other. Peter holds her, watches her.

He feels her hand rub against his chest, before she says, 'I've really got to go, Pete.'

'I know,' he answers.

Her lips part like she about to say something, then close.

'What?,' he probes.

'Peter,' she begins, 'I think I'm-.' She stops mid-sentence and shakes her head. Then somewhat hesitantly like she is trying to find the words to say something else, 'Peter, I-no, take me out tonight. I know you don't have work until late tomorrow so…please.'

Thoughts about how tried he was and what taking her out might mean flash through his mind. Also, why was she uncertain? Peter had never seen Sarah stumble over words like that before. . .

'Just take a nap, now. Then you'll be fine for later,' she says. Then Sarah's voice disappears. The breathy Eden McCain radio voice replaces it, 'My Sexy Italian Lover, going out socially with your partner is important for a successful relationship. It may also pay off in the bedroom.'

He chuckles involuntarily at the use of his on air nickname. Smiling he answers, 'Fine, I'll take you out, just don't call me that when we are in public.'

Returning an impish smile, Eden's voice responds, 'Problem? You don't want the entire city to recognize your sexual prowess?'

He shakes his head back and forth, while still smiling at her.

Maintaining her sexy radio voice, she teases, 'I could call you Saint Peter of the Penis instead?'

He laughs. The pixie on his lap just keeps smiling at him.

Finally he catches his breath, 'If you called me that, my mother would kill you.'

Sarah's voice responds, 'She wants to anyway.'

'No,' Peter chides, 'she doesn't. You just think she does.'

The smile slips from Sarah's face. Her brown eyes flick to the clock.

'Peter, talking about your mother is fun, but I really have to go. Like now.'

He helps her untangle herself from him.

'I'll pick up at the station afterwards?' he asks.

'Yep.'

She pauses for a moment looking at him.

'Peter, I-,' Sarah swallows sudden. 'Peter, I think I'm-,' then she presses her slim pink lips together and shakes her head.

'What?' he questions, puzzled.

'Nothing, I'll see you later,' she responds walking around the loveseat. Sarah walks purposely down the hall, grabs her purse and hurries out. Peter watches her, brow furrowed, as she leaves.

* * *

_After Midnight-Outside WCID: New York Rock City Studios_

Peter stomps his feat outside the brick building. He blows warm breath against his hands. The crisp night air seeps insidiously inside his blue wool trench coat. His thoughts keep circling around what Sarah did not say in her apartment. In the six months or so he had know her, she always seemed very certain about what she said. He never saw her hesitate like that before, uncertain, cutting herself off.

Sarah credited her childhood with making her such an outgoing person. She said it because she did not stand up enough for herself as a kid, which she refused to accept now. Sarah insisted that she would not take anything off anyone, again. That was the extent of what he knew about her early years.

Peter knew Sarah would talk about anything, no matter how embarrassing, except her family. That was the one taboo topic. Sex was acceptable, more than acceptable. Even Sarah's problems with alcohol were free game; however, just one simple question about family was too much. Sarah would try to laugh it off or redirect the question. If that failed she got upset. Peter only pressed the topic once, which led to the worst fight of their relationship.

Peter's musings conclude as he hears the door behind him open. Turning he sees Sarah walk out from the worn red brick building that hosts her new radio station. Her hands pressed deep in her pockets against the cold. She scoffs a little when she sees him.

'You could have waited inside,' Sarah chides him, with a smile.

'Yeah,' he responds, 'but the cold helps keep me awake.'

'Didn't you take a nap, Silly?'

'Yes, but I actually work for a living, which makes me tired,' Peter answers.

Sarah walks over to him. She presses a quick chaste kiss to his lips. Stepping back she responds, 'I work too, you know.'

Sarah starts walking down the partially crowded sidewalk. Sarah's station is located in a fashionable part of Manhattan, which was still semi-busy after midnight. Peter walks beside her down the sidewalk. 'Yeah, but all you do is talk on the radio.'

'Like you could Peter,' she quips.

'I could, but giving sex advice to teenagers is not my thing,' he responds.

'You heard that part?'

'Yeah, I was still in the apartment. You did a good job taking them seriously.'

'Didn't want them going off half-cocked,' Sarah teases. She slows her pace and then stops. She turns to Peter all big brown eyes, 'I know I'm a little caviler about sex, but it's important, special. Not just something you do with anybody. . .I help people enjoy it more, that's all,' she concludes doe eyes searching his face.

Peter returns her look. His thinks about what she just said. Then his thoughts loop back around to what she did not say in the apartment. Whatever it was she tried to say. Should he press her about it?

'Sarah,' he begins, 'I didn't think anything less of you because you talk about sex the radio. I've told you that before. I think it's good that somebody talks about it. It's just. . .not the most comfortable thing for me.'

She flashes him a warm smile. 'I know, Pete. Let's go. I'm getting cold.' She starts to turn away.

'Sarah,' he calls out.

Pausing halfway through her turn, she looks over her shoulder at him. Her expression inquisitive.

'Earlier in the apartment, what did you want to say?'

Her face tightens. Pink lips compress into a strained smile. 'Nothing, Peter. Let's go. I'm cold.' She starts down the sidewalk again.

Peter watches her go for a moment. Confused unexpected thoughts circle around his mind. Then he hurries to catch her.

* * *

_Stinson's Bar-Later _

Sarah picked her way through the crowded bar. An anonymous rock song thumps through the bar's speakers. People move, shift, and dance around each other, around the tables, around the bar. Sarah pulls Peter along behind her. Her brown eyes spot what she wants. Sarah tugs at Peter's coat. She leads him to a dark leather booth tucked partially in a corner. They slide in quickly least some other group slip in first.

A small round wood table divides the booth from a pair of straight backed wooden chairs. Sarah leans back against the cool leather, while kicking her feet up on the chair opposite. She feels Peter pressed warmly beside her.

'Get me something to drink,' Sarah requests.

'Umm. . .you sure?'

His question adds to her exasperation with him. '_Peter_, get me some water and get yourself a beer. I know you want one.'

'Sarah, it's fine. I'll-,' he starts.

'_Peter, _get the beer. I'll be okay. I'm a big girl,' she responds, while her eyes avoid his. Instead they roam over the twenty something crowd. She notices a good mixture of both sexes. Most were probably NYU students looking for a good time during a week night. The others were city kids looking for a little fun with someone new. Maybe find a drunken coed or two. Find someone like she used to be. . .

Sarah feels Peter leave. Purposely she looks away from the path he would use to reach the bar. What was she thinking, almost saying that to him? That was not the time, or the way she wanted to say it. Some stupid impulse almost made her say those words. She did not start this relationship looking for _that_. She certainly was not expecting to feel _that_ way about him.

Thoughts about her father fill her head. How he abandoned her. He left her with that other woman, with that woman who was not her mom. Fuck, Sarah. Peter is not like your father. He is not going to run away if you say _that_ to him. He will not just disappear one day before breakfast. Peter is not like that, right?

Her eyes keep darting about the bar. They observe the multi-colored sea of shifting bodies. Thoughts about Peter, about her father roam across the surface of her mind. Eventually she spots him. He is walking back to her with a young couple in tow.

Sarah sits up. Her feet slide off the chair. She recognizes the blonde man first, Adam. Shifting a little she catches a glimpse of the shorter blonde. A woman she does not recognize. Then suddenly Sarah knows her. She met her once with Peter.

Claire.

She is holding Adam's hand.

Thoughts about Elle quickly sear across Sarah's mind. Claire was _her_. She was the other woman that came between Elle and Adam. Oh, God, Elle what happened. Did you walk in and see them. . .

'Hey, Adam,' Sarah says coolly as he sits across from her.

He flashes Sarah his charming British aristocrat smile. The black suit jacket form fits his slim frame, while he wears his blue collared shirt open, which exposes his smooth hairless chest. Beside Adam, Claire gives Sarah a fixed smile. Her white top very tight and very low cut. Sarah watches Claire settle in the chair across from Peter. As unsubtly as she can, Sarah slips her hand into Peter's.

'Claire,' again Sarah speaks coolly.

'Hey, Elle's roommate,' Claire responds, with a wide fake smile. 'How is the little psycho and that big free apartment she lets you live in?'

Sarah feels Peter squeeze her hand tightly, before pulling it towards him. She flicks her eyes over to her boyfriend. He wears a concerned look. A slight head shake his warning to her, just let it go.

'So, Adam,' Sarah begins, ignoring Claire, 'how are you?'

'I'm fine, you?' His blue eyes regard her wearily.

'I'm great. Got that new job I've always wanted,' Sarah pauses for effect. 'Speaking of new things, how did you end up with Blondie?'

Claire answers before Adam can, 'We met in my drama classes. Adam came by to help out the instructor.' She gives Adam a warm smile, before turning to Peter. With superiority dripping from her voice, 'How'd you end up with _this_, Peter?'

Sarah smiles wickedly at Claire. Oh, of course dear sweet Adam just stopped by the freshman acting classes to 'help' the new students. Sarah wonders what he helped her with first, her skills on her knees or on her back.

'You didn't know, dear,' Sarah responds with an innocent tone, 'Elle introduced us. She heard Peter was trying to move on from some fickle immature girl. Oh, forgive me, that is you.'

'Oh, I forgive you, Pete,' Claire states, with her blue eyes staring daggers at Sarah, 'You deserve better than Little Miss Sociopath's nympho roommate.'

'You little bitc-,' Sarah starts.

'Sarah,' Peter intrudes harshly. His hand clutches her fingers painfully tight.

Sarah keeps her brown eyes lock on Claire. The little bitch.

'Ladies,' Adam says in that placating British accent. 'No, need to fight. We just came by so I could ask Sarah about something.' He turns his flashily smile up to maximum charm, 'Claire, dear could you excuse us for a second.'

Sarah watches Claire stiffen. Her tough blue eyed look fades to something vulnerable, confused.

'Claire,' Adam's voice suave. 'Dear, I'll just take a minute.' Taking her smaller hand in both of his he clasps it. 'Please, dear, I'll make it up to you. It's important'

Claire gives him a searching look. Then she grabs her drink. Throws a snide look at Sarah, says she will be at the bar and walks away.

The sequence was disturbingly similar to how Sarah observed Adam treat Elle, with almost all his words and actions the same. Considering this, she looks again at Adam's icy blue eyes.

He smiles politely. 'She's young. Sometimes her manners leave something to be desired.'

'What do you want, Adam?' Sarah inquires.

He leans back against his chair. His fingers fiddle with the beer he brought with him. He begins, 'Sarah, about Elle. . .One day everything was fine between us and the next. I don't know. I called her and all I got from her was either hysterical sobbing or profanity. That didn't make sense. I managed to track her down at your apartment one night. You were working or off someplace with Peter. When I talked to her all I got was death threats, profanity and hysterics. Honestly, could you tell me what happened?'

Sarah watches his sincere expression. She weighs his honeyed British accented words. The man appeared genuinely confused about what transpired between himself and Elle. She considers that he might be truthful, however, he was studying to become a professional actor. Also, Elle never told her Adam stopping by one night.

'Really, Adam, _you_ don't know?' Sarah gave her voice the most knowing contempt she could create.

She sees something dangerous ripple beneath his normally pleasant features. Then the smile returns, 'No, Sarah. I don't.' He waits for a response. Not getting one, he turns his attentions to Peter, 'I wish you two a pleasant night.' Adam stands.

'Wait,' Sarah stops him.

Standing now, his blue eyes regard her coldly. After pausing for a second, he raises his eyebrows at her.

Sarah considers what to say. She feels Peter's gaze on her, while he loosely grips her hand. She does not know definitively why Elle spilt with Adam. She had hoped that Adam might give her a better hint, however he seems clueless. Sarah decides to give Adam something, with the hope of leaning from his reaction.

'Adam, one day Elle came home looking numb. She wouldn't tell me what happened. Then she started drinking, really drinking. Like I used to. That's all I know,' she tells him.

As she speaks, Sarah watches him. His face keeps an expressionless interested look until she finishes. Then he frowns.

'Is that it?' he questions.

'Yeah, whatever you did. It was bad, so bad she won't even talk to me about.' Sarah smiles big, twisted, 'Must make you feel like man that. Breaking the poor girl, again.'

She sees Adam's shoulders tighten, before he responds, 'She never did anything she didn't want to.'

A fiendish cackle escapes Sarah's lips. She lets it die off slowly, 'I wasn't talking about your 'appetites.' However, I am curious. Does little Claire know about them yet?'

His smooth confident smile returns, 'Yes, actually. She's quite eager to please. One just has to know what to ask for. . .' He lets his words trail off, while throwing Peter a look.

Turning, Adam seems about to leave, then he stops. 'Sarah, one last thing. Is Elle seeing anyone?'

Sarah's brown eyes evaluate Adam. Why ask her that? Does he know? If not, would it make him jealous to find out Elle was seeing someone else?

'Funny you should ask, because she's seeing Gabriel tonight,' Sarah answers.

'Gabriel. . .who?' he replies.

'Gabriel Gray.'

Blonde eyebrows rise in surprise. With his tone incredulous he says, 'Gabriel Gray. Really, what a boring chap. I'm surprised. I always figured he was you know,' he finishes giving Peter another look.

Frowning Peter responds, 'You know?'

Blue eyes roll upward like it was obvious, 'You know, prefers the company of other men. When I was around he just never seemed that interested in women.' Adam scoffs, 'She'll probably eat that simple man alive.' Adam shakes his head, 'Ta.'

Sarah's brown eyes watch him disappear into the crowd. She sits alone with her thoughts for a moment. Considering what she learned. She knew Elle broke up with Adam because of another woman. Now, Adam shows up with Claire. So, Elle probable found out about Adam and Claire, however Adam did not know Elle caught him seeing someone else so.. .this is complicated. Why do you always make it complicated, Elle?

Peter says something, which returns her mind to the bar and her own problems.

'What?' she asks.

'I'm going to the bathroom,' he states standing.

'Okay,' her tone disinterested. She looks around the bar again. Neither Adam nor Claire were in sight.

'Peter,' she calls out. Looking over she sees he is already gone. That is when she notices his other drink. Dark amber liquid fills a glass tumbler resting beside his beer. Little more than a finger's width remains. Sarah stares at the glass. He got Scotch and a beer. Peter only drank Scotch when he was upset. This night was going bad. She had managed to fight with Peter over her own stupid hang-ups. Then involve him in a fight with her roommate's ex and Peter's ex-girlfriend.

The dark amber liquid promised to make it all go away. It promised to make it all better. Instinctively Sarah wraps her supple fingers around the glass. She pulls it across the table. She sees her dark eyes reflected by the sweet liquid promises. It was not even a real drink, just part of one and. . . and. . . God in heaven, she was _so thirsty_. It was just one little part of a drink. Her fingers stroke the glass as she considers. _So thirsty_. And Peter would understand. . . Peter would forgive her. . .right?

Sarah lets her fingers slip from the glass. She pushes herself to her feet. Sarah scans the thinning crowd trying to find the quickest way to the door. She escapes.

* * *

_Outside Stinson's Bar_

'Hey,' Peter says, when he finally approaches Sarah. She leans against a closed newspaper kiosk.

Earlier, Peter returned to find their table empty. He looked around the bar, where he failed to spot Sarah. Eventually he asked a couple bar employees if they had seen a slender woman with short brown hair. He was surprised to learn they had. They said 'skinny pixie chick' nearly bold over a couple people running out.

After that, Peter left the bar. He did not see her initially outside. Looking down the street a little he spotted a familiar slender shape pressed against a newspaper kiosk. He approached her.

Peter's mind races, as he attempts to consider why she was acting like this.

'Hey,' she responds.

The after midnight dark covers her elfin frame. Her hands jammed deep in jacket pockets. Peter watches her breath mists against the chill night air. As he approaches, she seems to shrink away, pressing harder against the kiosk.

Peter stops a few feet away. His gaze evaluates her night muted features. Her porcelain skin looks deathly pale in city dark. Her breath becomes little white clouds seeping from her near invisible lips.

'What?' her tone haughty.

He shakes his head, 'Sarah. . .what's going on? You've been upset all night and then you disappear from the bar.'

Peter watches her. Sarah's breath continues to mist against the cold air.

'Nothing. I'm going home,' she responds. Sarah pushes off the kiosk. Her slender body attempts to brush past him.

Peter grabs her arm. Sarah tries to snatch it away. He holds her tight, while his other hand grips her shoulder. She tries to pull back from him.

'PETER,' her voice echoes loud against the nearly still night.

He sees her face, sees the shimmering moist wetness on her cheeks.

'You're crying?'

'NO,' she hiccups back. Sarah tries to pull away from him, again.

He grips her shoulder hard. Keeping his hands on her, Peter pulls her to his chest. She struggles for a second. Her slender arms try to push him away. He slides his arms around her back. Hugging her to him now, she stops struggling.

Peter feels her trembling against him. Her body convulses as she sobs against his chest.

What the hell, Sarah? First, the girl that will say anything is tongue tied. Then she will not say ten words to him as they walked to the bar. Then the fight with Adam and Claire, which did not help.

Peter rubs his hands against her back, while making calming shushing sounds. He feels her body relax. Her muffled sobs subside to sniffs.

'Sarah,' he whispers.

He hears her mumble something against his chest. Peter tries to shift a little away from her. Sarah slips her arms under his, with a desperate strength she hugs him. Another snob muffs against his chest.

'Sarah, your mumbling. You're going to have to let go or turn your head or something, 'cuase-,' he stops as he feel her move.

'Don't leave me,' her words a sobbing gasping cry.

'Sarah, I won't.'

She holds him tighter. Idly he runs his hand along her back. He feels the cold numb his fingers as he sooths her. They stand clasped together for several minutes.

'Sarah, what's wrong?' he whispers.

Peter feels her shake her head against his chest. His nostrils flare with an exasperated breath.

Then he says, 'Let me walk you home, okay?'

He stands there holding her. The silence stretches between them.

'Sarah, we can't stand here all night.'

Peter pushes gently at her shoulders, while stepping away from her. She lets her arms fall to her sides. Her head looks down at his feet. Sniffling she starts digging in her purse. After a moment she pulls out a tissue, and cleans herself up.

'Come on,' Sarah says with a shakily voice.

She starts walking uptown to her apartment, with Peter trailing a few steps behind her.

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment_

Peter follows his pixie girlfriend inside her apartment. His eyes flick from her to Elle's door, which stands open. Elle's light is off and the bed is empty. Elle did not come home last night? She spent the night with Gabriel. . .wow. For a fleeting moment his thoughts are distracted from his own problems, from Sarah.

His brown eyes slide away from Elle's door. Sarah stands with her back to him on the other side of the living room loveseat. Her arms are warped around herself. Oh, shit. She must see the blankets he spread across the cold hardwood floor before their date.

'Sarah, since you haven't said anything for about ten minutes, I goanna go. If I did something, I didn't mean it and I don't what it was. Still, I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow, well, today after my shift,' he concludes.

Peter starts through the open front door, when he hears her call out, 'Don't.'

His body stiffens. Is that a don't call or a don't go. He stands in the doorway waiting.

Her voice drifts form the living room, 'Peter.'

'Yes,' he looks at her slender frame silhouetted against the Manhattan skyline.

'I'm sorry.'

Sorry for what? Sorry about what? His thoughts spiral in infinite loops trying to find tonight's problem.

'For. . .' he lets the word hang between them.

'Don't leave,' she pleads.

Peter looks through the apartment door. The white walled hall beyond is harsh lit, uninviting. He steps to the side and closes the door. Now, the only light is the diffused city illumination from the living room windows and the entryway lamp.

'Sarah?'

He watches her back, watches her reflection in the living room windows. Peter tries to interpret her reflection's distorted features.

'My dad left me when I was a kid. He abandon me, with. ..with my stepmom. He's never. .never anything. I loved him and I've never. . .never said _that_ to anyone else,' her whispered words barley carry to his ears.

That was new. This was the first he heard of her family. He thinks about that. He starts down the hall.

An uncertain wobble to her voice, 'Don't leave me. I didn't. . .didn't want it like this. I-I-I love you, Peter,' with the last ending in a blurted hushed whisper.

He warps his arms around her waist. Her warm back presses against his chest. He kisses her just beneath the ear.

'I love you, Sarah.'

Sarah twists in his arms. She kisses him.

He said it back. That thought burns itself into Sarah's mind like a hot brand on skin. It marks her. Peter loves her. She moves, twists against his embrace. In the dark she finds his soft lips. She kisses him. Hard. Wet.

He kisses her back. Sarah feels his hands cup her face. He deepens the kiss, while her slim fingers tug at his coat. The material bunches in her hands. Slowly he pulls back, his dark eyes search hers.

'Peter,' she gasps, 'clothes.'

She tugs his coat off. Sarah feels his hands slide to her waist. She bats them away.

'You first,' her fingers already pulling at his T-shirt up. He lets her pull it over his head. Then she tugs at his pants, while he kicks his shoes off. His pants fall to the floor.

Sarah slides her hands across his smooth muscular chest. Leaning forward she takes his nipple in her mouth. She bites hard. He gasps as he pushes her roughly away. She almost tumbles over the loveseat. A wicked smile crosses her face.

'Catch me,' she runs around the loveseat ducking under his outstretched arm.

Peter follows her. His nakedness reflected by the living room windows.

Sarah stands in the middle of the blankets he spread on the floor. She tries to half duck away from him. She tries to give the appearance of escaping him, while not wanting to.

She feels his hand close around her arm. With a little shriek they tumble to the floor. She wrestles beneath him for a moment. Small hands slide and clutch his hard muscular arms. One large hand closes around her wrist. He pins it above her head, while he struggles to catch her other hand.

Sarah slides her hand up between them. His brown hair feels soft between her fingers. Then he traps her wrist. Peter pins both her hands above her head. His hot breath tickles her lips as he lies panting on top of her.

'Peter,' the word soft intimate.

'Hmm,' he responds, while his dark eyes look at her.

'My clothes.'

His dark eyes slide down to the space between his naked body and hers. His mouth falls to a confused expression. That in his excitement he somehow forgot she was still clothed. Like the cloth feel against his body did not register in comparison to his need to restrain her.

Sarah uses her breathy wanton radio voice to say, 'If you let me take them off, I'll be good.'

Peter releases her hands. He leans back to support himself on his knees.

Sarah raises her shoulders from the blankets. Quickly she pulls her coat and shirt off, tossing them blindly away from her. She watches Peter, while slowly sliding her hands down her stomach. Nimble fingers undo her jeans, while she kicks off her shoes. That hungry look she teased him about earlier is on his face. He watches with rapt attention as she pulls her pants down her slim hips. His hands brush against hers as he helps slide the jeans off her slim legs.

Sarah hooks her fingers inside her red thong. Raising her hips a little she slowly pulls it down. Her skin goosebumps against the cool apartment air. The thong makes it about halfway down her thighs before Peter grabs it from her. He pulls it down quickly. Then tosses it away someplace over the loveseat.

Sarah draws her hands slowly up her taunt flanks until she reaches her bra. Peter's eyes feel like burning embers on her as she slowly slides the straps off her shoulders. Pinning the bra to breasts with one hand, Sarah slides the other hand behind her. Sarah unhooks the clasps. Slowly she brings her hand back in front. She waits, with her hands cupping her bra to her breasts. Slowly Peter pulls his eyes away from her body to match her gaze.

'Peter,' her tone serious. She gives him a disappointed look, 'You didn't let me take them off.'

Then she tosses her bra at his face. Quickly she slithers out from under him. Her hands pull at the blanket as she rolls to a kneeling position. Using her hands and knees she crawls away before something strong grabs her ankle. She tries to kick backward, however he catches her leg, which suddenly pulls taunt. Off balance she collapses. Her face pushes against the soft down blanket.

Sarah feels Peter pull himself over her. His strong body pins her elfin one beneath him. His hands close over hers, trapping them to the blanket. Warm breath tickles her cheek, while his rough stubble scratches her neck.

'You've been very bad, Sarah,' he tells her.

'Mmm,' she answers while biting her lip. Oh, God she loved that tone. It took her so long to get him to use it with her, to do this with her. 'What are you going do to me?'

'I'm going to make you watch as I fuck you.'

Sarah knows she is already wet. Already wanting him inside her.

'You won't do it,' she teases back.

'Watch me.'

His body lifts off her. He frees her hands. Sarah lies beneath him, while his hands raise her buttocks. Warm strong fingers slide against her inner thigh. Peter pulls her legs apart.

Sarah watches all this reflected by the floor to ceiling living room windows. The night combines with the entryway lamp to create a distorted mirror. She sees her lover leaning over her. Lifting her slim white body beneath him, she feels his hands alternate between tender caresses and rough tugs. Sarah sees her head and chest pressed to the blanket as Peter finish adjusting himself. He kneels behind her, with her bent legs outside his.

Sarah bites her lip as she feels him roughly kneed her butt. A warm smooth hardness brushes against her sex.

'Ahh,' she moans.

'What do you say, Sarah?' he commands.

'Fuck you,' she answers.

The slap echoes around the apartment. A warm tingling radiates outward from her butt. Oh, she likes it when he does that, likes it when he teases her the way she taught him to.

'Please,' she whimpers fake submissive.

A half cry half moan catches in her throat as he slides inside her. Strong hands grab her hips. Slowly and then with building speed, he thrusts inside her. Peter's hips slam against her. His muscular thrusts push her down against the blanket. She makes keening moaning noises as his member penetrates her.

Her brown eyes are fixed on the window. Her lover's reflected self kneels behind her. Muscles rippling, chest heaving, his face contorted, Sarah watches as Peter thrust in to her again and again and again.

His pace slows. She watches him lean over her. Then she feels his naked chest pressed against her smooth back. He slides one hand under her hips. Strong fingers rub at her clit as he starts thrusting again. Sarah starts bucking against him trying to find his rhythm. His fingers too much. The slow building fire in her belly starts to rage, starts to burn brighter.

'Do it, Pete,' she begs, 'please, please,' the last ending in a moaning gasp. She watches his reflection as his free hand reaches for her. Sarah feels it tighten around her throat. Her slim fingers touch his wrist in case he squeezes too hard, too long. If she squeezes his wrist or lets go of it, he is supposed to stop, to release her like he always has.

Her noises cut off as Peter compresses her throat. Sarah feels the pressure grow in her lungs. Her body starts to tingle with the lack of oxygen. The sensations are too much, the hard thrusts, the building asphyxia with its tingling pinprick sensations, the increasing lightheadedness and the dimming blackness of her vision. The fire inside her uncoils. Burning, tingling, breathless she comes. Her hand clutches Peter's wrist. He releases her.

Air rushes in her lungs.

She gasps as he keeps thrusting hard against her.

'SARAH,' his voice loud against her ear.

A half thrust and she feels him still. His breath ragged gasps like hers. She lets him lie on top of her for a time, until his weight becomes too painful.

'Peter,' she says.

Immediately she feels him roll off. Sarah stays kneeling for a moment before turning to him. Peter lies on his back a few feet from her, with his eyes closed. She crawls over and cuddles against his warm, sweat slicked chest.

'I love you,' she whispers.

'I love you, too,' he responds.

She lies with him for a moment. Letting her thoughts drift in post- coital bliss.

'We need to get clean up,' he says.

She shushes him, 'In a moment . . . after I want to spend the night in front of the window.'

He shifts a little against her, his smooth muscular arm pulling her tighter, 'Ok.'

* * *

_The Morning After _

Peter awoke.

Something was wrong. There was a warm wetness someplace there should not be one.

It felt good.

Then something soft and warm cupped his balls. Reaching down Peter feels hair. Opening his eyes he sees Sarah looking up at him, while she kneels over his waist. Her brown eyes gleam wickedly.

One hand holds his erect member. He feels the other tickle his scrotum. Her small pink tongue licks along his shaft. Moaning he presses his head back against the blanket. His eyes half-close as she takes him into her mouth.

Her tongue slides warm, wet against the underside of his hard member. She pumps him with one hand, while bobbing her head in time with her hand. Then she starts to hum deep in her throat. The vibrations cause him to groan. Peter feels her pumping, licking and humming his erection.

Peter knows he will not last long.

'Sarah, I'm gonna,' he gasps.

He feels her hand release his shaft. Then she takes him deep into her mouth. He feels her hum low, while sliding her tongue against his erection.

'Sarah,' the word half cry, half moan.

He spills inside her mouth. He lies eyes closed drifting in half-awake bliss. After a moment he feels Sarah leave. Keeping his eyes closed, he hears her pad to the kitchen. The sink kicks on accompanied by the thinking of glass on glass. The water stops. He strains to hear her bare feet pad back to him.

Sarah slides back into his arms.

'Could you wake up like that every morning?' he asks. His brown eyes slide open to see her cuddle against him.

'No,' she answers with a smile, ''cause then you wouldn't appreciate.'

'I do,' he answers.

'I know. . .Did you notice if Elle was in her room last night, 'cause it's empty now.'

'It was empty,' Peter responds, 'so, unless she came in after us and left before we woke which. . .'

'Wow, she spent the night with Gabriel.'

'Yeah, he never had a girl spend the night when I was his roommate.'

'I surprised,' Sarah says.

Peter slides his hand down Sarah's naked flank. He cups her slim hip. Then he brushes his lips against the back of her neck.

'Mmm,' she purrs.

He laughs softly by her ear.

'You think I should call him?' Peter asks. 'Try to get all the details and embarrass the hell out of him?'

'As tempting as that sounds, we'll do better with Elle,' Sarah responds. 'She'll tell me just about anything.' Sarah laughs, 'I'll put her on speaker phone and let you listen.'

Sarah shifts away from him. She finds her purse, which was discarded on the loveseat last night. She pulls her cell phone out. Scrolling down she finds Elle's number, places the call and flicks the phone to speaker.

The phone rings several times before Elle's voice answers, 'Hi.'

'Elle,' Sarah calls out.

Sarah lies on the floor again, Peter wraps himself comfortable around her lean body.

'You didn't come home last night. Is everything okay?' she asks all fake concerned.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Elle answers hurriedly.

'So how was he?'

'How was he what?'

Chiding, 'Elle, how was he in bed last night?'

'Umm…I'm with him now. He's showing me his shop,' she responds.

'Well, put him on then.'

'No, hang on. . .esxhgree ni Gerbale,' Peter hears.

'What was that Elle?' Sarah inquires.

'I just stepped in the other room. Did you actually call to check on me or just to tease me?'

'Both,' Sarah quips.

'I'm fine.'

'So, how many times and how was it? If you answer, I'll leave you alone.'

'Fine, three, in his bed, against the wall and then in the shower,' Elle answers.

'How was it?'

'Good, really good. . .great actually.'

'Are you going to work today?,' Sarah asks.

'No, I'll be back this afternoon or evening, maybe,' Elle responds.

'Well, I'll see you then.'

'Bye,' Elle answers.

The line goes dead.

Sarah flips the phone closed. Peter chuckles beside her.

She rolls to face him. Smiling he says, 'Not what I expected, but good for them. Good, for Gabe. I didn't think they would move this fast.'

Smiling back, Sarah answers, 'Yeah, good for Elle. She needs it. How do you think it'll work out for them?'

'Good I hope,' Peter answers, 'if Gabe can keep her from getting bored, it'll be good. There's more to him thank you think, Sarah.'

'We'll see.'

* * *

_Relax, Slayer/Elle will return with a vengeance next time._

_NEXT TIME: Gabriel shows Elle his shop. Also, he asks Elle to prove herself to him._

_The scene between Peter/Sarah was consensual. Also, it was dangerous so I don't want some reading this and being foolish. My intent was not to shock or scandalize. This practice occurs and fits the characters and story. If I've given offense, that was not my intent. _

_Any comments on the Peter/ Sarah characterization are welcome. I needed a few scenes between them because their future actions are going to impact Syelle, and without the above it will seem random or a forced conflict created by the author. Additionally, I don't plan or have any other chapters without Syelle. There will be more Peter/Sarah scenes but I seriously doubt they will have their own chapter again. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Heroes, etc. _

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews._

_In this chapter Syelle return and grow closer together._

_Crazier and crazier like Alice down the rabbit hole. _

* * *

Steps.

Elle steps from the cab. Her Gabriel stood on the sidewalk. He dealt with the cabbie, while Elle looked around. A non-descript brick building with a glass store front blended into the urban sprawl. Red bricks wreathed gray created a worn slightly dilapidated look. Above the shop kiosk an L shaped sign held the words 'Clock Shop' in faded yellow letters. Atop the sign a clock displayed the time. Elegant cursive black letters spelled 'Gray & Sons' on the clock face.

'Elle.'

'Yes, Gabriel,' she responds. Her blue eyes catch him studying her. He stands next to her with his head tilted slightly.

'Want to go inside?' he asks.

Elle nods. She feels her Gabriel's hand pressed against the small of her back, while he guides her to the front door. He unlocks the door and pushes it open for her. Elle walks inside.

Sound assaults her. A cacophony of ticking and tocking cause her to pause in the doorway. The hundreds of clocks and watches each make an individual noise. These small noises combine to create an almost physical symphony of sound. It makes the shop seem like a living thing calling out in a foreign language, beseeching her to enter this otherworldly place that is her Gabriel's kingdom. Elle lets the sound wash over her.

Elle knows she is staring. Glass display cases hold hundreds of time pieces. Clocks of every size, shape and material imaginable sit inside the cases. Wooden cuckoo clocks with elaborate carved designs decorate the walls. Two dark wood desks are shoved into the corner. A couple of lamps and a variety of tools cover the desks.

'Elle,' Gabriel says.

His large hand presses comfortable against her back. He guides her through the doorway. Then he lets his hand slip from her back.

The cool shop air makes her pull her thin white sweater tight. Gabriel gave her some cloths after finding her black dress crumpled on his bathroom floor. Elle was surprised that he had spare clothes that fit her. When she asked him about it, he gave some excuses about them belonging to a former girlfriend who left them at his apartment. The way he said it, plus the fact the sweater, gray shirt and black jeans are all her exact seizes made her suspicious. It all seemed too perfect. In spite of that, Elle liked that her Gabriel was already giving her cloths. He is so considerate.

Elle slides her hand along a glass case. Blue eyes wonder over the clocks inside. The clocks look like fancy china plates, with their edges covered by intricate blue designs, and the time piece in the center.

'Gabriel?' Elle asks.

She starts to turn, when she feels him behind her. The moment before she could swear he was doing something across the room. Now, he stood a few inches from her. His dark eyes met her blue ones. Her Gabriel was so attentive. Elle likes that.

Her small fingers tap the glass, 'Gabriel, what are these?'

She feels him shift behind her. His large bulk presses warm against her back, while he slides a hand possessively around her waist. Strong subtle fingers engulf her hand. He points their joined hands at each of the dozen time pieces in the case, while he explains each pieces history, manufacture and unique characteristics. When he finishes, her Gabriel kisses the top of her head. Elle feels his warm breath against her hair as he lingers there.

Elle's blue eyes focus on the two strangely shaped rocks that rest like book ends atop the glass case. The rocks clear peculiar shapes intrigue her. Their natural beauty clashes with the shop's mechanical splendor.

'What are those?' she asks pointing with their joined hands.

'Quartz,' his voice rumbles against her head.

'Okay, why do you have them?' she asks.

Gabriel responds, 'They're used in watches because they create a pulse effect. Also, they can do other things, if. . .well the pulse effect mostly.'

'Pulse effect?'

Gabriel chuckles lightly. His breath ticks her cheek as he moves to see her face. He smiles knowing as he answers, 'It keeps the watch running on time.'

Elle nods her head. He says something else after that. She does not catch it. Instead her thoughts are on his soft lips, the day's stubble on his cheeks and his short spiky hair. Her Gabriel was so handsome. Pushing up on her tiptoes, Elle kisses him. Her lips open. Small tongue brushes against his soft warm mouth. It opens. She slips her tongue inside, runs it against his teeth, his tongue, the top of his mouth. He pushes her against the glass case. His tongue slides against hers. He kisses her hungrily, until she cannot think, cannot breathe. All that exists is him, his lips, his tongue, his hands, his warm body. He stops. They break apart. Dark and light eyes watch each other inches apart. Her Gabriel seems like he is watching her trying to find something.

'I got you a gift,' Gabriel states.

Elle is excited by the idea that her Gabriel had another gift for her. He is so much better than Adam. She always had to beg Adam for gifts, but her Gabriel gave her cloths and now. . .maybe a clock. There are some many pretty ones here.

She smiles brightly at him, which he returns. Gabriel takes her small hand in his. He leads her over to the register, which rests atop a wood and glass case. A variety of watches are displayed inside. He stops her in front of the register. He flashes a smile and walks behind the glass case. Gabriel bends down out of Elle's sight. She hears a wood on wood scraping sound like a drawer opening. After some rustling, he stands, with his hands clasped together.

'Close your eyes,' he commands.

Elle looks at his hands. Then she searches his features. His pleasant expectant look starts to fade as her blue eyes watch him.

'Okay,' she says. Elle closes her eyes, while she nibbles at the inside of her lip,

She feels his warm hand clasp lightly around her left wrist. He pushes her sweater sleeve up. Then he straightens her arm. Elle hears a faint click. Cold metal draws the warmth from her skin. The metal envelops her slender wrist, while his fingers brush her hand.

'Open your eyes,' Gabriel tells her.

Sapphire eyes open. She looks down. A gold link watch fits comfortable on her wrist. Individual gold shaped hearts link together to hold a gold and silver faced watch.

Elle gasps, 'It's beautiful Gabriel.' Elle rolls her wrist, which causes the watch to slide and shift comfortable. 'How did you know the size?'

He smiles knowingly at her, 'Lucky guess. I noticed you didn't have a watch so I found this one. It was broken but I fixed it for you.'

Gabriel, dear sweat Gabriel. He is so hers. He knew her clothes sizes, he knew her wrist size, and he knew how much she liked gold jewelry. Daddy always said gold went well with her blonde hair. Somehow Gabriel must have known that. Her Gabriel is so attentive.

'I love it, Gabriel,' Elle states as her blue eyes stare at her new watch, 'how did you find it.'

'Umm,' uncertainty sounds in his voice, 'I found it with someone. She doesn't need it anymore. . .and I never saw you with a watch and your dad always get you gold jewelry so. . .I thought of you.'

Her eyes flick up to his face. He looks a little uncertain, a little like the Gabriel she did not like. 'How'd you know Daddy always gets me gold jewelry?'

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, 'Lucky guess.'

That was odd Elle thought. She knew that they never talked about jewelry or what Daddy got her. How did her Gabriel know that?

Something crosses his face like he can sense her uncertainty. With a half smile his dark eyes evaluate her.

He nods his head toward a doorway at the back of the store, 'Let me show you something.' Then his long strides take him quickly to the curtain. With one hand he hold it open for her, he looks expectantly at her.

'Okay,' Elle responds.

Elle walks toward the curtain. His eyes follow her anxiously as she approaches. Elle slides one hand across his chest, in what she hopes is a reassuring gesture, as she steps past him and into the room beyond.

Elle stops. Her cyan eyes dart about the room trying to take in all the details. A black leather and dull steel table sits in the center of the room. It looks like the tables that doctors use or that feature prominently in television medical dramas.

Just inside the door, a long set of dark wood draws and shelves run along the wall. Her eyes take in the closed draws and a stainless steel sink in the middle of the shelves. Elle takes a hesitant step toward the table. Then she notices more shelves to her right. Dark wood shelves about six feet tall loom over her. A black drape conceals the shelves' contents. Elle takes a step toward the shelves and stops.

She turns to look questioning at her Gabriel. He meets her gaze with a confident, even anticipatory smile. Gabriel nods his head.

Elle touches the drape with her small hand. Thoughts about what she found hidden at his apartment flood her mind. The blood scrawled words. The religious gibberish. Momentarily her hand rests against the drape. Then she grips the material and yanks the drape free. It slides heavily to the floor.

Elle gasps.

The. . .things on the shelves. Her blue eyes flick from the shelves to Gabriel. He stands silent watching her. His head tilted to the side. Elle looks again at the shelf. She counts the jars there.

Seventeen.

Her Gabriel kept seventeen brains floating in glass and stainless steel jars. Some clear fluid kept them suspended. Elle noticed that a few of the brains were dived. Split along the middle into two seemingly equal parts.

Elle feels her mouth work. She tries to find words. This was unexpected. She knew Gabriel killed people but. . .but this. . .this was unexpected.

'Why?' she finally manages to speak.

Gabriel walks to the shelves. He looks relevantly at his keepsakes.

'Their amazing aren't they?' he asks, while giving her a quick look over his shoulder. Then he turns back to his collection. His strong fingers stroke a jar causally, 'I'm fascinated by neurology. My entire life I've wanted to study the brain, to be a doctor. My father was a watchmaker and he wanted me to be a watchmaker. That was easy. I understood how watches and clocks worked. I understand how things work, how to take them apart and put them together… but the brain. It's fascinating, so different, so much better than a watch, so much harder. When I started college I wanted to take medical classes. Instead I focused on engineering. My family never had much money. Even with the shop, my few scholarships and some savings I could barely afford school. Neurology. . .medical school would take too long and cost too much. Instead I became an engineer'

He turned to look at her. His expression happy, like a little boy showing off a favorite toy, 'Then I had this idea. I knew how to do my own research, how to study the brain and satisfy my other urges. I could punish the bad people and use them for something good. You understand don't you, Elle?'

Elle nod her head. She understood the urges, the need he talked about. The brains were something else, something different. Elle was never that interested the brain, but she was not going to disappoint her Gabriel.

Smiling brightly at him, she says, 'Of course I understand. I've always found it interesting too. If-.'

Her phone interrupts, provides an excuse to stop. Elle reaches inside her pocket. She looks at the display and flicks it open, while holding a finger up to Gabriel telling him to hold on.

'Hi,' she answers.

'Elle,' Sarah's familiar voice responds, 'You didn't come home last night. Is everything okay?'

Elle drifts away from her Gabriel. She walks to the medical table, before she responds, 'Yes, I'm fine.'

'So how was he?'

Elle silently thanks Sarah's timing, 'How was he what?'

'Elle,' Sarah begins in that superior tone of voice, 'how was he in bed last night?'

Elle knows she cannot answer that with him standing right behind her. Nervously her fingers pick at the black leather table top, while her eyes explore the room, 'Umm…I'm with him now. He's showing me his shop.'

'Well put him on then,' Sarah requests.

That was the last thing Elle considered doing. She was not sharing her Gabriel with Sarah. He was hers, hers. Finally, blue eyes find what she needs, 'No, hang on. . .' Elle turns to face a confused head tilted lover, 'Excuse me, Gabriel.'

She walks quickly toward the back doorway. Elle steps through and pulls the door partway closed behind her. A short hall leads to a dark room beyond, where she sees a bed pressed against the wall. Also, what looks like a bathroom is straight across from the door she just came through.

'What was that, Elle?' Sarah bugs her.

'I just stepped into the other room. Did you actually call to check on me or just tease me?', Elle responds.

'Both,' her friend quips.

Elle is flattered her roommate is so concerned, 'I'm fine.'

'So, how many times and how was it? If you answer, I'll leave you alone,' her roommate states.

Sarah always wanted to hear about Elle's sexual encounters. Elle thought her friend enjoyed hearing about other peoples' sex life a little too much. Also, she figured Sarah was a little jealous because Elle had the better night.

'Fine,' Elle says as her eyes adjust to the dark room, 'three, in his bed, against the wall and in the shower.'

'How was it?'

Elle did not know how to describe what she shared with her Gabriel. How comfortable yet exhilarating it was between them, 'Good, really good.' Elle starts walking down the short hallway, 'Great actually.'

'Are you going to work today?,' Sarah asks.

Elle did not even consider that, 'No, I'll be back this afternoon or evening.' Then the idea that her Gabriel could take her out again flashes across her thoughts. 'Maybe,' Elle adds.

'Well, I'll see you then,' her roommate states.

Finally, Sarah was done. 'Bye,' Elle says hurriedly and slides her phone closed.

Elle stands at the end of the short hall that the bathroom and the back wall of her Gabriel's special room form. Her sapphire eyes examined the neatly made bed, with its blue comforter and big fluffy pillows. She was tired. Her Gabriel did not let her get much sleep last night. Stepping into the room Elle looks for a light switch. Something covers the wall to her right. Her eyes cannot make it out in the dark. Spotting the light switch, her delicate fingers flip it on.

She covers the wall.

Hundreds of Elles cover the wall. Elle at work, Elle at the gym, Elle at her apartment, Elle at a restaurant. Hundreds of pictures create a collage of Elles that reaches from floor to ceiling. Most of them feature her alone. A few show her with Sarah, with Peter, with Adam, with Daddy, with her personal trainer, with her co-workers. Fascinated Elle walks closers. Her hand traces her frozen half-nude features as she runs on a treadmill at her gym. Then she lets her hand fall to her side. Without turning, without hearing a sound, Elle knows her Gabriel stands behind her.

'Gabriel,' she calls out.

'Yes,' his answers close behind her.

'Get your camera,' she commands.

After a second she hears a drawer open and some rustling, while her eyes scan the pictures. Yes, Elle confirmed her suspicion. Something was missing from the pictures. Still, she feels flatter that Gabriel has so many pictures of her. That he cared so much about her. Some part of her mind knew it was not normal, that she should run away screaming . . . but she knew she was not normal, and Gabriel understood her. He worshiped her.

Elle turns around to find her Gabriel standing by a small wood desk a few feet away. In one hand he holds a digital camera, while he gives her a questioning concerned look. Elle walks to him. She rubs his chest reassuringly with one hand, while taking the camera from his loose grip.

'Shh, my Gabriel,' Elle comforts him. 'Let me fix this,' she whispers.

Elle looks at the camera. She toys with a few buttons, while feeling Gabriel's dark gaze pressing against her. Eventually Elle finishes with the camera. She places it carefully on the desk, where she uses some manila folders filled with newspaper clippings to elevate it. Quickly she grabs both of her Gabriel's large hands with her small ones. She steps away from him, while pulling his hands. He follows her. He looks uncertain, head tilted, confused dark eyes burning. Elle releases his hands. She pushes up on his tiptoes, while her hands press against his dark shirt and the warm muscular chest beneath. Their lips meet. She kisses him softly. Tender.

Flash.

Elle pulls back. Blue eyes search his features expectantly. She feels his large hands on her slim waist. He holds her tight. Her Gabriel maintains the embrace, while she stretches to pick up the camera. Small nimble fingers save the picture. Then she accesses it on the display scene. It shows her kissing her Gabriel. She turns the camera so he can see them.

Smiling up at him, she states, 'Now, you have a picture of us for your wall.'

His dark eyes look at the camera. Then look at her. That wicked knowing smile spreads across his face. It fits perfectly with his dark stubble and spiky hair.

'Kiss me,' Elle commands.

He does. Hungry, open mouthed and wet. His strong hands press her small body against his large bulk. Elle loves it. The soft, hungry, wet, overwhelming sensations. The building desire he sparks inside her. Eventually he releases her.

Elle rests her head against his chest, while he hugs her tightly to him. She lets him hold her, with his hand rubs warm circles on her back.

She hears him whisper, 'Am I dreaming?'

Elle laughs. She tilts her head up to look at him, while keeping her chin on his chest. 'No, my Gabriel,' she tells him, 'I'm really. This is really.'

His dark eyes search hers, trying to find something. Elle pushes up on tiptoes to kiss his chin, while pressing her hand to his chest.

After she pulls back, Elle places the camera on the desk. Then she says, 'Let me prove it too you, my Gabriel.'

Elle starts to slide down his chest. His hands slip up under her arms. He pulls her back up. Elle looks at him. Her expression confused, blue eyes hurt. Her Gabriel did not want her to do that, but with all the pictures, with last night, he must think about her in this little room, must want, must dream about her doing this to him.

'Elle,' his brown eyes intense, 'I need you to prove yourself to me.'

An exasperated breath flares from her lips. That was what she was going to do. Elle slides one small hand down his chest. She rubs against his pants and the semi-erect member beneath. Her clear eyes wide, 'I will, Gabriel. Anything you want,' she bites her low lip in that seductive look that she knows he likes, _'anything.' _

'Elle, I-,' he swallows, while his gaze becomes hungry, lustful, 'I…later.'

'Gabriel,' her tone confused. Her hand stills its palming motions against his hardness.

'I,' he swallows again, shakes his head. Then he pushes her gently away. Elle hugs herself. Confused, scared thoughts tumble around inside. Did her Gabriel not want her anymore? Did he not think she was good enough?

His strong hands rub her upper arms and shoulders. Dark eyes look at hers, 'Elle, I need you to prove yourself. I've shown you things about me and I need to be able to trust you.'

'You can trust me, Gabriel,' she responds eagerly.

'Yes,' his expression shifts a little, 'well I showed this to someone else and she. . .she was not trustworthy. I need you to do something so I know that I can trust you.'

Elle thinks about what she would do to keep her Gabriel. Anything Gabriel, your mine she thinks. Her blue eyes watch him closely trying to understand what he wants, 'Tell me what you want me do and I'm do it Gabriel. I'll do _anything_ for you.'

Gabriel smiles predator happy, 'Cla-that girl you walked in on with Adam. How do you feel about her?'

Elle answer immediately, 'I hate that little hussy slut.'

His smile widens like a wolf about finding his mate, 'Would you kill her for me?'

Elle smiles back. Warm happiness spreads through her small body. Her Gabriel wants her to kill for him. 'Yes, Gabriel,' she answers blue eyes intense, 'will you help me?'

He blinks nods his head in assurance. 'I intended to,' he responds.

Gabriel cups her face with a strong warm hand. His thumb brushes her lips. His gaze hungry. His words commanding, 'Elle, a moment ago, how were you going to prove yourself to me?'

Elle lets his thumb brushes her soft lips. Then she takes it into her mouth, nips it gently, while swirling her tongue against the calloused tip. After a few seconds she releases it.

'Sit down,' she tells him.

Elle pushes Gabriel toward the bed. He stumbles to a seated position. Her Gabriel looks at her, while she walks slowly to him. Lower lip caught between her teeth, Elle kneels before him.

Sapphire eyes study her Gabriel's features. Before, when she did this, he was only Gabriel. Now, he was different. He was Slayer. He was the most powerful man in New York. He terrified the city, out witted the cops, and he was hers, _hers. _

Elle slides her hands slowly up his thighs. Reaching his waist she unzips his fly, which frees his erection. She feels his dark eyes on her. Matching his gaze she slowly licks her lips. A half smile on his face, one large hand slips through her hair. He cups the back of head. She lets him guide her toward his hard member.

Elle opens her mouth. She takes his hardness inside. Her tongue runs against the underside of his shaft, while she pumps him with her hand. Gabriel moans and gasps above her. While keeping her head low, his strong hands brush her long golden hair away from her mouth.

She bobs her head again and again on his member. In some part of her mind, Elle knows she is making a mess on his pants, damping them with her salvia, marking her Gabriel's clothes with her mouth. Elle lets her hand slip from his member. Then she takes her Gabriel as deep as possible. Gagging a little, Elle closes her lips around him and hums. Immediately she feels his hands tighten around her head. He bucks his hips, which drives him deeper into her mouth. She can barely breathe as he thrusts himself up. His hands clasp her head against his hard member. His need excites her, lets her know how much control she has over him. Elle feels his member quiver in her mouth. Then he spills himself inside her.

Elle swallows most of it. His hands slip from her head, while he leans back against the wall above the bed. His saliva slicked member slips from her mouth. Leaning back on her heels, Elle looks over at the mini fridge that doubles as a night stand. Opening it, Elle finds a coke can.

She opens the can with a hissing pop. Elle takes a long drink from it to get that taste of her mouth, the taste of her Gabriel. The entire time she feels his eyes studying her every move. After a second long swilling drink, Elle pulls some tissues from the box atop the fridge. She hands them to her Gabriel. Amused blue eyes watch as he cleans himself off. He gingerly touches his sensitive member, where he cleans her markings off him. When he finishes, he tucks himself back into his pants. Then he tosses the tissue into a small waste basket beside the fridge, where Elle deposited the empty coke can.

Elle pushes herself off her heels. She slides onto the bed next to her Gabriel. Small arms warp around him, while she rests her head on his chest. His muscular arm slides around her back, which pulls her closer. He leans back against the wall, as she snuggles against his warm body.

'You got my pants wet,' he complains.

Elle pulls her head away from his chest. Indignant blue eyes find his half smile. He was teasing her.

'Fine,' Elle says, 'see if I ever do that for you again.'

The smile widens. Its normal hungry look sated by her recent actions. Still he answers, 'You will.'

She looks at him and shakes her head, while unable to prevent herself from matching his smile. Elle knows that she would do anything to keep her Gabriel.

He leans down and presses a quick kiss her forehead. Then he rests his head against the wall. His eyes half close as he leans back. Elle wraps herself tightly around his hard muscular body.

'Gabriel,' she asks.

'Hmm,' he answers with his eyes closing.

'Gabriel.'

He lets a sigh escape his lips, while opening his eyes. 'Yes, Elle.'

Blue eyes study his dark features. His gaze meets hers. He waits.

'Elle?' he questions.

'How long did you follow me?' her tone hesitant.

'I,' he swallows, an embarrassed uncertainly mars his confident features, 'I started about six months ago. Remember when you and Sarah picked up Peter at his apartment?'

Elle shakes her head.

'Okay,' he says his disappointment clear, 'I was there. Peter needed some help fixing his sink. It kept backing up so he asked me to help. I. . .I saw you. You wore a white top and black pants. You looked. . .you were amazing, so beautiful like a blue eyed angel with golden hair. This was after C-after _she_ told Peter about you. When Peter said your name, I had to see you. Peter was in the living room and you there with Sarah talking to him. I watched you from the kitchen. It. . .I didn't expect you to be so beautiful. My clothes were wet and covered in filth. I feared if you saw me that you wouldn't want me. That you would. . .that you would misjudge me, which is what I want most people to do, but not you. Not if you were like me. I stood inside the doorway so you couldn't see me. When you and Sarah were done flirting with Peter, he started toward the kitchen. I hurried back to the sink. He came in and I told him I needed to finish up and he could go. He let me stay to finish up and he left. I finished, cleaned up a little and followed you.'

He pauses. His dark eyes search hers. Elle did not know what to think, how to respond to that. Gabriel followed her for six months and she never noticed, never suspected. It should scare her, terrify her. It did not. It thrilled her, it turned her on. Her Gabriel wanted her, needed he like she needs him. Why else would he follow her like he did? Why else would he take so many pictures of her? He created a shire to her in his shop. He did it because he worshiped her. Her Gabriel worshiped her. In that moment, Elle realized the power she had over the most violent, most powerful, most important man in New York City. Elle realized she was his goddess. She realized Gabriel was her wolf, her huntsman that she could command. That she already had.

Her petite hand cups his face, while she smiles brightly at him, 'I understand, my Gabriel. It's okay. Really, it's all okay.'

A bright broad smile crosses his features. He turns his head, which lets him kiss the inside of her wrist, just above the watch he gave her.

'Gabriel,' Elle begins, 'I want to do it. I need to kill _her._ You'll help me, right?'

'Of course, Elle. I already told you that.'

Smiling Elle cuddles closer to him. She nuzzles his neck.

'Elle, _she _is still a student at NYU, yes?'

Elle nods her head against her Gabriel's chest.

'That makes it easier. You remember when the university redid its security systems, the electronic locks, cameras and other stuff?' he asks her.

Elle did not remember that. Really she did not pay too much attention to that stuff.

'No,' she answers.

'Hmm…they did about two years ago. Guess who helped design and install it?'

Now, Elle understand. She responds excitedly, 'My Gabriel.'

'Yes, so give me a few days and I'll have the basics arranged,' he responds.

His response causes Elle to think. She considers how he could kill all those people and not get caught.

'Gabriel, do you use the security system to help you…you know punish the bad people?'

'Yes, it lets me get close to them without leaving a trail.'

Elle wonders if she should bring this up to her Gabriel. If he would get mad, could he get mad at her?

Hesitantly Elle states, 'You realize you're a little hypocritical.' She pauses to look at him. His eyes study her, more interested than upset. ''Cause what you're doing isn't 'good', it's kind of…you know, 'bad'.'

He seems to consider that before responding, 'Yeah, but I've have this hunger, this compulsion and I just can't control it. I don't want to either.'

That Elle understands. Nodding her head she says, 'I know . . . it's just no fun when they make you control it.'

His dark eyes watch her. Elle looks at him wondering what he is thinking.

'Don't let them do that to you Gabriel. Don't let them do that to me again,' she says.

He smiles, 'I won't.' Then he kisses her forehead.

She snuggles against his chest. They lay their wrapped together for a few moments. Elle wonders if she should ask him. Would her Gabriel tell her how it felt? Elle really wanted to know. She pulls away from his chest. Her blue eyes met his dark gaze.

'What does it feel like to kill someone?'

Gabriel looks at her, with his features set. Then he smiles dark, wicked, 'It feels good. It's intense. It makes me feel alive.' He pauses his intense brown eyes search her sapphire ones, 'You'll like it Elle.'

'I know,' she responds. Elle does not want to wait. She wants to do it now.

She opens her mouth to beg him. When he interrupts, 'No, Elle. We do this right.'

How did her Gabriel know? Her lips turn down in a pouty little girl look. His expression remains firm. Gabriel shakes his head.

A sigh escapes Elle's lips, 'Fine,' She hates waiting, has waited too long already. Suddenly she states, 'I'm hungry, Gabriel.'

He pauses looking at her. Then a wicked smile crosses his face. 'Elle,' his words innocently confused, 'do you need to eat my breadstick, again?'

She tries to slap him. His large hand catches her small wrist. She hears him laughing as he tries to calm her, telling her it was only a joke. Elle slides her hand from behind his back and up under his arm. She starts to tickle him. Gabriel jerks away from her fingers like he received an electric shock. Quickly he grabs both her hands and pins them to her lap.

'Elle, Elle, I'll get lunch. Just relax, it was only a joke.'

Elle knows it was a joke. Still, she learned something important from it. Her Gabriel is ticklish. That is something she needed to remember.

She nods her head, 'I'll forgive you, if you take me to lunch.'

'Good, where do you want to go?'

Elle shrugs, 'Surprise me.'

* * *

_The next chapter Syelle runs into she who shall not be named and I wrap up a couple other things. Then the pace really picks up. _

_Yes, I took a few liberties with the back of Gabriel's shop. Consider it artistic license. Plus, it is AU anyway. _

_Any comments, criticisms or questions are appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Heroes, I'm not doing this for profit, etc._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews._

_In this short chapter Syelle are interrupted at lunch. Also, Sarah and Elle talk. _

* * *

Watches.

Elle watches her Gabriel eat his third plate of Chinese. When she asked him to surprise her, a Chinese buffet was not what she expected, especially not the one so close to her apartment. Gabriel explained that he ate here often because of its proximity to NYU. Elle was familiar with this place because she stopped in a few times a week to avoid cooking.

Still, Elle hoped for someplace a little more elegant than worn red booths and formica tables for their third date. Eating here every week for almost four years inoculated her against the various buffet options. In spite of that, Elle was happy. She was here with her Gabriel, which made everything so much better.

Also, her Gabriel was really good with the boyfriend stuff. He got the cab for them and he paid for her meal, just like he should for his goddess. Also, her Gabriel listened so much better than Adam. Gabriel would make comments and nod his head when she talked about the fall fashion line and about how Daddy's company did the print ups for the major fashion magazines.

He actually seemed interested in her ideas to improve the paper company, if only Daddy was interested too. Elle is explaining her restructuring idea, when she sees Gabriel stiffen. His powerful shoulders tense. Also, Elle notices his dark brown eyes shift to that otherworldly intensity that he normally hides. Then his shoulders droop and his eyes soften.

'Elle,' he interrupts.

Her words slowly trail off as she watches her Gabriel run a hand through his hair. The spiky look she helped him with after their shower disappears. Instead his brown hair becomes a disheveled half parted mess. What was wrong with her Gabriel?

'Gabriel, what are-.'

He cuts off her indigent words, 'Quiet.'

Snapping her jaw shut, Elle's eyes become icy daggers. She notices his gaze seems transfixed on something behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, Gabriel's strong fingers grab her wrist. Elle stops her turn. Blue eyes explore his features. She can barely believe that her Gabriel looks worried.

'Gabriel, you're scaring me. What's wrong?'

He leans across the table, 'Elle, I need you to stay calm. We can't afford unwanted attention. If things go poorly, we don't want anyone to remember this.'

That did not any sense to her. Something behind her was upsetting her Gabriel.

Shaking her head, Elle starts to turn again. His hand pulls her arm across the table, while his fingers dig into her wrist.

'Oww, you're hurting me,' she says.

He releases her immediately. Elle starts rubbing her wrist, where she knows bruises are already starting to form. She watches as that sheepish look descends on his features. Uncertainty replaces the confidence that radiated from him moments ago.

'When she gets here, you have to control yourself,' his words hushed, hurried.

'WHO?'

'Hi, Little Miss Psycho,' a sickening familiar voice states.

Elle knows that voice. She knows who stands at the end of their table. Even without seeing those similar petite blonde features, white hot electric rage boils through her. Elle stops rubbing her wrist. Her hands fall to the table.

Nearly identical blue eyes met, as Elle looks at _her. _Short, athletic, well dressed, with long blonde hair. Elle felt like she looking into a mirror that distorted her image just a little, just enough to create this new person, this new _thing_. This other self that was everything society said Elle should be, what everyone expected her to be. _Her _was everything Elle could never be.

Causally, Elle grips the knife on her plate.

'Hi,' that one word felt bitter on Elle's lips, felt disgusting.

The cheerleader seems oblivious to the discomfort her presence causes. Her features appear polite with her plastic happy smile. A smile one expects from a former cheerleader, which widens as she looks down at Elle.

Thoughts about why the cheerleader would interrupt their lunch flash across Elle's mind. The place was close to NYU, which meant cheerleader Barbie could happen here after class. That was innocent and logical enough. Then why was she _here_? Why come over to bother them? Elle only met Cl-_her _a few other times. Aside from gloating over her theft of Adam, there was no other reason _she_ should be interrupting lunch with her Gabriel.

Elle's blue eyes watch the cheerleader warily. The other's blue eyes hold a quite confident calm that unnerves Elle. She responds by tightening her grip on the knife. Elle watches those deceptive cheerleader eyes slide to her Gabriel. Then Elle understands why the cheerleader interrupted. She came to steal her Gabriel.

NO, Gabriel was her, HERS. _She_ could not have him, could not take him away like she did Adam.

Elle starts to shift, starts to rise from her seat. Thin fingers white knuckle around the knife. Her slim muscular arm begins to raise it, while her other hand reaches for the cheerleader.

Strong fingers crush her wrist. Force her hand to the table. Gabriel's fingers dig on the inside of her arm, just below her wrist. He twists her hand a little. Pain radiates up Elle's arm. The knife clatters to the table top. Cheerleader Barbie seems oblivious.

'Hi, Claire,' her boyfriend says pleasantly. His voice the other Gabriel, 'How are you?'

The cheerleader responds, 'I'm good, Gabe. I can't say the same for you though.'

Elle watches her Gabriel tilt his head, with that confused puppy dog look he fakes so well. The tightness of his grip tells her not to speak, tells her he will handle this_. _Still, if her Gabriel thought she was going to let him leave with the cheerleader. . .

'I don't understand, Claire. I'm fine. Elle and I are having a late lunch,' he states politely.

'Yeah,' the cheerleader draws the word out, 'you don't want to do that. Don't let her looks deceive you. She's not the one you want, Gabe. She's not like you at all. All those things I told Peter were true, you know.'

Elle watches horrified as the other blonde places a hand on her Gabriel's shoulder. Elle tries to pull her arm free, tries to stand. Impossibly, Gabriel tightens his grip. A throbbing ach burns up her arm. A whimper escapes Elle's lips as she remains seated.

She kicks him hard under the table. Gabriel's expression changes slightly. His strong fingers loosen a little on her throbbing wrist, not enough.

Elle watches her Gabriel arch an eyebrow, 'Really, I'm surprised to hear that.' His brown eyes flick from _her _to Elle, back they belong, 'We've had a very pleasant time. In fact, we were just leaving.'

Elle feels something tap her foot. Then Gabriel starts to slide toward the end of the booth. He maintains his grip on her arm, while he stands. Elle joins him only inches from _her_. Ideas about how easy it would be to wipe that superior smile from the cheerleader's face float through Elle's mind like sweet candy.

The cheerleader steps back. Her Gabriel steps past _her_ and pulls Elle behind him. Elle heard her Gabriel say something tothe cheerleader, however, distracted by her thoughts Elle fails to understand the words. Then her Gabriel leads her towards the door.

They step outside. She struggles to contain the boiling annoyance that she feels for him. He leads her a few feet down the sidewalk. Then he pulls her into an alleyway.

His grip loosens on her wrist. Quickly Elle snatches it away. She pushes up her sleeve, which reveals several deep red marks. No wonder it hurt so much. Elle knows she will have bruises for days. Gingerly she rubs at her wrist, while her blue eyes stare murder at her Gabriel.

'Way to stand up for me, Gabe," Elle tries to say his name like the little cheerleader.

'Elle,-,' he begins.

'Don't ELLE me,' she explodes. 'You're supposed to be _my _boyfriend and-and you let _her_ say those things and get away with it. Wh-.'

He pushes her. Gabriel traps her to the alley wall. His features hungry, his eyes burning. Who did he think he was doing this to her? How could she be so angry with him and so turned on? Blue eyes watch as he leans closer.

His breathe warm on her check, 'Elle, we can't afford a scene, or worse you doing something. . .impulsive.'

He stops, while his brown eyes duel with her blue. Some part of Elle knows he is right, but. . .but _she_ was right there and. . .Elle lets her gaze drop to her Gabriel's chest. She traps her lower lip between her teeth.

Elle watches him gently bring her bruised wrist up to his mouth. His dark eyes close as he repeatedly kisses her bruises. After a moment, he opens his eyes and gently clasps her hand in his.

'Now, I need you to go home, while I do something here,' he tells her.

NO, Gabriel. Don't stay here, not with _her. _Elle starts a sputtering protest, when he shushes her with a gentle chaste kiss. After a moment he pulls back, dark eyes watch her.

He whispers, 'You still want to kill her, right?'

Elle hisses, 'Yes, now more than ever.'

That knowing hungry smile spreads across his lips. He kisses her forehead, before whispering happily, 'You're so my girl.'

She returns his smile. Elle knows her smile is bright, yet otherworldly twisted, with what the hospital workers called a demented tinge. Leaning forward, she kisses his neck, his jaw, his lips. His lips push back. They share a hungry, hard kiss. He pulls away with a gasp.

'Go home. I don't want to lose her,' he manages.

Her blue eyes watch his dark features, 'You're going to follow her?'

He nods, while stepping back, 'Just so I can figure out how we are going to do this.'

Elle pushes herself away from the wall. Gabriel pulls her injured wrist up to his lips. Soft, warm lips kiss her, while his dark eyes watch her blue ones. Releasing her hand, he gently pushes her toward the street. Elle throws a look over her shoulder as she walks away. She watches her Gabriel slowly recede into the shadows. Reaching the street, Elle heads toward her apartment.

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-A Few Minutes Later _

Elle enters her apartment. She hangs her keys on the hat rack by the door. Then she walks towards her room, where she tosses her purse underhanded towards the bed. It lands with a series of bounces.

With a smile, Elle walks to the living room. Sarah sprawls across a plush red loveseat. She holds a yellow. Notes for tonight's show are scrawled random across it.

'Hey,' her roommate says distractedly.

'Hey, yourself,' Elle responds.

Elle turns the corner towards the kitchen. She walks to the cabinet. Pulls out a glass and gets some water from the faucet filter. Turning she sees Sarah walking to the kitchen, with legal pad in hand.

'No.'

'Please,' Sarah asks.

'I've been in enough of your 'my friend' segments already,' Elle responds.

'I don't have enough for tonight's show.'

Elle scuffs. Sarah could talk about sex for hours without any notes. Her roommate was probing for details more for her own amusement, than any professional need.

'Fine,' Elle smiles. She meets her roommates brown eyes, 'Missionary isn't bad if your partner knows what he is doing. Happy?'

A disappointed sound escapes Sarah's pink lips, 'So, sex isn't bad if your partner knows what they're doing. That's helpful.'

'Anytime,' Elle smiles.

She finishes her drink. Elle places the empty glass in the sink. The sleeve rides up her bruised arm.

'Elle, what happened to your arm?!,' Sarah exclaims.

_Shit_.

Elle pulls her sleeve back down. The thin white sweater covers the worst part of her bruises, however, her wrist remains exposed. Almost immediately Sarah's long slender fingers pull the sleeve back up, which reveals the damaged skin beneath. She supposes Sarah was trying to be gentle. Still, Elle winces at Sarah's light exploratory touches.

'Oh God, Elle. Did Gabriel do this to you?' Sarah's voice disbelieving. Her wide brown eyes search Elle's features.

Failing to think through the implications, Elle answers, 'Yes, but he had to.'

Her roommate's gasp informs her of the mistake. Elle supposed that was the wrong thing to say. That Sarah would not understand that it was okay.

Her pixie roommate shakes her head, 'No, Elle. He didn't have to.'

Anger flashes through Elle lighting quick. Who was Sarah to say what her Gabriel could or could not do to her? She did not tell Sarah what she could do with Peter.

_Breathe, Elle. Breathe. _

Think it through. Sarah was already droning on about how no one should be in abusive relationship, and that Elle deserved better. How Gabriel had no right to hurt her, to leave bruises on her.

Elle considers the hypocrisy of that. It is okay for Peter to leave bruises on you, Sarah, but Gabriel cannot do that to me. Elle knew that what Peter did was different. That Sarah asked Peter to do that sometimes, begged him even, had begged her too.

She knows what her roommate did last night. That green turtleneck she wore might hide the bruises, but Elle knew they were there, knew what the turtleneck really meant. It meant Sarah was a freak, that Sarah liked it rough, and that sweet, gentle Peter was rough with her, that he choked his girlfriend during sex. Who would ever suspect that? Who knew that, except her? Sarah never talked about that on her radio show. Even fearless open Sarah did not want the entire city to know that part of her sex life.

Still, none of that solved Elle's problem. Okay, Elle, what is the best way out of this? Thoughts swirl around her head. Then it hits her. Elle's well manicured hand covers her mouth as she gasps. It could not be that easy, that simple . . . Yes, it was.

'We should call the police. They-,' Sarah stops mid-sentence, with Elle's gasp.

'Don't, _please_,' Elle leans forward blue eyes pleading. Her small hands grip her roommate's shoulders. Elle states, 'You see he had too, because I almost got in a fight with-with _her.'_

Big brown eyes study her. 'With Claire?', her roommate asks gently.

Elle flinches at the name. Something as simple as hearing the woman's name caused pain. Her Gabriel had dulled it, had made it better, however, some hurt was still there. Elle knew the pain would stay for awhile. She also knew how to make it go away, or at least she thought she did.

'Yes, with-with Claire,' the name tastes like bile on her lips, however, Elle hopes using it will help convince Sarah things are better, hopes that saying it will protect her Gabriel. 'Gabriel stopped me. If it wasn't for him things could have gone bad, real bad. He didn't want to hurt me. He said he was sorry, and he made it all better. Just don't call the cops. I don't want to get him in trouble for something I did. Please, Sarah, _please._'

Her roommate's brown eyes study her. Then she nods her head. Elle wraps her friend's graceful lithe body in a hug.

With her lips nearly pressed to Sarah's ear, Elle whispers 'How rough was he?'

Her roommate shudders. Elle's words cause her to jerk like someone jumping away from an electric spark. Slender arms hold Sarah tight, prevent her escape. Her roommate's stiffened body, her sharp intake of breath, Elle knew she had successfully changed the topic, had shifted Sarah's thoughts away from her Gabriel.

'A little,' Sarah answers softly, 'I liked it.'

'Good.'

Elle kisses her roommates cheek. She steps back. Gives Sarah a nice smile and says, 'I've had a long day and didn't get much sleep last night so I'm going to take a shower and then a nap. Then I can listen to your show tonight.'

She slips past Sarah. Elle walks quickly to her room. About midway down the hall she stops. How did Sarah know about Claire? Elle turns to confront her roommate, and through doing so learns all about Adam's interest in her.

* * *

_NEXT TIME: Dr. Bennet meets with Elle, Gabriel/Elle plan a night out, and Claire gets what you've all been asking for. . ._

_Originally I planned the restaurant scene with Adam and Claire. I changed it to just Claire, because it worked better. Plus, it lets me set something up for Adam. _

_Reviews, comments, and questions are all appreciated. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Heroes, I'm not doing this for profit, etc._

_Thanks for the numerous reviews. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

_Doctor Noah Bennet's Office-Monday Night _

Familiar.

Elle sits in the familiar oversized leather chair. She hates the chair, hates the office and hates the man sitting across from her. Just a few more days and he would get his, Elle thinks with a smile.

'So, Elle,' Doctor Bennet begins, 'tell me about your week.'

Did he have to start with the same question every time? For all the money Daddy pays, her Doctor should at least try and make 'therapy' interesting…Whatever.

'Let's see,' Elle beings in a bored disinterested tone, 'Worked Tuesday and Wednesday. I went out with Gabriel Wednesday night. That was fun. I ate something that didn't agree with me, so I took Thursday off. Friday I did more boring office work. Then this past weekend I spent time with Sarah, and Saturday night and most of Sunday with Gabriel. Then I worked today, where I confirmed that Primatech did pay its bills for the month. After lunch I took a nap because Daddy didn't have anything for me to do. Next, I walked across the Plaza to your office and,' with overly dramatic hand gestures, 'tada I'm here.'

Blue eyes watch Doctor Bennet scribble something in the notepad on his lap. Involuntarily Elle sighs. She waits listening to his pin scratch across paper.

'Sounds like you spent quite a bit of time with Mr. Gray,' her psychologist states.

Elle knows she should answer that. She knows that eventually she will have to. Still, she does not feel like making this easy today. Maybe if your daughter was not such a bitch Doctor, your patients might be more cooperative. No, probably not. That did not have anything to do with you did it doc…Little Barbie brought this on herself and her Gabriel was going to fix it for her.

'Elle.'

'Hmm…,' she snaps her eyes away from his desk, away from the cheerleader's picture.

Bennet's cold blue eyes watch her under his horn rimmed glasses. He remains quite studying her.

Elle tapes her foot against the stupid blue shag carpet, 'What?'

He raises an eyebrow. His expression a mixture of surprise and annoyance, 'I asked about Mr. Gray.'

'Oh, yeah. What do you want to know?,' Elle responds. She attempts her best confused innocent look, figures it is a waste of time on Doctor Bennet, but what the hell.

'Start with Wednesday night,' he commands.

'Fine. He picked me up. Sarah met him of course, since she already knew him that was pointless. Anyway, we ate dinner, talked, he kissed me. I liked it. I went home and went to bed,' Elle watches that stupid pin scribble across the doctor's notepad the entire time she spoke. She hates that pen.

Finishing, Doctor Bennet looks up at her, 'When did you get sick?'

Sick? Elle tries to remember. She never got sick…Oh, yeah.

'Sometime during the night,' she responds. 'I ate some white bean something or other. It made me throw up and I didn't get much sleep. That's why I called in.'

He sits. She waits. Her foot taps against the shag carpeting. Elle cannot stand the silence.

'What's wrong with that?' she asks with a hint of anger.

'You called?'

She stops to consider. Did she call in or not…No. Fine doctor.

'No, I thought I did and didn't. Thanks for reminding me,' Elle responds with a falsely polite smile.

Again, he scribbles something. Elle works her lower jaw back and forth. She wants to snatch that pin away. Wants to…to… She thinks about the time in the hospital when she snatched that pin away from her first psychologist. What she did to him next, how good it felt. She wonders if Doctor Bennet knew about that. Elle figures he did…but she was all better now. Right, doc?

He stops writing. Doctor Bennet then looks up at her, 'Elle, we've been over this work issue before.'

Oh, God speech number…three? She leans back in the chair. Yeah, speech three, how to be a responsible employee. Number one was how to be a good person. Number two was the safe sex thing.

Elle listens to Doctor Bennet drone on about how she needs to take work seriously. All his speeches sound the same. Make sure to show up on time, be prepared, call if she might be late or absent, etcetera, etcetera.

Eventually Elle hears him stop talking. With a serious expression, 'I'll try harder next time. It's just I've got nothing to do. If Daddy didn't check on me, no one would even notice if was there. I just want something to do.'

'Elle,' he starts, 'stop rolling your eyes. This is important. If you want something significant to do at the company, you have to show you can be trusted. Deciding to not show up and not calling in, is unacceptable.'

'You know if they gave me something to do, I might show up,' she responds.

He sits watching her. Then he scribbles in his notepad.

'I did manage to graduate from NYU all by myself. Daddy might have gotten me in, but _I _graduated,' Elle tells him. Says it like it might stop him writing about her in that damn notepad.

Eventually he stops. 'Yes,' light flashes off his glasses as he looks at her, 'and that is why your father is disappointed in you. He knows you are capable of doing better.'

Elle looks down at her hands. So Daddy was disappointed in her, again. Really, Elle when was he not disappointed? It did not matter what she did. He always wanted more. Always a disappointment to Daddy, right Elle?

'Elle.'

She keeps looking at her hands. Thoughts tumble through her head. Thoughts about Daddy, about how hard she worked to make him happy, but he never was. Then she realizes who she did make happy. She made her Gabriel happy.

'Elle,' Doctor Bennet says much louder.

'Hmm…,' she responds. She keeps looking at her fingernails. Saturday she painted them red. Her Gabriel said he liked them. He said she made him happy.

'Did you miss Thursday because you were drinking?'

Elle shakes her head as she looks up, 'No. No, I haven't been drinking much since I met Gabriel. He…I just don't feel the need. We have stuff to do and I don't want to be drunk all the time. Well, not anymore.'

His pin makes that annoying scratching sound. Elle watches it resentfully.

'What do you do with Mr. Gray this past weekend?'

What did she do with her Gabriel? For a moment Elle considers silently. Well, first they had lots of sex. Then he took pictures of them together for his shrine. They fit in well with the ones he took of her during the past six months. You know, because he stalked me. Also, they talked about him being the serial killer that has terrorized the city for the past year. We worked on the plan to kill Adam, but first we have to kill your daughter. That way Gabriel knows he can trust me. Aside from that, we did not do much.

'Well, let me think,' Elle says, 'He showed me his watch shop in Queens. It's very nice. There are all sorts of clocks and watches and stuff there. Gabriel gave me a watch, see?'

Elle extends her wrist toward Bennet. He sits studying her watch.

'That looks expensive,' he says.

Elle shrugs, 'Maybe. He didn't say. He's got hundreds so.' She shrugs again. Jealous, Doctor? Elle wonders if the cheerleader has such a nice watch. Well, she cannot have this one. Her Gabriel gave it to her. Mine, doctor, MINE, like Gabriel.

After he finishes writing, Doctor Bennet asks, 'Have you had sex with Mr. Gray?'

She is surprised it took him so long to ask, 'Yes, Saturday.' Elle thinks about how she should phrase this. After remaining silent for a moment, she says, 'After our third date, we want to his place. One thing led to another and you know. We used protection like always, doctor. And he was very considerate.'

More scribbling, 'How did that make you feel?'

'How does sex usually feel?' Elle responds.

He blinks, 'Elle, how do you feel about taking Mr. Gray as a lover?'

Hmm…he is perfect. Elle knows she cannot say that. If she did, Doctor Bennet would keep her here even longer, 'He's a good guy. I've never dated someone like him before. It's different, fun.'

She smiles as he writes. Elle wants him to write down how great her Gabriel is. That will make it so much easier to live with him, eventually.

Doctor Bennet finishes. He looks up at her, 'Is there anything else you want to talk about?'

Elle shakes her head.

'Well, I'm pleased that you've stopped drinking so much. Also, that you've moved on in your relationships. Still, there are two things that concern me.'

Elle waits. Hopes he will just tell her and she will not have to guess. He nails tap against the arm rest. Fine.

'What concerns you, Doctor?'

'First, you need to make more of an effort at work,' he states. 'I've talk to your father about this and he will met with you later this week about it.'

Great, Elle thinks, another meeting with Daddy, where he can tell her how disappointed he is with her. Elle is really tired of those meetings. Sometimes she wishes that Daddy would just go away.

'Also,' Doctor Bennet says, 'Your father told me you're taking Thursday and Friday off. Why?'

Elle shrugs, 'I wanted some time off…and it will let me spend some more time with m-with Gabriel.'

Doctor Bennet writes on that damn notepad. When he finishes, his blue eyes stare blankly at her.

'Okay,' Elle decides to play his stupid question game, 'what else?'

'Also, how long have you dated Mr. Gray?'

Elle considers. She has known her Gabriel for awhile before they started dating. Following a moment of consideration, Elle realizes their first date was the library, which was after that stupid mugger. 'I've dated him for eight days. Still, we've known each other awhile longer.'

'Yes, well.' Bennet pauses blue eyes searching her, 'That's a little quick to become intimately involved with him.'

Elle scoffs. Really doctor, how long did it take cheerleader Barbie to jump in bed with Adam? 'I know you haven't dated in awhile, but surely you know people don't date forever before sex. Besides, what about your daughter? Hmm.'

Something unreadable flashes across Doctor Bennet's face, 'Your psychiatric history complicates things, Elle. And, what was that about my daughter?'

Elle leans back against the chair. This was not the reaction she anticipated, 'Nothing. Just I know she's going to NYU and thought she's seeing someone…'

She watches Doctor Bennet scribble something. Then he states, 'Yes, well, Claire has agreed to no boys for awhile.'

Elle struggles to keep her expression neutral. No, boys? Elle supposes Adam was a man and not a boy. Still, cheerleader Barbie stole Adam. Elle saw little miss perfect naked in bed with him. Yeah, doctor, no boys.

'Sorry,' she answers, 'I didn't mean to upset you.'

He waves his hand dismissively, 'Unless you have something else. I'll see you next week?'

Elle nods. She stands and walks towards the door. No, doctor, you'll probable cancel my appointment, with that unexpected death in the family and all that goes with it. Reaching the door she pauses. Elle considers making some snide remark. She wants too, but her Gabriel insisted that she restrain herself. Instead Elle leaves quietly, while thoughts of what she will do to cheerleader Barbie dancing through her brain.

* * *

_Gabriel's Shop-Wednesday Night _

'Does it have to be this complicated?' Elle asks.

Her Gabriel sighs, again. 'Yes.'

Elle pouts, while her blue eyes look at the box of gourmet chocolate dipped apples. She thinks that her Gabriel's plan was way too complicated. Stupid, even. Not that she would tell him that.

'I don't understand why I can't just shoot her,' she states.

Without looking Elle knows he is rolling his eyes at her.

'Elle, have you ever shot a gun?' he asks with a knowing tone.

'No, but-,'

He interrupts, 'Elle, it's not like the movies. If you've never shot a gun, you're not going to just pick one up and hit everything you're aiming at. Besides guns are loud, they leave evidence and the police will know it was murder.'

Elle does not care what the police think. She wants to kill _her _for taking Adam, wants to prove herself to her Gabriel.

'What about a knife?,' Elle queries. 'No, noise and I can use one too.'

She sees her Gabriel shake his head.

'Messy. Plus, she might get away. Claire's tougher than you think.'

Elle frowns. How tough can cheerleading make _her_? Rah, rah, go team. Oh, time to make cookies for the bake sale. None of that seems tough to her.

His dark eyes focus on Elle. She looks over from her seat. Thankful his leather chairs are even more comfortable than she thought. Elle liked sitting at his work bench with him. Sharing the worked deepened the connection she felt with her Gabriel. She liked doing this with him, even if she did not like his plan.

'This way it looks more like an accident,' he says with a smile.

Elle knows that part was correct, but she envisioned something more…bloody.

'But, if I'm going to give her poison, why not something that will kill her?' she asks.

'I already told you that,' he says. 'We don't want the police to think her death was murder. If everything goes as planned, they'll think it was an accident. Perhaps an improbable one, but an accident. Co-ed falls asleep and doesn't wake up in time.' He shrugs. 'Tragic but it happens.'

Elle looks down at the chocolate dipped apples spread before her. They looked really good with little multicolored candies spread across their dark chocolate surfaces.

'I thought you'd want something hands on,' he says. 'You'll get to play with fire, and that's fun right?'

Elle nods her head. Her nimble fingers pick up the syringe. The needle pushes through the chocolate coating. She pushes the stopper down. Pulls the needle out, refills it and picks up the next apple.

'What if she doesn't eat it?' she asks, again.

'Late night, no dinner, chocolate covered apples from 'Daddy Dearest,' who wouldn't eat one?' Gabriel asks with his tone annoyed from explaining this again. 'With the camera I put in her apartment, it really doesn't matter when she eats it because we'll know.'

She makes a noncommittal sound. Elle finishes poisoning the second apple. Carefully she refills the needle.

'What if she wakes up?' she asks.

Again, her Gabriel scoffs. She feels his eyes on her. Ignoring him she continues her work. Finishing her task, she places the apple on the bench. As she reaches for the last apple, his hand gentle closes over her bruised wrist. With a wince, she looks at her Gabriel.

A soft look to his eyes, 'This will work. I understand this isn't how you wanted it. If we did it different . . . someone might connect things between you and Claire, and that would cause problems. I don't usually do things like this, but it'll work. Trust me, Elle.'

Elle does. She nods her head in agreement, which causes her long golden hair to slide free from behind her ear. Soft fingers from her free hand touch his hand. He releases her wrist. The last apple in hand, Elle places it in front of her. Reaching for the syringe, she feels Gabriel tuck her loose hair behind her ear. She pauses.

Her blue eyes find his brown. He smiles. She smiles back. Strong agile fingers cup her cheek, while he leans toward her. His warm lips press against hers. She kisses back, while his tongue slides past her lips. Elle lets her Gabriel explore her mouth. After a few moments he slowly pulls back. Needy eyes watch him. He smiles and turns back to his work.

She shoves the syringe into the finally apple, pushes the stopper down and then pulls the syringe free. Next, Elle places the apple with the others, while dropping the syringe next to them. She pushes the chair back. Stiff muscles tense as she enjoys a standing stretch.

Her Gabriel continues his work faking the postage stamp on the brown delivery box. She thinks he is being paranoid faking postage stamps and other markings on the box, even writing a fake note from Doctor Bennet. Elle will 'deliver' the box just before _she _returns from her night class. Her Gabriel suggested they do it that way so no one steals it. Her Gabriel did have a point that if someone took the box they would have to start again. Plus, no way was Elle going to actually mail the thing, which meant they had to deliver it themselves.

Finishing her stretch, Elle looks around the room. She had already looked at the brains for awhile. Their gray matter looked all the same to her. Bored now that her part was done, Elle wants him to hurry.

'Gabriel.'

'Hmm,' his response distracted, while he delicately uses some strange looking stamp on the box.

'I don't want to be late.'

His response distant, 'We won't be.'

'Yeah,' she walks away from the bench. Blue eyes flick about the shop. They finally settle on the medical table. She walks over to it and hops up, 'I haven't seen many Broadway shows, Gabriel. I really want to see this one and I don't want to miss the start.'

'You won't,' his response distracted.

Elle sits on the leather and steel medical table. Her small feet dangle above the ground. Bored, she swings them back and forth. Blue eyes watch her Gabriel hunch over the box. Still, bored her gaze drifts around the shop. Eventually, Elle notices him place the apples inside the box.

'I'm curious about something.' Gabriel asks unexpectedly.

She watches him finish taping the brown delivery box closed. The box looks like it was really posted, beaten up a little and finally delivered. Elle wonders where her Gabriel learned how to do that. Wonderers if he did it before. He seemed very adept for this to be his first time.

'What, my Gabriel?'

He finishes with the box, and then turns to look at her. 'When I was Peter's roommate I spent some time around Claire. She seems like a very nice girl. Also, this past week…aside from her time with Adam, I would say she's a surprisingly considerate person.'

Elle feels her shoulders tighten. Her hands grip the medical table hard. 'So?'

What was her Gabriel getting at?

His gaze locks with hers, 'I just don't understand why she hates you so much. She doesn't act like that with other people.'

Blue eyes drop to the tile floor. Her brown shoed feet swing back and forth. Kicking out from the table, and then swinging back. She watches the hypnotic calming rhythm.

'Elle?' he probes.

She remains silent. Worried about what her Gabriel might say, might think if she tells him.

'Elle?' this time his voice sounds closer.

She sees his black shoes stop beyond the range of her short swinging legs. Her head remains down while she answers, 'Isleptwithpeter.'

'What?'

Elle does not want to say it again, not to her Gabriel. She remains quite. Her feet stop. He steps closer. Then his hand pushes her chin up. His dark eyes push against her light. Elle cannot hold his gaze.

'I slept with Peter,' she whispers.

Her Gabriel tightens his grip on her chin. He commands, 'Look at me.'

Elle keeps her gaze on his chest. She does not want to look at her Gabriel's face.

'When was this?'

Swallowing a lump in her throat, 'After his accident, he-he had some problems with _her_ and with a lot of stuff. He-it changed him, and Adam and I were having problems, and…we both got drunk and-and things happened.' Elle pauses for a moment. 'He was the first boy I ever kissed. We kissed a few days before they sent me to that stupid hospital. I thought about him for years after that. Then we both went to the same college, and I-I always wondered what it would be like to be with him. He just got his own apartment and I went over to see him…and we both got drunk…and it just kind of happened. Just the one night…and a few times after that.' Elle pauses, tries to think about it. 'We stopped…and I don't know…I guess he told her at some point.'

She stops. He loosens his grip on her chin, while his thump rubs her cheek.

'I made it up to him. I introduced him to Sarah,' she says like that makes everything better, like it explains everything, like it even makes sense.

'Elle, look at me.' Blue eyes rise slowly upward to meet his gaze. His dark eyes seem intense, powerful. 'Is there _anyone_ else I should know about?'

Elle shakes her head. Her Gabriel's hand tightens on her chin. His head tilts slightly, with one eyebrow raised.

Her blue eyes return to the floor. Her Gabriel's expression told her he knew. How could she keep a secret from a man that followed her for six months? Still, she did not want to say it. Not that it embarrassed her, but she was with him now. Could he not be happy with that? Why was he making her say it?

'Elle, don't lie to me. I need you to be honest with me, so I can trust you,' his soft tone undermined by a hard commanding edge.

Anger flashes through her, 'Fine, Gabe.' Her words hard, heated, 'I fucked Sarah. Yeah, I know you watched us. You probably got off seeing me with her.' Her small hands slam against his chest. His hand slips from her chin as he stumbles back. Elle's words rush out, 'Sarah's my friend, and she wanted to, and I spent years in an all women's hospital so it's not like I didn't think about it and…You know, fuck you. It was only a few times before she got serious with Peter and things got better with Adam. He and I were having problems, and Peter only wanted to fuck me. Peter wanted to be with _Sarah_ more than me and she was...was' Her words slow. Still angry with him, she tries to justify herself, 'She's. . . so pretty…she's my friend, and she-I trust her and it felt good…She liked it. I liked it. It's not like I'm a lesbian…it was just…she cared. Aside from you, she's the only person that really wanted to be with me, _me_…Adam and Peter, they-it-wasn't…I loved Adam, but-but I was fooling myself with him. He meant so much to me…but I've realized he didn't care about me, not really.' Elle stops blue eyes search Gabriel chest like she can find her answers in the dark fabric of his shirt, 'Sarah was always there, always up for anything and…and I needed somebody, so…I came on to her, and she-she wanted me…it was just I don't know… something I wanted. . .something I needed at the time. None of that matters now because I'm with you.' She stops. Watches as he steps towards her, 'I've never felt anything like what I do for you, Gabriel. I want you. Only you, understand? It's not going on anymore, so just leave it alone.'

Her Gabriel stands before her. Tentatively he reaches for her hand. She snatches it away.

His brown eyes shift from a soft look to something hurt. 'I didn't mean to upset you.'

Elle looks away. Her gaze comes to rest on his shelf. Blue eyes study the floating brains he keeps. Her arms cross tightly over her chest.

'I don't care what you did with Sarah. I just don't want you to lie to me, Elle. I didn't know about Peter, and it didn't make sense for Claire to be so rude for no re-without knowing that.'

'Hhmp.'

'I've told you everything about me. I just wanted to understand you better.' He pauses. 'Elle, I feel the same. I've never experienced anything like this before.' he says. A large hand brushes against her shoulder. She lets him touch her. He rubs warm circles on her upper arm.

'You still want me?' she asks.

'Yes.'

Elle nods her head. Blue eyes met brown. She sees the sincerity, sees the need there.

'Okay, my Gabriel.'

He steps closer. Blue eyes watch him. He leans down. Her eyes close. Soft lips brush hers. Soft gentle kisses turn hard and hungry. His hands hold her hips, while hers slide around his neck. Her Gabriel's dark hair feels soft between her fingers. Elle moans. Eventually she feels him pull back. Her eyes remain closed as he rests his forehead on hers. They stay like that, their warm breathe mixing.

'We need to go,' he whispers, with his warm breath moving against her lips.

Elle shakes her head.

'Yes, you went on all day about seeing 'Wicked'.'

'Yeah, but I want-.'

'Sshh, afterwards,' his finger presses against her lips.

Elle opens her blue eyes.

He smiles at her. 'Come, my Elphaba. We don't want to be late,' he steps back a little.

Elle smiles as she slides off the table.

* * *

_Claire's Apartment, Avenue A and St. Marks Place-Thursday Night_

Elle sits in the passenger set. Her Gabriel sits in the back of his white panel van. The shelves back there held a variety of different things. More tools than Elle even considered he might have. Opposite, there is a bank of TV monitors. He sits before them now, while Elle looks out at the street.

Earlier that evening he walked her to a garage near his shop. They picked up his van. She asked him why the van had big black letters on the side that read 'New York City Public Works.' He just smiled at her and shook his head.

Then they drove to the cheerleader's apartment. _She _lived in a little loft apartment, which was added on sometime after World War Two to an existing building. Each floor was its only little apartment with a stairway leading up to the higher floors. The red brick apartments rose five stores above the surrounding buildings. With the red coloring and extra height the apartments look like a red cherry placed atop the surrounding white brick buildings. _She _lived one floor down from the top of the added lofts. Elle considered the best thing about the building was that _she _had no neighbors on _her_ floor, which made this so much easier for her and her Gabriel.

Elle waited impatiently, until her Gabriel told her to deliver the box. After an eternity of waiting, he told her to go. With her heart bounding, Elle walked down the street. She stepped inside the apartment building, which thankfully did not have a door man, and dropped the box in the delivery area off the main entrance.

Now, they waited for Claire to come home. Elle was tired of waiting. The only good thing about it was listening to Sarah's radio show. It was almost time for call-ins. Elle was going to call and ask some really weird question. She was trying to think of something that would embarrass her Gabriel, especially if she asked Sarah. Her roommate would probably recognize her voice and hopefully make the answer extremely embarrassing. Well, if Elle could think of something good…like how to talk her boyfriend in letting her play dominatrix with him, or maybe use a cockring during sex…Hmm, her Gabriel would never agree to either one of those…but it would embarrass him if she asked Sarah on hershow…

Elle's musings stop. A little blonde walks down the street, with a white backpack over one shoulder.

'Gabriel,' she says as her eyes track _her _movements, 'she's here.'

'Okay.'

Elle watches the cheerleader walk to the apartment building and go inside. When she does, Elle slides into the back. Her Gabriel sits in the only chair, so she kneels beside him. Anxiously she watches the black and white camera feed.

'Where is she?' she asks impatiently.

He remains quite, with his eyes on the screen.

'Where is she, Gabriel?'

He sighs, 'Patience.'

Elle utters an exasperated sound. Blue eyes stare at the camera feed.

Then the door swings open. The cheerleaders steps inside. She closes the door, tosses her backpack on the couch, and places the box on the kitchen table. After getting a knife from a drawer, _she_ opens the box. Elle clutches her Gabriel's arm as _she_ takes out an apple.

Elle bites her lower lip as she watches her nemesis sit down in a kitchen chair. Anxiously Elle watches the cheerleader bite into the chocolate coated apple. Then _she _takes another bite, and another. Suddenly _she _stops. _She _sits there looking at the apple. _Her _head tilts slowly forward. Elle makes an excited happy sound as Claire slumps over the kitchen table, with the apple slipping from her hand.

'Let's go,' her Gabriel says.

They stand quickly. Both put on their latex gloves. Elle steps from the back of the van, with her Gabriel closing it up after her. Shoving their hands in their coat pockets, they walk side by side to the apartment building.

Her Gabriel looks inside. Then he opens the door for her. Quickly they walk up to Claire's apartment without seeing anyone.

Elle watches her Gabriel kneel before the locked door. He pulls out two thin metal tools. He inserts them in the lock, where he rotates and twists them. The lock clicks.

He looks up at her, with his dark eyes happy. Elle bites her lip. She nods. Her Gabriel stands. He pushes the door open.

The small black and white camera failed to prepare Elle for the apartment. Bright colors dominated the small loft. Vividly colorful posters and prints cover the walls. Teddy bears of various shapes, sizes and colors lay together on Claire's pink bedspread. Elle sees about a dozen candles on the coffee table.

Her Gabriel closes the door behind them. Elle walks to the small kitchen table. Claire lies slumped over the table top. She looks like someone who simple fell asleep peacefully during a meal. The half eaten chocolate apple lies a few inches from Claire's outstretched hand.

Elle's latex gloved hands toss the apple to her Gabriel. Quickly he drops it in the box with the others. He stands a few feet from her. His dark eyes study her, with this head tilted slightly. She flashes him a carnal smile.

'Are you going to help me or not?' she asks.

He shakes his head.

She gives him an impatient look. 'She's heavy and I just need you to help get her to the bed.'

He stands there. Elle taps her foot against the kitchen linoleum. Blue eyes duel with his brown. Her Gabriel places the box on the kitchen counter. He walks over to Claire. Together they lift her from the chair. He holds her upper body while Elle caries her feet. They manage to negotiate their way past the loveseat and coffee table to Claire's bed.

Her Gabriel heaves Claire onto the bed, while Elle grapples with Claire's limp legs. After a few seconds of struggling they have Claire arranged on the bed. Her Gabriel steps back, with his dark intense gaze on her. Elle steps over to him. Her small hand touches his chest, while she gazes up at him.

Elle considers something. She feels him watching her. Deciding to try it, she turns to face Claire. She bends over and kisses Claire's pink lips. Nothing happens. Smiling Elle turns back to her Gabriel.

His mouth open, head tilted, eyebrows raised, he looks at her.

'What?' she asks indignantly.

He shakes his head.

With a pout Elle says, 'I wanted to know if she would wake up.'

He keeps shaking his head. 'This isn't a fairytale, Elle, and you're not her prince, anyway.'

Elle shrugs. Walking quickly to the coffee table she reaches down. Elle carries two candles to the window by the bed. Drawing the lighter from her blue coat pocket, she flicks it open. Flame sparks to life when she thumps the starter. Blue eyes stare mesmerized at it for a moment. Pretty. Alive. Dancing, shifting beautiful flame.

'Elle,' his voice snaps her back to her task.

She lights the two candles. Then she places them below the curtain. The white curtains start to smolder. Quickly she walks to the coffee table. Elle lays two candles on the floor tilted to the side. She lights them and places them by the edge of the couch. White plush material smolders when exposed to the candle flame.

Standing up again, Elle lights the remaining candles on the coffee table. Already smoke drifts around the room. The fires look so pretty, so alive. Elle appreciates them, yet…yet something about before bothers her…something about why this did not work in Adam's apartment.

She gasps. 'GABIREL.'

He turns to her the box in hand. His expression calm.

Hurriedly she says, 'The smoke alarm. Quick.'

'No.'

Elle stops. She is already halfway to the kitchen and the chair she would need to reach the alarm, which is mounted on the ceiling. Blue eyes look at him confused.

He smiles hungry, knowingly, 'I removed the battery, when I put in the camera. Also, the apartment above is unoccupied, and sadly the couple below will find the alarm doesn't work. Truly a tragedy.'

She smiles brightly. Her Gabriel was so smart. He was so good at this.

He tells her, 'We need to go, Elle.'

Elle nods, while the smoke already making her eyes water, and choking her a little. They walk to the door. He peeks out, nods his head and steps into the hall. She follows him.

They walk purposely out of the building, careful to minimize any attention they might draw to themselves. Reaching the street he leads her to the van. After depositing the box in the back, he joins her in the cab.

Elle slips her hand in his as they watch the apartment building. Flames lick at Claire's window, while smoke swirls up into the midnight dark. Blue eyes watch the fire dance, twist, flutter, and flicker just for her. So pretty…so alive…

'Elle.'

'Hmm,' her eyes reluctant to leave the sweet flames.

'The people,' he states.

Dragging her eyes from the flames, she sees people. A dozen people in various states of dress stand outside the building. They point and talk excitedly. Elle smiles as one man points up at her beautiful flames. Then she hears them. Faint sirens grow louder, closer.

Elle leans over. She rests her head against her Gabriel's shoulder. They watch the firemen arrive. All flashing lights and yellow suits, they run inside Claire's building. A long ladder awoken from its slumber extends from the back of a fire truck. It rotates to face the fire. A yellow clad figure scampers up the ladder. The hose he carried twits and slithers like a snake. Water like venom poisons her lovely flames.

Elle sighs. Hates the water. Hates that her flames always die. Always burn too much. They burned Mommy too…Mommy. Elle clutches her Gabriel hard. She tries to push away the unexpected tears that memory causes. Does not want her Gabriel to think she was crying for Claire.

Claire.

She could use that name now. Elle realizes she had used to for awhile now. It did not hurt her anymore. Bye, Bye, Claire.

After the initial excitement, things slow down. The people stand around, the firefights dance around the flames, the paramedics sit ideally by and the police talk to the people. Her eyes grow heavy. Her Gabriel was warm, was …

'Elle,' she feels him shake her gently.

'Elle.'

'Hmm,' she moans. Her eyes struggle to open.

'Open your eyes,' he tells her.

Slowly blue eyes open, blink away the sleep and look out into the night. The blue and red emergency lights illuminate a psychotic distorted nocturnal world. At first Elle cannot understand what is going on, what her Gabriel wants her to look at. Then she sees the paramedics. Sees the black bag strapped to the stretcher that they wheel to the ambulance.

'Is that-,' she asks. Excitement sparks her sleeping body to life.

'I don't know,' he answers. 'I don't see her, but there's no way to know for sure.'

'Oh,' she says disappointed. The euphoria crashes down on her.

'I'm tired,' she says sleepily.

'I know. There's probably nothing else to see…If you want to leave, we can,' he tells her.

Elle snuggles against his arm. She nods her head. He starts the van and pulls away from the curb. Light extremely early morning traffic lets them reach the garage quickly. He helps her from the van and grabs the box. They hail a cab and head to his shop because it was the closest place to sleep.

Elle stumbles half asleep inside. She wonders into his back room. Sleep finds her quickly. Passed out on her Gabriel's bed she dreams of the pretty flames. Sometime later her Gabriel wakes her, after he returned from disposing of the box.

Blinking she looks up at his dark handsome features. He smiles down at her, places his finger over his lips. Confused she looks at him. Then he points at the radio.

Elle shakes her head and listens to the morning news.

A cool female voice states, _'In a related story, an overnight fire claimed the life of a NYU co-ed. While authorities have not released the deceased's name, a source close to the investigation stated that it was the daughter of famed local psychologist Noah Bennet.' _

Elle miss the rest of the announcement. Euphoria courses through like lightening. She did it. She killed Claire. She won. She felt happy, felt alive, felt joyous.

Elle jumps from the bed. Her slender arms wrap around her Gabriel. She kisses his lips, his chin, his neck.

'I thought you were tired,' he whispers.

Elle nuzzles his neck. She nips his ear. Then whispers, 'I was. Now, I need you _so bad_.'

Her small hands feel his muscles tense. Dark stubble scratches her cheek as he kisses her wanting lips. Soft lips push hard against hers. She pushes back. His strong hands cup her cheeks. Small hands massage his muscular chest. Her Gabriel kisses her neck. She feels his teeth bite her.

A gasp escapes her lips. 'Mmm, my Gabriel, _need you_ _inside_.' Then she pushes at his chest. Her small hands create some distance between them. His confused brown eyes look at her. 'Clothes,' she whispers with a sultry smile.

Immediately he reaches for her again. Elle pushes her hands away. She shakes her head, 'No take yours off.'

Her Gabriel lifts an eyebrow, while tilting his head. Elle shakes hers, while she slips off her dark blue jacket. Kicking her shoes off, she sees her Gabriel start undressing. With amazing speed, her Gabriel removes his black shirt, slacks and shoes. By the time Elle manages to get her own jeans off, he stands only in a pair of gray boxers, which tent oddly.

Dressed only in her underwear, her blue eyes trace her Gabriel's muscular arms, powerful chest, and taunt abs. Elle knows she is smiling a happy silly lustful smile.

'Elle.'

She keeps smiling, 'Boxers.'

His boxers slide to the floor, which frees his already hard member.

Her Gabriel stands there. His dark eyes intense. Elle meets his gaze. She gestures toward his small bed.

'Sit down,' she tells him.

Reluctantly he does, his eyes watch her as she slowly walks towards him. Elle swings her hips seductively. She stops a few feet from him. She turns her back to him, while looking over her shoulder at him. His dark eyes smolder. Elle rotates her hips in slow suggestive circles. Her Gabriel reaches out to touch her hip.

She smacks his hand away, 'No touch.'

His muscles ripple. Lust mixed with a possessive anger flash across his face. Elle smiles. She rotates her hips a few more times. Coming to a stop, she slides her hands, with their red fingernails, down her flanks. Her thumbs hook inside her underwear, which she pulls down slowly. She bends over to remove them, while looking behind her. She sees her Gabriel's strong hands clench into fists.

Straightening up, Elle steps out of her underwear. She takes a step backward. Her naked butt less than a foot from her Gabriel. Looking over her shoulder, she starts to slowly rotate her hips. Her nakedness moves to within inches of him before she rotates it away. Powerful muscles stretch taunt, while his fist squeeze tighter. Elle looks down at his member. It stands fully erect, waiting for her, needing her.

She stops. Keeping her eyes on her Gabriel, Elle unhooks her bra. Shimming a little she lets it fall to the floor. Small hands cover her breast and her sex. Elle turns to face him, wearing nothing but a wanton smile.

'Scoot back,' she tells him. Brown eyes flash hungrily. He seems to consider. Then slowly he pushes himself to the center of the bed, with his back resting against the wall.

Elle steps closer. Keeping her hands in place, she kneels on to the bed. He slender legs straddle his lap, while she feels her need for him burn. Elle lets her hand slide away from her breast. Immediately he pulls her to him. Strong hands palm and kneed her breast. She moans, while running a hand through his hair. She pulls his face down. Warm, wet lips suck, nip and tease her hard nipples. Warmth builds inside her.

Elle slides her hands around his neck. Strong muscles ripple under her hands. Her slender hips lift over his lap. His hardness pokes against her stomach. Her Gabriel runs a warm hand down her stomach. It slides quickly across her sex. She moans his name. Blue eyes look down. He grips his member. His eyes meet hers as he she lowers her hips and he guides himself inside her.

Small hands rub his shoulders. Elle starts to stroke against him. His hands grip her hips. Strong hands help her lift and slam down against his hardness. Back arched, she digs her nails into his shoulders. White heat spreads across her body. Every inch of skin feels alight as her breast brush against his chest, her tights rub against his. The warmth inside her rages like a storm spiraling out of control.

Her Gabriel thrusts up to meet her. His hands tighten around her hips, clutching, bruising, as he hammers upward as she slams down on him, again, again, and again. She slides her hands into his hair. Between gasping breaths she whimpers, 'my Gabe…my…fuck me…Gabe…Gabe.'

She feels a hand move away from her hip. His warm electric touch slides down to her sex. His fingers caress and teases her core as his hard member drives into her. She moans. Her hips stroke hard against his hand, his member. The storm inside her releases it rage. Lighting courses through her burning, searing, overwhelming sensation, overwhelming time, overwhelming her existence, overwhelming everything except her release. Back arched she holds him to her. His strong arms slide across her back. He trusts against her body once, twice. His voice husky, gasping, he calls her name and his hips push hard against her. He presses himself tight against her, and then his body slackens. He leans back against the wall, with his body limp. Her slender arms wrap around his neck. Elle nuzzles her Gabriel's neck, kisses it. His muscular arms rub warmly against her back.

They stay like that for a time, enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually he lifts her off him. Her Gabriel lies down on the bed, while she wraps herself around him, with her head resting comfortable on his chest. Sleep pulls at Elle.

As her thoughts start to slide closer to sleep she hears, 'Elle.'

She snuggles against his chest. His chest hair tickles her cheek.

'Elle.'

'You're warm,' she knows that is not the response he wants. She does not care. Sleep seems much better than talking.

'Yes, umm…yesterday I wasn't asking about Sarah,' he states softly.

Sarah? He was not talking about Sarah. They had not talked about Sarah since…since. Oh. Before the show, he was not asking her about Sarah. Elle could swear he was. Thought he knew about them. Thought he just wanted to make her say it.

'I don't understand,' she answers.

His words calm, 'The other day I wasn't asking about Sarah. I couldn't follow you all the time, and what happened in your apartment.' He stops and shrugs. 'I don't know everything. Still, I'm glad you told me, but I was asking about the people you met with Adam, about the clubs he took you.'

Her body goes ridged. She tries to push away from him. His muscular arms tighten around her back. They trap her to his chest. For a moment she struggles futile. When she stops, he runs a hand slowly up her back, and tucks some loose golden hair behind her ear.

'Look at me.'

Blue eyes reluctantly met his brown eyes. She does not want talk about this, not with her Gabriel.

His expression serious, 'I don't share well with others.'

She does not know what to say. Elle sputters, 'I didn't-it wasn't my idea-you're-.'

'Shhh,' his expression softens. 'I know. I was there.'

Elle realizes that he probable was. Six months of following her meant he knew all about that. He probably watched her several times. She did not know how to feel about that, if she felt anything about it, as long as he still wanted her, still needed her.

'You're mine, now,' he tells her. 'No one else's. Do you understand?'

Elle nods. She likes that, likes that her Gabriel wants her so much.

After a moment, she says, 'I never saw you there.'

He shakes his head, 'You wouldn't have.'

An idea strikes her, 'If you knew about…that, why didn't you say something before?'

His brown eyes study her. He seems reflective for a moment, 'I wanted to know how much you'd tell me one your own.' He pauses. 'I'm patient too.'

She considers that for a moment. Then she asks, 'Do you like…you know?'

He shakes his head, again, 'No, you're mine, now. Only mine.'

'Good.'

Her Gabriel grows quiet, again. His grip loosens. Elle shifts to a more comfortable spot beside him.

She starts to think he is done when, 'No more with Sarah either.'

Jealous much, Gabriel? She and Sarah had stopped months ago. They stopped when Sarah started seeing Peter regularly. Stopped when Peter chose Sarah over her…stopped because she got back with Adam. Still, she could use her Gabriel's jealous against him.

'No.'

He turns to look at her. His brown eyes burn, while powerful fingers clutch her arm.

'What?' his voice indignant at the unexpected challenge.

'Sarah's mine,' Elle responds. 'I'll do with her what I want, unless you can satisfy me?'

Elle watches his mouth open, then close soundlessly.

'I'll stop with Sarah, if you can get the job done. She knows what I want and you, well…', Elle teases. She tries to remain serious. Her Gabriel's shifting confused facial expressions causes her to start laughing. That seems to confuse him more. She laughs as he shakes her.

'Elle.'

Gasping 'Your face. It-,' she starts laughing, again.

He grows quite. His brown eyes shift to that dark intense look she likes.

Slowly her laugher fades. Taking deep breaths she watches him. His expression intense like he was taking her serious, yet there was a hint of something more, something mischievous.

'What?' she finally asks.

'You're teasing me.'

She shrugs a little. Rolling away from him, Elle rests her back against the wall. 'Maybe.'

Her Gabriel seems to consider that. He scrutinizes her. 'How can I win you away from Sarah?'

Elle shrugs. She gives him a wicked inviting smile, 'I don't know. What can you do?'

Dark eyes roam across her exposed body. Gently he pulls her away from the wall. He pushes himself up. Adjusting himself, Gabriel settles over her. Elle wraps her arms around his neck, with one hand she plays with his hair. Her lower lip slips between her teeth as she looks up at him. The dark hair, brown eyes and dark stubble make her Gabriel so handsome, so perfect.

She pushes her head against the pillow exposing her throat. Soft lips kiss her. Her Gabriel kisses her jaw, her throat, her collar bone. Elle moans.

The kisses trail down her chest. She feels his warm tongue swirl against her hard nipple. A whimper sounds deep in her throat. Her Gabriel kneads, massages, squeezes her breast, while he suckles the other. Petite hands press his mouth against her, tries to keep him there forever.

His free hand slides down her stomach, with his fingertips tracing fiery light touches above her sex. Elle clutches him tighter. His hand slides to the inside of her thigh. Insistent touches encourage her to spread her legs. He shifts above her.

Reluctantly she lets him abandon her breasts. Her slim legs rub against the outside of his strong thighs, while he kneels between her legs, with his eyes roaming across her body. She rubs his hard muscular arms with her small hands, while she looks at his hard member poking her inner thigh. Wanting, needing it inside her.

Strong hands grip her hips. Elle squeaks excitedly as her Gabriel lifts her butt from the bed. She arches her back, which presses her shoulders and neck against the pillow. She bends her legs to place her feet flat on the bed.

His grip slides under her butt. Brown eyes follow the subtle taunt curves of her body. Strong hands grip her tight, as his hardness rubs against her moist entrance. Blue eyes half closed, Elle watches her Gabriel's dark features fill with lust, with need for her.

She moans his name, when his hard member slides inside her. He thrusts against her. Sensations short circuit her thoughts, as his member thrusts inside her.

Her slender body quakes beneath him. His powerful deep thrusts start to shunt her across the bed. Extending her slim arms above her head, her palms press against the wall. She braces herself against his thrusts, while letting him support her raised back. Elle starts to push back in tandem with his thrusts. Pleasure grows like warm lighting heat in her stomach. Her arms shake as she thrusts her small body back against his muscular hips. Her Gabriel slams against her small hips again, and again, and again. His thrusts become quicker, harder. Tried arms scream as the electric heat inside her grows. Sensations overcome her as her small shoulders shudder in exhausted protest.

Vaguely she knows words that are more like incoherent sounds pour from her lips, sounds that encourage her Gabriel. She feels his hands grip her butt painfully. His thrusts start to grow erratic, viscous. She cannot keep his rhythm. Does not need to. The lighting uncoils. Her back arching, fire searing her veins, her thoughts vanishing, her lungs emptying, her lips screaming his name, she comes.

Arms fatigued, numbed they fail her. His thrusts drive her to the wall. Neck bent awkwardly, she barely notices, barely notices anything. Drifting, floating in warm bliss, she hears her name. Face contorted he slams against her slender body. Her Gabriel holds her, his back arched, pinned to the wall, arms quaking he buries himself deep inside her. He stills. For a moment he supports her, then collapse. Quivering heavy muscles trap her. Elle shifts her head, slides her long hair free from under his shoulder.

Exhausted arms can barely hold him, barely slide across his sweat slicked back. His stubble scratches her neck, while his eyes remain closed. His warm breath beats in hard gasps against her. She holds him, lets him drift.

Eventually he stirs.

Her Gabriel shifts in her arms. Brown eyes find her blue. She smiles.

'You'll do,' she tells him.

He smiles back, tired. She kisses his cheek.

'Need to clean up,' he says softly.

Elle agrees they need to shower before going to sleep, need to change the bedding too. He remains still in her arms. She raises an eyebrow at him.

'In a second,' he answers her unspoken question.

'Tired, my Gabriel?' she teases.

He nods. Her smile grows. She kisses his soft lips, happy in the knowledge that she exhausted her lover, her Gabriel. They lay together kissing, touching, caressing, until finally he slides from her arms. Cold assails her with the absence of his warm, muscular body.

'Shower,' he says, as he helps her from the bed.

She stands beside him, with one hand pressed to his chest. The other slides slowly down his taunt stomach. With a sensual smile, Elle gently cups his limp member.

Teasingly she states, 'Well, at least I'll be safe this time.'

He smiles.

A growing hardness presses against her palm.

She was not.

* * *

_NEXT TIME: Adam, what he did to Elle, and where he did it. Gabriel asks her to do something she does not want to. _

_Yeah, probably not the chapter you expected, or at least I hope so. _

_Super long author notes that you can skip, I you want:_

_Elle/Peter. It makes sense. It fits the general Heroes mythos. Also, it explains why Claire dislikes Elle, and goes out of her way to attack/humiliate her. _

_Elle/Sarah. I've tried to drop some hints at this in all their scenes together. No, this fic will not feature fem slash. Like Elle said that part of their relationship is in the past. How do I justify it as an author? Elle needs somebody to want her. Elle does not have many friends. Adam and her have a turbulent relationship. Peter, the first boy she liked, does not want a relationship with her. Sarah's her friend, who she turns to for comfort. Both Elle and Sarah, as I've written them, confuse intimacy with sex. Therefore the two characters use sex to build the intimacy between them, which also provides a physical substitute to their emotional needs that are, at the time of their actions, unmet. Plus, what she said (meaning Elle). _

_Anyway, that's the brief explanation I'll post, if this relationship back story bothers anyone, and you wish to discuss it. Contact me through messenger and I'll try to explain my treatment of it to your satisfaction. Eventually I plan a one shot or brief chapter prequel that will explore Elle/Sarah's relationship. Finally, I've had this in my notes for awhile and Heroes kind of stole this idea with the whole Claire/Gretchen. Since I can't have any Claire/Gretchen, I'm substituting Elle/Sarah. _

_Peter. He had an accident? What? Doesn't Peter seem a little off throughout the story…a little different from 'normal' Peter, with the former roommate who is a serial killer, with the split from Claire, with the drunken sex with Elle, with the rough sex with Sarah? Still, a nice guy, but different. Hmm... _

_Claire's Death. Sleeping beauty meets the big bad wolf and I'll huff and puff and burn your house down. It was a way to introduce an element of the fantastical into a 'real world' story. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Heroes, I'm not doing this for profit, etc._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_He wouldn't, would he? _

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-Late Wednesday Night_

Floor.

Elle sat on the floor. Her blue blouse and black slacks fit well with her Gabriel's sweater vest and glasses look. Elle did not like how Gabriel dressed. He looked so normal, so boring. Still, she knew he had to keep his little facade up for everyone else.

After work, they ate dinner together at Elio's. The baked ziti they shared tasted wonderful. Elle really enjoy herself. She teased him that she wanted to misbehave again; however, her Gabriel insisted she mind her manners. Reluctantly she did. After dinner, they took a cab to her apartment.

Then Elle gave him his surprise. This was one of several ways she expressed her gratitude for his help with Claire. He seemed to like it too.

'So how was it?' she asks.

White teeth flash as he smiles. With the black framed glasses, parted hair and fuddy duddy cloths he looks so normal. Elle wants to dislike that part of him, wants to see that special part of him. Elle refuses to admit she likes this normal part of him too, likes how it makes her feel. Sitting on the hardwood floor of her apartment with her Gabriel makes her feel…comfortable, happy…and normal. The last closer to what Elle desires than she want to admit, even to herself. She likes how he makes her feel like any woman spending time with their lover.

'Good, really good,' he replies. 'How did you know peach was my favorite?'

She answers with shrugged shoulders and a smile.

He smiles back. 'Thanks,' he tells her, while his brown eyes drop down to the nearly empty pie container.

Elle nods happily, before responding, 'I made it myself.'

He answers, 'I didn't know you could bake.'

'Yep, that's me, Little Miss Baker. Now, tell me,' she insists.

Brown eyes rise to meet her blue. She notices something there, something that looks like reluctance. A breath blows loudly past his lips. His smile fades to a self conscious grin.

'Gabriel?' she questions timidly.

His large warm hand encompasses hers. Gently he squeezes reassurance into her like a doctor inoculating a patient against disease.

'I've followed him for awhile now, and…you're not going to like how we need to do this.'

Elle wonders what that means. Killing Claire was different than what she expected, yet she still enjoyed it immensely. How could getting rid of Adam be that bad?

'Gabriel, we-,' she tries to interrupt. Stops when he squeezes her hand.

'Just let me talk for a second, Elle.' He smiles at her, while she nods. 'The best way to do this is on the way to one of his clubs. He goes out one night and,' he shrugs like that explains everything. 'The thing is, we need to know what club and when…so you need to go with him.'

Elle tries to pull her small hand away. He holds it tighter.

'Gabriel, I-,' she protests.

'Quite.'

The single barely spoken word stops her. Elle leaned in the past few weeks her Gabriel means it. That this, that they work better if she will stop, if she will listen. She does not like it. Does not like him when he does it, but…but…

Her bottom lip slips between her teeth. She bites it.

'I know you don't like it, Elle,' he assures her. 'It's the best way, or I wouldn't ask. I'm not going to let him do anything to you, I promise.' His dark eyes assure her. He loosens his grip on her hand. 'I need you to call him and beg him to take you back. Promise to do anything he wants. Tell him I don't want you anymore…'

She snatches her hand free. Face crumbling, Elle tastes blood. Did her Gabriel not want her anymore? Was he leaving her? She did not want to go back to Adam. Did not want to do those things again. Her thoughts tumble and spiral down like a crippled plane circling, swirling towards the earth, towards its death.

Moisture distorts her vision.

Then he holds her. Large hands pull her head against his powerful chest. Strong arms wrap around her. The soft sweater vest feels warm, comforting against her cheek. His voice assures her, whispers things to her. Tells her how much he cares. Tells her she is his, only his. Tells her if she cannot do it, she does not have to that he will find some other way.

Sniffling she raises his head from his shoulder. Her tears leave a moist spot behind. Elle's moist eyes look at her Gabriel. He looks back behind his black blockish glasses. He tucks her long golden hair behind her ear, while his fingers trail through it.

'Elle?' his voice gentle, soft.

She sniffle again, nods. 'Do you still want me?'

'Of course, I want you. I need you to lie to him,' he answers immediately. 'Why are you acting like this?'

'I don't,' she says. She was so worried he was leaving her, the thought, the idea overwhelmed, terrified her. Elle wanted, needed him, _her Gabriel. _She is mesmerized by the concern on her face. 'I didn't-Don't leave me.'

'Shhh,' his soft lips part. His eyes close as he leans in. Elle closes her eyes. Lets him kiss her. Soft. Gentle. His large hand cups her face. Pulling back, he opens his eyes. 'Elle, you'll never leave me.'

Warmth spreads through Elle. Her Gabriel still wants her. He said he would never leave her. Slender arms slide around his neck. She kisses him quick, chaste. Feels his strong arms wrapped around his back supporting her.

The inside of her lip hurts from where she bit it. Elle gentle probes it with her tongue. Head tilted slightly her Gabriel looks confused. She shakes her head slightly. While Elle does not want to talk with Adam, does not want to pretend to go out with him…

'You'll be there?' she asks.

He nods. 'Of course, I won't let anything happen to you.' He smiles reassuringly at her. After pausing for a moment, while his dark eyes study her, he continues, 'Ask him to meet you outside Badla's Indian restaurant on 29th. From there, walk with him towards the Dionysus Club along First Ave. I take care of everything at the park just south of the midtown tunnel.'

Elle nods. Something about, about the park…the name… what was its name... 'Gabriel,' her tone incredulous, 'you want to do this at St. Gabriel's Park?'

He smiles hungrily at her. Elle smiles back bright, happy, with that demented tinge.

'We'll take him back to my shop,' he says, 'and from there…' A charming shrug with a half smile.

Elle kisses him. Her Gabriel was so smart, so handsome, so perfect. His soft lips push back. Small hips adjust themselves over his lap. Strong arms hold her as he leans back on the hardwood floor. Elle lies on her Gabriel. Her small body lost atop his. Their lips hunger for each other. She exposes her throat. Soft lips kiss and suckle the sensitive skin there. She gasps. His teeth nip her. Small fingers run through his lushes dark hair. Her Gabriel's large hand gropes her breast.

Elle shudders. She noticed her breast seemed swollen and tender the past few days, which made his normally pleasurable touches, feel rough, even painful. Twisting above him, Elle interlaces her finger with his, which ends his touches. Her other hand trails down his chest, past his belt and to thigh. She rubs his member through the thin material of his slacks. His warmth breath hitches against her neck. Her Gabriel starts to-

'Bad time?'

They freeze. Peter stands a few feet away behind the loveseat. Now that she is aware of something other than her Gabriel, Elle hears noises emanating from the kitchen. She feels her Gabriel's hardening member wilt. Elle knows it is over, that she has to stop playing with her Gabriel. Sarah and Peter had returned after her roommates radio show ended. Roommates…

Her Gabriel releases her hand, while she shifts off of him. Slowly Elle stands. She runs her hands down her shirt, tugs at her pants, tires to straighten some dignity into them. Her Gabriel sits up and does the same, while also adjusting his glasses.

Sarah's voice calls out from the kitchen, 'I can't find it.'

More clunking and clattering ensues.

Peter smiles. 'Have you seen Sarah's pie?'

'Oh, it's over here,' Elle responds. She turns to retrieve it from the floor. Peripherally she notes something flash across her Gabriel's face. That hard intense look of his was there for a moment. She could swears it was. Elle pauses. He looks at her all brown eyed, head tilted innocence. What was that look for? That flash?

Elle shakes her head. After lifting the peach pie remains from the floor, she turns to find Sarah standing beside Peter.

'Hey,' her roommate says.

'Hey.'

Sarah looks at the pie. Laughter bubbles from her pink lips.

'Hungry, Gabriel?' Peter teases his friend.

He shakes his head. 'It wasn't me.'

Peter's brown eyes shift to Elle. He raises his eyebrows, which tug awkwardly at the scar that runs from the right side of his forehead diagonally to midway down his left cheek.

Elle flushes. Embarrassed heat colors her pale cheeks.

Sarah states, 'She's had a thing for peaches lately. I baked her a pie this afternoon, thinking we could split it after my show.'

Elle looks down at the pie. The metal foil container holds the pie crust she discarded. There was some pie left. If Sarah cut the last piece in half there would be enough for her and Peter. As Elle holds the pie she thinks that there was something important about it. What was it? Why was she thinking of her Gabriel and pie?

The realization courses through her like an electric shock. Blue eyes dart to her Gabriel. He stands beside her. His expression remains polite, happy with a half smile on his face. One dark eye brow rises as he looks at her.

'Elle?' he asks.

'Yes.'

'Maybe, we can let Sarah have her pie back?' his tone polite like there is no other meaning or purpose to his statement, like he is not telling her he knows.

Elle nods mechanically. Faking a smile she hands the pie to Sarah. Her roommate gives her a funny questioning look. Elle smiles back.

Sarah states, 'Come on Peter, let's leave the lovebirds alone.' She walks to the kitchen, with Peter following.

Elle turns to her Gabriel. She bites her lip. The inside of it feels tender. Blue eyes look up form under her golden bangs. His face looks annoyed. Nostrils flare as he pushes out a deep breath.

'Don't be mad,' she whispers.

A warm hand cups her cheek, 'I'm not.'

Elle closes her eyes, presses her face against his hand. Lets his warmth flow through her. Lets it reassure her.

'You can't help yourself, can you?' he asks.

She shakes her head a little, while his hand slides to the back of her neck. Dexterous hands message away the tension there. Elle feels him step closer. Petite hands slide around his hips. Soft lips brush hers. Gentle. Supple. Warm.

He pulls away after a time. 'It's late.'

Elle nods reluctantly. Sarah was already back from her show, which meant that today was Thursday. Elle did not want to think about today, about her meeting with Daddy this afternoon.

Her eyes open as he steps back, 'Set things up for one o'clock Saturday night.'

Confused Elle blinks. Saturday night?

Slightly exasperated, he tells her, 'With _him_.'

She flinches. That was something she really did not want to do. She did not want to call Adam. Their nearly yearlong relationship had its up and down moments. Every time they had a big fight, or she left him screaming how she never wanted to see him again, it was her that gave in first. She always broke down. Always want crawling back to him. Elle knew what she needed to say. Knew what she had to promise she would do. Sometimes she did not mind the things Adam asked of her, sometimes she even enjoyed them, however, other times he asked too much, expected too much and she…

Her Gabriel reaches for her. His large hands rub her shoulders and upper arms. He says, 'Don't be upset, Elle. If you really don't want to do this, I'll find another way.'

Elle shakes her head. Her blue eyes study her Gabriel. Adam would never do this. Never comfort her, if she was upset about something he wanted. Her Gabriel was much better than Adam.

'I'll do it,' she tells him.

He shakes his head. 'No, Elle. I'll find-,'

She insists, 'I'll do it, Gabe.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes.'

He hugs her. Strong arms comfort her. The soft warm sweater vest rubs against her cheek. Slowly he sways side to side like he is rocking a newborn. Her eyes close. Elle lets herself drift, lost in the warmth, the smell, the comfort of him, of her Gabriel.

Holding her, with his warm body pressed against her cheek, he asks, 'You like peaches?'

Elle nods. The soft sweater feels soft and smooth against her cheek. 'I think there okay. Just, lately I can't get enough of them.'

'Hmm… I like them too,' he responds.

He holds her for awhile. 'Elle?'

A content soft sound escapes her lips, while she snuggles against her Gabriel.

He whispers, 'One last thing. If anyone asks, he raped you.'

Muscles ridged, she pulls away from him. Her blue eyes lock with his. Adam might have done a lot of thing, been a lot things, but never that. He never _made_ her to do anything, never _forced_ himself on her. Elle did not understand why her Gabriel would say that.

She opens her mouth to protest.

Stops.

He shakes his head slowly back and forth. 'Just, if anyone should ask,' he says softly.

'He never-.'

'Listen,' he commands. '_He did_.'

Dark eyes duel with light. She holds them, questions them.

'Trust me,' he says, while giving her what she supposed was a comforting half smile.

Why was her Gabriel asking her to lie? Who was going to ask anyway? Why would they? Was she supposed to walk with him to the park and say he tried to rape her? That did not make sense. It was too complicated even for her Gabriel. Questions swirl around her mind like water down a drain circling into a dark nothingness. That is what she understood about their plan, nothing. Why couldn't her Gabriel just tell her?

Elle protests, 'If you want my help, you need to tell me what's going on.'

Her Gabriel shakes his head. 'I've told you everything you need.' He sees her about to protests. 'Trust, Elle. I trust you and you need to trust me.'

Happiness flows through her. He trusts her. Despite his protest about her little slip ups, the little things she said that did not happen or were just a little wrong, her Gabriel still trusts her. If he trusts her why would he not tell her his entire plan? Does not trust go both ways my Gabriel? She disliked that, disliked his lack of trust. Her disquiet grappled with and was overcome by his trust, by her desire for it, by her desire to please her Gabriel.

'You trust me?' she asks.

'Yes,' he assures her. 'Now will you do as I've asked?'

After considering, Elle nods.

She walks hand in hand with her Gabriel to the door. After a brief kiss, he leaves. Elle heads toward the kitchen. Maybe Sarah and Peter will let her have some pie?

* * *

_Thursday Night-Elle & Sarah's Apartment _

Multicolored sugarplums surround her on a field of snow. Elle drifts eyes closed. A small hand grips her cell phone tight. She feels her hand shake. The muscles scream, termer at her white knuckled grip. She squeezes tighter. Secretly hopes that the phone will break, will dissolve. It does not.

Elle forces her fingers to relax. The phone drops to her white bedspread. Blue eyes open. Her dark bedroom ceiling disturbed by the random lights that edge around the closed blinds. She blinks. The patterns swirl, shift, distort, glide soundless across the white ceiling.

Sighing Elle forces herself to sit up. Her room remains a mess, a disaster. She likes it. The disorder directly opposed to the forced artificial hospital organization that she endured. Elle tried to do anything that was once forbidden by those soulless, life sucking white coated doctors. Chaos was her organization style. She enjoys it, adores it, cherishes it.

She sighs, again.

She did not want to make this call. Not ever and especially not today. Her meeting with Daddy did not go well. He yelled at her. He told her how disappointed he was. He wanted her to work harder. Elle disappointed her Daddy by being absent from work, or at least that was what he said. He was disappointed she was involved with some lowly watchmaker's son. Daddy thought Elle could surely find someone in her own social class that would tolerate her, that she could tolerate.

Then he told her to try harder at work. When Elle protested she had nothing to do. Daddy simple sat in his oversized leather chair with that tried resigned look which told Elle he humored her only because she was his blundering daughter. Elle could not stand that look, could not stand for Daddy to be ashamed of her. Immediately she told him she would try harder. Try harder at the nothingness that was her job, that was her life without her Gabriel, without Sarah.

Now, after a long hot shower, Elle sits on her bed dressed in pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Reluctantly her small hand slides across the plush comforter. Elle picks up her phone. She rearranges the brightly colored pillows on her bed, anything to delay calling, even for a few more seconds. After the third rearrangement, Elle stops, sighs and flips her phone open.

Thoughts about her Gabriel fill her mind. Elle's afraid she may disappoint him, if she does not do this. Scrolling through her electronic phonebook, Elle reaches _his_ name. Blue eyes stare at the four little letters highly blue by the phone. Lower lip trapped between her teeth, Elle pushes the call button. She brings the phone up to her ear.

She was doing this for her Gabriel. _RING. _He will be so proud of her. _RING. _She will not disappoint him like she does Daddy. _RING. _Her brown eyed, intense-

''Ello?'

She hesitates.

''Ello, that you Elle?'

It shifts. That false happiness she learned in the hospital takes over. That fake joyous sincere voice, with its bright smile that fails to reach her eyes, consumes her. She becomes the other Elle, the Elle people want to see. That others want her to be. All safe, happy normal little blonde girl.

'Hey, Adam,' she manages while a finger twists her hair idly.

His smooth British voice responds, 'I was wondering when you'd call.'

Elle giggles high and flirty, 'Yeah, you know me, just can't stay away.'

'Nothing to be ashamed of love, I'm glad to hear from you. Last time we spoke it was yelling and profanity.'

Elle winces. She forgot about that. Thoughts about how to fix it, how to avoid telling him the truth tumble and swirl trying to build intricate mosaics of words and possibilities. She tries to find the right one, the one he will believe. Nothing. The mosaics fail her. Instead of an explanation, she will attempt something else.

'Yeah…I was going through so stuff. I'm sorry, I was such a bitch…Actually, I'm sorry to hear about Claire,' she tells him.

Adam remains quite. Elle waits. Blue eyes follow the street lights creating living patterns on her ceiling.

'Yes,' he eventually responds, 'it was an unexpected, tragic.'

Elle considers. His suave voice does not sound hurt. It sounds to her like he is mouthing the words she expects, that society expects.

'Hmm…how did she die?' Elle asks. She wonders if he has any specifics that did not make the news.

'Apparently she fell asleep with some candles lit. The candles fell over or something and started a fire. They told me that she died from the smoke inhalation before the fire reached her,' his voice calm measured, factual.

You sound so broken up about it Adam… 'Like I said I'm sorry. But…the real reasons I was calling is I was wondering if-if,' her voice quivers, fails. She battles against an unexpected lump in her throat.

'Shh,' he comforts her. Honeyed words twisted by his real meaning, 'I understand, love. I'll be happy to have you back, if you're _willing_ that is.'

_Willing_. Adam would take her back if she was _willing. _If she would be his plaything again, if she would go to his swingers clubs with him, if she always say yes to what he wanted, if she would be his good little girl, his little toy that he could fucked while other people watched, if she would do things with other men while he watched.

She swallows past the lump. Come on, fake happy spastic Elle, where are you? She tries for her best excited, eager to please voice, 'Sure, more than _willing_. I actually-actually I was thinking we could go out Saturday night.'

'Really.'

'Yeah, how about we met at Badla's on 29th? Then we can walk to the Dionysus. How does that sound, my Adam?'

Silence for a moment, then two. 'Sure, Elle. I'd be glad to go with you…' his accented voice trails off.

Elle knows what that means. There is an unspoken but or however or something that he wants her to figure out, to fill in. What could he possible want? She agreed to take him back, to do as he asked, to go to his favorite and most debasing club…Oh, forgive me my Gabriel.

'If this is about m-ah, about Gabriel don't worry about him,' Elle assures Adam. 'He's just a quite, obsessive little man, who can't please a woman, not like you can.' She adds the rest to stroke her former beau's considerable ego.

'I wonder what you could possible see in that boring man…' he continues, while Elle's mind drifts. What did she see in her Gabriel? The dark intense eyes, his subtle half smile, silky dark hair, soft tender lips, warm gentle hands. He touched her, held her, kissed her, loved her, her, _Elle. _Her Gabriel is… he is…is perfect. He even helped her kill someone. All that meant he loved her, right?

'Elle,' Adam's demanding voice draws her back. Her Gabriel's face dissolves in her imaginary musing.

'Yeah, ahh-Gabriel was the worst.' She responds with words that she hopes will cover her missing Adam's little self admiring speech. 'So I'll see you Saturday at Badla's about one? Okay?'

'That's kind of late, Elle. How about-.'

'No, at one,' she interrupts him. 'Please, Adam, please. I'm going with you to do_ anything, anything _you want.'

Silence. She knows he is considering, making her wait, seeing if she will beg again. He likes it when she does. Elle had forgotten that. How much she had to beg Adam for anything, and everything she wanted.

For her Gabriel.

'Please, Adam, _please_,' she pleads.

'Sure, love, for you,' he responds with his best charming I have given in to your outlandish request voice.

'Okay, I'll see you then. Bye.' Elle concludes the call. Snaps her phone shut, with the breath she was holding sliding slow release across her lips. Eyes closed, she tries not to think what Saturday night will be like, what seeing him, being with him will feel like. Her hand falls to the bedspread. The phone slips free from her small limp fingers. Elle lies there, breathing, trying not to think.

Elle feels the bed move. The area next to her left leg dips. With her eyes still closed, Elle knows it is Sarah. Faint whiffs of her perfume reach Elle. Sarah smells of vanilla with a hint of lemon and jasmine.

'Elle,' she says, while a warm comforting hand touches her knee.

Blue eyes open. Her pixie haired roommate sits next to her dressed in a white turtleneck, blue sweater and jeans. Brown doe eyes concerned. Sarah has her lively tongue trapped between her teeth. Elle has seen that look before with her roommate's little pink tongue trapped between small pearly teeth. Her roommate literally bites her tongue to remain quite, to give Elle a chance to explain.

Elle knew leaving the door open was a mistake. She considered closing it after her shower. Decided she would rather collapse on her comfortable, soft, inviting bed. Now Sarah had overheard some of her conversation with Adam.

Sarah's tongue disappears, her teeth click together, and then she opens her Siren's mouth.

Elle blurts, 'It's not what you think. I was calling to talk to him about Claire, to find out what really happened and see…and see if he was okay.'

Sarah sits watching her. After a moment her smooth voice asks, 'What are you going to do with Adam?'

Elle flinches a little, wishes her friend had not heard that part. 'Nothing. Well, no we're…it's okay Gabriel knows about it, he even suggested it so…' Elle smiles, tries to be sincere, reassuring, 'It's okay, really.'

Sarah squeezes her knee. 'Elle, you seem happy with Gabriel and I don't want you to mess it up. He's a nice guy, and I'm a little surprised you're so taken with him. If…doing something with Adam may not be best thing.'

Elle shakes her head. 'Really, Sarah. It's okay, Gabriel knows about it. You can even ask him if you want.' Elle picks up her cell phone. Her small hand offers it to Sarah like it proves she is telling the truth like it is an offering that precludes deceit.

Brown eyes search Elle's face. Sarah shakes her head. She squeezes Elle's knee again and stands.

Elle assures her, 'I'll try to stay awake during your show. I've just been really tired lately.'

Sarah laughs softly, 'Yeah, I noticed. The girl who used to party all night turns in early now.'

Elle shrugs innocently. 'Like I said, just tired. Umm…before you go can I get something from you.'

'Sure, what?' Sarah responds.

Elle tells her.

Shocked Sarah stammers a little then, 'You want…want to use those with _Gabriel Gray_, right?'

Elle nods. 'Yes, my Gabriel. It's something different and I know you have them.'

Sarah agrees, 'I do. I, umm…was not expecting you to borrow them. If you guys are having trouble-.'

'No,' Elle tell her. 'Things are fine, better than fine, great. I just want something different, a surprise. So…?'

'Alright, I'll be back in a sec,' her roommate responds.

* * *

_Saturday Night- Outside Balda's Restaurant _

Elle watches Adam step from the cab. He wears a familiar dark overcoat atop a dark blue suit, with an open collared sky blue dress shirt underneath. His messy stylish blonde hair looks good. A suave confident smile greets her. Elle forces a smile in return. One she hopes hides her inner turmoil. The slick slithering nervousness she hates. The nervousness that kept her opening and closing her phone incessantly, while she waited. Open. Close. Open

His accented words typical, 'You look good, love.'

Elle tenses and snaps the phone closed one final time. She forces tight muscles to relax. Adam leans forward. His thin lips brush her cheek. Warm hands hold hers. Elle wears the bright seductive smile she knows he likes.

Elle steps back. She slips a small hand free, adjusts her purse on her dainty shoulder. Emotions and memories swirl within her. Memories of what she did with Adam, of the joy he brought her, of the sorrow, of walking in and finding him with Claire. The last memory was still fresh, still able to hurt. The sight caused unbearable, unbelievable hurt that she, Elle, was replaced by a younger, blonder, more 'normal' woman. The anguish and rage from that moment flash through her like an unexpected electric spark.

Adam gives her a curious look. 'You alright, Elle?'

Dragging the smile back into place, 'Yeah, let's go.' She leans over to give him a quick peck on his stubble covered cheek.

She starts to step towards the curb, when he pulls her back. Blue eyes met curious, confused, concerned.

'The cabs right here,' he tells her, while gesturing towards the ever present yellow city cab.

Elle brought this up to her Gabriel last night. During their brief phone conversation he seemed distracted and distant. How was she supposed to refuse a cab ride and get him to walk? His response was she had to convince him to walk. Elle did not find that very helpful.

She did not want to walk either. Her back started hurting a few days ago. Between that and constantly feeling tired. She did not feel up to this.

Elle pushes her aching back and fatigue aside. Hoping for cheery, enthusiastic, 'I want to walk, please. I'll make it worth your while' She grips his arm with one hand. Elle presses herself against his arm, while she gives Adam her best innocent pleading look.

He smiles back wantonly, knowing what her smile used to mean. 'Okay, love. Let me pay the man.'

She follows to the cab, where Adam converses with the cabbie. While he pays for his ride, Elle's blue eyes scan the street. Her Gabriel told her he would be with her, watching her. She does not see him. People mill about on both sides of the street. The shop and street lights illuminate them. No Gabriel.

Then Adam leads her across the street. They head uptown hands clasped. Elle halfway carries the conversation, with her blue eyes rarely on Adam. Instead, they roam about the still partially active streets. Occasionally Elle chances a quick look behind her, while passing it off as an adjustment to her purse. She tells Adam the strap is messed up so she has to keep adjusting it. Even with her quick peeks back, her anxious eyes fail to spot her Gabriel. People, tall, short, thin, round, wonder the streets behind them. None look familiar in appearance or posture to her. The only one that stands out is a slim midsized figure wearing a dark hoodie. Elle knows it is not her Gabriel. The man, she assumes, is too short, too slim to be hers. What draws her attention to him is that he seems to be going uptown too. The stranger's pace methodical, measured to stay a few feet behind them. Elle ignores him. She turns back to her, to Adam, just Adam.

His charming accented voice drones on about acting school. How he is almost done, how he is auditioning for some off Broadway role. Elle listens to his voice, to the tone, to the cadence. She ignores the words. His trained accented voice sounds so nice, so charming, so enticing. Elle wishes that it did not, wishes she could hate that part of him. She could not. Even his hand feels good, feels warm, feels comfortable on a cold night.

Elle blinks. They stand together at the corner of Thirty-Fifth Street and First Avenue. Bleak naked trees rise from the park across the street. Those mobile metal barriers that city workers use block off 35th Street, which runs along the southern end of the park. A white van is parked just inside the barriers. Further down the street Elle sees some of the pavement is torn and strewn about haphazardly.

While waiting for the crosswalk to change, Elle notices the street lights on the far corner. They are dark. The normally daylight bright street corner is now drenched in an inky blackness.

The crosswalk sign changes to green. Adam pulls her forward. They are in the crosswalk now. Elle tries to think. She spent all day between her naps trying to find the right line. To think of what she wanted to say before her Gabriel took Adam away.

They reach the sidewalk. A paved path leads diagonally into the park. Barren winter trees loom slumbering over it. Elle stops. Last night that was what her Gabriel to her to do. Adam continues walking. Their joined hands tug him to a halt. He turns.

Elle notes this dimly. Blue eyes stare transfixed. A familiar muscular silhouette materializes like death, like Grendel come to snatch a defenseless reveler, like the ferryman come to carry away the dying. Features obscured by a baseball cap, wearing a long trench coat, her Gabriel steps closer. He stands behind Adam now.

Elle felt Adam's clear blue eyes on her. He was saying something. Noise that was all she heard. The sound fails to process. Elle's heart thunders. Just before the end, before her Gabriel takes him, Elle looks at Adam. He was hers once, the only one she wanted, needed and now…His eyes on not on her, instead they look at something over her shoulder.

Before Elle can turn Adam goes limp. Her Gabriel grabs him. Straining he keeps Adam upright. Elle starts to help, when a wiry strong arm stops her, shoves her back. The Stranger helps lift Adam. Together her Gabriel and the Stranger hustles Adam to Gabriel's white van. Elle watches bewildered as the two lift Adam into the back. Her former beau's head rolls listlessly. Her Gabriel steps into the back, while the Stranger closes the rear van doors.

Small hesitant steps take Elle closer. The Stranger turns. With his hood drawn low over his face, the dark obscures his features. Tentative steps bring her closer. A hand, long fingered and strong, touches her arm.

A familiar voice tells her, 'Get in.'

As the Stranger turns, the light from some passing vehicle illuminates his face, before he walks toward the driver's side door. That brief glimpse was all Elle needed. Those familiar marred features…

'Peter?' she whispers.

Elle stands frozen. Thoughts circles inward, bewildered. Events, people, things not connecting, not processing. She hears the van start. The engine jars her troubled mind into action. Quickly she gets into the passenger seat.

Then they are off. The van glides along the city streets. Peter hunched over the wheel, with his hood still drawn low over his scared face.

Elle hears her Gabriel doing something in the back. She does not turn, does not look. Blue eyes are riveted to this other man, this most unexpected man driving silently beside her.

She sits and watches him. Afraid to speak, too astonished to speak.

Unexpectedly the van stops. Elle pulls her gaze away from Peter. She looks around. Through the windshield she sees the familiar worn sign of her Gabriel's shop.

Peter opens his door. 'Come one,' he tells her before stepping to the street.

Confused blue eyes dart to the back. Her Gabriel sits looking at her brown eyes intense. He nods. Elle holds his gaze for a moment questioning. Dark intense eyes hold no answers. She turns, opens her door and steps out to help Peter. Hurriedly she walks to the rear door. Peter stands there. His hood remains drawn low over his features. Elle stands looking at him for a moment. She has no idea why he is helping or why he is just standing there.

Frustrated she reaches for the rear door release. Two strong hands catch hers. Gentle dexterous fingers hold her hand, Peter's warm touch still does something to her, even after all this time, even after her Gabriel.

His voice asks from the obscured darkness of his hooded face, 'Elle, what did Adam do?'

He chose Claire over me, he treated me like his toy, he never really loved, he…Then Elle remembers what her Gabriel told her.

With her best little girl lost look, which she mastered in that damn hospital, Elle widens her eyes, lets her chin tremble, her voice quiver, 'Because he-he…'

'I'm sorry,' Peter says as he draws her in a hug. She closes her eyes and enjoys his warmth against the chill night. He holds her for a few seconds. Then stepping back, 'I'm shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry. Gabriel he'll…don't worry about Adam anymore, Elle.'

Turning Peter opens the door. He helps her Gabriel lower Adam's limp body from the van. The little group looks around again to make sure they can make it the front.

Peter and her Gabriel support Adam from either side as they carry him like a man being helped by his buddies after a night of hard drinking. Meanwhile, Elle hurries ahead and unlocks the shop. Once their inside, Gabriel supports Adam, while Peter steps back to the street.

'Close it,' her Gabriel commands.

Elle does, while giving him a questioning look.

'He's going to drop off the van behind the building and go home. He rarely stays for this part, now come on,' he gestures for her to help him with Adam.

Small hands lift Adam's heavy slack arm over her dainty shoulders, with his unconscious weight almost too much for her petite musculature. Elle struggles to keep pace with her Gabriel as they take Adam to the shop's workroom. They drag Adam to the medical table, where she struggles to help her Gabriel lift her former beau atop it. After a few seconds of straining they manage to arrange Adam and her Gabriel secures with black nylon medical restraints.

As Elle watches, she accosts her Gabriel with haughty questions, 'Gabriel, what the hell? Why was Peter here tonight? You never told me anything about him.'

He finishes securing Adam. Dark gloating eyes find her, while he smiles his knowing hungry smile, 'Didn't expect that Elle?'

'NO,' she answers.

He replies, 'Like you said Peter's accident changed him.'

'Yeah, but,' she protest, while watching him drag a wheeled tray over to the table. That is when Elle realized what was wrong. Plastic sheeting covered the shelves, the floor, the walls. Her mouth open Elle simple looks around baffled.

'Umm…Gabriel?' she waves her hands like that somehow will convey her question.

He tilts his head, pauses, 'Oh, the plastic is for the blood. Less mess that way.' He gestures towards his brain shelf, 'With my collection over there, I'm not sure what good this really does, but….' He finishes with a shrug. 'Anyway we need to get ready.'

She shakes her head. Ready? 'NO, we need to talk about Peter, now.'

While her Gabriel walks around the table to his work bench, he says, 'Later I'll explain everything. We need to take care of this first.' On the bench lay two sets of plastic smocks, rubber gloves and face shields. He gestures her to join him.

Elle walks over. She knows that arguing with him right now will achieve nothing. Her Gabriel helps her into a smock that was clearly his. The hem fell past the end of her shoes. While her Gabriel adjusted it, Elle wondered if she could even walk while wearing it. Then he helps her put on the gloves and face shield. Next, Elle watches him expertly and quickly dress himself.

Once they are dressed, Elle protests, 'Adam's not going anywhere, and I-,'

His dark annoyed hungry look stops her. This was a serious side she disliked, yet was fascinated by like a moth drawn to flame. Elle knew that if she pushed him to hard she might be scorched. Still, she felt furious with him. Her Gabriel did not tell her anything about this, somehow he included Peter in what was supposed to be _their _special time, and now her Gabriel just wanted her to be quite. Well, fine Gabriel Gray, you are going to have some lonely cold nights in that little bed of yours, she thinks.

'Come on,' he tells her. Her Gabriel walks over to the table. He picks up a knife from the tray beside it. His eyes find hers, 'Do you want to do this?'

Drawing in a slow deep breath, Elle considers. Did she want to do this? The knife was very shiny, very pretty. What is it Adam called her sometimes at his clubs? Elle tries to remember…She always wanted to do this. She planned to do it Debbie Marshall. She wanted to do it to Claire. Now, her Gabriel was asking her, trusting her, giving her a gift in his own special way…Then Elle has it, she remembers what he called her. It was 'My little soiled scrubber.'

Elle waddles over to her Gabriel. The long hemmed smock forces an awkward, ungainly gate. Her delicate hand takes the knife. As she turns to Adam, her Gabriel places a hand on her shoulder. Blue eyes look at him. He smiles back, 'Let me show you.'

He directs her to stand before Adam's chest, while he presses himself close behind her. The warmth from his body radiates into her, while his warm breath brushes against her cheek. He reaches around her to pull back Adam's overcoat, jacket and dress shirt. Then he uses a pair of scissors to cut away his T-shirt and expose the bare flesh beneath. Placing the scissors back on the table, her Gabriel places a finger on Adam's chest.

Softly he tells her, 'Place the knife right here.'

Elle places the knife tip beside his finger, which he then moves.

'Turn it to the side.'

She does.

'Push.'

Elle slides the knife inside her former beau's heart. Bloods wells up around the wound. It slips around the knife red and weeping. Adam's features do not change. He looks asleep for all the effect she had on him. She watches fascinated. His chest continues to rise and fall. The blood continues to seep from his wound. Her Gabriel has his strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Blue fascinated eyes notice Adam's breath become ragged. Then labored gasps escape his lips. All the while his eyes remain closed.

His chest stills.

His breath stops.

Elle stands there.

She feels her Gabriel kiss the top of her head. A bright smile crosses her lips. She did it. She finally killed someone. She got revenge on Adam. She made her Gabriel happy. Electric euphoria courses through Elle.

Her Gabriel steps around to a position above Adam's head. The loss of his warmth makes Elle sad. Her Gabriel flips his face shield down. He takes a breath to collect himself.

'Tool, please.'

Elle looks at the wheeled table. Something that looks like a Dremel tool sits on it. Small hands pick it up, while being careful of the cord, she hands it to her Gabriel.

As she does so, Elle says, 'Yes, _Doctor._'

His large hand pauses around the tool. He holds it in mid air. Brown eyes examine her, surprised.

She smiles bright, warm, 'Problem, _Doctor?'_

'No, problem, _nurse_,' he responds. The tool hums to life. He places it against Adam's forehead.

Elle averts her eyes. The sound changes to a humming, wet, hissing, shushing, burning, ripping sound. Elle fights against her stomach. A light dinner threatens to escape, threatens to make her disappoint her Gabriel. She clinches her jaw, squeezes her eyes shut. Tries not to think what he is doing. Killing Adam was one thing, but this…this was something she did not want to see. Elle had run her hands through Adam's hair, had kissed his face, his forehead and now and now it was all blood and mess and a sick burning bone smell. Then after an eternity the sound stops. The ever present sound of the shop, its ticks and tocks returns. Elle keeps her eyes closed.

Her Gabriel must have noticed her distress, because she hears him tell her to keep her eyes shut. Elle stands there listening to him move around, with occasional metal on metal sounds and his soft voice whispering 'fascinating' occasionally.

Then she feels him behind her. His hand touches her shoulder. 'It's okay.'

Slowly averting her eyes from where Adam was, Elle opens them. Her former lover remains atop the table. His body covered by a sheet. Also, a large box and dolly sits next to the table. Elle turns to face her Gabriel. She starts to apologize when he shushes her.

'It's okay, Elle. The first one is the worst,' he says with a sad serious smile. 'Will you start on the plastic?'

She nods. Taking a deep breath she walks to the far side of the room and starts rolling the plastic up. While she is doing that, her Gabriel loads her former beau into the large black box marked 'NYC Public Works.' After he finishes with that he helps her clean up. Relived Elle thinks they are finally done, when he tells her he is going to get the van.

A tired exasperated sigh escapes Elle's lips. She watches her Gabriel leave. Short tired legs stagger to a cool leather chair. Her small exhausted body collapses into it. She sits there waiting. She is tried, her back hurts, she wants…wants… Her blue eyes flutter…

'Elle,' faint, familiar.

'Elle,' the masculine voice repeats. This time something touches her.

Dry eyes blink open. A stabbing pain in her neck combines with her tight back to greet Elle back to the world. She whimpers. Blue eyes search the room.

Her Gabriel stands beside her. The box is gone. The plastic is gone.

'What?' she mummers.

'Shh…I let you sleep,' he responds. 'I came back and you were asleep. I've always done it by myself so…' he trails off.

'He's?' she asks, while her brain tries to awaken, to think, to process.

He nods, 'Yes, in the park like the others. I dropped the plastic off in Jersey.'

Elle starts to nod, stops. Her neck hurts. A small hand rubs at it. There was something important she was going to ask…something about…about…

'Peter,' she manages. Stiff from sleep she adjusts herself in the chair. 'Why was Peter-.'

'Later.'

'But,' she protest. His powerful arms stop her. He lifts her petite frame from the chair. Immediately Elle wraps her slim arms around her Gabriel's neck, while her golden head rests against his shoulder. Elle starts to protest again, but she is so tired, so sleepy.

Her Gabriel carries her into the backroom. Gingerly he places her on his small bed. While she stretches out, Elle asks, 'In the morning? Please?'

He leans over. Warm lips touch her forehead. He pulls back, smiles, 'Yes, in the morning, I'll tell you everything.'

Blue eyes blink. The morning sounds good, sounds…sleepy. Her eyes close. For a moment she lays there listening to her Gabriel undress. Then he lies beside her. She snuggles against his chest. Gradually her thoughts slow, then still and then sleep…

* * *

_NEXT TIME: Elle gets a new project at work. Gabriel and Elle do something new. Oh, and that Peter thing. _

_Peter: No, I'm not the Fonz taking off my leather jacket to wrestle a shark. I've got some story specific reasons for his actions, which will come to light next time. Now, let me point to cannon for some explanations. _

_Future Peter (F. Peter) from 'Five Years Gone' wants to kill people. When Future Hiro( F. Hiro) and him are trying to rescue normal Hiro, F. Peter specifically refuses 's request to freeze time because he 'has not had a good fight in years', i.e. he wants to kill people. Then in 'I am Become Death' F. Peter is so astringed from Claire she spends the whole episode trying to kill him and 'normal' Peter. _

_Oh, yeah then there is season two. Peter follows Adam around doing his dirty work. Peter is duped into helping, yes, but he still seems to enjoy it and his sudden turn back to the 'good side' seems forced in the last episode. Also, the whole trying to kill Nathan at the end of the season is not an expression of brotherly love or 'nice.' _

_Also, F. Peter was living with Jessica/Niki. I'm not a fan of her, but I do like Eden/Sarah. Thus I replaced a stripper/pornstar with a former prostitute, who, in this story, is __only__ a sex show expert. I think it works with a F. Peterish character. _

_Those are just the cannon reason. My point is, while Peter is a 'nice' guy, he seems a little more violent, a little more like Sylar, than the show or most Peter fans want to admit. Some episodes feed off the duality of those two characters, which I've managed to combine, or at least I attempt to. _

_Now, off that soap box, there is a St. Gabriel's Park in NYC. It is where I described and pretty close to my description. I've been waiting awhile to finally work it into the story. _

_What Elle borrowed from Sarah was something that I've already mentioned a longtime ago…_

_I hope the Adam/Elle thing makes sense. The idea was sparked by a discussion about politicians and sex scandals…If you want to know more Google 'Jack Ryan politician'. _

_Finally, this chapter marks the beginning of the end for this story, with only a few things (i.e. people) to still wrap up. If you thought this story was all about killing Adam and Claire…well, that was not completely it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Heroes, I'm not doing this for profit, etc._

_Reviews are appreciated._

_Angelic Revelation. _

* * *

_Gabriel's Shop-Morning _

Awake.

Elle did not want to be awake. She lay on her Gabriel's too small bed, with her back hurting, her head hurting, and feeling nauseated. Elle was miserable. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. Instead she was had to do something else. Elle knew why she woke up. It was because she had a terrible need to go to the bathroom. A need that was so bad it was more important than her aching back, her throbbing head and her queasy stomach.

Beside Elle, her Gabriel's chest rises and falls in a slow steady rhythm. Gingerly she untangles their legs, slips her arm off his back and shimmies to the end of the bed. There she pauses. Blue eyes note her Gabriel's soft sleeping features. Elle wants to stay here longer. She wants to watch him, but her bladder has other ideas. Small feet carry her down the hall to the tiny bathroom at the back of her Gabriel's shop.

After a few minutes, Elle pads quietly back to her Gabriel's room. The back pain and headache remained along with the nausea, but her bladder was happy. Elle did not know what was wrong with her these past few days. What she did know was how much she disliked it. As she reaches the end of the hall she sees her Gabriel lying just how she left him. The only change was his eyes. His twin dark brown orbs watch her.

She continues forward to the end of his small bed. She stands there looking at him. Elle really wants to go back to sleep, however that seems impossible. The discomfort she feels will probable keep her awake for awhile. Also, she really wants to know about Peter. Her Gabriel tilts his head, while raising an eyebrow at her.

Elle knows if she sits down on the bed one of two things will happen. The most like is she lays there uncomfortably awake till her lover drags her out of bed. While the second and less likely scenario is that she lets him seduce her. Sex does not seem like the greatest idea given her headache and tense back. Still, Elle considers it an excellent way to pass the time with her Gabriel and she did have to give him his present.

Elle decides she probably will not fall asleep anytime soon and she really wants to know about Peter. With these two considerations in mind, she looks around the room for someplace to sit. A straight backed wooden chair rests next to her Gabriel's dark wooden writing desk. The chair looks uncomfortable to Elle. Sighing she walks over to, turns it to face the bed and sits.

'Elle,' her Gabriel calls from the bed.

'Hmm.'

'What are you doing?'

She smiles, 'We're going to have a little talk, Gabe.'

She watches him sit up. He adjusts himself so his back rests against the wall beside the bed. His brown eyes look sleepy. Elle smiles a little more. Her Gabriel got less sleep than she did since he had to dispose of Adam's body. She wants to know more about that, however Peter comes first.

Curious she asks, 'What the hell was Peter doing last night?'

A dark knowing smiles forms on her Gabriel's soft lips. 'What did it look like he was doing?'

Annoyance flashes through Elle. She was too uncomfortable to play stupid word games with him right now. She demands, 'Answer the question. Why was Peter there?'

She hears him take a deep breath, before beginning, 'Peter was there to help.' He holds up a large hand to forestall her protest. 'I told him that Adam raped you. That way he would approve of what me are doing. That's why I told you if anyone asked you should respond with that answer.'

Elle interrupts, 'Yes, but how did he even get involved in all this?'

Her boyfriend asks, 'Remember his accident?'

She nods a response.

'Well, it really changed Peter. Nathan's car accident, the one which killed Heidi and injured Peter, wasn't an accident at all. You see, Elle, Nathan was about to indict a Mr. Linderman. Who I know you're familiar with.'

Elle knew Linderman. He owned a casino in Atlantic City. Also, he was a member of Primatech's Board of Directors. She had met the white haired man several times. Most of the time he seemed nice enough, however, Elle saw another side of him. Linderman reminded Elle of the two faced Roman god, whose name she had forgotten. There was a pleasant businessman side to Lindreman, which was at odds with the ruthless organized crime connected gangster that slipped out on occasion. Elle heard rumors that he worked some deal with the Russian mob to take over his Atlantic City casino.

Her Gabriel continues, 'Linderman arranged for Nathan to have a little 'accident.' The unintended result was that Nathan survived nearly unscathed, his wife Heidi died and his brother Peter was seriously injured. Linderman got what he wanted because Nathan backed off. The thing most people never realized is how much that wreck changed Peter.'

Elle knew that Peter changed after the wreck. Peter suffered a great deal of head trauma that the doctors feared for his cognitive ability if he ever woke from his comma. She remembers that he woke up and seemed fine, seemed able to do anything he wanted. Elle was so relieved by that. The only change she noticed was that he seemed angry and moody. The nice guy side of Peter was still there, but there was a new side of him came out from time to time. Also, that scar looked really painful to Elle.

She tells her Gabriel, 'I agree he changed a little. I just don't think he changed that much.'

He half smiles back at her, 'He changed. Once they finally let him out of the hospital, he would switch unpredictable from sulking to outraged. The idea that someone could try to kill his brother and him, and actually kill his sister-in-law was a shock. That the person got away with it was even worse. Peter's worldview did not take that into account. The whole 'bad things to good people' was more an abstract concept to him than a reality, until the accident.'

He pauses. Brown eyes consider her. Elle remains quite. A few seconds drag past, 'Gabriel?'

He shakes his head. 'Just thinking of something. Anyway, Peter was withdrawn and angry after the wreck. He avoided me. He drove Claire away. Then he stopped going to class. Finally, I confronted him about it. Peter told me he kept thinking about the wreck. Not so much what happened, but that the guy got away with it. That the guy who tried to kill him got away with murder. That the police, and the lawyers and everyone were going to do nothing. Peter told me he didn't see a point in anything anymore. That society was broken and pointless if people could get away with that.'

He chuckles, 'Amusing considering who his best friend was. I had returned from London only a few months before and added a couple people to my collection since then. All I did was float out the idea that maybe he, Peter Petrelli, should do something about it. At first he did not understand what I was talking about. Over the course of about a month or so I hinted and pushed and cajoled him into having an idea. The police identified the other drive that night. Linderman used his influence to have the whole thing twisted into a simple car accident, with only a small fine and some points on the guy's license. That enraged and disconcerted Peter. When he was not moping, he would rant on and on about that. So finally, the idea hit him. That if a Mr. Eric Thompson could kill someone and get away with it. Then someone else could do the same. The difference was I convinced Peter that killing Eric was the right thing to do, that we were 'saving' society. He could make a difference in the world by stopping those who no one else could. Peter ate it up.'

Gabriel stops. Laughs softly, while shaking his head. 'I think it fulfilled some boyhood fantasy he had about being a super hero who saved the world. I even gave him a little catch phrase 'Save the City, Save the World.' By stopping the 'bad people' here in New York we were going to make the world a better place.'

Elle sits stunned. This was not what she expected. That her Gabriel could manipulate Peter so easily, yet…yet Elle knew that Peter wanted to do good, wanted to help people. He became a nurse to do help those that could not help themselves. She saw how her lover's appeal to Peter could work, could twist him, especially after the wreck. Elle wondered how her Gabriel figured out what made Peter tick, if he had figured her out the same way, if he was manipulating her too…

He continues, 'Once we had decided to save the city, I had already begun 'operating' here. I'd left only two bodies in the park, but I had an idea. My shop was all setup, my tools gathered, and I would gladly get rid of Eric for Peter. The thing was I knew Peter well enough to realize he could not, even after his accident, kill someone. He understood that the only way to stop some people was to kill them, but he could not personally do it. I told him that, if he would help me, I would do it for him. Naturally, he refused. As much as Peter wanted it done, he needed one more push.'

Her Gabriel stops looks at her. Elle waits. A few seconds drag by. She demands, 'Tell me what you did, Gabe.'

He smiles, again. 'This was not the first time Mr. Eric Thompson was involved in something like this. There was another similar incident a year or so before. I found it online and it got me thinking. A little creative web design, some cut and paste and Peter had a reason. I sent him a link that looked like it was from the _Times_. I just stole all the basic web lay out, set the webpage's shortcuts to default to the _Times'_ homepage and created a story. Apparently Mr. Eric Thompson killed a family of four because the husband was late paying a gambling debt. I had Eric flip into a homicidal rage and beat the family to death in their own home. Naturally, I referenced Linderman a few times in the article, and made sure that Eric was going to get off. The article credited some expensive attorneys hired by Linderman and shoddy evidence collection by the police and the DA being up for reelection, with Linderman making a sizeable campaign contribution. The article read like another case of money and political influence letting a murderer get away. When Peter saw the article, he flipped. Especially when I told him he could have saved that family. If only he would help me, we could save people. He agreed. We were going to save the village by destroying it, or in our case, we were going to save people by killing others. Peter helped me abduct Eric. We brought him back here and…,' his voice trailed off.

Elle sat in the chair fascinated. She never suspected that of Peter. Even thought her Gabriel had told her a lot, she still had questions. 'Then he knows that you are the 'Slayer?'

He shakes his head. 'No, if he did, Peter would turn on me. I killed Eric to help Peter. I told him I would fake the murder to look like that 'crazed serial killer', his words. That way the police would not suspect anything. Besides, I did a hack job on Eric and dumped him in the river. I wanted it to look like some copycat that was pretending to be me. Peter never suspected that I might be that very same person he ranted about.'

Her Gabriel stops. He reaches for the glass of water on the night stand. After a short drink he, continues, 'Sometimes I need help. You've seen how hard this is to do and get away with. For Peter to help, all I have to do is convince him that the person is 'bad.' Sometimes he even brings them to me. Take Candice for example. You knew her, right Elle?'

She nods an affirmation.

'Once it came to light she sold drugs, and that someone died from them it was easy. Peter was the nurse who worked on that guy's girlfriend. You know, the one that jumped out the window and went splat. The cops brought the girlfriend to the hospital once they found that guy smeared on the sidewalk. The girlfriend was hopped up on the same stuff, but when she came down, she told Peter everything. Peter told me and asked for my help,' he concludes with a smile.

Elle understands now. She asks her Gabriel, 'You told Peter that Adam raped me, which made it okay to for him to help, right?'

He nods and then says, 'Yes, I had to justify it somehow. Has he asked you about it yet?'

'Yes,' she responds, 'before we moved Adam from the van to your shop, he asked.'

'I'm not surprised. Normally we do this a little differently but you changed things, made them easier.'

Elle smiles at that. She liked helping her Gabriel. After considering for a moment, Elle asks, 'Does Sarah know?'

Her Gabriel shakes his head back and forth, 'No, not that I'm aware of. I don't think Peter would tell her. Sarah might have some loose sexual morals…but I don't think she would approve.'

She considers what she knows about her roommate. Sarah used sex as a form of rebellion against her repressive childhood upbringing. The rest of her was as straight as arrow though, well except the drinking. Sarah blamed that on her childhood too. All the wild living, plus the genetic disposition she blamed on her father, combined to make her drink too much a few years ago. Elle met Sarah before she sobered up, while she was a notorious party girl. Sarah had shown Elle how to live, or at least how to have a good time in the city. Once Sarah sobered up, she changed. She became less promiscuous, yet Elle knew her friend would never approve of killing people, even if it was her Gabriel's version of saving lives. Elle says, 'Yeah, I don't see Sarah being a big fame of this.'

'I agree,' he responds. 'Don't let her know about what we're doing,' he says with a smile.

Elle nods her agreement. A little voice in the back of her mind bugs her. Tells her she is forgetting something. She considers for second before pushing it aside. Their conversation about Sarah made her think of something else.

'Stay here,' she tells her lover. Elle stands, stretches her tense back and wonders back the workroom. There she finds her purse on the workbench. She digs inside it for a second finds what she wants, grabs it, and walks with it hidden behind her back to her Gabriel's room.

She returns to find him still sitting on the bed dressed in a white T-shirt and boxers. The nausea had faded during their conversation. Her back still hurt, and her head did a little too. Still, this was her Gabriel's reward for helping her with Adam. After all he did most of the work, and she got all the fun last night.

'Close your eyes,' she instructs him. Brown eyes remain open, evaluating her. Elle fakes a pout, 'Please, I've got a surprise for you. You'll like it, I promise.'

An exasperated breath slides past his lips, while he closes his dark eyes.

Elle sets the item quietly on his desk. Then she shimmies out of last night's stale clothes. Next, she removes her undergarments. Naked she evaluates herself. Small hands run across her body. Her normally taunt midsection seemed a little soggy to her. Her appetite had increased dramatically a few days after her dinner date with her Gabriel. Elle knew she was eating more than usually the past few weeks. Also, that she had acquired a bizarre desire for peaches. Peach pie, peaches and cream, peach yogurt, peaches in her cereal, basically peaches were their own food group that went with just about one or two meals a day now. She worried that she would be one of those women that got fat once they found a long term relationship or a husband. Elle did not want to become one of them, but…she was so hungry, and her back hurt like a bitch the past few days and…Elle she thinks, get it together. She was having trouble with that lately.

Elle picks up the pink furry handcuffs. She made sure Sarah gave her the self-release kind, which have a little button instead of a key. The last thing Elle wanted was to not be able to find the damn key again.

Front or Back. Elle considers. While she does so, 'Keep your eyes closed for a few more seconds, my Gabriel.'

Elle decides on back. She places her hands behind her back and awkwardly handcuffs herself. Before she tells her lover to open his eyes, Elle makes sure she can undo the cuffs. A small finger pushes finds the release button. The cuff clicks open, which causes another delay as she struggles to get it back on.

Finally ready, Elle says, 'When I tell you to, open your eyes, okay?'

His confused exasperation mars his handsome features. 'Yes.'

'Now, if I say Redfish you have to stop, understand?' she instructs her Gabriel.

His tone confused, 'Elle, what are you doing?'

'You have to promise me Gabriel.'

He his remain closed as he shakes his head. 'I promise.'

Her heart beating faster, wondering what he will do to her, what her Gabriel will 'make' her do, Elle tells him, 'Open your eyes.'

Brown eyes open, blink, and drink in her naked body. Elle feels his eyes like burning orbs slide over her legs, her sex, her breasts.

Lower lip slid between her teeth, Elle turns to the side. She knows he can see the cuffs now.

'Elle?' he questions. 'What are you doing?'

She turns back to face him. Apprehension slides through her. Elle never played this part of the game before. It was always Sarah and she was the one in control. Still, she manages a smile. Elle knows he would never hurt her. Knows her Gabriel could not do that.

'I'm your surprise Gabriel. You can do _anything, anything _you want to me. Just don't hurt me and…and stop if I ask,' she tells him.

He slides off the bed. His long legs carry him quickly to her. Warm large hands rub against her slender arms. 'Elle, I would never hurt you. You understand that?'

Joy courses through her. She knew that. Smiling she nods at him.

His voice reluctant, 'Elle…I don't want this.' He waves his a hand like that explains something.

Disappointed blue eyes slide to her feet, where she notices something. Looking up at him under her golden bangs, she observes his hungry dark eyes. Elle says seductively, 'Some part of you does. Hmm…Gabriel. I know you like having control.'

'Elle,' he begins.

She turns to face away from him and takes a half step back. Elle gropes blindly behind her. Petite hands find his boxers. They slide inside to stroke his hard member trapped beneath the thin material. She leans back against him. Tilting her head back over her shoulder, Elle whispers seductively, 'I know you like this, my Gabriel. With all your watches, your clocks, always perfect, you always have to be in control of them. Always making them do what you want…hmm you like that Gabriel?' Small fingers continue to stroke him. 'You want to control me, Gabriel? Want to do dirty things to me?' Elle teases seductively. Blue eyes see something twitch in his face.

Shifting a little more, Elle manages to slide his boxers down, which he then kicks free. Then he pulls off his T-shirt. His muscular chest feels warm, safe. Elle smiles. She knew this would work, knew that her Gabriel always wanted to be in control. Why else would all his watches and clocks work perfectly? He had to control them, had to make them perfect. It was also about dominance with her Gabriel. Why else would he kill people the way he did? Tying them up and stealing their brains, that was all about control and power my Gabriel, Elle thinks, Elle knows.

Her small hand clasps his hardness tight. She swallows. Elle rubs his hard member against her butt. She does not like anal sex. Always found it uncomfortable, even painful. Hoped it was not what her Gabriel wanted, however, if he did, she would do it for him. She endured it for Adam, and her Gabriel was so much better than he was.

Bright slightly apprehensive smile, 'Gabe, you want that?' His hardness rubs against her butt. She swallows a little, supposes she does have to say it, 'You want to have anal sex?'

He blinks. Brown eyes look at her intently, his head tilts. 'Do you Elle?'

'If you want,' she replies.

He shakes his head, 'No, Elle. Tell me _do you_?'

'No.'

'Okay,' he says before kissing her neck.

Pushing back against him she states, 'You don't mind?'

Soft lips kiss her neck, her ear. Then he whispers, 'It's okay.' His teeth close on her earlobe gently, which he nips softly. Then he trails kisses down her neck, her shoulder.

A strong smooth muscular arm wraps around her slim hips. She leans back against him, letting him support her weight. His large hand cups her chin. Awkwardly he tilts her head back to look at his dark hungry gaze. She sees his desire for her, for the control he has over her.

She stokes his hardness, slowly pumping it in her small hands.

'Stop,' he tells her.

Delicate hands still around his hard member. Elle bites her lip. She wonders what he will make her do next, what he wants to do to her. He releases her chin. Then he places two fingers against her lips. Elle opens her mouth and lets his fingers inside. Wetly she suckles them, while swirling her tongue against his finger tips.

Blue eyes watch his shoulders tighten. Hesitantly she starts to stroke his hardness again. One small hand strokes the length of him, while the other grips his tip. Deft fingers gently grip and turn against it like someone turning on a facet.

Elle's rewarded by hearing his breath hitch. Her Gabriel presses himself against her small hands.

'Stop,' he gasps.

Annoyed she releases his hardness. If he did not appreciate what she was doing, Elle was not going to do anything. Her Gabriel was taking all the fun out of this. To punish him she bites down a little harder than she should on his fingers.

He winces. His fingers slide out of her mouth. Releasing her waist, he pulls her head back roughly. Warm breath against her cheek, he tells her, 'If you didn't stop, you'll make a mess.'

Warmth spreads through Elle. Even with her hands cuffed she could control her Gabriel. Her pink tongue slides seductively between her lips. He smiles knowingly at her.

Elle shudders. Those two fingers she wetted now brush against her sex. Her stomach flutters as his fingers run down her sex, then slide slowly back up. Reaching her clitoris, his wet strong subtle fingers slide back and forth across her delicate burning bundle of nerves. A lustful whimper escapes her throat.

Her Gabriel continues to run his fingers in a cross across her sex. Elle tries to bend her knees and press herself down on his hand. He does not let her. Instead he uses his other arm to keep her standing almost on her tippy toes, with her weight shifted to rest on his chest. She feels his hard member poke against the small of her back.

Elle closes her eyes. She focuses on his touches, on the subtle feel of his strong fingers stroking, messaging, and rubbing her core. Little noises of desire and need sound deep in her throat.

Warmth builds quickly inside her. Elle slips her lower lip between her teeth. Small hips buck and push against his fingers. She feels her vulnerability. With her hands behind her and her Gabriel holding her like this, she cannot press his fingers against her. The lack of control intoxicates her.

The warmth grows inside her. Elle's small body tremors she is close, so close.

He stops.

Elle whines.

Before she can speak his is pressing his thumb to her mouth. She takes it inside. Her tongue rubs against it, while she suckles it like a child. After a few seconds, he slowly slides it out. Then she feels his fingers pressed against her sex again. Small hips try to push themselves down, try to push his fingers inside. Instead his fingers rest loosely against her sex.

'Elle,' he whispers to her.

With her eyes still closed, she replies with a high needy whine. The release that was building inside her begins to fade.

'What do you want?'

'Inside,' she gasps, '_need _you inside.'

'What do you say?' he teases.

'Please, Gabe, _please, pl-,' _her last word cuts off as he slide his two fingers inside her. She does not care that he made her beg. All she wants is his touch. The callused wet pad of thumb brushes against her clitoris. Her Gabriel slides his two fingers with building speed in and out of her sex, while his thumb rubs small fiery circles against her clitoris.

Elle feels the fire within her rekindle. He lets her push her small hips down against his fingers. Little lustful noises start in her throat. A warm pleasure radiates through her. Slender legs start to tremble. His touches too much, his fingers too much, his warm breath against her cheek too much, her vulnerability too much, the warmth spreads through her like an electric current traveling through her seeking escape, seeking release.

Her small body shakes. Quivering muscles cause her legs to buckle. He catches her. One arm around her shoulders, with the other around her waist, her Gabriel holds her. Elle rides the waves of electric wet pleasure as they lessen and begin to fade.

After a few moments, with her breath returned, blue eyes open. They find her lover's happy gloating brown eyes watching her. Elle can sees that he likes this. She knew he would. Knew that he liked the illusion of power he had over her.

Elle smiles happily. She can feel his hardness still pressed to the small of her back. Blue eyes watch him. She waits. Cannot wait.

'Gabe,' she says.

He remains quite watching her, holding her. Elle leans forward a little. With her best seductive voice, 'You're so hard.' Soft fingers brush his erection. 'So big. I don't know if it will fit.'

He smiles hungry, lustful. 'It will.'

Slender fingers stroke him. 'Are you sure? You're so big my Gabriel and I'm so small,' Elle says breathily.

Strong arms lift Elle of her feet. He carries her to the bed. She bends her kneels, which lets him place her kneeling on the bed. Large hands grip her shoulders and guide her face down on the bed.

Elle kneels naked beneath him with her face and chest against the bed. Small teeth bite her lip in anticipation. She feels an electric eager charge building inside her. Her knees slide against the bed as she wiggles to a more comfortable position. His warm hands glide down her flanks. They come to rest on her slim hips.

'What are you going to do to me, Gabe?' she asks.

She feels his strong fingers touch her inner thigh. Roughly he pulls her legs apart. Warm fingers cup her wet sex. Elle moans and presses herself against his hand.

'Elle?'

She gyrates her hips against his hand to create some friction on her sex. A whimper, which she knows her Gabriel will like, sounds in her throat.

He tells her, 'I'm going to fuck you, Elle.'

With what she hopes is a seductive sacred voice, Elle replies, 'Oh, not that my Gabe. You're too big.'

'Don't worry Elle, I'll make it fit,' he replies.

She feels her skin tingle with fiery anticipation, when his hand slides off her sex. Elle wants his hand back, yet she knows what will come next. She closes her eyes. Slender wrists pull at the cuffs as he slides inside her. His hardness pushes deep inside as his strong hips slam against hers. Strong hands hold her, while he pulls back and then slams forward again.

A stifled cry of ecstasy issues from her lips. His thrusts grow harder, faster. Elle feels his hand squeeze her hips, which lets him pull her back against his thrusts. Her slender hips buck back against her Gabriel's.

Warm, burning electric sensations course through her small body. His large strong body thrusts against her again and again and again. Elle makes lustful wanton noises as her Gabriel thrusts into her. The noises seem to encourage him, to make him want her more.

Fighting against the warmth inside her, Elle says between moans, 'Too big…too hard…my Gabe…mmah …harder…fuck me.'

His hips slam against her viscously, making the wet skin on skin smacking sound of sex. She feels his arm release and hook under her hips. His warm muscular chest presses against her restrained hands as he thrust inside her again and again and again.

His pace grows erratic. Elle looses the rhythm between them. She does not care. The electric current inside her shorts out. With her sex shoved against him, with electric heat burning through her, with her thoughts fading to mindless pleasure, with her Gabriel's name on her lips, Elle comes.

Tired legs give way. She slides forward against his arm. He holds her to him, while he thrusts once, twice. In a strangled cry he says, 'ELLE.' His strong arms go slack. She slips forward against the bed.

Elle lies there drifting in the bliss. Slim wrists twist at the pink handcuffs. Finally, her thumb finds the release. Her sore shoulders protest as she undoes the other cuff.

Elle tosses the pink cuffs to the floor, before turning to her Gabriel. He lies beside her. His breath still ragged. Half-closed brown eyes watch her. She rolls her shoulders and neck a few times.

He asks, 'You could get out anytime?'

Elle nods. She asks, 'That…that didn't ruin it for you?'

He blinks and shakes his head. Elle slides over to her lover and curls her body around him. His strong muscles feel good. She closes her eyes as he clutches him tight.

'Tired,' she mumbles against his chest.

A long fingered hand runs through her hair. Elle focuses on his tender caresses, as she her thoughts drifts.

* * *

_Gabriel's Shop-Late Morning _

After breakfast at the bagel place a block away, they return to Gabriel's shop. Elle sat next to her Gabriel reading the latest Cosmo, which she picked up at a newsstand. Beside her, Elle's lover fiddled with one of his numerous watches. Occasionally he would ask her to hand him some tool or part. Aside from that he worked with a quite diligence.

Elle sighs. She feels bored after last night and this morning's excitement. Still, she likes spending time with her Gabriel. Her delicate fingers flip the magazine's glossy page. Blue eyes roam the photo spread on the next page. She sighs and flips the page, again.

RING.

Blue eyes snap to her purse, which is on her Gabriel's workbench. Quickly, she reaches for it.

RING.

Small hands open it. Fumbling fingers dig and shuffle through her purse.

RING.

A finger brushes her phone. She pushes away some tissues, and grapes her phone. Elle looks at the display. Her roommates name and number are displayed. Before bringing the phone to her ear, Elle pushes the accept button.

'Hey,' she greets her roommate.

'Oh, thank God.'

That was not the greeting Elle expected. Sarah sounds both excited and relieved.

'Sarah?' she questions.

'You're okay?'

'Yes,' she responds. Blue eyes look over at her Gabriel. He sits looking at her confused, with his head tilted to the left. 'We're fine. I'm with Gabriel at his shop. What's wrong?' Elle inquires.

'Oh, Elle. I thought…thought you were with Adam last night, and when I woke up and you weren't home I was worried,' Sarah tells her.

Elle forgot about that, forgot that her roommate over heard her conversation with Adam. She did not think it was important but now…

Slender legs push Elle to her feet. Quickly, she walks to the front room of her Gabriel's shop. Elle did not want to try and talk her way out of this with her Gabriel listening.

'Elle?'

'Elle?'

Reaching the front room, Elle slides the curtain closed behind her. 'What?'

Sarah says, 'Where were you last night?'

Killing my ex-boyfriend with my boyfriend and your precious Peter, Elle thinks. She knows that is not the right answer, but…

'Umm…,' she stalls, 'Sarah, umm…' Elle tries to think. Her Gabriel may be upset if he finds out Sarah knew she was supposed to be with Adam. Elle was supposed to tell everyone that she was with her Gabriel last night. The problem is how much of her conversation with Adam did Sarah eavesdrop on? Wait that story was the way out of this.

'Elle? You there?'

'Yes,' she responds. She takes a deep breath. 'I was with Gabriel last night. Why? What's wrong?'

Silence.

'Sarah?' she asks.

'Yeah,' the word hesitant suspicious.

Elle says with her best confused innocent voice like she does not know, like she did not kill him last night. 'What does any of this have to do with Adam?'

A pause before Sarah responds, 'I…I don't know how to say this…maybe you should just come back to the apartment.'

Elle tries to contain her annoyance. She knows Sarah was attempting to be considerate, to tell her that her former lover was dead. The idea of returning to their apartment to face Sarah did not appeal to Elle. It would force her to fake more than her voice. She would have to look sad, shocked and scared. Her roommate knew her too well for that to be easy. Plus, she was too tired to put on the performance a face to face meeting might require.

'Sarah, I'm tired and don't want to go anywhere right now, so just tell me, please,' she tells her roommate.

'I don't,' Sarah's voice tremors, 'I'm sorry. Adam he's dead. They found him in the park this morning. That serial killer got him.' She pauses. 'I'm so sorry Elle.'

I am not, Elle thinks. That is not the right response, Elle. She knows that but…but…stupid social rules. 'Oh, God Sarah,' her voice shocked. 'How terrible…I just….' She pauses. Blue eyes roam around the various clocks and watches in Gabriel's shop. 'Thanks for telling me.' Elle winces, that was probable not the thing to say. 'I need to talk to my Gabriel. Okay?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll see you tonight,' Elle states.

'Okay, I'm sorry Elle.'

'Me too, bye.' Elle snaps the phone closed. She takes a deep breath. Turning on her heal, she walks quickly to the curtain.

She slips inside. Elle finds her Gabriel still hunched over his workbench. The multi-lens glasses he wears distort his handsome features. Elle walks over to the chair beside him, where she collapses. Immediately she sits bolt upright. Pain radiates up her back. Small hands rub at the pain. Scuttling back she steadies herself on the chair back.

Elle sighs. This back pain was ridicules. She was a healthy young woman. There was no reason she should suddenly feel like a crippled Grandma.

Blue eyes close. 'I'm tired, Gabriel.'

Silence.

'Gabriel?'

'Hmm.'

'I'm tired,' she says again.

He responds, 'And you want me to do what about that?'

Elle considers before responding, 'Make me not tired.'

She hears her Gabriel chuckle softly. 'Who was that?'

'Sarah. She wanted to tell me that Adam was dead…I was so sad,' Elle responds, while slim fingers rub her tired eyes.

His confident voice tells her, 'You need to seem sad, Elle. If not, people might become suspicious and we don't want that.'

'Yeah, yeah,' she responds with a tired sigh.

His words confirm her motivation to not tell him about her little slip up with Sarah. She did not want to know what he might do, if he thought her roommate and friend suspected she was with Adam last night. Their plan was to tell everyone that they were together last night. Peter's alibi was his own concern, or at least that was Elle told herself.

'Peter trusts you now,' he states.

Elle is tempted to open her eyes, just so her Gabriel can watch her roll them. Instead she decides that is too much effort. Lacing her voice with sarcasm, 'Great, I really care that Peter trusts me.'

He chuckles, again. 'You should, because he needs your help.'

That causes her to open her eyes. Blue orbs lock with her Gabriel's brown. Her mouth opens to inquire, when she stops. He has that intense be quite and let me talk look written across his perfect features.

'Peter wants to 'stop' Linderman,' he tells her with a hungry smile. 'Your company shares office space with Arthur's law firm, which represents Linderman both here and in Jersey. Peter needs you to get us into the firm.'

Elle raises a hand motioning him to stop. He does.

'Why do you need me to get Peter into his own dad's law firm? Plus, what the hell are you going to do once you get in?' Elle demands.

He smiles knowingly at her, 'After his accident, Peter became estranged from our father. He's no longer welcome in-.'

'Stop,' she interrupts. 'You mean _his _father.'

He shakes his head, 'No, I mean _our _father.'

That did not make any sense to Elle. Her Gabriel said his father was a watchmaker. She was even sitting in his watch shop with a giant sign out front that said 'Gray and Sons.' Elle shakes her head not understanding how Arthur could be her Gabriel's father.

His large hand closes over her small one. He squeezes it gently, and then continues, 'My mother, Virginia, worked as a sectary for an aspiring young married lawyer named Arthur Petrelli. The long hours and late nights…well one thing led to another and she became pregnant. My mother quit her job shortly afterwards. She and her husband, my other father, Martin Gray, had been attempting to conceive for years. So, when Mother got pregnant he considered it a miracle. She never told him about the affair. I was born and…I looked nothing like Martin. He didn't seem to notice. Everything was fine, well not fine, but…' he stops.

His brown eyes search hers. Elle squeezes his hand back, while giving him a reassuring smile.

His voice sad, 'My mother always wanted me to become something special. She would go on and on about it. Martin taught me how to be a watchmaker.' He shrugs. 'It was alright. Still, I wanted something more. I always thought that…that somehow I meant for something else. That I was better than what Martin, my father, wanted me to be. During high school it became obvious that I was never going to attend college. It was not that I couldn't do the work. We simple could not afford it. My mother had not worked since I was born and the shop only provided enough to live on. The realization upset me. One day I want off on my parents.'

He pauses takes a breath, while his brown eyes fall to their joined hands. 'My mother told me she would fix it so I could go. That she would get the money. I did not know what she meant by that. I suppose neither did Martin. In the meantime, Arthur had become very rich, very famous and was still very, very married.'

Having met Angelia Petrelli, Elle could imagine she would disapprove of Arthur having an affair. Also, the idea that another Petrelli existed that could threaten her precious Nathan's position as heir apparent would really annoy the old witch. Those considerations brought Elle to another point, why did Angelia let Linderman get away with trying to kill her precious son?

She did not want to interrupt her Gabriel's story, so Elle filed the question away for later. Elle listens to him continue, 'Anyway, a few weeks later a Mr. Deveaux showed up at my family's apartment. He said he was an old friend of my mothers. We spoke briefly and then he met with my parents alone. After he left, I could hear my parents arguing from my room. The last thing I heard was Martin yell that he was going to get cigarettes. He stormed out, slamming the door. He didn't smoke. I went out to find my mother sobbing. I comforted her and after awhile she told me everything…That Martin was not my father. That Arthur was, and that he gave us some money,' with the last his brown eyes shift back to hers.

She watched him swallow past a lump in his throat. Her Gabriel takes a shaky breath. Then he continues, 'The deal was we get the money if we left Arthur alone, if…if…basically the man wanted nothing to do with me. It wasn't a lot of money. It wasn't enough for medical school, but it did let me go to NYU.' He pauses seems to consider how to continue his narrative. 'Martin never came back. My mother was always a little too religious. She blamed herself for driving Martin away. She did of course. Still, his loss changed her. Today she's not a well woman,' he states.

Elle holds his hand. She watches his dark eyes closely. The display a naked vulnerable he has never shown her before, probable never shown anyone before. She assures him, 'I won't leave you, my Gabriel.'

'I know.'

Elle considers her Gabriel. She compares him to Arthur. Now that she is thinking about it, there is a resemblance. The dark hair and eyes, those broad thick shoulders, even the large hand suddenly reminds her of Arthur. The resemblance was there the entire time. She simple never had a reason to notice it before now.

Thoughts and questions concerning what her Gabriel told her tumble through her mind. Gently she asks, 'So, if Arthur is your father, what did he do when you were Peter's roommate?'

His handsome face twists with a bitter self mocking smile, 'Nothing. He did nothing. I only met him twice. He barely acknowledged me. I might as well have been a piece of furniture for all the interest he had in me.'

'I'm sorry,' she whispers.

'Not your fault.'

'Maybe he didn't know who you were?' she asks helpfully.

Dark eyes look at her mockingly like she just stated that people could fly.

'Maybe not,' she states. Elle shakes her head, and then asks, 'How did you become Peter's roommate anyway?'

Her Gabriel smiles, 'Once I found out that I had another family out there, I learned everything I could about them. It wasn't that hard to find out that Peter was planning to attend NYU. Good old Peter wanted the 'real college' experience, which meant a random roommate. Well, I requested him as my roommate on my housing application. Then the first time I did anything illegal was when I stole Peter's application from the mail.' He smiles at the memory. 'A few pen marks later and he requested me as his roommate, too. I could barely wait to meet him that first day at Hayden Hall. I wanted to meet my brother so much and maybe, maybe I could finally meet my father. Peter was there, but not Arthur. Some of Pete's friends helped him move in. I met Nathan too and…well, you've met Nathan.'

Elle nods. She had met the elder Petrelli brother a few too many times. The man was handsome, charming and completely self absorbed. Pushing thoughts of Nathan aside, Elle asks, 'What about your mother? What did she say?'

He shakes his head. 'I lied about who my roommate was. If she knew, it…it would not have been good. It took awhile but eventually I convinced her not to help me move in or visit me. That way she never met Peter.'

He grows quite. Elle sits holding his hand, while she considers all the things he told her. The past few hours have changed how she thinks about her Gabriel. Things with Peter were more complicated than she ever expected and then there was the whole Sarah situation, which Elle really did not want to deal with right now.

Tentatively Elle probes, 'Is that part of why Peter is helping you, because he is your brother?'

He shakes his head. 'No, Peter doesn't know.'

Shocked Elle gives him an incredulous look. Her Gabriel sits there looking at her saying nothing. She demands, 'He doesn't know?'

He responds, 'No, or at least I never told him.' He looks away from her. His dark eyes study the dissembled watch spread before him. 'It was a huge risk even rooming with Peter. If…if Arthur cut me off, then no more university. I figured trying to convince Peter that we were brothers was crossing the line.'

He appears pensive. Elle watches his dark eyes focus on various things as they drift over the table. She is about to speak when he continues. 'Linderman tried to kill both my brothers that night. I would kill him for that, even if Peter hadn't asked for my help,' he tells her. His intense pleading eyes turn to her, 'You'll help us, Elle?'

'Of course, my Gabriel,' she responds without hesitation, without consideration of the consequences. 'I'd do anything for you.'

He smiles. 'I need you to find out when Linderman will be in town again. Then we'll need your help getting in the building. You'll do that for us?'

Elle nods. What her Gabriel is asking seems simple enough. She wants to get Linderman too. Before now Elle did not know the details of Peter's accident. He was a friend, a former lover and her Gabriel's brother, if someone tried to hurt him, it was okay to help kill them. It was right to kill Linderman and it would be fun.

She agrees, 'I'll do it.' Elle pauses, while her sapphire eyes explore his face. Slightly apprehensive, she asks, 'What about Arthur? Do you…you know, want to meet him?'

'Yes,' he responds. 'I…it's complicated Elle.'

Elle knows how complicated a child parent relationship can become. She wants to help her Gabriel, to make things better for him, better than they are for her. 'I know Arthur. We're not like friends or anything, but I've known him all my life. If you want to meet him, I can make it happen,' she finishes with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

His features change that intense dark flash that Elle both loves and fears slips fleetingly quick across his features. He tries for a nonchalant tone, but she detects a hidden strain, 'Thanks, Elle, just not right now. I…I yeah, it's okay. You're tired. Why don't you go take a nap while I finish this.' He waves a hand over the disassembled watched.

That was not the reaction she expected. Curiosity sparks interesting thoughts about why her Gabriel did not wish to meet his father. She did not understand how he went from desperately seeking fatherly affection one minute, and then the next turning down a chance to meet the man. Did he not think she could get him in to see Arthur?

Her Gabriel smiles, squeezes her hand and says, 'Really, Elle go take a nap. I'll be in after I finish.'

A half smile forms on her face. The whole conversation was bizarre, was too hard to think about right now. The fatigue she fought against during the talk slides through her causing sluggish thoughts and heavy limbs.

'Okay,' she agrees. Soft lips touch as she kisses him before slowly pushing herself to her feet. The muscles in her back issue a complaint. Her small hips twist a little attempting to work out some tension. With a tired heavy sigh, Elle walks to the back room, where she collapses on the bed. Her eyes close, thoughts about the brothers Petrelli drift like clouds before her mind. Her Gabriel was so much more than…than…sleepy...

* * *

_Elle & Sarah's Apartment-Later That Night_

Sarah heard her roommate clattering around in the entryway. For such a small woman, Elle always sounded like a heard of wild beasts when she came home. The thud, thud of her hard short steps, combines with the random banging she somehow manages, woke Sarah from her nap.

Sarah needed a nap because she did not get much sleep last night. Peter came stumbling in after midnight, woke her up and the proceeded to have his way with her. Initially she objected, but Sarah liked sex, liked sex with Peter, and liked that he was so insistent. She got over her objections.

Then her boyfriend scampers off after breakfast leaving her all alone to find out about Adam. This meant she had to call Elle and tell her the bad news. Her friend did not seem very upset about Adam's death. The man she pined over for nearly a month was killed by some psycho last night. When Sarah told her over the phone, she might as well told her that they were out of milk and Elle needed to get some before coming home. That was not what Sarah expected.

She realizes Adam's untimely end and Claire's accident were very close together. Both occurred after Elle started seeing Gabriel. Not that Sarah really suspected that they were somehow responsible. It was just something that struck her as oddly coincidental. Sarah had never known Elle to be violent, and Gabriel was about as aggressive as a lost lamb. Still, there was something about the situation that bothered Sarah.

She hears her roommate's thudding steps echo down the hall toward her. Her small slender body twists from its comfortable sprawl on the loveseat. Brown doe eyes find Elle. Sarah watches small blonde walk into the living room, where she collapses on the other loveseat.

'You okay?' she asks, wondering if her friend wants to talk about Adam.

'No, my back hurts, my head hurts and I've been tired all day,' Elle responds.

Sarah blinks. That was not the answer she expected. Wait, what did Elle just say? She considers, her roommate's back hurts, her head hurts, she's tired and the peaches. Elle could not get enough of them. The past few days Sarah watched Elle eat peaches from cans, from plastic cups, in pies, with cream, even once she saw Elle eat peach slices on a sandwich. Oh, Elle…

'Anything else?' Sarah probes.

Blue eyes dart from the nighttime Manhattan cityscape to her. They seem confused.

'Anything else wrong, Elle? Like maybe some nausea?'

Elle responds, 'Yeah, how did you know.'

Mouth open Sarah looks at Elle. She wonders if her roommate can really be that dense. Well here goes, 'Elle, your back hurts, your head hurts, you're nauseated, you're craving peaches, you're tired all the time, and I bet you have to pee a lot more than usual.'

Sometime during the speech Elle's face changed. The normal irreverent in control happiness faded. A tense pale concerned looked replaced it.

'Sarah, am I pregnant?' Elle asks tentatively.

Sarah considers how she is supposed to magically know the answer to that. She does realize that Elle has almost every symptom. Sarah knows sarcasm is not what Elle need right now. Also, her roommate looks scared to death.

'Well,' Sarah says in her best calm I know what I'm doing even if do not voice, 'I had a scare a few months ago with Peter, so there're some tests under the sink. Why don't you go find out?'

Elle nods mechanically. She remains lying on the loveseat. Blue eyes roam around the ceiling like the answer is hidden in the shadows there.

Sarah pushes herself off the red loveseat. Long slim legs carry her quickly to her friend. Kneeling down beside her, slender fingers touch Elle's hand.

'Hey.'

Wild blue eyes snap to her. Sarah flinches away from her friend. She had never seen Elle like this. There was an otherworldly intense look to her eyes like some mad witch from a movie.

Recovering herself, Sarah squeezes Elle's hand, 'Why don't you go use one of those tests and we can go from there?'

Her friend nods again. Then she blurts, 'You think my Gabriel will still want me if…if…I'm you know.'

The question stuns Sarah. Why would Gabriel not want her? It was his kid, right?

'Elle, I don't know all that much about your relationship with him, but it's…if you are… it's his, right?'

Incredulously Elle answers, 'Yes, Sarah. It's my Gabriel's.

Pink lips form a hesitant concerned smile, 'Okay, I don't mean anything. It was just…I'm sure he would still want you and… We might be getting ahead of ourselves. Go take the test and see what it says. Just, remember they're not fool proof.'

This time Elle actually moves. Her small frame slides past Sarah as she sits up and then walks down the hall to the guest bathroom. The door closes behind her.

Sarah stands, with a deep breath slides past her pink lips. Brown eyes travel a quick circuit around the room. What were they going to do with a kid in this place? She knew that her friend was having sex with Gabriel but Sarah did not really consider the idea that Elle could get pregnant. Her roommate was always so careful or so she claimed. Plus, it was Gabriel Gray.

Brown eyes drift to the nighttime Manhattan skyline. Perhaps Peter was right. There was more to Gabriel than Sarah ever considered. Watching the nighttime lights wake, dance, and die, Sarah considers what she knows about Gabriel. It was then that she remembers that girl. The one from Mexico, or was it Panama? She seems to remember that Gabriel seemed smitten with her before she died.

Slim fingers cover Sarah's mouth as she gasps. Maya that was her name. Now that Sarah thinks about it. She is sure that Maya and Gabriel had something going on between them. That is what really scares Sarah. That psycho killer got Maya maybe nine months ago.

The police found Adam dead by that killer's hand this morning. Last week Claire had her 'accident'. Then there was that Goth kid from the college radio station. What was his name Brian or Byron? He was the first one. Sarah remembers that, remembers that Gabriel started at the college radio station just days before that kid was found in the park.

It was just too much. She could not be considering quite, stammering, bespeckled Gabriel Gray as some psycho killer, could she? The more Sarah thought about the more worried she became. There were too many coincidences, too many things that fit together.

Hands slip around her waist. Sarah jumps. A startled scream escapes her lips. The hands release her.

Whirling around, brown eyes find a scared confused Elle. Immediately she pulls her roommate into a hug. 'Oh, you startled me.' She holds her friend for a second.

After a few seconds, Sarah has to ask, 'Are you…?'

Elle nods.

Sarah squeezers her friend tight and then steps back while keeping her hands Elle's shoulders. Her roommate looks worried, confused, stunned with wide unseeing blue eyes that stare at her.

Sarah asks, 'How do you feel, Elle?'

A horse voice responds, 'I don't know.'

Sarah figures that is fair enough. She has to ask, cannot stop herself, 'Umm…you were with Gabriel all night last night?'

Elle nods with her eyes still distant.

Sarah probes 'He never like went off someplace and you never saw Adam?'

Her friend shakes her head, 'No, he was with me the entire night. I told you before I didn't see Adam last night. Why?'

She must have been wrong, crazy to think that Gabriel could do those things. Besides, Peter was his roommate and friend for years and he would have noticed if Gabriel was doing something like that.

Sarah lets go of her friend. A slim fingered hand runs through her short dark brown hair, while she takes a breath. 'Nothing,' she responds, 'just a crazy thought. So, how are you going to tell him?'

Elle seems to consider. Her lower lip slips between her teeth.

Sarah adds helpfully, 'It's not that late. He can come over tonight and…'

Elle nods. She takes a breath. Quickly she turns and starts walking to the phone in the kitchen.

Watching her roommate walk away, Sarah injects supportively, 'You should tell your dad, too.'

Her blonde friend stops mid stride.

Sarah hears her roommate's tired scared voice say, 'Fuck' over and over while she stands in the middle of the living room.

'Elle?'

* * *

_Next Time: Elle vs The Disapproving Father, Gabriel vs The Expecting Girlfriend, Peter vs The Inquisitive Lover and Sarah vs The Truth _

_How will Bob react to his daughter being pregnant with a lowly watchmaker's child? Most fics don't explore his joyous response to the news. What you don't think Bob will be happy? You're probably right ;)_

_Peter's behavior is explained by the accident. For purposes of this fic, his terrible facial scar was accompanied by a brain injury. Personality changes in people with head injuries are very, very common. The Brain Injury Association of America lists some symptoms as lack of inhibition, (to include increase in aggression, cursing and inappropriate sexual behavior), increase in impulsivity, being quick to anger, and flattened or heightened emotional responses/reactions as common personality changes. Sound familiar…_

_Gabriel being Peter/Nathan's half brother makes much more sense than the crazy lying thing the show did. Also, it keeps fanatical Virginia in play and gives Angela a reason to dislike Gabriel. Additionally, it makes Arthur's absentee parenting more realistic than cannon or at least it does for me. Plus, it will be fun to explore the havoc Gabriel's 'coming out' will wreck on the Petrelli_ _family. The main difference is that in cannon Virginia is infertile, which I switch to Martin in this story. With Gabriel's parents being Arthur and Virginia, his unique personality and behavior makes a lot of sense. _

_I wanted to do something different for the Gabriel/Elle smut scene. I've written so many in this fic already, I basically ran out of ideas that weren't variations on something I had previously done. The scene turned out okay. I just don't care for it as much as some others. _

_Reviews, comments, questions are appreciated. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Heroes, or anything of real value, etc._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews. _

_Semantics, Semantics. _

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-Sunday Night_

Disapproved.

Elle could tell her Gabriel disapproved. His stiff posture, tight shoulders and critical brown eyes told her everything. She could not fix it now, had not even thought of it until it was too late.

'Sorry, it's not normally like this,' she lies.

He forces a polite smile. Elle knows from his expression that her messy room bothers him. He was always so neat and organized, while she prefers the disorganized chaos of her current surroundings. Her dirty cloths piled against the far wall, while her shoes spilled from the closest. At least her bedding was clean, which Elle was suddenly very thankful for because her Gabriel was sitting beside her.

'Elle,' her Gabriel probes, 'you said I had to come over because of some emergency…' His brown eyes look around the messy room hinting that he living conditions might be the emergency, yet they did not warrant his late night trip across the city.

Elle called her Gabriel once she calmed down. When Sarah reminded her that she would have to tell Daddy, Elle panicked. Then her roommate helped calm her and reminded Elle she should call her Gabriel. Elle could not remember the exact words she used to convince her lover to come over at such a late hour. She did recall that the words sounded anxious and fearful even to her.

After a half hour of impatient pacing, foot tapping and finger drumming, her Gabriel arrived. Immediately she grabbed his large hand and pulled her into her room. Now they sit together on her king sized bed.

Suddenly she cannot look at him. Blue eyes watch her small hands twist and turn against each other. Nervous thoughts drift through her mind. Elle worried that her Gabriel would not want her if he knew she was pregnant. Some part of her knew that was a crazy but…but…she could not shake the idea that he would leave her all alone, or worse that he would be angry at her, that he would think it was her fault and if he left her…

_Breathe, Elle, Breathe. _

His hand touches her shoulder. Elle jumps. He squeezers her shoulder, while his dark eyes seem confused. 'Elle, what's wrong?' he questions with his head tilted to the side.

She does not know what to do. Thoughts about her Gabriel leaving her, of the child growing inside her, of what Daddy will say, overwhelm her. Moisture distorts her vision. Slender arms clutch at Gabriel. They slip around his neck, while she drags herself into his lap. Reassuring muscular arms encircle her. Between the hiccups and the sobs she can hear her Gabriel making shushing, calming sounds. He rubs her back while rocking back and forth on her bed.

'Shh, Elle, Shh,' he comforts her. 'I'll make everything okay, just tell me what's wrong.'

Elle shakes her head against his chest. Afraid if she tells him, that he will leave, that he will discard her like Adam did. She stifles a sob.

He cups her cheek and tilts her chin gently upward. Their eyes meet briefly, before Elle looks away. 'Please, Elle, tell me what's wrong?' he asks.

She sniffs, 'Promise you won't leave me?'

He nods, with his features stoic.

Her half mumbled words run together, 'I'mpregnantdon'tleaveme.' She presses herself against his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around her Gabriel.

'Elle?' he questions.

Biting her lip, she tilts her head up to look at him. His brown eyes are confused, with his head tilted to the side. He forces a tight concerned smile. 'I'm sorry. I didn't understand that.'

Elle winces. She closes her eyes to avoid looking at him. She does not want to disappoint her Gabriel, yet…yet…She wants this child so much. The life growing inside her is everything. Elle is going to have a family. She is going to be a Mommy.

Things could be perfect. Her Gabriel can live here with her and she will take care of their child. Elle has disliked her pointless job at the paper company for months. If she had a child, then she had a good excuse to quit. Plus, she could spend more time with her Gabriel. Whenever he had a 'special' project they could have Sarah or Peter watch their kid and…and she was terrified.

What if he left her? Could she raise the kid on her own? Elle did not know anything about how to raise a child and without her Gabriel, who would help her? Would Sarah still be her friend? What was going to happen to her body? What was happening to it now? What was Daddy going to say?

At some point, while she sat there trying to think, Elle started crying again. Her Gabriel holds her all warm and safe, while he uses a strong dexterous hand to wipe away her tears. All the while he makes soothing sounds and says comforting words.

Elle holds him until the tears stop. The questions and the hope duel within her mind. Her Gabriel asks her about tissues. She tells him they are on the nightstand. She remains pressed against him as he nearly falls off the bed trying to grab the box. After a couple attempts he manages to pull it to him. Elle lets him help clean the tears away.

Once they are done, he asks again, 'Please, Elle, what's wrong?

Elle swallows. Blue eyes look down at his chest. Afraid what she may see in those dark lovely eyes. With her arms wrapped tightly around him, she says slower, 'I'm pregnant.'

Soft, warm lips brush her forehead. Gabriel smiles. Elle whisper hopefully, 'You're not angry?'

He shakes his head. 'No, of course not. I'm surprised. I didn't expect this to happen so quickly.'

The euphoria she initially felt at his response is tempered. What did her Gabriel mean 'so quickly.' She raises her eyebrows at him, 'You expected me to get pregnant?'

The indescribable something flashes across his dark features. Quickly he answers, 'No, well, yes. I just didn't think things would move this quickly. We've only been dating for a little over a month, and…I always hoped we would be a family one day Elle, and now we are.' He places a large hand on her stomach. 'That's what you want, right? To have a family? To have someone love you?'

Happiness courses through her. Elle wants him to say those three important words. With her best innocent needy look, she asks, 'You love me, my Gabriel?'

'I love you,' he answers.

Her Gabriel loved her. He said he loved her.

She kisses his lips, his cheek, his forehead. Between each kiss she whispers, 'I love you', like the words will magically bind him to her forever. He holds her to him as he lies back onto her bed. Elle lies atop her Gabriel kissing him, while she feels his large hand slide down her back and cup her butt.

Her slim fingers find his belt. Then she undoes it and unzips his fly. Her small hand slips inside his pants. She massages his hardening member. His hand squeezes her butt. Then he starts pulling off her shirt. Elle whines a little as she sits up and helps him. He follows her into a sitting position. They manage to fumble off her shirt and bra. With her breast exposed, Elle leans forward a little. His warm wet tongue swirls against her hard nipples.

Her eyes close in pleasure, while a moan sounds deep in her throat. His large hand palms her breast. He squeezes and massages it. His rough touches are too much for her swollen breast.

'Gabe, Gabe stop,' she says.

He does. Reluctantly she opens her eyes. Softly not wanting to disappoint, 'They're tender...'cause of the baby...gentle.'

'Oh,' he responds. He watches her closely. Then maintaining eye contact, he leans forward. He tongue flicks against her nipple. Elle shudders. Small hands run through his dark lush hair. She pulls his mouth against her breast.

His warm soft wet tongue teases and suckles her nipples. Elle squeezes her thighs tight around his waist. Her hips rub her sex against his hardness through the thin material of their pants.

With a shuddering breathe she whispers in his ear, 'Gabe, I need you inside me.'

Immediately she feels his hands pulling at her pants. She leans forward over him, which lets him pull them halfway down. Then a tugging struggling mess ensues as she tries to kick them off, while he pulls. Eventually the offending pants and panties are discarded on to one of the various clothes piles that adorn her room.

Slender hands tug at his shirt. Once she pulls it above his head, he kisses her. His tongue slides freely into her mouth. Her smaller tongue pushes back. For a moment they are groping hands and dueling tongues, until Elle moans as his strong fingers slide inside her moist sex.

One hand presses his fingers hard against her. This time she can touch him. She can have some control. The other hand tries to pull off his pants. More tugging and kicking as her Gabriel struggles to remove his pants and underwear, while she keeps his fingers pressed hard against her sex. Strong dexterous fingers slide in and out of moisture entrance, while his thumb rubs small fiery circles against her clitoris. Finally, his clothes are tossed somewhere away from the joined bodies.

Elle takes her small free hand and presses it to her Gabriel's mouth. She gives him a wicked smile. His moisture tongue licks a wet line from her palm to her finger tips. With her moisture hand, Elle strokes his member. Brown eyes half close at her caresses. Slender fingers pump his hardness, while her small hips try to buck his fingers deeper insider her.

'Elle,' he mummers.

She manages a pleased whine in response.

'Let go of my hand,' he asks.

'No,' she grips his wrist tighter. Her fingers stiffen and ache with exertions as she holds him against her.

'If you don't, I can't fuck you,' her Gabriel tells her. She still does not release him. Instead she continues to stroke his hard member. Her moisture supple fingers rub his tip. His jaw clenches a little as he fights to control himself against her caresses.

Elle teases him, 'What do you say, my Gabriel?'

'Please, Elle, let me fuck you,' he half gasps.

Elle releases both his hand and his hardness. Strong hands grip her waist. Her slender legs slide on either side his hips. Her Gabriel lifts her a little off the bed. His hardness presses against her stomach as he positions himself beneath her.

Their eyes met. Slowly she leans forward, while his muscular arms lift her up. His hardness slides into her. Elle moans with pleasure. She is sitting on top of him. Her breasts rub against his muscular chest, while his strong arms hold her tight. Slender arms warp around him. They hug each other tight.

Elle cries out a little, as her hips grind down in a circular motion. Her Gabriel rocks more than trusts against her. The friction on her sex is incredible. Already she can feel her release building. She grinds her hips against him, while he bucks the best he can against her.

Her Gabriel kisses her lips, her chin, her neck. Elle tilts her head back. He kisses and nibbles her throat. Elle starts to make wanton lustful noises.

Half closed blue eyes spot something. Sarah stands in the doorway to her room. Her roommate watches. Elle makes even louder more lustful noises as their eyes meet. She can feel the wet electric storm inside her spiraling out of control. The knowledge that Sarah is watching them makes it better. This time Elle is having sex, while her roommate has to listen, has to watch.

With the best imitation of Sarah's breathy radio voice that Elle can manage given her situation, she says, 'Gabe…harder…need you…har-,' the last cuts off as he shifts his grip on her. He twists against her small body and pushes her over onto the bed. Elle lies beneath him while he adjusts himself. She scuttles around on the bed. He looks confused as he tries to keep himself inside her. His strong arms grab her shoulders.

'Please, so she can watch,' Elle asks.

Her Gabriel blinks. He looks up and sees Sarah standing in the doorway. He smiles dark and hungry. Muscular arms help Elle adjust herself so she is lying across the bed, with her slender legs wrapped around his waist. Her head hangs off the bed a little. Upside down she sees her pixie haired friend stand in the doorway.

Strong hands grip her waist. Then she feels her Gabriel start to thrust against her. Her slender hips buck against him. Quickly she finds his rhythm. The burning hot electrical storm grows more intense. Well manicured fingernails scratch at her Gabriel's shoulders. She bites her lip, and tries not to cry out. He thrusts against her again and again and again.

Elle keeps her blue eyes locked to Sarah's brown. She watches her roommate start to pick her way around the various clothes and shoes scattered on the floor. Then Sarah is kneeling at the edge of her bed. One slender hand cups the back of Elle's head, while the other tenderly touches her cheek. Brown eyes look down at her. Her friend strokes her cheek, while her Gabriel thrusts harder and harder against her.

Elle feels Sarah slide her hand down to her breast. Slim experienced fingers tease her hard nipple. A noise escapes Elle's throat as she fights against her release.

Suddenly her Gabriel swats Sarah's hand away. 'Mine,' he growls.

Elle watches Sarah give her Gabriel an indignant look. Her roommate looks annoyed and something else, something wicked. Her Gabriel slips a hand between Elle's legs and starts to rub at her sex as he thrusts inside her. Slender hips grind and buck against the incredible pleasant sensations of his member, of his fingers.

Eyes almost closed Elle vaguely sees Sarah leaning down. Soft feminine lips touch hers. Elle opens her mouth. Sarah's small tongue slips inside. The sensations are too much, with her Gabriel's hardness thrusting inside her, with his strong fingers rubbing fiery warm circles against her sex, with Sarah teasing her nipples, with Sarah's wet tongue inside her mouth, Elle comes. The storm inside her releases its electric wet warmth that turns her blood to molten fire coursing through her small shuddering body. She moans a sound of pleasurable release into Sarah's eager mouth.

Her roommate kisses her for a few more seconds. Then her warm pink lips pull back. Elle keeps her eyes closed as her Gabriel keeps thrusting. Once, twice, a strangled noise that might have been her name or God or both escapes his lips. He holds her hips tight against him. He stills with a shuddering shaking breath.

He leans to the side, where he collapses on the bed beside her. Elle lies there riding the ebbing pleasure of her release. As her bliss slowly fades, her eyes open. She looks around. Sarah is gone. Her Gabriel lays beside her his chest heaving, his body sweat slicked and his dark eyes half closed.

She cuddles her small body against him. His arm wraps possessively around her back. Elle whispers, 'Don't be anger.'

He responds with a tired voice, 'I'm not…I wasn't expecting her and…I don't share well.'

Elle smiles a little at that. Some demented part of her like how possessive he was of her. She hoped it would extend to Baby also. 'Sarah's a little different…you…I'm used to it. I like it. Is that okay?'

'You're mine.'

'Always, me and Baby,' she responds.

Baby.

She cuddles closer, while he holds her. Elle lets him lie there breathing quietly for a time. Eventually she knows that there is something she has to ask.

With a hesitant tone, 'Gabe, I need…No, I want you do something with me.'

He shifts a little. Their eyes meet. Brown eyes look both curious and reassuring.

She ask, 'I'm going to tell my dad tomorrow and I would like you to be there, if you could?'

'Sure,' he answers. 'When?'

Elle shakes her head. 'I don't know whenever his secretary will let me see him.'

Dark eyebrows rise at her response. Cautiously he inquires, 'You have to make an appointment to see your father?'

Elle does not know how to explain her relationship with Daddy. While her Gabriel might know almost everything about her, she does not feel like talking about this right now. 'No, not an appointment…Just, it's complicated and I would really like you there and, please.'

He smiles and nods. 'Sure, just call me and leave work, okay.'

She considers for a moment. Then Elle asks, 'Will you spend the night, here with me?'

He does not seem to consider before answering, 'Yes, but on one condition.'

She smiles. Elle will agree to almost anything to keep him here with her tonight. With a happy tone she says, 'Name it.'

He answers, 'Let me take a shower before bed.'

Elle laughs. 'Only if you let me shower with you.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

He untangles their intertwined limbs. Her Gabriel pushes himself from the bed. Elle moves to a kneeling position and wraps her slender arms around his neck. He picks her up and carry her to the shower.

* * *

_Primatech Paper Offices, Kirby Plaza-Monday Afternoon_

Elle paced back and forth behind the security desk. Six short hard steps, turn and six steps back, repeat. After the first five minutes the dark suited security officer gave her an annoyed look, twenty minutes later the man looked well beyond exasperated. Still, he did not say anything that might upset Mr. Bishop's daughter.

An impatient sigh escapes Elle's lips, as she turns and walks back across the small space behind the desk. Her Gabriel was supposed to be here now. Elle knew she was being impatient, that she was scared. She did not want to tell Daddy. He did not approve of her Gabriel and would defiantly not approve of her pregnancy, yet she hoped that somehow, someway he would.

This morning Elle arranged an afternoon meeting with Daddy. It was like pulling teeth with his personal secretary to get five minutes with her own father. The old witch kept telling her that Mr. Bishop was busy and had 'important' things to do. Elle hated the implication that she was not important to Daddy. That he did not want her. That he still blamed her for what happened to Mommy.

_Stop, Elle, Breathe. _

She turns and starts to pace again. Blue eyes roam over the building's elegant marble floored floor. Six short steps later, Elle turns, sighs and begins to walk back. She wonders what her Daddy is going to say when he meets her Gabriel.

Stop, turn-Her Gabriel.

With his dark hair parted, wearing his black block glasses, tweed jacket, and slacks he walks toward her across the entryway. Elle sighs. She had learned to enjoy this Gabriel, yet it was not the other Gabriel, her Gabriel. She loved that one. Elle wanted her Gabriel to met Daddy. After briefly considering that as he approached, Elle reconsidered. Maybe her special Gabriel meeting Daddy would not work out very well.

She tells the security guard to let her Gabriel through and walks out from behind the desk to greet him. Familiar strong arms wrap around her still slim waist. He kisses her soft, gentle and chaste. After a few seconds he steps back, while his dark hungry eyes evaluate her.

'This way,' she says and grabs his hand. Elle leads him to the elevator. They stand hand in hand waiting. Eventually the elevator dings. She leads him inside, where she turns and presses the button that will take them to the forty-second floor and Daddy's office.

That done she turns to her Gabriel. She smiles brightly up at him, trying to hide her nervousness. Elle says in giddy false enthusiastic voice, 'Daddy's going to just love you. He really likes responsible guys who pull themselves up by their bootstraps.'

He looks down at her. His dark eyes tell her he knows she is lying. Tilting his head, her Gabriel says, 'I know quite a bit about Bob.'

Elle nods. She is not embarrassed by her lie, just disappointed that her Gabriel knew that Daddy probably would not like him. Slim arms wrap around his waist. She presses her cheek against his chest. With her eyes closed, she focuses on the warm comforting feel of her Gabriel. The nervous worried thoughts still and then fade from her troubled mind.

He kisses the top of her head. Elle wants to stay like this, with her Gabriel holding her, with Baby being with them, with everything being so perfect.

The elevator door dings open. Her Gabriel tries to pull away from her. Slender arms tighten around him. Elle hopes that if she can hold on, then she can put this off for a few moments longer.

'Elle' her Gabriel says. His large hands push his arms off his waist. Then he cups her face with a warm muscular hand. Gently he says, 'It'll be okay, I promise.'

Elle nods and tries to not bite her lip. Her small hand interlocks with his. Hand in hand she leads him out of the elevator and down the hall.

Too soon, they reach Daddy's office. She pushes the door open. A middle aged busy looking woman sits behind a small wooden desk. Her gaze flicks to Elle. She forces a polite business like smile. Her cool voice says, 'He's expecting you.'

Elle feels the woman's eyes on her Gabriel as they walk across the outer office. Her small hand knocks on the dark wooden door of Bob's office. She waits a second, with the knowledge that Daddy would probably not respond, and then she leads her Gabriel inside.

Daddy sits behind a big wooden desk. The desk matches the other dark wood furniture that decorates the office. With the brownish red carpet, the office has a warm earthy tone that clashes with the building's cold steel and glass facade.

Daddy remains hunched over his desk. He seems absorbed in some report he is reading. Tentatively Elle leads her Gabriel closer.

'Daddy,' she calls out gently.

After a pause of a few seconds, he answers with a tired worn voice as he continues to read the report, 'Yes, Elle.'

Her gaze flicks to her Gabriel. His body looks tense, with his shoulders rolled forward a little and his free hand jammed deep into his pants pocket. His brown eyes met hers. He smiles reassuringly.

Elle swallows past the lump in her throat. She attempts a happy voice, 'Daddy, I'd like you to meet Gabriel.'

That causes Daddy to look up. His cold blue eyes lock on to her Gabriel. A blank evaluating expression reveals nothing about what Daddy might be thinking. The silence stretches for a few beats.

Elle is about to end the uncomfortable silence, when Daddy speaks. 'Gabriel,' the name cold on his lips.

'Mr. Bishop,' her Gabriel responds politely.

This is the part that Elle really is not looking forward too. She agreed with her Gabriel last night that they should tell Daddy right away. That way he might be more receptive to him. Her Gabriel stands beside her a few feet from her Daddy's desk. He squeezes her hand injecting comforting reassuring warmth. Elle takes a deep shuddering breath.

Her tone happy, trying to show Daddy how much this means to her, 'Daddy…umm…my Gabriel and I are going to have a baby…Umm…What I'm trying to say is I'm pregnant.'

Daddy sits behind his desk. His face remains blank. Elle starts to feel her lower lip tremble.

After an interminable nerve racking silence, Daddy says in a cold demanding voice, 'I assume Gabriel is the father?'

Elle nods.

Daddy gives her Gabriel a polite soulless smile, 'Would you give me a moment alone with my daughter, Gabriel?'

Her Gabriel looks at her, with his brown eyes questioning if she was okay, if he could leave her with Daddy. Lip caught anxiously between her teeth, Elle nods. He squeezes her hand again, turns and walks quietly out of the office.

She watches her Gabriel leave. Once the door closes, she turns back to Daddy. He has the blank disappointed look she hates. Unconsciously he arms warp around her waist like she needs to shield the life growing inside her from Daddy.

His voice calm unemotional, 'I'm disappointed Elle.'

His disappointment upsets her. Elle suspected he would not like this but…but she hoped he might be happy. She whispers, 'I'm sorry.'

Daddy sighs and leans back in his large leather chair. He asks, 'How did this happen?'

A crazy disturbed thought flutters across her mind. Well, Daddy it happened in bed, in the shower, on the floor, with my Gabriel thrusting and thrusting inside me and…_Stop it, Elle_. She takes a breath focusing herself before answering, 'It just happened. I didn't…It wasn't…Daddy, stuff like this just happens.' Elle knows her answer was not what he wanted to hear

His demanding blue eyes bore into her. Elle looks down. Her foot starts to tap at the carpet, beating out an impatient worried rhythm.

He asks, 'How many people have you told?'

Slender shoulders shrug. Her answers softly, 'Just my Gabriel, Sarah and you…Peter probably knows.'

Silence. Hesitantly, her blue eyes trail up the desk to find Daddy looking disapprovingly at her. 'You've been to a doctor, correct?'

Elle shakes her head back and forth.

Daddy scoffs. 'Elle you're smarter than that. You don't even really know if you're pregnant yet.'

She injects, 'But the tests and sym-,'

He interrupts, 'Let me speak.'

Elle falls silent. She watches him scribble something on a piece of paper. As he does so, Daddy tells her, 'This is what you're going to do, Elle. I've written down the name and address of a doctor. Go there and find out if you're actually pregnant. If you are, he knows how to…take care of these situations.'

Something like ice water replaces her warm blood. Pain radiates cold and terrible from her heart. She whispers disbelieving, 'Take care of?'

He nods like it is the most obvious most humane response, 'We've talked about this before, Elle. You know you're not fit to raise a child. You can't even live by yourself.'

As the moisture builds at the corner of her eyes, Elle interrupts, 'But Daddy, it's my Baby. I love-,'

'Stop,' he voice harsh. 'This is not a debate, Elle. I'm you're legal guardian and as such I can and will make medical decisions that are in your best interest. This…this…pregnancy is not. Maybe if it was someone else's child, someone worthwhile like Peter or Nathan, it would be different, but not some base born watchmaker's brat.'

She is crying now. The tears flow warm and free down her cheeks. Her slender arms clutch her stomach tight. 'Daddy,' she pleads.

'No, Elle. Now, take the paper and go fix this,' he commands.

Elle turns with her tears blinding her, runs from the room. She stumbles into the outer office, where familiar strong arms catch her. Her Gabriel holds her as she sobs. With her face buried in his chest, she does not see where he is leading her. Her small legs struggle to walk as he stumbles along beside him.

Eventually he stops. Slowly he rocks back and forth while he holds her tight. Her Gabriel makes calming shushing sounds. After a few minutes, her sobs fade to dry sniffles. His thumb wipes the tears from her cheeks. Elle stifles a hitching sob.

'Shhh, Elle, Shhh,' he comforts her. 'What's wrong?'

The fear of someone trying to hurt Baby, courses through Elle like a painful electric shock. Her eyes open. Blinking she notices they are standing in the hall outside of Daddy's office. She tries to focus, tries to speak. In a soft voice, she tells him, 'Daddy…he-he wants to hurt Baby.' Then her voice grows louder, insistent, 'No, one hurts Baby, no one. Please, I love Baby. Don't let Daddy hurt him, please my Gabriel, I love our Baby.'

He holds her tight. That indescribable something flashes across his dark handsome features. He tells her, 'Shhh, Elle. No one is going to hurt our child, I promise.'

'But Daddy-,'

'Shhh, Elle. It'll be okay, I promise,' he assures her with a smile. 'You want me to take you home?'

Elle nods her assent. All she wanted now was her Gabriel to hold her, to take her home, to make it all better.

* * *

_Outside WCID Radio Station-Past Midnight Monday Night_

Sarah walks outside. The cold assaults her. She pulls her jacket closed, while her brown eyes scan the sidewalk. She spots Peter's familiar slim muscular silhouette outlined by a streetlight. Her long legs quickly close the distance between them.

He greets her with a nod and a smile, 'How was it?'

She shrugs, 'It was okay tonight. Not great but not bad, just a show.'

He nods at that. His muscular arm hooks through hers. They walk side by side down the street.

Sarah smiles. She really likes having Peter take her home after work. Since Peter switched to the evening shift, she got to see him more often. Sarah liked the additional time she could spend with her boyfriend. Also, it let them do things like walk arm in arm to a late dinner.

As they head across town, Sarah makes idly conversation about his shift. She half listens to him. Her thoughts are distracted by what she has wants to ask him. Since Sarah found out Elle was pregnant, and that there was a great deal more to Gabriel Gray than she thought, she has wanted to ask Peter a few things.

Arriving at the restaurant, Peter leads her inside. Sarah slides into the booth, while her boyfriend sits across from her. A haggard looking waitress takes their orders. She departs saying she will return with Sarah's coffee and Peter's water.

Brown eyes study Peter. His scar always gives him a brooding look, yet Sarah detects something more reserved about him tonight. Peter looks contemplative and distracted.

Sarah interrupts his silent mediations. 'New York to Peter, come in, over,' she fakes a radio static sound at the end.

Peter's eyes flick from the city street beyond the dinner window to her. He tilts his head a little and smiles. His upturned lips pull and twist the lower part of his scar. 'What's up?'

Her brown eyes watch him for a second. She wants to asks, just unsure if she will like his answers. Sarah decides to start with the simple question. Slightly pensive, she asks, 'Has Gabriel told you?'

He raises his eyebrows, 'Told me what?'

Sarah is not surprised to hear that. Gabriel only found out last night and then spent the whole day with Elle. She did not know how Peter was going to react to the news, which made her kind of glad to tell him herself. Her boyfriend's history with Elle was common knowledge between the three of them. It was even Elle who introduced her to Peter. Still, there was some part of Sarah that always worried the he might harbor some feelings for her roommate.

Watching him closely, she says, 'Elle's pregnant with Gabe's kid.'

'Wow,' Peter responds. 'Wow, I…hmm. I was not expecting that. They've moved much quicker than I ever imaged.' He stops seemingly to let the news sink in. 'You realize that Elle's going to be a mom? That's surprising…I take it she has told him already, so what are they…', he words trail off with the expectation that Sarah will give him some clue to the child's possible fate.

She is happy with his response. Peter does not seem too interested in Elle or upset that it was Gabriel's and not his child growing inside her. Sarah tells him, 'They're going to keep it.'

'Good.'

She gives him an inquisitive look. She agrees with his response, but would like to know the reasoning behind it.

Peter says, 'I think the kid will be good for the both of them. It's…surprising they've moved this fast. They've both had kind of a rough time with their families and…if they become their own, it might really work for them.' He pauses while he studies her. 'I know we haven't talked about it much, kids I mean, but…umm… if you were, you know…I'd want to keep it.'

Sarah smiles reassuringly at him. A few months ago Sarah thought she might be 'you know', but she was wrong. The idea of having a kid excited and terrified her simultaneously. Sarah knew she had tempted fate a few times with Peter. Now, seeing Elle dealing with pregnancy made Sarah a little thankful she was not in the same situation, yet…yet…there was something about it

She takes a deep breath. Forces her stray thoughts back to the topic she wants to know more about. Sarah probes, 'Peter, once you told me there was more than I thought to Gabe, what did you mean by that?'

Brown eyes watch his smile fade to a tight grin. He answers, 'That he could get along with Elle better than you were expecting. Ever since Gabriel came back from London, he's been a little more dynamic. He actually went out with me at night. Plus, he started spiking his hair. You've seen how different he can be at times' He shrugs. 'That's all.'

She has definitely seen a side Gabriel that she would ever expect. His possessive sex with Elle was…something very much at odds with his normally mild mannered façade. Also, Sarah wonders why Peter just lied to her. She knew him well enough to recognize that tight smile, those tense shoulders and the way he always ended his falsehoods with a shrug, like he was slipping the weight of the lie from his shoulders.

Peter's comment about London seemed like it should connect to something. Sarah tries to place it yet…nothing. Unable to figure it out, Sarah asks, 'When did Gabe go to London?'

Her boyfriend responds, 'About two years ago. No, more like a year and half. The last semester of his third year and part of the summer he did some engineering study abroad program there.'

While Sarah considers what he told her, their food arrives. The waitress drops it off with their very late arriving drinks. Sarah sits quietly pushing her zesty lemon chicken with noodles around her plate. She watches Peter take a couple bites of his meatloaf, while his dark eyes focus on the plate or look distractedly at the city beyond the booth's window. He looks everywhere but at her. Why so distant tonight, Peter?

Sarah does not know if she really wants to ask him this. Peter has been friends with Gabriel a long time. Surely he would have noticed this before. Deciding she really does have to know, Sarah asks, 'Have you ever noticed that people die around Gabe?'

His fork stills half way to his mouth. Silence stretches for a second and then he takes a bite. Quietly she watches him. His brown eyes roam around his plate, while he takes an extraordinary long time chewing.

Peter answers causally, 'No, I haven't.' His gaze rises to meet hers. 'What are talking about anyway?'

Thoughts about how Peter could miss this obvious point tumble around her mind. Sarah trusts Peter and maybe, maybe he just never noticed that about Gabriel. She says, 'When he started at the station, that serial killer got a DJ named Brian Davis. This Goth kid Trevor replaced Brain, and sure enough he was killed too. Then there was that girl Maya, who I think Gabe was involved with. The Slayer killed her too. There was this other tech who worked with Gabe some nights, Zane something. The Slayer killed him also. Now, in the past two weeks Claire dies in an accident and then that killer gets Adam. You never noticed that Peter?'

He shakes his head. His voice placating, 'That killer is targeting people who want to NYU, so of course Gabriel knows some of them. Sarah, look at me, Charles Deveaux was a partner at my dad's firm. I knew him for years and he was a NYU alum. That psycho killed him, too. Does that make me the killer?'

She shrugs her slender shoulders, 'I don't know. Does it?'

Peter scoffs, 'Sarah you're being ridiculous. Gabriel's a good guy. He's not a-he's not like that. Trust me.' His hand takes reaches across the table and squeezes hers. He smiles reassuringly at her.

Sarah forces a bright smile back. She trusts Peter, trusts Elle, but she is does not trust Gabriel. There were too many coincidences. Plus, the way he snapped at her when she touched Elle…There was something viscous something animalistic about it that want beyond simple jealously.

Still, Peter was different. He was usually so gentle and kind. Sarah knows he would never hurt anyone. She wonders if there is maybe more to Gabriel than even Peters thinks. That is why she is going to keep looking into his friend and Elle's lover. Until she has more, Sarah needs to keep Peter on her side. With her voice confident, believable, Sarah states 'I'm sure you're right about Gabe.'

* * *

_Elle & Sarah's Apartment-Tuesday Evening_

The knock grows more insistent. Elle sighs as she laboriously pushes herself from the loveseat. She stayed home from work today to avoid Daddy hounding her about seeing that stupid doctor. After her dinner alone, Elle fell asleep on the loveseat alone.

Short slender legs carry her quickly down the hall. As she grows closer, Elle notes it is too early for Sarah to be back from work and have forgotten her key. Also, her Gabriel said he was busy tonight. After spending most of last night with her, he told her that work was making him stay late tonight. Maybe he had finished whatever it was early and came over to surprise her. Hoping for her Gabriel, Elle flings the door open without looking.

Two men stand in the hall. The first is thirtyish, pudgy with dark hair. The other is a tall somber looking black man. Elle gulps.

The shorter one flashes a gold badge at her. 'I'm Detective Parkman and this is Detective Jean-Louis. Are you Darchelle Bishop?

Panic. Fear like rouge heat lighting courses through her. The police were here. They knew. They were going to take her away again. She was going to lose her Gabriel.

Baby. They were going to take Baby. No one takes Baby.

Suddenly the officer is touching her shoulder. His large hand is fleshy and warm, 'You're not in trouble Mrs. Bishop…but can we come in?'

Blue eyes evaluate his seemingly sincere expression. The detective gives her a weak trying to comfort smile. That strikes Elle as odd. This was not how see expected the police to come arrest her if they found out what she had done to Adam or Claire. Biting her lip, Elle nods.

The dark haired detective steps into the entryway. He asks, 'Is there someplace we could sit?'

Elle nods, again. Weakly she says, 'Sure, this way.' She leads the two detectives down the hall to the living room. While she does so, distracted worried thoughts unsettle her. Why were the police here? Was her Gabriel okay? Had they found about him, about her? Did Daddy send them?

She sits on the red plush loveseat with the pudgy detective beside her. He asks, 'Is there anyone else here? A friend or roommate that could sit with you?'

Elle shakes her head and answers, 'No, my roommate is at work and my boyfriend is busy.' He nods his understanding. Also, she notes he does not appear suspicious at the mention of her Gabriel.

He takes her hand in hers. The detective gives her a sincere almost apologetic look. In a quite comforting tone he tells her, 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Bishop. There's been an accident. Your father, he's dead.'

* * *

_NEXT TIME: Elle confronts Gabriel, Virginia makes an appearance and Sarah does some research. _

_When I started this chapter I didn't plan a sex scene. Really, I did not. GabriElle were just sitting on the bed together and started kissing and then clothes came off and one thing led to another. Why was Sarah included? I blame my muse. The words were flowing and then I wrote that Sarah was standing in the doorway. Everything came to a screeching halt. I thought about it and decided to go with it. The scene wrote itself in about a half hour. Hope you enjoyed the (kind of) threeway pregnancy sex. _

_Bob: Legal guardians are appointed for the mental incompetent (like a young woman who might be a paranoid, violent sociopath), with the guardian usually being a family member/parent. They can make medical decisions but abortion is usually legal forbidden. There is a ton of cases about the issue that I don't want to bring up. Bob's actions were only a literary plot device with no political statement intended. I'm trying to not touch the A issues with a ten foot pole, so…if we can restrict things to the story I'd appreciate that. _

_Darchelle Bishop: I looked and looked for Elle's 'full' name, which I never found. Elle means 'she' in French. While Elle can be used as a standalone name, it is usually a shortened/nickname. So I Googled (registered trademark, please I'm poor, don't sue me) 'French girl names'. I found Darchelle, which according to those baby name sites means dark and could be shortened to Elle. Thus, she became Darchelle Bishop. Also, those name sites say that Elle means sun or light. So she is DarkLight Bishop, which kind of reflects the different aspects of her personality. Why that is important to story, I could not tell you, because it's not. I became obsessed with finding Elle's 'full' name, if she had one. I blame it the writer's block I had for a little bit...So anyway, if someone knows what her 'full' name is, aside from Elle Bishop, let me know. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Heroes._

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

_The Girl Who Played with Fire. _

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-Tuesday Evening _

Blank.

Elle gave the detective a blank look. In a tiny reedy voice, Elle asks, 'What?'

The dark haired detective gives her a strained sympathetic look. 'Ms. Bishop, your father, Robert, died in a car accident earlier this evening. Apparently his driver was unable to slow down when they entered a work zone. The car veered off the roadway and hit a cement truck. Your father wasn't wearing his seatbelt and was thrown from the car. He died almost instantly. I'm sorry.'

She nods mechanically. Elle does not know what to feel. Sorrow, loss, anger, frustration all mix together inside her like random ingredients thrown into a pot. They swirl and boil together to create some new unexpected result.

Relief.

Daddy cannot hurt Baby now. He cannot yell at her, tell her she is stupid, or childish, or immature or anything else. His blank disappointed expression will no longer make her feel two inches tall. She no longer has to worry about Daddy disliking her Gabriel.

Despite that Elle is angry with her Gabriel. She is and that Daddy is gone. That she is all alone except for Baby, her Gabriel and Sarah. No Mommy. No Daddy.

She is crying. The tears sliding wet paths down her face are a shock. Either she did not realize it at first or she wanted to deny that she missed Daddy. The detective rubs a large fleshy hand on her shoulder. He is saying something that Elle half listens to, while she wipes the tears away.

Taking a ragged breathe, she tries to fight her emotions. Emotions were things she was never very good with. They were always so strange and unexpected. Making her body, and thoughts rebel against what she wanted.

Elle sniffles and wipes at her eyes again. She would choose her Gabriel over Daddy, would choose Baby without thought or hesitation over Daddy. Elle just wished she did not have to choose.

Pressing her lips together in a tight sad uncertain smile Elle tries to look like she has everything pulled together like she can deal with her emotions. 'Thank you. Ahh…not thanks…just for telling me.'

The pudgy detective responds, 'Yes…I understand you had a fight with your father yesterday?'

Elle nods. Confusion adds to the myriad of emotions that battle inside her. She answers, 'Yes, but…I didn't. You said it was an accident.'

He tries to look reassuring. Instead he comes off suspicious and cop faced. 'There are just a few…things that cause some concern. We know you didn't go into work today and were wondering what you did…,' he trails off waiting giving Elle a chance to fill the void.

Elle gulps. How could the police think it was her? She would never hurt Daddy, well maybe, she would. Still, she suspected her Gabriel was responsible for Daddy's accident.

She says, 'I was here. I'm…I'm pregnant and needed a day off. My roommate Sarah was with me. She's at work right now and…and…she'll tell you I was here all day.'

The detective nods at that. He takes a notepad and pen from his pocket. 'What's your roommate's name?'

'Sarah Ellis. She's at the radio station right now. She's a host there. If you come by in the afternoon or early evening, she'll be up and…and…it wasn't me. If you think I did something,' she stops realizes she is babbling.

The detective writes something in his notepad. Elle does not know if it was about her or about Sarah. What she does know is that the detective is as bad as Doctor Bennet. Always writing things about people, looking all smug and confident. Maybe she should take that pen away from him. See how he likes that. Elle is so angry with her Gabriel. The detective beside her has dark hair looks like her Gabriel. Maybe he is like her Gabriel? She would feel so much better if she could jab that pen into the pudgy detective's neck just like she did that stupid hospital doctor. And maybe then-

_Breathe, Elle, Breathe. _

She wipes at her eyes again. Why is still crying? She is not sad. She is not. Stupid Daddy. Stupider Gabriel. Why could he not just ask before killing Daddy?

She watches the detective flip to a new page in his notebook. He writes something on it and then tears the page free. Standing he hands it to her. 'If you need anything, that's my name and how to reach me at the department. Once again, I'm sorry. We'll see ourselves out if you want?'

Elle nods. She forgot about the other one, the tall black man who never said a word. Turning she spots him walking with his partner towards the door. They leave.

Her breathing eases. She sits on the loveseat for a time trying to think and not think at the same time. Elle struggles to figure out what she should do, what she wants to do.

A tear drops on to her hand. Realizing she is crying again, Elle wipes at her eyes.

_Stop it, Elle, you're not sad. You're not sad over stupid Daddy. _

_No Mommy. No Daddy. _

She hiccups, tries to fight the sorrow, fails and sobs. Her slim body shakes all alone in the world.

Slender arms wrap around her stomach as she tries to hug herself since no one else will. Then almost by magic Elle remembers. She is not alone. She has Baby. Baby loves her and she loves Baby. The tears ease. Once more she wipes them away, before walking to the kitchen for some tissues.

Standing before the trash can tossing discarded tissues inside, Elle feels angry. Her Gabriel had no right to take Daddy away. He should have told her or let her help. Maybe if she could have talked to Daddy again, he would have let her keep Baby. She was keeping Baby anyway. A slender hand rubs at her stomach. No one threatens Baby. Still, her Gabriel never gave her a chance to work it out with Daddy. Bad Gabriel. Elle walks quickly to her room, where she dresses and heads off to inform her Gabriel of his mistake.

* * *

_Gabriel's Apartment-Later Tuesday Evening _

Elle pounds on the door. Her small fists impact against the flimsily hardwood. Each impact of her hand causes the door to strain against its hinges. By the tenth blow Elle hears the various chains and locks rattle. She stops.

She watches the door fling open. Her Gabriel all prim and proper with parted hair, glasses, a dress shirt and slacks stands before her. His dark angry eyes look at her. Immediately they soften and become apprehensive.

Before he can speak, can ask her why she is here, Elle pushes him. Whether it was the unexpectedness of it or some previously unknown strength, her Gabriel stumbles backward through his entryway. He lands with a thud. His expression bewildered, angry and something else, something Elle cannot quite recognize.

She does not focus on his expression, on anything other than the words she yells at him. The swirling unending hurt of the loss of Daddy, of her Gabriel's betray, of feeling guilty that she is glad that Daddy can no longer threaten baby. Elle only knows that her feelings are an overwhelming unending swirl of indiscernible emotions. Fear. Anger. Happiness. Guilty. Sorrow.

Disjointed loud words stream from her lips. 'I HATE YOU. YOU-YOU HAD NO RIGHT. HE WAS MY DADDY. I COULD KEEP BABY SAFE. I LOVE OUR BABY. NO ONE HURTS BABY. AND THE PO…,' the words trail off as Elle sees the other woman.

Her Gabriel is standing now. Elle notes that only dimly. Instead she is focused on the gray haired woman behind him. She wears a floral pattern shirt under a cream colored sweater, with dark slacks.

Elle notices something about the woman. Like she noticed her Gabriel's resemblance to Arthur, she recognizes this woman's resemblance to her Gabriel. Elle tries to remember his mother's name it was…Virginia.

The woman's soft voice has a demented sickly tone that scares Elle. While her words seem innocuous enough, their intonation sounds wrong. There was something unsettling, something unhinged, in the woman's voice, 'Gabriel, who is this woman?'

'Umm,' her Gabriel responds hesitantly, 'this is that girl I was telling you about, mother.'

'Oh,' the word sounds disapproving. Then Virginia asks, 'What is she talking about?'

The emotions inside Elle crash against a tide of confusion. This situation differed from what she envisioned on the cab ride over. That someone else might be at her Gabriel's apartment or that he might not be there failed to occur to her. She acknowledges those possibilities now, just it was not fair. Elle was supposed to have her way with her Gabriel and not this. Whatever, this was.

Her Gabriel responds, 'Umm. Yes, mother…Elle's…Well, she's my girlfriend and…hmm…she's…umm…'

Elle hates it. This other uncertain stammering Gabriel was not hers, was not the one she loved. While Elle was furious with her Gabriel, she was also grateful that Daddy was gone. She wanted Daddy to love her so much and he never did. He wanted to take Baby away, wanted to take her Gabriel away and…and Elle hates to admit it some twisted part of her is glad Daddy had an 'accident.' Gabriel was hers and right now she wanted to yell at him. Elle says, 'What he is trying to say is I'm pregnant. And, if you don't mind, I need to talk with my Gabriel right now, so could like leave or something?'

Virginia stands in the kitchen doorway. A slim liver spotted hand covers her mouth as she gasps audible. A shocked disapproving voice asks, 'Gabriel, is this true? Did…did you defile yourself with this…this dirty whore?'

Her Gabriel turns to face his mother. Elle sees his shoulder tense, with the strong muscles tightening beneath his shirt. Placating he responds, 'Mother, she's not a whore…I love her and our child. I'm going to mar-.'

Her loud repeated shouts cut him off, 'NO, NO, NO, Gabe. NO, we must do as the Lord says. I will save you from the adulteress, from her wayward life and seductive ways.'

Her Gabriel steps towards Virginia. 'Mother, please listen. I love her.'

The old woman turns and darts into the kitchen. In an unhinged mad tone, she recites, 'And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she shall be burned with fire.'

Elle has no idea what the woman is screaming about. She was not a priest's daughter. Also, there was no fire to burn her in, not that she would let the old lady do that anyway.

Virginia returns. The old woman clutches a large kitchen knife high above her head. Elle backpedals as the woman charges at her. A fanatical possessed look distorts her features. Virginia beseeches, 'Lord, guide my hand to smite this foul whore and carve the unclean life from her soiled body.'

The words register only dimly with Elle. Her attention is focused on the very shiny very long knife. Small backpedaling feet tangle. Her balance breaks. Elle falls. Virginia steps closer.

Her Gabriel moves. His large bulk steps between Virginia and Elle. He says something as his strong hands struggles to remove the knife from his mother. Possessed with fanatical strength Virginia struggles with her much larger son. He twists her arm back and forth. Her old fingers loosen on the knife. He grabs it from her. Gnarled fingers try to pull the knife back. A muscular arm pushes the old woman away. She stumbles backwards into the kitchen.

Elle hears a sickening smacking, cracking sound. Her Gabriel stands in the entryway, his dark gaze horrified. Slowly Elle pushes herself up. Tentatively she takes a few wary steps toward her Gabriel.

One small hand gentle touches his arm. Then blue eyes turn towards the kitchen. Elle gasps.

Virginia lies beside the kitchen table. He neck twisted at an odd inhuman angle, an angle that no living person could achieve. The blood pools around the old woman's head, while her brown glasses eyes stare at nothingness. Virginia lies dead in her Gabriel's kitchen. Elle watched her Gabriel kill his own mother. Elle knows he did not mean to, yet Virginia is very, very dead.

Elle knows she should recoil in horror from such a man. Instead she has never loved him more. Her Gabriel killed his own mother for her. He would do anything for her, like she would for him. Elle wants him.

She always tried to deny that those doctors were wrong about her. That she was normal. Elle always thought of herself as the girl next door who had a bad run of luck. Her doctors always told her that she was insane. Finally, she was beginning to suspect they were right.

She turns back to her Gabriel. His dark eyes stare at the dead woman. Elle pushes herself to her tippy toes. Her soft lips touch his. Her small tongue pushes against his mouth. His lips remain closed. Elle does not understand.

She is falling. He shoved her. Elle impacts against the entryway wall. Slender legs collapse beneath her as she slides to the floor. Shocked she stares at her Gabriel. That thing she loves and fears most about him is loosed. Rage, disgust, fear, and need flash across his dark handsome features.

'Gabriel?' she asks from the floor.

He growls, 'Get out.'

'But, my Gabriel I-,' she tries to stave off the emotions his rejection causes within her.

He steps towards her. Suddenly she notes he still holds the knife. Elle slides along the base of the wall trying to get away from him. He stalks closers. His words dark menacing, 'Get away from me, NOW.'

Quickly she pushes herself to her feet. Short legs carry her blindly into the hall. She runs down the hall towards the stares. The door slams behind her. Elle manages a stumbling half controlled running fall down the apartment building steps. She slams through the lobby door. Panting she sprints across the lobby and out the front door, without looking, without through Elle runs across the street. Some still aware part of her consciousness notes the screeching tires and honking horns. Slim legs carry her to the far sidewalk. Once there, she stops. Her breath comes in quick pants. She tries to stop from crying again.

She fails. Warm moist tears run down her face as she sobs. The chill night air turns her tears into something like ice as she doubles over. Her slim body collapses against a shop front. Elle wraps her arms protectively around her knees, which she pulls to her chest.

Thoughts about how her Gabriel hates her, how he blames her for Virginia's death, how he does not want her anymore, how he will replace her with someone better, how he did not love her, how he abounded her all alone. The true horror hits her.

Baby.

How was she supposed to take care of Baby without her Gabriel? Who would love Baby like she did, if not her Gabriel? Would Baby realize what she was and leave her like her Gabriel? Would Sarah and Peter help her with Baby?

Elle sits in the cold night air and sobs. Her sobs turn to hiccups. Coughing and sputtering she struggles to care, struggles to breathe. A shaky breath of chill air slides down her throat. She cries again. Her slender body shakes with her distress.

Eventually the tears subside. Her shoulders no longer quake with her distress, her eyes become dry. Elle knows she only stopped because all her tears are gone. She has cried them all away.

Blue eyes slowly open. Cars glide down the street. People walk by on the sidewalk. Occasionally one or two give her a funny look but no one stops, no one helps.

She sniffles. Elle has lost almost everything. Daddy is dead. Her Gabriel gone. The only thing she has left is Baby. She loves Baby. She needs Baby. Elle sniffles again.

Sitting out in the cold is not good for Baby. Her slim fingers feel cold and numb. Slowly fighting her sore back, Elle pushes herself to her feet. She sniffles again, wipes stiff fingers across her face. She takes the hem of her jacket and wipes her face again. Then she wanders to the curb. Her small hand waves at a passing yellow cab. It slows and pulls to the curb. Elle walks to it and slips into the backseat. Looking down so that the driver does not notice her disheveled appearance, she tells him her address and asks him to hurry. They pull out into traffic. She sniffles again, and hopes that the tears do not return until she gets home.

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-After Midnight Tuesday Night_

Sarah scoots deeper into the plush loveseat. Her white Macbook sits open on her lap. Her fingers breeze across the keys. She waits.

The search results return. Brown eyes scan down the page. She opens a few different sites in her browser window. While she waits for the sites to load, Sarah looks out the window. Her show went well tonight. The increased listening base of an FM station was almost overwhelming. Each night the show got so many calls that she no longer had to plicate the crazies or the inexperienced teens. She did sometimes but not as often, which was great.

Sarah refocuses on her search. She scans the first article. Gabriel Gray appears in a long list of graduates from Brooklyn Technical High School. The site offers nothing more unusual than his name in black text on a white background. Sighing, Sarah moves on to the next site.

The second site at least offers a picture. Gabriel appears with her and several other former NYU radio staffs in an old _Daily Student_ article. Sarah closes the article without reading it. Really, no need, since she read it before and she gave the columnist a very hands on interview for the article.

The last two articles at least offer something new. One is a newspaper article that mentions Gabriel helping with some big government engineering project. The second is a trade publication about the same project. While interesting, if Sarah carried about engineering, they fail to help her.

She does not find anything useful like a Facebook or MySpace page with 'Serial Killer' splashed across it in big bold letters. It was silly to think Gabriel would do something like that. Still, a twitter feed that read 'off to kill again' would make this so much easier.

Sarah closes the last window and returns to the internet search page. The little black line in the search box blinks at her. Blink. Disappear. Blink. Type Something Now. Blink. Waiting Hurry Up. Sarah hates that blinking black line sometimes, epically when she does not have a clue what to type. She does not want to think that Gabriel could be a killer, but…but…it all fit to well. The crazy idea had taken hold that quite polite Gabriel was something incredible different. She wishes that she could just type in his name and serial killer and get an answer.

Sarah realizes there is another way to do this. She runs a search for news articles about the Slayer killings. The first one is about Adam, which she avoids, his loss too fresh, too personal. Instead she reads the one previous. Brown eyes scan the article for something important. She makes it to the third paragraph and stops: _'Additionally, Det. Bradley denied that any connection could exist between Slayer and the 2007 'Head Clipper' killings in London's Hyde Park, which had a similar MO.'_ Rereading the line, Sarah feels a quiver deep inside her like she is on the edge of a cliff and one misstep will cause her to fall and fall until she dies. A shaky breath slides across her pink lips.

She copies the words 'Head Clipper' and pastes them into a search box. Then she types in London. Her finger reaches for the enter key.

BANG.

She screams.

The computer tumbles to the floor.

Sarah jumps off the loveseat. She turns. All she can think about is running to the kitchen, trying to find a knife or a pot or something. Then she sees her roommate.

Elle stands in the entryway, with the front door closed behind her. The blonde spots her and walks towards the living room. Sarah stops. Her roommate's face looks devoid of all emotion like she did that night she left Adam. _Oh God, Gabriel what have you done?_

Sarah walks quickly around the loveseat. She makes it to Elle as she steps into the living room. Her friend wraps her slender arms around her, buries her head against Sarah's chest and cries. Sarah holds Elle as they sink to the floor. She does not say anything, does not need to really. Instead she holds Elle while she cries. After a few moments her friend's body stops shaking, the sobs change to hiccups and then quiet.

Stroking the other woman's long golden hair Sarah asks, 'Elle…what did he do?'

Elle's arms tighten around her. Her friend mumbles, 'He hates me.'

That was an unexpected response. She might suspect Gabriel of being a serial killer but an Elle hater? Sarah fails to see how Gabriel could ever hate Elle. She knew Gabriel wanted her for months before he actually hooked up with her. Then the way his eyes follow her, the way he worships her, the way he fucks her, it was obvious that he loved her. Sarah doubts that could change in only one night. Sometimes Elle has a tendency to over exaggerate things, which Sarah doubts pregnancy could possible improve. Maybe they only had a bad fight and her friend freaked.

Continuing to stroke her friend's hair Sarah assures her, 'Elle, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why don't you tell me what happened, okay?'

Elle shakes her head.

Sarah sighs. Still holding her friend, she cups her cheek. Tilting Elle's head up, brown eyes meet blood shot blue ones. Sarah smiles comfortingly at her friend. 'Elle, you'll feel better if you tell me, you know that, right?' Long slim fingers brush Elle's cheek. 'Please?'

Elle sniffles. Then she places her head back on Sarah's chest. She sniffles again. In a wary sad voice she says, 'I don't…I only wanted him to…he didn't have the right to do that without asking and…and…I need him.'

Sarah failed to make sense of that. Her willowy thin body rocks back and forth as she cradles Elle. 'Shhh, Elle. I thought you said he had to work tonight?'

Elle sniffles again and loosens her arms around Sarah's waist, which Sarah was happy about. Her roommate was stronger than she thought or she really was holding on to her for dear life. Elle's grip was starting to hurt.

Her friend responds, 'I went over to…to…talk about Daddy…and he was there.' Elle stops. Sarah strokes her hair. She tries to not be impatient. Experience has taught her that once Elle starts talking she will eventually spill everything. 'His mom she…she…she didn't like me and…and they fought…then he yelled at me to leave…and…and he hates me.'

This was more along the lines of what Sarah expected. 'Shh, dear, shh. Did he ever say that he hates you?'

Elle shakes her head. 'But-but…he…No.'

Still stroking Elle's hair Sarah says, 'See he didn't say that. Did he do anything he shouldn't of like, you know, Adam did?'

Her friend sniffles again and snuggles closer. Sarah holds her. Eventually Elle says, 'He…he…No, it's just that Daddy died and I need to be with my Gabriel.'

Sarah hugs her friend tight, 'Oh, God Elle I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you call? I could have come home.'

Elle shakes her head again. Her voice tired sad, 'Sarah it's okay. Well, no, it's not anywhere near okay. I-he…Daddy died in an accident. The police told me and…and I needed Gabriel. I went over and he wasn't expecting me and…his mom…she was crazy. He always told me that, I just didn't…I don't want to talk about it right now.' Her roommate turns to look at her. Blue eyes tired blood shot and pleading. 'Can I sleep with you tonight?' She blinks and shakes her head. 'Not sleep with sleep with, just you know, in the same bed, like we used to. I really need someone.'

Sarah wonders how to respond. Elle's dad dying was a shock. Another unexpected death associated with someone connected to Gabriel. That makes Sarah wonder how Elle and Gabriel's meeting with Bob really went. Now, she has a fight with Gabriel and it is falls to Sarah to comfort her. Pink lips kiss Elle's smooth forehead. 'Sure, dear, why don't you get cleaned up?'

Her friend nods. Elle releases her waist. Slowly Elle pushes herself up. A small hand rubs her back as she walks down the hall to her room and its master bath.

Sarah exhales a long slow breath. This was one night she was happy that Peter decided to go home after work. Still kneeling on the floor, Sarah turns to her long forgotten computer. It seems alright. Briefly she toys with running one more search before bed, but decides against it.

As the computer turns itself off, Sarah places it on the coffee table, and then walks to her room. There Sarah strips off her work clothes and grabs some clean ones before walking to the guest bath in the hall. The shower's warm water soothes her troubled thoughts. Toweling off quickly, Sarah dresses in a loose long sleeved shirt and some pajama pants. She leaves the bathroom.

Tentatively she peeks around the door to Elle's room. Her blonde roommate lies in bed. The large white comforter pulled up around her. Sarah walks to the bed. She notes that the floor is remarkable clean. Normally Elle managed to discarded clothes and shoes across it right after the cleaners left. Sarah admits the Gabriel's influence in that department was welcome. She pulls the cover back. Her long lean body slips on to the bed, with the cover settled over her. Sarah slides over to Elle. Her friend faces away from her. Sarah wraps her arms around her friend. The other woman presses back against Sarah, who snuggles closer.

'Thank you,' Elle whispers.

'Sure you don't want to talk about it?'

'Yes.'

Sarah kisses her friend's cheek. 'Okay, go to sleep,' she responds softly. Sarah settles in against the pillow, with her arms around Elle. For a time she lies there thinking. Eventually as dawn slips closer her thoughts slow and then fade...

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment- Mid-Morning Wednesday _

When Elle woke it was already light outside her window. She squeezes her dry eyes closed. All she wants to do is lie in bed. Elle wishes it was her Gabriel's muscular body holding her and not Sarah's supple one.

Slowly, reluctantly she opens her eyes. Sapphire orbs watch the shadows dance across the ceiling. Elle sighs. She needs, and wants her Gabriel. His loss hurts more than Adam, more than Daddy, more than anything. She knows her Gabriel probably arranged for Daddy's 'accident'. Despite the hurt, the loss, the anger she feels for Daddy, Elle wants her Gabriel.

It is in this moment Elle finally admits to herself that she is cracked. That all those doctors she hated were right about her. She fought with them, argued with them, and denied their hurtful words. In this peaceful moment, held in Sarah's comforting arms, Elle admits to herself that they were right, that she is crazy. Well, some part of her is anyway.

Elle wants her lover back, wants the father of her unborn child, even if he kills people, even if he killed Daddy. Maybe because he kills people, maybe even because he killed Daddy for her, especial because he would kill his own mother for her, _his_ Elle.

She has not forgiven him. She just does not want him to leave, does not want to live without him, without _her_ Gabriel. She wants him. She needs him. She loves him.

The problem is how? How does she win him back? How does he forgive her for having to kill his mom to save her?

Elle slips a hand to her stomach as a wave of nausea washes over her. She hates the nausea. Still, it is worth it to have a piece of her Gabriel with her, inside her. Idly her hand rubs small circles on her stomach. Thoughts about how she should see a doctor come to mind. If nausea was her only physical aliment, Elle would be happier. Her bladder insists on attention. It is why she woke up anyway. Carefully Elle untangles herself from Sarah.

She pads quietly to the bathroom and soundlessly closes the door. A few minutes later, Elle walks back to her room. Her pixie haired friend remains sprawled on the bed with her mouth open slightly. Elle watches her for a second grateful to have someone who is such a friend and more.

Walking to the bed, Elle picks up her phone from the nightstand. After unlocking it she notices two messages. Blue eyes look at her sleeping roommate. Elle walks quietly to the hall, where she calls her voice mail.

The first message is from Doctor Bennet. He was the last person Elle wanted to hear from first thing in the morning. The good doctor said that he was still unavailable because of family concern. Elle struggles to suppress a smile when she hears that. If she was going to give into what the doctors said she was, the paranoid, obsessive sociopath, she should least enjoy herself while wallowing in her insanity. Eventually Doctor Bennet gave her the name and number of some other shrink Elle could talk to about Daddy's death, like that was ever going to happen.

If the first message was a surprise, the second was a shock. Claude Rains voice sounds more somber than usual. He offers his condolences and then tells her they should have a meeting to go over the details of her inheritance. The fact that she was the sole heiress to the considerable Bishop family fortune and business interests failed to occur to Elle. This unexpected reminder confuses her. She was rich, really, really rich. Elle did not know what that meant to her, if it meant anything at all should her Gabriel not forgive her.

Then she has it. Claude was Daddy's personal attorney. Claude worked at Arthur's law firm Godsend. Claude would know something about Linderman or he would know who she could ask. If she got that information for her Gabriel, maybe, maybe he would still want her.

She deletes the two messages and checks the time on her phone. Already midmorning, which means she missed worked again, not that it mattered now that Daddy was dead. Elle walks back into her room. As quietly as she can, Elle gathers some clothes and shoes. She returns to the hall where she dresses. Wondering to the kitchen she drinks some Sprite. When she finishes the can, Elle leaves the apartment.

_Godsend Law Office, Kirby Plaza-Late Morning _

Elle hurries down the hall. When she first arrived at Arthur's law firm, Elle realized that calling ahead would have been a good idea. She waited impatiently in the nicely decorated lounge for several minutes while the sectary contacted Claude. Eventually, the young woman said that Claude would receive her.

Elle had visited Claude a few times before and found his office without too much trouble. As she walks down the final few feet to his door, she wonders how to tactfully bring up Linderman. Realizing she probable cannot Elle sighs and hopes for the best.

As she steps inside, Claude stands by his desk. His gaze directed out his large office window. He notices her and turns. He smiles sad and says, 'Elle.'

'Hey, Claude,' she responds with a somber seriousness. The reality of Daddy's death hit her then. She is standing with Daddy's personal attorney, which she realizes is now her personal attorney. Daddy was gone, really gone.

She bites her lip hard. Tries not to cry. Promised herself on the way over that she would not, that she would be strong for her Gabriel, for herself, for Baby. Emotions swirl and eddy inside her. Elle does not understand what she feels. Understanding her emotions was something she always struggled with. Moisture plays with her vision. Slender fingers wipe at it trying to avoid creating a mess. She feels Claude's hand touch her shoulders.

His British accented words give her some comfort, 'I'm sorry girl.' His breaded face gives her reassuring sad smile, while his hands squeeze at her shoulders.

Elle forces a tight smile back, and swallows past the lump in her throat. Her voice ragged, emotional, 'Thanks, may I sit?'

'Sure, sure,' he guides her to a comfortable overstuffed leather chair. Claude walks around his heavy oak desks and sits. Elle wishes she was back at her apartment. Wishes she did not have to feel these things. Wishes that her Gabriel was still with her. God, she was so stupid. He probably thought that she hated him and…and…He killed Daddy, yet she still wants him, still needs him. She was doing this for him.

_Breathe, Elle, Breathe. _

Claude was continuing with the normal pleasantries, which Elle cared little about. Politely she asks him to just get down to business. He tells her that he understands. Claude outlines several things. The first is that Elle was rich, nine figure rich. The second was most of the money was tied up in various investments or in Primatech. The bad news was Daddy setup a trust, which limited the amount of money Elle would have access to. Basically she would have to beg to spend her own money. Apparently Daddy trusted her less than she thought. The worst news was that Daddy's estate had to go through a long complex legal process that Elle could neither follow as Claude described it or cared much about. She simple nodded along with Claude as he spoke, with the occasional polite word to give the impression she was paying attention. The one good thing that Claude told her was that the joint accounts she had with Daddy were all hers. While Elle avoided charging anything against those accounts, because Daddy yelled at her if she did, Elle knew there were millions in them. That thought brings a happy smile to her lips. Immediately she returns to her serious somber expression. Appearing joyful that she inherited Daddy's money might cause more suspicion.

Still, she could use that money. There were always a few new accessories, shoes or outfits she wanted. Her Gabriel's shop could use a few improvements, starting with a bigger bed. Most importantly she had to get ready for Baby.

Claude's blue eyes regard her curiously. Elle realizes he stopped talking. 'Oh, umm, sorry. Just with Daddy…I'm umm…' He nods sagely like her response explains whatever part of their conversation she missed.

Since he stopped talking, Elle hopes he may be done with all the financial stuff. She hazards an interjection, 'So we're good with all that?'

'Yes,' he responds with a slight hesitation, 'it'll take about a year to work everything out…but you'll have access to the trust and your joint accounts. Of course, even if you do not choose to retain our firm, I'll try an answer any questions you have.'

Elle blinks. The idea that she could change law firms had not occurred to her. 'No, I'm staying.'

Claude smiles at her, 'I'm glad to hear that. It would've been what Bob wanted.'

Daddy's dead wishes meant little, if anything, to her now. This was the law firm of her Gabriel's father and she would make sure Arthur met his son. That and she did not wish to hassle with some new lawyer. Plus, Claude always treated her like a real person and not some crazy little girl.

Taking a deep breath Elle plunges into the real reason she got dressed today. 'This'll seem a little random. Umm…do you know who handles the Linderman account?'

He looks at her. His weathered features regard her curiously. Slowly he answers, 'Yes, Arthur handles most of it himself. Do you mind if I ask why the sudden interest?'

That stumps her. Elle kicks herself for failing to create some fantastical reason why she would ask about Linderman. If she was not pregnant, upset and having to rush into this meeting, Elle knew she would have a good logical reason. All three reasons for the current problem were her Gabriel's fault. She likes blaming her Gabriel things that go wrong.

'Yeah, hmm…yeah, Daddy mentioned him a few times that's all,' she responds. Elle knows that was a pathetic response. 'So, do by any chance know when he'll be in town next?'

'Yes, actually I do. He's coming in Thursday evening to speak with Arthur.' He pauses. 'Still, Elle…I know your father had a few business dealings with him, but-,'

She interrupts, 'It's nothing, just curious.' Elle stands and offers Claude her hand. He stands too and shakes it. They exchange pleasantries. Then she flees his office.

On the way out of the building Elle considers what to do. She knows her Gabriel wants this information. Will he listen to her if she calls? Does he still want her? Will he forgive her? Can she forgive him?

As she walks across the lobby, Elle mutters, 'Baby, your Daddy has a way of complicating things.'

* * *

_Sarah and Elle's Apartment- Wednesday Early Evening_

Elle was anxious. She knew that her nervous apprehension was probably bad for Baby. She tries to relax. She cannot.

After she returned from her meeting with Claude, Elle called her Gabriel. Naturally the world hated her. The call went to voice mail. She left a spurting confused pleading angry message. The only two things that she did right was tell her Gabriel that she still loved him and pleaded with him to come by her apartment.

That was nearly six hours ago. No phone call. No knock on the door. Nothing.

It had been a long six hours.

Initially Elle paced back and forth across the living room. Then Sarah got up. Her roommate forced her to sit down saying how she was wearing a hole in the rug and that all her walking was not good for her back. Like magic Elle's back started to hurt. She collapsed in one the loveseats with a whimper.

Aside from checking her phone ever few minutes, Elle sat there. Then she tried to read a magazine. Unable to focus she tossed it halfway across the room in frustration. After that, she stared out the big living room window for awhile, but that was even worse. Her mind worked itself in circles. Guilt about her dead Daddy, sorrow that he was gone, worry that her Gabriel had not called her, fear that he had left her, concern about Baby, and then back to feeling guilty that she liked being free from Daddy.

Next, Elle flicked on the large flat screen TV mounted on the living room wall. Resting her small feet on the coffee table, Elle finds the early evening programs pathetic. She flips through the channels. She stays on one only a few minutes before growing bored and flipping to the next. Eventually Sarah calls out from the kitchen to just pick something because Elle was driving her crazy.

Elle wants to yell at her. Wants to tell her how she cannot understand what this is like. Instead she takes a deep breath. The rational part of her knows that she is being childish. That listening to someone flip channels constantly for a half hour was annoying as hell. Slender fingers push the channel up button a few more times. Then she finds a nature documentary about the wolves in Yellowstone National Park.

At first Elle kept checking her phone, while not really paying attention to the program. Then the narrator starts talking about these two wolves separated from the pack, which set out to wonder through the park. The larger black furred male and the light gray female are mates. Elle thinks the female's fur looks so soft and pretty. The deep voiced narrator starts talking about how wolf pups are born completely blind and deaf. Then the show reveals that the pretty female has given birth to six little black and gray pups. They look so cute. Unconsciously Elle's hands rubs lazy circles on her stomach. Next, the pair met two brownish gray furred wolves. These two are mates also and-

A knock resounds through the apartment. Lightening quick Elle pushes herself to her feet. She runs to the door. Standing on her tippy toes she presses herself against the door. Through the peephole she sees her Gabriel all dark spiky hair with a black jacket over tan shirt dress shirt.

Elle knows this is what she wanted. Now that she has him, Elle just does not know what to do with him. Does she tell him how angry she is about what he did to Daddy or how sad Daddy's death made her? Maybe she should tell him how she would choose her Gabriel and Baby over Daddy? Should she tell him she is sorry that he had to kill his mom to save her? Would it be better to talk someplace else or in her apartment? Does he still love her? Should she tell him about Linderman first? Would that make him happy? Maybe tell him how rich she was and how she would use it all to help him, if he wanted her too? Could he still love her? Would he, please?

Her Gabriel knocks again. Elle, who remained pressed to the door during her inner monolog, stumbles back. While she does so, a surprised squeak escapes her lips.

'Elle?' he calls through the door.

'Yes,' she responds hesitantly.

Quiet. Elle walks to the door. Slender fingers fiddle with the chain. Should she open it or should she not? Does he love her or does he not?

His voice distorted by the barrier between them, 'I'm sorry.'

Sorry for what she wonders? Sorry, I killed your Daddy? Sorry, I yelled at you? Sorry, my mom tried to kill you? Sorry, I came at you with a knife?

Sapphire eyes glance towards the living room. She does not see Sarah. Still, Elle knows she will have to be careful how she answers.

'Elle?'

'I'm here,' she answers. She leans close to the door and whispers, 'I loved him. He was my Daddy. You didn't have the right, not without asking.'

He answers, 'He didn't really love you. Not like I do.'

Elle clenches her eyes closed, fights the tears. She wipes her eyes. Her forehead rests against the door. She knows Daddy might not have really loved her. Her Gabriel just…just did not have to remind her of it, to say it out loud. She sniffles and chokes out, 'I'm sorry, too.'

Quite.

'About?' he asks.

'Your mom…I should of called or something. I don't know. I'm just sorry you had to…you know,' her voice trails off to a strained silence.

A few seconds past by before he answers, 'Yeah, me too.'

Confused jumbled thoughts tumble through her mind. Unknown uncomfortable emotions swirl and eddy within her. There are two more things she needs. She wants before letting her Gabriel in once more.

'And the other thing?' Elle asks.

'What other thing?'

Wiping her eyes again, Elle glances down the hall. Assured that Sarah remain at least out of sight, if not out of ear shot, she answers, 'After…you know what happened…you had the thing and you yelled…and then...then you walked towards me with the thing in your hand…and I was scared.'

Immediately he assures her, 'No, Elle never. The kn-the thing was just in my hand. I…I needed you to leave...I didn't want you to see that. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to go. I would never hurt you, Elle, never.'

She smiles at that. Her Gabriel was so great, so wonderful. He was looking out for her and not threatening her.

'There's something else, my Gabriel?'

'Yes,' his tone confused uncertain what else there could be.

'Do you love me?'

'I love you.'

A bright happy smile on her lips, Elle asks, 'Do you love Baby, too?'

Her Gabriel scoffs, 'You really have to ask me that?'

'Maybe,' she teases, 'so do you?'

'Yes, I love Baby too.'

Slender fingers flick the lock open. Then undo the chain. Elle pulls the door open. Her Gabriel stands before her, with a hungry knowing smile on his lips. He steps inside and closes the door.

Brown eyes duel with blue. Large hands cup her face. Her eyes close. He kisses her. Hungry. Hard. His wet tongue enters her small mouth. She moans. After an eternity, he finally pulls back. Elle rests her head on his chest. His strong arms hold her tight. She sighs contently.

'I have something for you,' she tells him.

'Hmm,' his answer noncommittally.

She steps back. Taking him by the hand Elle leads him to her room, where she closes the door.

* * *

_Next Time: Elle and Gabriel talk, Elle and Sarah talk, unexpected visitors arrive, Sarah makes a difficult choice, and because of that she [ ]ies. (Fill in the blank with what you think happens next.)_

_I've changed the chapter lay out a little, so there are two chapters left and an epilogue. _

_Elle: Writing her characterization for this chapter was really, really hard. She is crazy, pregnant and an emotional train wreck. I tried to make her upset about Bob's death, sad and still in love Gabriel. Let me know if it worked. _

_Virgina: She's crazy and attacked her own son with scissors. Who has not met a boy/girl friend's parent who disliked them and was a little crazy? Hopefully they didn't attack you with a kitchen utensil. The bible quote Virginia paraphrases is :Leviticus 21:9 (KJV) 'And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she shall be burned with fire.' Let me explain. Elle is a 'whore'(from Virginia's perspective) because of the premarital sex and pregnancy. She is a priest's daughter because she is Elle __Bishop__. She profaned her father by basically asking Gabriel to kill him and her pregnancy. Fire is how Elle killed her Mom and Claire, which would be amusing if it was used/threatened against her. Yes, I'm pleased with myself for find that quote and working it into the story. I wanted Virginia to quote something religious before attacking Elle, because I think the crazy old lady would do that. The multiple meanings of the quote fit the story better than the other ones I found, so I picked it. _


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Heroes, or anything of real value, etc._

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_When love is not madness, it is not love. ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

* * *

Elle stood a few inches away from her Gabriel. Her small hands pressed against his chest. He started to lean down to kiss her. She pushes him away and steps back.

'I don't think so, Gabriel. We need to talk first,' she tells him. Elle walks away from him. She sits down on her unmade bed. The apartment's slight chill causes her to wrap the white bedspread around her petite body.

She sees her Gabriel turn to check that the door to her room is closed. Satisfied, he slips off his black suit jacket. He picks up a coat hanger from the floor and hang it from the clothes rack mounted on the back of her door. Finishing, he turns his attention back to Elle. She watches an amused expression form on his face.

'What?' she demands.

He laughs. 'Elle you look like a miniature snowman, or in your case snowwoman, with straw hair.'

While she is sure her Gabriel meant well, Elle is still angry with him. They needed to talk about Daddy before he could get away with that. In an accusatory voice, she answers, 'Thanks, Gabriel. Love the black theme. Who died? Oh, wait Daddy did.'

The half smile falls from his face. His body tenses a little. Perhaps he thought everything was okay between them because she let him into her apartment. Elle was only letting him in so they could talk. Oh, she would forgive him, but he did not need to know that yet.

'I thought we were past that,' he says.

Elle shakes her head. He walks over to the bed. He gestures to the spot beside her on bed. 'May I sit down, Ms. Snowwoman?'

'You may,' she responds. Elle fights a smile. She tries to stay angry with her Gabriel. He made it so hard.

Her Gabriel sits beside her. His warm familiar bulk is comfortingly close. Elle likes having her Gabriel in her apartment. It feels like they are becoming a family, especially with Baby on the way. Elle takes a breath focuses on the business at hand.

'What happened to Daddy can't happen again,' she tells him like he could kill Daddy again or that she still had a Mommy left to kill. Elle realizes it is a little silly to tell him that, however it is important to her. Her Gabriel has no right to take away her things without permission.

'Sure,' he agrees instantly.

Elle regards her Gabriel warily. She expected him to protest. Maybe he did not think she was serious?

'I'm serious, Gabriel,' she tells him.

He nods his head with a dark wicked smile on his handsome face. In a polite agreeable tone he replies, 'I know. You said you had something for me?'

His hand slides under the comforter to touch her leg. It slides slowly up her tight, until Elle bats it away. He tilts his head at her, while immediately returning his hand to her knee.

'Not that, Gabriel, something else. Linderman will be in town tomorrow night.'

He pauses. His eyes grow a distant. Then he nods to himself. Her Gabriel says, 'That's a little quick. Peter and I have done some preplanning but I'll need your help Elle.'

She smiles. Her Gabriel needs her. Also, maybe he will let her kill Linderman. Then Elle realizes he probably will not. Peter will likely want to do it this time. Stupid, Peter.

'I'll help, my Gabriel.' Her small hand touches her Gabriel's larger one. Slowly she slides his hand up the inside of her thigh. Elle whispers breathily, 'I have something else for you too.'

Sarah's loud voice ruins the moment. Through the door her roommate yells, 'Elle, I need to talk to you.'

Very annoyed Elle responds, 'Not now, I'm kind of busy.'

This time Sarah knocks on the door. 'Yes, now. I have to talk to _right now_.'

'Sarah,' Elle whines.

'NOW,' she responds.

Elle looks at her Gabriel. His face is a mixture of lust and annoyance. She tells him, 'Sorry, I'll be back.'

The comforter slides from her shoulders as she stands. Quickly Elle walks to the door. She steps into the hall. Sarah grabs her hand. Long slender fingers tighten around Elle's wrist. Her roommate pulls her down the hall and into the kitchen. All the while Elle sputters protests.

When they reach the kitchen Elle says, 'Sarah, that hurts.'

Her friend releases her wrist, which Elle immediately starts to rub. She will probably have a bruise. As she looks give Sarah a good tongue lashing, when her blue eyes notice something. Her friend looks terrified.

'What's wrong, Sarah?'

In fits and spurts the Sarah's words tumble out, 'Elle…umm…I know you like Gabriel and all, but…have you ever noticed how…how everyone dies around him? I mean like, Adam was your boyfriend and he dies…and before that Claire…and your Dad died too. Then there were all these people at the college station like Brian, Trevor, Zane and…and his ex-girlfriend Maya she's dead too. Plus, I talked to Peter about Gabe going to London…Oh, God Elle, there were similar killings there…and…he well…the killings happened at the time Gabe was over there…and they were close to the university he was going to, just like here…and…and…Elle what I'm trying to say is...I'm sure that he's the Slayer…you know that psycho killer from Central Park.'

Elle panicked after the first sentence. By the time Sarah finished, her panic had changed to dread mixed with fear. Somehow her friend figured out that her Gabriel was the Slayer. How Sarah could do that and neither the police nor anyone could not was an issue for a later time. What Elle needed to do now was…was…She did not know.

The first option was to tell her Gabriel. He would take care of the problem post haste. If Elle did that, it would mean Sarah her best friend, roommate and former lover would die. It would mean that her Gabriel would take away another person she loved.

Another option was to take care of Sarah herself. Elle knew she could not hurt her friend like that. She could not kill Sarah, which meant that was not really an option at all.

Next, she could tell Sarah she was crazy and that all the deaths around her Gabriel were a coincidence. Sarah's scared sincere look told Elle that would probably not work either.

The final option, which Elle could think of in the few seconds she had before Sarah demanded she say something, was to lie. Maybe if Elle could spin out some fantastic story she might convince Sarah that her Gabriel was not the Slayer. Elle considered it her best chance to keep her friend alive.

'Elle?' her friend probes taking Elle's silence as shock over her revelation.

Elle blurts out the first lie that comes to mind, 'It was Adam.'

Confused by her roommate's bizarre rejoined Sarah asks, 'What?'

'The Slayer it was Adam. My Gabriel he stopped him. Please, Sarah, you can't tell anyone, ever,' Ell pleads.

'What, Elle, no.'

'Yes, YES, please, Sarah. Listen to me,' Elle grabs her friend's hands in hers. She presses them together and pulls them close to her chest like they are praying together. 'Sarah, it was Adam. When I found out, I left him. I…I lied about the whole Claire thing because I was so scared…and…and one day I told my Gabriel. He got upset and…he…we…umm stopped Adam.'

Her friend looks dubious, 'Elle that doesn't make sense.'

'Yes, it does,' Elle insists like her desperate need will convince Sarah that her bizarre story is true. 'My Gabriel, did it for me, because Adam was bad and we had to stop him. Surely you understand that Sarah?'

'Elle, I…can't believe you. It doesn't make sense. How could Gabe kill Adam and the police say Adam was a victim of the Slayer?'

'Because we made it look that way.'

'But Gabriel still killed someone. We need to tell the police.'

'NO, Sarah. No police, listen please…Gabriel didn't kill Adam…I did.'

Sarah looks at her like horns just sprouted from her forehead. Confusion, fear, worry all flash across Sarah's face. Her friend's mouth opens and then closes like a fish gasping in an unnatural environment. They stand there for what feels like an eternity looking at each other.

What finally caused them to move was not Sarah or Elle make a decision about what they should do next, instead it was the door. A loud heavy thudding knock rattled it. They both jump.

A voice distorted and distant said, 'It's Detective Parkman. I'm here to see Ms. Ellis.'

Elle felt her heart beat hard and fast. She could hear her Gabriel answering the door. Distorted, half heard words echo to the kitchen.

Sarah is looking at her like she is some creature that has taken control of Elle's body. That Elle is a different woman from the one Sarah cradled in her arms last night. Betrayal, hurt, disbelief flash through her friend's brown eyes.

Elle hears several footsteps coming down the hall. The steps grow louder. Elle pleads, 'Please, Sarah we had to stop Adam…please believe me.'

The short pudgy detective enters the kitchen. Distant cold eyes evaluate Elle and then flick to Sarah. He says, 'Ms. Ellis?'

Sarah nods dumbly. Her expression bewildered. Elle had simple forgotten to tell anyone that the police wanted to talk with her roommate. There were too many things that happened all at once. Daddy died, Virginia died, she had her first fight with her Gabriel, then she met with Claude and finally made up with her Gabriel. In all that she simple forgot about the police. How could she do that?

If things were not bad enough already, she just told Sarah that she killed Adam. Oh, and the small thing about Sarah figuring out that her Gabriel was the Slayer. Now, her friend did not even have to call the police, because two of them stood in their apartment.

The shorter one, Parkman, if Elle remembers right, leads Sarah into the living. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the tall silent ominous looking black man stands next to her Gabriel and her. Elle figures they are so screwed. Sarah is going to tell on them and then…and then…They will take her Gabriel and Baby away. Then they will lock her up in another stupid soul crushing hospital. Elle will not allow that ever again.

The fear Elle felt changed to white hot burning anger. Elle loved Sarah, yet Elle was not going to lose her new family. She would not lose her Gabriel or Baby.

Her roommate was talking to the detective. Elle could not hear their hushed indistinct words. What was she going to do?

Her gaze drifts causally, or what Elle hopes is causally, to her Gabriel. He looks calm, even disinterested. Sensing her interest, he turns to her. A smile plays across his dark handsome features. She steps over to him, where his warm muscular arms encircle her. Elle chances a quick look at the cop. He is watching them with a fake disinterest from the kitchen entrance.

Pushing herself up on her tippy toes Elle kisses her Gabriel's cheek. After the quick peck, she whispers, 'Sarah knows everything.'

Gabriel's muscles go ridged. Dark angry eyes bore into her, while his head tilts slightly to the left. One eye brow rises in an unspoken question, like he could have misunderstood what she said. Elle gives him a brilliant fake smile and hopes he understands what the smile really means. His eyes have the hungry look she loves. Elle knows he understands. Slowly her hands slide down his chest and come to rest on his hips. She is waiting for him to do something, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

His gaze moves to the police man, where it lingers a few seconds. Then it travels to the kitchen sink. A large unwashed metal skillet lies there. If her Gabriel can get the skillet, it is about seven or eight feet from the sink to the cop. Elle wonders if her Gabriel can get to the cop before he draws his gun. Even if her Gabriel does, what about the other one? What is she supposed to do during all this?

Small hands squeeze his hips. He looks down at her. Their familiar gazes search each other for answers. Elle would die for him, would die with him. That would mean Baby would die too. She did not want that, anything but that. The thought that her Gabriel could die or go to prison pains Elle. Elle could kill Sarah now. How could her friend betray her like this?

'Rene,' Parkman's voice calls out from the living room. The black cop turns towards the living room.

Elle releases her Gabriel. He moves to the sink, where he grabs the skillet. Simultaneously, she walks over to the knife block. As she starts to reach for one, Elle hears the detective say, 'We're done here.'

Her small hand drops to the counter. She turns to see the two detectives turn the corner to the hallway. A few seconds later she hears the front door open and then close.

Elle finds Sarah sitting on a loveseat with her head in hands. Her Gabriel starts walking towards Sarah with the skillet in hand. Elle grabs his arm. She spins him around, to find his expression eager with the possibility of a kill.

'No.'

'Elle, if-.'

She cuts him off. The anger she felt for Sarah switches to her Gabriel. He already took Daddy away without asking. Maybe she could save Sarah from him. In a hushed angry tone she says, 'No, Gabe, NO. She lied to keep us safe. Sarah is my friend. Let me talk to her…I can…Please let me keep her, Gabriel, please, _please_, let me keep Sarah.'

Her Gabriel looks at her, with his dark eyes searching. He nods and places the skillet on the countertop. 'For you Elle, I'll give her a chance.'

Elle gives him a tight smile and a peck on the cheek. Short legs carry her into the living room. She ignores the pain in her back as she kneels before her friend. Small hands touch Sarah's knees.

'Hey.'

Sarah remains quite.

'Sarah…I don't know what to say.'

'Is it true?' Sarah asks.

Confused Elle responds, 'Is what true?'

Haunted scared brown eyes look at her between her fingers. 'Is it true that Adam was the killer and that you…'

Elle responds with a soft reassuring voice, 'Yes, it was Adam. I knew that no one would believe me, just like you don't now, and so my Gabriel and I, we stopped him when no one else could.' She searches her roommates gaze. 'Sarah, you have to believe me, _you have to_,' the last few words pleading.

Sarah leans forward. Her face inches away, while her hands cup Elle's cheeks. She whispers, 'Elle…if it's Gabriel we, we can…I don't know. I won't let him hurt you. There're so many thinks that point to Gabriel.'

Elle kisses the inside of Sarah's wrist. 'Sarah, look at me.' Wide faux innocent blue eyes met brown inquisitive ones. 'It was Adam. My Gabriel…he helped me stop him. That's the truth Sarah,' she promises.

'How?'

That simple question befuddles Elle for a second. Saying they tied Adam to a gurney and then she stabbed him would probably cause a problem. One thing did come to mind. It was kind of the truth, just not Adam's truth. 'I went over to his apartment. Adam attacked me with a knife and my Gabriel stopped him. I…I grabbed the knife. Adam came at me and I had…' Elle closes her eyes and starts to cry fake tears. She feels Sarah wrap her in a hug. With her face resting on Sarah's shoulder, Elle opens her eyes. Catching her Gabriel's dark gaze, Elle smiles.

Elle pulls away from Sarah. Her sincere scared expression returns. She says, 'Sarah, you can't tell anyone ever, not even Peter, you understand?'

Her pixie haired friend nods.

Elle cups Sarah's chin with a small hand. 'It'll be okay. I promise, just don't tell anyone.'

Sarah was silent. She sat with her lips pressed firmly together. Her posture a little ridged.

'Why?' her Gabriel calls out from his position leaning against the wall that divides the kitchen from the living room.

Sarah looks at him, with her face unreadable. She manages in a soft uncertain voice, 'Why what?'

He smiles his handsome charming bad boy smile. 'Why did you lie for us?'

'I didn't really have to,' Sarah responds, 'he never asked. The cop wanted to know where Elle was during her Dad's accident. I told him she was with me and that was it. I just…didn't mention the other thing.'

Elle interjects, 'Why didn't you tell them about Adam?'

Her friend turns to look at her. She remains silent for a moment seeming to consider her reply. 'I…I didn't know what to do. I…You're my friend and…and…I didn't want you to go to prison. Who would take care of the baby? It was just a…a crazy idea. I was so sure I knew who it was. Now, I'm not. If…you've telling the truth, then you should've gone to the police, but if you stopped him then…I guess it is kind of okay.'

Elle assures her, 'It was Adam. I freaked when I found out. Adam was so scary. My Gabriel helped make it all better.'

Sarah nods like Elle's explanation excuses her murder. It does to Elle, maybe even to most people, if it were true. She hopes Sarah thinks it is true.

Her friend looks lost as if her world has turned all topsy turvy. Elle says with a soft warm voice, 'Sarah, you're the best friend I've ever had.' Sarah nods. 'You can't tell anyone about this, especially not Peter. Can you promise me that?'

Her friend remains quite. The seconds stretch into an awkward pensive silence. Finally, Sarah answers, 'Yes…I won't say anything.'

The tension floods out of Elle. Sarah was such a good friend. Elle pulls Sarah down into a hug. The other woman returns it.

Elle leans away from Sarah. She looks at her friend who still seems bewildered by the pace of events. 'You going to be alright?'

'Yes,' Sarah answers.

Elle considers. Should she stay and talk with Sarah? Her gaze flicks to her Gabriel. He remains by the kitchen his posture causal. His overly relaxed, I'm trying to be cool with this, posture gives away the discomfort he feels.

Fighting against the stiffness in her legs and the pain in her back, Elle stands. She smiles at Sarah and offers her another reassurance. Then she walks over to her Gabriel. For a moment she stands before him, looking up at his dark eyes. He seems to consider her curiously. Taking his large hand in hers, Elle leads him to her room. Once they are inside, she closes the door behind them.

Before she can even turn to look at him, her Gabriel says, 'We still have to kill her.'

'No.'

He looms over her. His dark features set. In a knowing tone, 'Elle, she-.'

White hot anger flashes like lightening through her. She interrupts in a loud irate tone. 'DON'T ELLE ME. You're going to do this for me. She's my friend and I'm keeping her and that is that.'

Apparently her Gabriel did not consider that to be that. He growls at her, 'If she tells the police or Peter-,'

Again she cuts him off, 'She won't. She could of just now and didn't.'

'That doesn't prove anything Elle.'

'Yes, it does.'

'Really, what's that?'

'That she is my friend and won't do anything to hurt me.'

He looks at her like she is a fool. His head tilts to the side, while he raises an eyebrow at her.

She commands him, 'Stop looking at me like that. I told her that I killed Adam. Then the police came in and she didn't tell them. That proves she won't say anything.'

Her Gabriel remains quite like he is attempting to absorb her statement. Then he explodes, 'YOU DID WHAT?'

Elle takes a startled step back. Maybe telling her Gabriel that was not the greatest idea. She scrambles to explain, 'I told her that Adam was the Slayer. That you helped me stop him and that I stabbed him.'

Rage ripples across his features. His muscular arms grab her shoulders roughly. Her Gabriel pushes her to the floor. Elle makes a startled sound of protest. Her Gabriel lies on top of her, with his bulk pining her to the ground. Her small hands push ineffectively at his chest.

'You're hurting me,' she gasps.

'I know.'

That was not what she expected. How could her Gabriel hurt her, hurt Baby? He loved them, right?

'Did you ever think that being the Slayer was important to me, Elle?'

She pushes at his shoulders, while squirming under him. 'Please, Gabe, you're too heavy.'

He continues talking without regard for the discomfort he is causing her. 'Now, you've given Adam all the credit for the things I've done. Not only did he have you first, he's stolen the Slayer from me. Tell me what I'm supposed to do, Elle? I can't kill anyone, because Sarah will know Adam wasn't the Slayer. If I kill her, then you'll be upset. You did this to me Elle. You took it all away. You-'

She punches him hard in the face. He clutches his nose as he rolls off of her. Blood leaks out between his fingers. Drops splatter across the hardwood floor like little bloody foot prints. Elle pushes herself into a seated position.

'Listen here Gabriel Gray. If you ever do that shit again, I'll leave you. No little Elle warming your bed at night and I'll make sure you never ever see Baby. Now, I'm sorry you can't be the Slayer anymore, but whose fault is that? If Sarah figured it out, then the police would eventually. I never said you had to stop. We just have to change how we do it. Oh, and if Sarah ever has an accident I swear, I will fucking kill you. You understand that, Gabe?'

He wipes the blood from his nose. Her Gabriel grabs the tissue box from the nightstand. Before he can pull a tissue from it, Elle pulls one free. Gingerly she pats at his bloodied nose. Dark hungry eyes watch her. Eventually, with a small mound of tissues piled on the floor, his swollen nose is clean.

'Gabriel?' she asks.

'Yes.'

'Umm Gabe…' her uncertain voice trails off.

He answers, 'I was angry…I didn't think about what I was doing. I don't want to lose you, Elle.'

She smiles brightly at him. 'You haven't. I still love you, my Gabriel.'

Careful of his tender nose, she kisses him. Gentle. Slow. Their soft lips meeting with that familiar hot spark.

When they pull apart, she studies her Gabriel. His eyes look distant, wary. He appears to be thinking about something. His large hand tucks some stray hairs behind her ear, before cupping her cheek. Elle closes her eyes and tilts her head against his hand. His touch feels warm, comforting.

'Elle?'

'Yes.' She keeps her eyes closed. Tries to focus on how good his hand feels, how right. Elle does not want to think about Sarah, about Linderman, about anything except her Gabriel and Baby.

'What if she tells someone?'

'She won't.'

His voice sounds exasperated. Even with her eyes closed, she knows he has that exasperated look on his face. 'Yes, well. What if she does? If she betrays us, will you let me…'

Elle considers. If she tells her Gabriel, yes then he will probably wait a few days, and then say Sarah was going to betray them. They would have another fight. The fight would cause Elle to choose either Sarah or her Gabriel. Elle knew which one she would pick. Still, the idea of having to make that choice caused an ache deep in her chest.

Her Gabriel might even kill Sarah, then tell her that Sarah was going to the police or something. He killed Daddy without asking, which is something he would defiantly do to Sarah. Elairer he agreed too quickly for Elle to trust his assurances. If that happened she would have to choose between a dead best friend or her Gabriel and Baby. He knew her well enough to know she would eventual excuse his actions. She would choose a living Gabriel over a dead Sarah. After considering for a moment, Elle could think of only one real solution.

Her eyes open. Her Gabriel looks at her his face concerned. She answers, 'I'll do it. If I think she will betray us, I'll kill her.' She stops. He is surprised by her response. Her Gabriel did not believe she would figure out his little trap. 'Oh, and if you do something to her without asking me, we're done' Elle knew that eventually she would forgive him, but if her Gabriel knew that he would use it against her. Her small hand runs down the curve of his handsome jaw. 'I know how much you want me, my Gabriel. I'm all yours for ever and ever, if you do a few things for me, and trusting Sarah is one of them.'

He sits watching her. Then he nods. Elle smiles happy at him.

Her Gabriel asks, 'What else do I have to do to keep you?'

Catching her lip between her teeth, Elle looks up at him from under her bangs with her best come hither look. After she releasing her lip, she says, 'I can think of a few things.'

Her Gabriel leans down to kiss her.

* * *

Sarah sat on the loveseat for several minutes. Occasionally she heard angry voices coming from Elle's room. She did not know what to do. How could Elle kill someone? Her blonde friend was a little off, which Sarah had always know. Sarah never dreamed that Elle might be a murder.

Was what Elle did really murder? What if Adam was the killer like Elle said? He was from Chelsea, so he could have killed people in London, and then killed people at NYU.

Sarah did not know what to think. Everything she found pointed at Gabriel, yet she had some trouble believing he was a killer. Maybe she misjudged him. She had misjudged Elle.

Why would her friend lie about another woman stealing Adam, when he was a serial killer? What was the chances that woman would end up Adam's new girlfriend? If Elle knew someone was a serial killer she would have gone to the police, right? Why did she wait several weeks to kill him with Gabriel's help? It did not make much sense.

Still, Elle was her friend. She was going to have a Baby. Most of the time, Elle and Gabriel were really good people. Sarah did not know what she should do.

Standing she looks around for her phone. After retrieving it from the kitchen table, Sarah walks quietly down the hall. She hears whispered words coming through Elle's closed door. Sarah slips a jacket around her slender shoulders. Then she leaves the apartment. As she walks toward the elevator, she dials.

Entering the elevator, Sarah says, 'Peter, I really need to talk to you. Can I come over?'

'Sure, I've got some time before work.'

'Okay, I'll be there soon.'

When the elevator reaches the lobby, Sarah walks quickly outside. She manages to wave down a taxi. Her thoughts are a jumbled mix of self-doubt, fear and worry as she rides to Peter's apartment. After paying the cabbie, slender legs carry her quickly up to his third floor apartment.

Sarah raps lightly on the door. Waits. She does not hear anything. She knocks again. Then she hears the turning of locks and the undoing of the security chain. The wooden door swings inward to reveal Peter.

He steps aside, which lets Sarah enter his apartment. She takes a right and wonders into his familiar living room. Once there, Sarah does not know what to do. What was she going to tell Peter? That thought plagued her on the car ride over. Now, that she is in his apartment, the question remains unanswered.

'What's wrong?' Peter asks.

She feels his strong hand touch her arm. Sarah turns to face him. He looks concerned.

Sarah forces a tight smile. 'Nothing, we need to talk.'

He blinks and shakes his head. 'Sarah, 'we need to talk' and 'nothing' don't really go together.'

'Yeah,' she demands haughty.

He squeezes her shoulder. His touch reassures her a little. Peter was a good guy. He could help her figure out what she should do.

His voice hesitant, 'Is this a _'we need to talk'_ or are we just talking?'

A sigh escapes Sarah's lips. Having Peter think she was angry with him would not help. Quickly she assures him, 'We're fine, Pete. It's Elle and Gabriel. I…' She looks around his apartment like the answers are hidden behind his bookcase or the television or maybe the couch.

'What about them?' he probes.

'Fuck, Pete. I don't know how to say this,' she answers.

'Alright. Why don't we sit down?' He gestures towards the couch. Sarah lets him lead her over to it and sit next to her. The closeness of his slim muscular body feels good.

They sit together for a few moments. Until he asks, 'Sarah, what about Gabe and Elle?'

With a shuddering deep breath, Sarah tries to focus her thoughts. She does not want to tell Peter what Elle did, but she needs his opinion. _Sarah, you make your living with words, you got this. _

Slowly at first, with gaining speed and confidence, Sarah tells Peter. 'Elle, she…she did something that…It's illegal but maybe the right thing to do. She told me about it and I don't know what to do. Gabriel helped her and…Elle, she's…I don't know. Someone got hurt but maybe they deserved it. Maybe even it was a good thing. Knowing she did this…umm thing, it scares me a little. I never thought she could do something like that and that Gabriel would help her. I don't know what to think about Elle anymore and Gabriel he's…he's different from who I thought he was. I don't know what to do.'

She feels his gaze on her. His dark eyes normally soft and kind have a hard, cold tint to them. Sarah had only seen him like this once before, when he was talking about his accident.

'He promised to keep you out of this,' Peter says.

Confusion courses through Sarah. Of all the possible answers Peter could have given her, this one made the least sense, unless. No, her Peter would not be involved with this. A nervous hand runs through her short brown hair.

She asks, 'Pete, please tell me you weren't involved with this.'

He sits beside her, his expression intense, his dark eyes unreadable. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want you involved.'

Sarah is shaking her head. She cannot believe that Peter would be involved in something like this. He was such a good man. First she learned that Elle was a killer and now Peter, it was too much. 'No, No.' He touches her shoulder. Sarah flinches away from her lover. Her words increasing in pitch and volume, 'How could you kill Adam? How could you, Peter?'

'Sarah, calm down and listen to me,' he commands her.

'NO, NO,' the words hysterical. Her slim arms try to push him away. She slides along the couch. Peter grabs her shoulder tight, while she tries to scoot away from him on the couch.

'SARAH, STOP IT,' he yells.

'MURDERER, MURDERER,' she answers.

Drawing her legs up, she kicks ineffectually at him. Peter pulls himself atop her, with his muscular body pinning her to the couch. Sarah twists beneath him, trying to free herself, while calling him a murderer, again and again.

'STOP IT,' he yells in her face.

She brings a knee up into his stomach. A rush of air escapes his lips. His weight collapses on her. Sarah struggles to pull herself free from him. She turns beneath him as she slides off the couch and onto the floor. Her fingers tug at the carpeting as she tries to pull herself away. Sarah starts crawling across the floor. Strong hands grab her waist. Peter pulls her back towards him, which causes her to collapse to the floor. Strong hands roll her over to face him.

Sarah tries to punch him. His grabs her wrist and twists it painfully.

'MURDERER,' she spits at him. 'MUR-,'

The two slaps rings out against the apartment walls. They echo into an unnatural stillness. The sounds of heavy breathing and a whimper replace it.

'I'm sorry.'

Silence.

'I'm sorry.'

With a hurt termer to her voice Sarah answers, 'It's my fault.'

'Sarah, no I shouldn't of…I just needed you to be quite.'

'Always my fault,' she whispers. Sarah's left cheek feels like it is on fire. The painful burning ache stings so much.

'No, it's not Sarah. I shouldn't,' he says. Peter tilts her head to look at him. Sarah keeps her brown eyes cast down at his chest. 'Look at me, please.'

She shakes her head no.

'Sarah.' He tilts her head back until it presses against the floor. Her eyes close so she will not have to look at him.

Peter was a killer. He helped Gabriel and Elle kill someone. How could they? How could her friends kill someone? What was wrong with them?

Peter was supposed to love her. She was supposed to love him. How could she love him if he killed people? Why did she still love him?

_Stupid, Sarah, stupid. _

She made Peter hit her, just like Daddy used to before he abandoned her. Would Peter leave her to? If she was a good girl, Peter would not have hit her. But he killed Adam. That was wrong. She sniffles and fights to keep from crying.

His hand gently touches her injured cheek. Sarah flinches away from him, partly because of the pain and partly because his touch surprises her. Her brown eyes snap open to find Peter leaning over her. His scarred features worried.

'Sarah, I'm sorry,' he says again.

'It's okay,' she assures him, even if it is not. She had been hit before, just not by Peter. Still, she loves him. After all, she made him hit her. It was her fault. This time though Sarah worries that maybe he will kill her, since he helped kill Adam. 'Don't kill me.'

'What, Sarah,' he sputters, 'I could never do that.'

Whether it was the angry she felt for him, or this last most intimate betray, Sarah says the first thing that comes to her addled mind. 'You said you would never hit me. You said you were a good man. You said you loved me.'

'I do love you, Sarah, and I'm sorry I hit you,' he tells her.

'Sorry, doesn't make it better,' she responds from beneath him. Slowly she wiggles herself out from under him. He lets her. Sarah sits on the floor with her knees pulled up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Slowly she rocks herself back and forth. Peter leans back against the couch looking worried.

'We need to talk.'

'Yeah, Pete, we do.'

Silence.

They watch each other. Neither seems to know what to do, what to say. Sarah wonders how to fix Peter, how to fix their relationship. Gently she rubs at her injured cheek.

Worried about how he might answer, Sarah knows she still has to ask. 'Why did you kill Adam?'

He responds immediacy, 'I didn't.'

'I know Elle did. From what you said…it sounds like you helped.'

That cause him pause. Peter takes a second before answering. 'She told you that?'

'Yes,' Sarah answers.

'Did she tell you why we did it?'

Sarah nods.

Peter sits watching her for a moment. He takes a deep breath and then lets out a sigh. He begins to tell her his side of the story, 'After my accident I was pretty messed up. Gabriel helped me…get my mind right. The man who drove the other car that night, he worked for someone named Linderman. The driver was like a hit man or something. Linderman used his influence to get him off with a traffic ticket. Thompson was the guy's name. He umm…he killed a family for a gambling debt a little while later. When Gabriel told me that, I knew we had to do something. You see, Linderman was going to get Thompson off again.' He stops. His dark handsome eyes watch her. Sarah motions for him to continue.

'I helped Gabriel abduct Thompson. Then Gabe…he, well you know. Gabe made it look like that serial killer that way the police would not be as suspicious of the death. There've been a few others since then. Adam was the most recent. After what he did, we had to stop him before anyone else got hurt. Since the police wouldn't stop him, we did. Gabe and I, we're saving people Sarah. Really, we are making the city safer, better. I know it's kind of morally gray…We're protecting people, saving them from being hurt by the bad guys.'

'By killing innocent people?' she accuses.

The snaps back, 'They aren't innocent. Gabe and I make sure they deserve what they get. I know you don't like that. Sometimes the system fails and people have to help out.'

Sarah remains quite. She tries to understand how her nice gentle Peter could help kill people. He was some kind of vigilante.

'You shouldn't kill people, Pete,' she tells him.

He nods. 'I agree, Sarah, but sometimes it is the only way. I don't actually kill them, Gabe or I guess Elle does.'

'You need to stop.'

'I will, we will. There is just one more,' he tells her.

'WHAT, NO MORE,' she yells. Stops. Bites her tongue.

'It's Linderman. He's the last one. I swear, Sarah.'

Sarah has to make a choice. She could turn them all into the police, or she could say nothing. If she chooses the latter option, Sarah was helping them cover up the murders. She might go to jail. Some might even think she was a murderer too. Could she live with that, or could she turn on Elle, on Peter?

Peter takes her hand in both of his. Earnestly he says, 'Linderman is the last one and I'll stop. I love you,' with the last added like some magic elixir that will make everything better.

Sarah knew it was her choice. In this moment with Peter holding her hand, it was not really a choice. She already knew the answer. 'Alright, but you have to stop,' she tells him.

They grow quite. Neither quite sure what to say next, until Sarah blurters out, 'I don't want to live with Elle anymore.'

'Okay.'

Sarah knows this is stupid. A few minutes ago she was calling him a murder. Her face still hurt from where he slapped her. She could not do it anymore. Elle was a good friend, a good roommate, but now Sarah was scarred of her. She was scarred of Gabriel too. There was a piece of her that remained unconvinced of his innocence. Those were not the greatest excuses. Also, the idea of being alone terrified her. Besides, Peter loved her. Quietly she asks, 'Can I live with you?'

He remains silent for a second thinking. 'Yes,' he says finally.

'Thanks,' she answers, 'I love you.'

Peter looks a little uncertain. His features remain brooding.

'Peter, what's wrong?' she asks. Perhaps he did not want her to live with him after all.

He answers hesitantly, 'Umm, a few minutes ago you were pretty upset with me, and that other thing happened. Now, you want to live with me? Don't get me wrong, I want to…I've thought about asking you a few times. It's just Elle and you get along so well, and I didn't want to press you, and now all this…'

'Peter,' she says, 'don't ask me why. I've thought about living with you for awhile. If you'll have me, I want to move in. Let's just leave the rest alone for now, alright?'

'Sure,' he responds. Slowly he reaches for her. He touches her injured cheek. Gently Peter tilts her head away, while he squints at her. 'It looks a little red, but no bruising…Sarah, I'm really sor-.'

She cuts him off, tired of hearing the same thing. 'I know. I know. I'm okay.' She glances at the clock on his bookcase. 'Pete, I've got to go.' Her willowy frame unfolds. Sarah stands, while Peter also pushes himself upright.

'Sarah,' he calls out as she turns to leave.

'Yes,' she turns to face him.

He smiles reassuringly at her. 'I'll come with you.'

Shocked Sarah asks, 'What, where?'

She watches Peter pick up a jacket from the back of the couch. He slips it over his muscular frame. 'I'll call into work and tell them something. I don't know, something. Then I'll go with you to the station.'

Sarah considers for a moment. The possibility that Peter wanted to be on her show was remote. In the past she had badgered him about coming into work with her, mainly so she could show him off a little. She was surprised he wanted to come along.

Sarah was smart enough to realize he probably was afraid she would go to the cops. Peter might want to stay with her for awhile to make sure she remained quite. She hoped that was not the reason. Told herself that it was not.

'Sure, I'd love to have you there,' she smiles at him.

He responds, 'Good, but there's no way I'm going on air or anything.'

'I understand,' she keeps smiling. She was going to get him on the show, whether he wanted to or not. 'Don't worry, Peter, I'll only give you a quick tour of the studio. Then you can wait outside during the show'

* * *

_Next Time: Arthur spoils the party, Peter and Elle talk and more. _

_Sarah: I figure the PC police already hate me at this point so I went with my idea. The Sarah/Peter scene works for me. She is punching/kicking/screaming at Peter and he has a temper. He slaps her. Sarah actually starts it, not that it is the greatest excuses. This stuff happens. It even happens in couples that stay together and that work well together. In an already morally complicated story, it is another touch of complexity. If it works for you let me know, if it does not, let me that too. Also, Sarah commits the lie of omission to the police (not telling) and commission to Elle (telling a falsehood i.e. telling Peter). Thus, Sarah [L]ies. Yes, when the story started 80,000+ words ago it was Sarah dies. I've grown too fond of her and couldn't do it. Forgive me. _

_For those who don't know, Chelsea is a south-western section of London near Hyde Park. _

_Reviews, comments, and questions welcome. _


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Heroes._

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

_The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. ~Dodie Smith_

* * *

Mirror.

Elle examines her reflection in the mirror. What she sees displeases her. The black dress did not fit like it once did. It is a little tight across her stomach. She realizes that it would go unnoticed by most people, but Elle notices.

For what feels like the millionth time already, Elle rubs at her stomach. Baby. Elle takes a deep calming breath. Critical blue eyes scrutinize her reflected self. She looks good with her long blonde hair down past her shoulders and with her black dress accentuating her small breast. Her fingers pick at the thin material covering her stomach. Elle knows that picking at it will not do any good. After a few more half hearted attempts, she sighs. Turning to the open bathroom door, Elle walks out into her room.

Her spiky haired Gabriel lies sprawled across her bed, right where she left him. He is still reading some neurological journal. She manages to walk within a few feet of the bed before he looks at her. Then a dark hungry smile spreads across his face.

Elle stops. She twirls around slowly, modeling the dress for her Gabriel. She moves her slender hips suggestively. When she faces him again, he has discarded the magazine. Her Gabriel has pushed himself into a seated position.

His large hands grab her small hips. He pulls her towards him. Elle stumbles. She tumbles to the bed. Her Gabriel positions himself above her. His brown eyes fill with need.

Her body is reacting to his presence. Elle feels her heart rate increase and her skin flush. Already her slim legs are wrapped around her Gabriel, while she runs a hand through his lush dark hair. She asks, 'I thought we had to meet Peter?'

He kisses her neck as a response. Slowly her Gabriel kisses his way up to her jaw. Elle tries to suppress the lustful noise that escapes her lips. His hands slide up her legs. When they reach her dress, her Gabriel slips them under the hem of the material and starts pulling her dress up.

She wiggles against him. Her fingers tug at his belt buckle. 'We'll be late,' she gasps.

'I'll finish quickly.'

'What about me?' Elle whines. She slides his pants and boxers down past his butt. Her small hands stroke his already hard member.

'Not my problem,' he mutters the words against her mouth. Then he crushes his lips against hers. Elle opens her mouth to him. His tongue slips inside. He starts exploring her mouth. Suddenly he stops. Her Gabriel pulls away.

'What's wrong?' she asks, with the hem of her dress is pushed up above her hips, exposing her sex.

Her Gabriel responds, 'You're not wearing underwear?' The question incredulously like he could not believe she would go to kill a man without underwear.

Elle smiles wickedly up at him. Gently she cups his cheek. 'Tisk, tisk, my Gabriel. I knew you couldn't resist me. Why do you think I'm wearing a different dress, hmm?'

He looks at her dumbfounded. A black dress was probably only a black dress to her Gabriel. Maybe he did not even notice that she switched them. Silly, Gabriel.

Elle kisses his soft lips. He returns the kiss after a second's hesitation. When she pulls away, Elle smiles. With one hand, she strokes his hardness. 'Gabe?'

'Yes?'

'We have someone to kill.'

That really confuses him. She feels his body stiffen a little. His head tilts to the left. Elle releases his hardness, which lets her grip his shoulders and readjust herself beneath him. Slightly exasperated that he is being so dense, Elle says, 'Either fuck me or get off.'

Elle realizes what she just said. She giggles. She thinks that was kind of funny.

Her giggles change to a throaty moan as her Gabriel pushes his hardness inside her. Elle clutches at his shoulders. He still has on his shirt, the bastard. That consideration is quickly forgotten as he starts to move against her.

His hard member thrusts inside her. Her slender hips buck up to meet him. Warmth starts to build inside her. Her need for release burns through her petite body.

Elle slips two slender fingers between their joined bodies. She rubs quick hard circles against her clitoris. She feels her Gabriel's large body moving above her. His hips thrust his hardness deep inside her again, and again, and again.

Her Gabriel's erratic rhythm means he is nearing his climax. Squeezing her eyes shut, Elle tries to finger her own release. She feels burning warmth spread through her small body. The sensations burn her nerves raw, until they are tell her nothing except the warmth of her lover's body, and her own pleasure. Her Gabriel is chants her name as he trusts against her.

Release. Her body shakes as lighting courses through her veins. Her senses temporarily overwhelmed by bliss, Elle is only dimly aware of her Gabriel. She feels his thrusts take on the shorter, even more erratic pace. Then he squeezes her hips hard, mutters her name one last time, and stills, with his back arched, face contorted and muscles tensed. Then he collapses exhausted beside her. Her Gabriel's breath comes in deep ragged gasps.

As her bliss slowly fades, Elle smiles contently. Gabriel was so hers. She could do anything she wanted with her Gabriel.

He touches her arm. Blue eyes find his dark gaze. Her Gabriel asks, 'Did you…you know?'

Elle thinks this could be fun. 'Did I what?' she asks with a fake innocence.

Her Gabriel flushes a little. A giggle threatens to escape her mouth. Elle has to look away from her lover. His clueless befuddled expression reminds of the other Gabriel.

He stammers, 'Umm…did you umm-.'

Elle can't stand it. How can he fuck her like that and then be hung up talking about it? She rolls over to slip her arm over his chest. 'Did I orgasm, my Gabriel?'

'Yes, that's it,' he answers sheepishly.

Elle teases him, 'Did you mean ever or just now?' That causes her Gabriel to start a little. This was obviously not the response he expected, poor Gabriel. She continues, 'Well, with Adam and Peter and Sarah too, especially with her because she really knows how to touch a girl just right.' Her Gabriel's dark intense eyes narrow, while his features take on a falsely indifferent look. Elle asks, 'Oh, you were asking about you?'

'Hmm,' he growls in response.

Elle smiles brightly. She has pushed this as far as she probably should. Her slender hand cups his stubbed check. This draws his gaze down to her from their slit eyed stare at her bedroom ceiling. Softly she asks, 'Did I organism with you, my dear sweat Gabriel?' She pauses letting him wonder for just a second more, 'Always.'

That causes his hungry confident smile to return. Elle leans over and kisses his supple warm lips. After a few seconds she pulls back and untangles their intertwined limbs. 'We're really going to be late now,' Elle notes as she slides off the bed. With a seductive strut, she walks slowly to the bathroom.

Returning a few minutes later, she sees her Gabriel sprawled across her bed, not unlike how he was moments before. Elle tosses her dress at him. A large hand swats it to the floor. It lands beside a small pile of clothes that Elle managed to accumulate despite her Gabriel's insistent cleanliness.

Elle slips on a pair of vary skimpy lingerie. Then she wiggles into the black dress he wanted her to wear. As she dresses, Elle feels her Gabriel's eyes roam her body.

He probably did not even notice that she switched dress. Earlier she gave her Gabriel a little fashion show. It was an excuse to wear some of her favorite clothes, before Baby made her too big for them. During the little importune viewing his dark hungry eyes roamed all over her body. Her Gabriel's lustful glances told her that she had little chance of getting dressed and leaving the apartment without him trying to have sex with her. It was probably because she performed a striptease each time she changed dresses. Still, Elle could have dressed then fought off his advances. Arguing that he would mess up her hair, or her dress, or something else. Elle figured her excuses would mean very little to her Gabriel.

Elle thought of a much better solution. Why fight with her Gabriel, when the alternative was so much more pleasurable? Leaving the dress for tonight in her closet, Elle took the black dress she wore one their first date to the bathroom. After her shower, Elle slipped on the alternate dress. When she went out to seduce him, her Gabriel did not even seem to notice the change. Typical man.

Finally dressed to go out, her back protests with a dull muscle tense ache when she bends over to rummage through her closet for some shoes. She is bent over with her head in the closet, when she feels those familiar large hands on her waist. Grabbing a pair of black pumps with one hand, she straitens up.

Elle turns to face her Gabriel, while he encircles her waist with his large muscular arms. He is giving him a crooked half-smile. His head tilts slightly. She kisses him gently. After she pulls away, blue eyes watch him. His large hands rub her bare arms.

She smiles, 'No, time for funny business now, Gabe.'

He tells her, 'I know. You'll need a coat.'

Elle responds, 'There's one in the hall closet I'll wear.'

He nods. Then says, 'Give me a minute and I'll be ready.'

'Sure.'

He turns toward the bathroom. Elle manages to cram her feet into the crescent toed pumps. Their heels make click, click sounds as she walks out of her room. Wondering down the hall to the coat closet, Elle sees Sarah in the living room.

Her roommate turns away from the window with a hesitant expression. She pushes herself off the loveseat seat. In a worried voice, Sarah asks, 'You got a second?'

No, not really, Elle thinks. That is probably a bad answer. Sarah has been very understanding considering Elle told her that she killed Adam. Maybe taking a moment to keep her friend happy would be a good idea. Elle stops in front of her and responds, 'Yeah, what do you need?'

Sarah looks down. Her brown eyes study the throw rug like its random geometrical patterns hold the answers she needs. With obvious discomfort Sarah says, 'Elle, you're a really good friend, and I like living with you. This place is amazing. Plus, you set me up with Peter, and helped me get my job at the station.' Her friend stops. Sarah is looking at her now, while biting her tongue like she always does when she is worried about saying something.

Elle has heard this speech from 'friends' before. The whole 'Elle you're really great, but I don't want to be friends anymore,' or 'Elle you're cool, but too crazy.' Elle never suspected that Sarah would do this to her. How could her best friend kick her to the curb like this?

Elle bites out the inventible, 'BUT?!'

Sarah flinches like the word slapped her. She responds, 'But Peter asked me to live with him, and I said yes.'

Oh, opps. Elle hates it when she over reacts. She knew that at some point Sarah might want to live with Peter. This was probably a good time for her roommate to leave. Elle could have her Gabriel move in with her to help take care of Baby. The whole process would be so much easier with Daddy gone. Did her Gabriel get rid of Daddy so he could live with her? That was something she had not considered.

Sarah watches her pensively. Elle smiles. She is happy for Sarah. This is a big step for her friend and Peter. 'I'm so happy for you,' Elle says excitedly.

Her soon to be ex-roommate gives her a tight smile. Sarah probes, 'You're not angry?'

'No,' Elle responds immediately. Sarah leaving would work out perfectly for her. Now, she could live with her Gabriel for ever and ever. 'It actually kind of works out because Gabe and I have been talking about him moving in, and I didn't know how to tell you.' That was a lie, however, Elle knew her Gabriel would move in with her, right?

Relieved her friend says, 'I'm glad you understand. I was worried about how you'd take it.'

Elle assures Sarah, 'It's fine, really. At first I thought you were like unfriending me or something, but the Peter thing is total cool.' She steps forward and wraps her short arms around Sarah's elfin body. Her friend is a little stiff, but she does return the hug. Breaking the hug, Elle asks, 'Umm…are there any peaches left?'

Sarah laughs airily. With a mocking tone, 'Like in that second peach pie I made a few days ago?'

Elle does her best to look innocent. 'What pie?'

Sarah laughs again. 'The pie I never got a piece of? Hmm, I think there're some fruit cups in frigid.'

'Thanks,' Elle responds.

As she turns toward the kitchen, her Gabriel calls to her. 'Elle, let's go.'

She continues on unabated. Causally she calls out, 'Get my coat, the long black one from the closet.'

Elle enters the kitchen. She opens the fridge and spots a fruit cup on the door. The fruit cup feels cold, just the way she likes it. After grabbing a plastic spoon from a drawer, Elle begins to eat. Peaches make Baby happy.

Her Gabriel joins her in the kitchen. His expression is a mixture of exasperation with yet another delay and anticipation with the possibility of killing Linderman. He holds the coat out to her. 'Come on, Elle.'

'Peaches,' she mumbles between bites.

'Yes, well, you can eat and walk at the same time,' he responds. 'We're late.'

Elle munches another peach slice. Then she responds, 'If you kept your hands to yourself, we wouldn't be late.'

Her Gabriel clears his throat. With his brown eyes dueling with her blue, he says, 'If you kept your clothes on, we would be there already.'

Finishing her last mouthful of peaches Elle says, 'A few minutes ago, you seemed happy to take my clothes off, or were you doing an underwear check and get confused?'

Sarah's laugher rings out from someplace in the living room.

Her Gabriel blushes a little. He asks impatiently, 'Are you done?'

Elle tosses the empty fruit cup and plastic spoon in the trash. Then she saunters slowly to her Gabriel. She spins around in front of him, while raising her arms. He slips the coat over her still petite body. His lips brush the back of her neck. Elle smiles happily, he was so hers. She turns to face him, placing her hands on his chest. On her tippy toes she kisses his cheek, before taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

Sarah sits on a loveseat, scribbling on a notepad. That annoys Elle. She knows Sarah is prepping for her show, but notepads are bad. As she leads her Gabriel to the front door, Elle calls out, 'Don't wait up.'

Sarah responds, 'I won't. Have fun tonight.'

'We will,' her Gabriel responds as they close the door behind them.

* * *

_Kirby Plaza-Later Thursday Night_

'You're late,' Peter says in way of greeting from the driver's seat of her Gabriel's van.

Elle slips into the back, where she collapses in the only chair. She is so glad to sit down again. Dull aching pain radiates from her back. She should have picked shoes with shorter heels.

Elle notices her Gabriel slid into the passenger seat. He tells Peter, 'Sorry, we're late. She couldn't decide what to wear.'

Peter chuckles at that. 'Women.'

'Hey, I'm right here,' Elle protests. 'Besides it wasn't like that.'

Peter turns in the driver's seat to look at her. Curiously he asks, 'What was it like then?'

Elle smiles bright and innocently at her Gabriel. 'My Gabriel kept insisting that my clothes were too risqué. I can't tell you how many times he made me change.'

'Elle,' her Gabriel scoffs.

She continues, 'But the worst part was he couldn't keep his hands off me. Peter, it was terrible having him paw at me. It made me feel like such a piece of meat.'

Her Gabriel defends himself, 'I seem to remember you doing a striptease each time you changed dresses. Also, I recall something about a lack of underwear.'

Elle ignores his interruption. With a scandalized tone, 'When I got out of the shower, he threw me on bed and-.'

'Enough, Elle,' her Gabriel interrupts harshly.

Peter and Elle laugh at her Gabriel's obvious distress. Her boyfriend's obvious annoyance was so worth it. As their laughter fades Elle asks a more serious question, 'Has Arthur left yet?'

Peter refocuses his attention on the street. After a moment's evaluation, he responds, 'No, his town car is still here.'

Elle sighs. Her small body wilts into the seat. They had to wait for Arthur to leave before going up to Linderman's office. After Linderman's late night meetings with Arthur, he often uses the office for something or other. Elle really did not care and paid only casual attention as Peter lectured her about his extensive research on Linderman.

Her part in her Gabriel's plan, aside from getting them in the building, was to deal with Linderman's bodyguard Emile something. He was some ex-military, ex-police guy. Peter told her that the bodyguard was really good, except he had a problem. The man had a weakness for women, especially those of the professional variety. With her long haired blonde and short black dress Elle knew she could easily distract the bodyguard. She sighs, again. She adjusts herself to find a position that takes pressure off her back.

Her Gabriel and Peter remain silently watching the street. Blue eyes roam around the back of the van. By their second circuit around the interior she is bored.

'So, you and Sarah are moving in together,' she calls out suddenly.

Peter mumbles a response, 'Yeah, umm…she told you about that?'

'Yep,' Elle responds. 'It's good, after all I did get you guys together.'

Peter hesitates. His brown eyes remain focused on the street beyond the front window. With reluctance in his voice, 'Elle, we've always avoid talking about how I first started seeing Sarah.'

Elle knows whose fault that is. Not such a good boy Peter chose her roommate over Elle. She had kind of talked about it with Sarah. Talking about it with Peter, especially with her Gabriel sitting next to him, was not something Elle wants to do. She probably should not have brought it up.

Before Peter can continue, Elle stops him. 'It's okay Peter,' she tells him even if his betray used to hurt so much. 'You made it up to me.'

'I did?' he asks.

'Sure, you helped me meet my Gabriel,' she says.

Peter contorts his body around the steering wheel to look at her. His handsome face confused. He probes, 'When did I do that?'

Before she responds, Elle notices something about her Gabriel. His posture has stiffened. Also, his darkly handsome face has a tightly controlled expression.

With her curiosity peeked, Elle says, 'Remember when your sink was stopped up and Gabe was fixing it? I brought Sarah by your apartment, and before we went out I met my Gabriel.'

Peter looks at her blankly. He shakes his head. 'Elle I don't know what you're talking about. I've never had any trouble with my sink.' Peter turns to look at her Gabriel. He asks, 'Do you know what she's talking about, Gabe?'

Without turning to look at either of them, he answers, 'No idea.'

Anger flashes lighting quick through Elle. Incredulously she demands, 'YES, you do Gabe. Remember what you told me in your shop, about-.'

'Arthur's car is leaving,' her Gabriel interrupts.

Elle continues, '-seeing me at Pete's apartment and knowing we should be together.'

Her Gabriel grabs his black tool bag, slings it over his shoulder, and opens the van door. Halfway out he turns to her, 'You coming?'

Anger races through Elle. Why was her Gabriel being mean to her? Why did Peter have no idea what she was talking about?

'Gabriel Gray, you stay right here,' Elle commands.

'It's time to go, Elle,' he replies from the door.

'NO.'

'Yes.'

'GABRIEL.'

'NOW, ELLE, or do not want to do this?' her Gabriel demands.

She stares icy daggers at him. His brown eyes regard her with an inky darkness. Their gazes remain locked as the silence stretches.

Peter interrupts, 'Hey, guys. I don't know-.'

'Shut up, Pete,' Elle snaps.

She is furious with her Gabriel. He is lying about something. That much Elle knows. The what or why eludes her. The anger is causing her small body to quake. She wants to yell and scream and throw things so bad. If she does, her Gabriel will not let her kill Linderman.

'This isn't over,' Elle warns.

His dark eyes give her a mocking disinterested look. Elle pushes free from the chair and walks to the van's backdoor. It opens with a metal on metal squeak. She steps awkwardly out in her heels. The door makes a reverberating boom as Elle slams it behind her.

Short angry strides carry her across the plaza. She does not look to see if her Gabriel and Peter are following. Their softer footfalls barely register against the loud click, click of her heels.

She leads them into the warm and ornately decorated lobby that houses both the Primatech and Godsend offices. A bored looking overweight security guard laboriously pushes himself free of his swivel chair and to his feet. Dull green eyes squints at the approaching trio. After a moment he quires, 'Ms. Bishop?'

Waving a hand dismissively at the man, Elle walks to the elevator. She tells the man, 'My boyfriend and his friend are helping me get something from my office.'

'Oh, okay,' the guard answers.

Elle pushes the elevator call button. She sees her Gabriel in the reflected elevator door. Anger ripples through her.

'Ms. Bishop,' the guard calls out from the desk. 'Your guests need to sign in.'

Elle whirls to face guard. There must have been something in her expression because the color drained from the man's face. He stammers, 'Ahh, or not.'

'Thank you,' she bites out with a nasty smile.

The elevator dings. She follows Peter and her Gabriel inside. Her slim finger mashes the button for the forty-second floor. The elevators door close.

Her Gabriel stands behind her. His expression hungry and eager for the kill. Beside him Peter's scarred face is cold and focused.

Blue eyes flick up to the floor indicator. The numbers quickly increase. Slim fingers unbutton her coat. Elle slips it off her slender frame. She gathers the material in her hands and then tosses it behind in her at her Gabriel. Her boyfriend curses. Peter laughs.

The elevator dings. Elle walks into the empty Godsend waiting room. Quickly she moves down the hall that leads to the attorneys' offices. Linderman has a small office at the very end of the hall.

Elle hears Peter and her Gabriel duck into the conference room. She continues on down the hall. When she reaches the last corner, Elle stops. She runs her hands down her dress, then brushes out her long golden locks and forces a fake smile on her lips.

She walks around the corner. The bodyguard stands by the door to Linderman's office. He is short, thin, with close cropped gray flecked hair. What she really notes is his dead shark eyes. His hand moves under his black leather jacket as Elle draws closer.

'Hey, sexy,' she says in her best imitation of Sarah's radio voice.

He responds warily, 'Ms, what are you doing here?'

Elle does a very thorough job checking him out, while leaning forward just a little to extenuate her small breasts. Breathily she tells him, 'Mr. Linderman sent me to keep you company while he works.'

The bodyguard hesitates.

Elle tilts her head down a little to look up at the short man through her golden bangs. She gives him her best blue eyed innocent look that works so well on her Gabriel. Seductively she whispers, 'Please, I'm so lonely.'

He brings his empty hand out his jacket. Quickly Elle grabs it and starts pulling him down the hall. He follows her. Elle tells him, 'The conference room has a big scary table you need to look at.'

'Do I?' he asks.

He hand is sweat and cold. Yuck. 'Oh, yes,' she responds, 'I'm such a small girl who's afraid of big, hard, wood.' Elle tries not to wince at her terrible small talk. She wonders how those working girls do this. They round the corner. She spots the double doors to the conference room.

He says something about giving her wood. Elle tells him she cannot wait. As she reaches for the door, the man pinches her butt. She wants to turn around and punch him in the face. Instead she yanks the door open a little too hard, which throws her off balance for a second. Recovering she leads him inside the dimly lit room.

A large wood conference table with a dozen chairs dominate the room. Elle keeps a firm grip on the bodyguard's hand as she leads him to the table. Her heart thunders in her ears.

Suddenly the man releases her hand. Elle spins around to find the bodyguard slumped on the floor. Elle looks down at the limp glassy eyed body, and then up to her Gabriel. His familiar frame is silhouette by the open door as he stands over the unconscious man. She barely makes out the smile on his face.

Peter stands by the door impatiently hopping from one foot to another. Elle looks around the room. A series of dark wood cabinets with a counter top are built into the far wall. Her short legs carry to the cabinets. An empty stainless steel ice bucket rests on the counter top. Slender fingers pull a pair of stainless steel ice tongs from the bucket. She presses the tongs together and pushes them against her hand. Elle smiles at the result.

As she walks over to the unconscious man, her Gabriel looks at her quizzically. The rage she felt for her Gabriel boils within her. Besides, this will be fun. Reaching her Gabriel, she smiles politely. 'This is for you, my Gabriel.'

'Elle?'

She ignores him. Elle kneels down by the bodyguard. Adjusting her grip on the tongs, Elle brings jabs them at the man's throat. The make a shallow puncture. She brings the tongs up over her head, and then brings them down with greater force. They slide several inches into the man's neck. Blood spurts round the tongs. It splatters on her hands. Blood quickly weeps from the wound and creates a pool around the man's head.

Fascinated by how good she feels, Elle sits watching the dying man. Blood soaks into the carpet. She smiles, that was fun. Her anger with her Gabriel starts to fade.

Her Gabriel leans down with a tissue and wipes her prints from the tongs, while leaving them half stuck in the man's throat. Then he hands her the tissue to wipe her hands clean. He asks knowingly, 'Enjoy that?'

Elle's back is starting to protest from sitting on the floor. She pushes herself unsteadily to her feet making sure not to touch anything. 'I'm not talking to you,' she informs her Gabriel.

He laughs.

'That wasn't part of the plan,' Peter blurts out from across the room.

'Yeah,' her Gabriel responds. He reaches inside the dead man's jacket. After a second he pulls out a big shinny gun, which he then toss at Peter. 'Catch.'

Peter manages to catch the gun, while looking like he is going to have a heart attack. The plan was to knock out the guard, then kidnap Linderman and kill him at her Gabriel's shop. Oops, did she change the plan? Elle struggles unsuccessfully to contain a wicked laugh.

'What are we going to do now?' she asks.

'I though you weren't talking to me?' her Gabriel responds.

'I'm not,' she responds. 'I was asking Peter.'

Peter looks bewildered. His brown eyes dart from her Gabriel to Elle and back again. Confused he asks, 'Gabe, what now?'

He reaches into the bag. Her Gabriel pulls out a can. The strong nauseating smell of gasoline permeates the room as her Gabriel pours it over the dead man. Emptying the can, he places it back into the bag.

'Gabe?' Peter questions.

Her Gabriel turns to face him. With an authoritative tone, 'Simple, you shoot Linderman, we get rid of the gun and I set this guy on fire.' He gestures to the body sprawled in a still expanding pool of blood.

Something moves under Peter's face. He looks uncertain. His gaze drops to the gun in his hand. Brown eyes contemplate it. Peter looks up at her Gabriel, 'Okay, let's go.' Peter turns and walks into the hall.

She focus on her Gabriel. He smiles hungrily at her. Sincerely he tells her, 'I love you.'

'Humph,' she walks towards the door, careful to avoid the blood. As she passes her Gabriel, Elle tosses the bloody cloth tissue at him. He catches it smooth discards it into his bag, and follows her into the hall.

They catch up to Peter outside Linderman's office. He takes a deep breath. Then he adjusts his grip on the gun. Peter shoves the office door open.

Halfway through the door he stops. Her Gabriel stumbles to a halt behind Peter. Then he pushes past him. Elle strains to see over the two taller men. Turning sideways she slips between them and stops.

She recognizes the thin man sitting behind the desk with white hair and a beard as Linderman. Beside him stands a more familiar figure. The tall, wide shouldered and dark haired bulk of Arthur Petrelli stands by the liquor cabinet.

'Peter, Gabriel, so good to see you,' Arthur's deep voice rumbles from his chest.

'Arthur, what's going on?' Linderman quires from behind the desk.

Peter remains frozen in place. He seems unable to adapt to the situation. Blankly he looks at his father.

'I never forgave you, Daniel,' Arthur says.

'What?' Linderman's voice sounds panicky.

Arthur's dark gaze moves to Peter. An exasperated sound escapes his lips. He turns his attention to her Gabriel, 'Gabriel, help you brother.'

His father's disapproval seems to shake something loose inside Peter. He grips the gun with both hands and points it Linderman. The white haired man reaches under the desk. He pulls out a gun and starts to bring it up towards Peter.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Elle's ears ring. The gunshots in the confined space are deafening. She shakes her head trying to clear the ringing in her ears. It does not help.

She sees her Gabriel take the gun from Peter, who remains transfixed in the doorway. Linderman is slumped over his desk. His small gun tumbled to the floor.

'Father?' Peter croaks.

Arthur smiles as he walks over to Peter. He wraps his son in a large hug. After a few seconds, Arthur steps back and says, 'I'm proud of you son.'

Elle is very confused. The entire evening felt like she was in an episode of the twilight zone. Her eyes dart to her Gabriel. He smiles his knowing superior smile at her.

'Gabriel,' she demands.

Instead, Arthur turns to her, 'Elle, so good to see you again.'

Keep her eyes on her Gabriel, she responds, 'You too, Arthur…umm, what the hell?'

His laugh sounds like her Gabriel's loud and menacing with a slight hint of superiority. 'Yes, I suppose you're confused.' He turns back to Peter, 'Help Gabriel take care of this.'

Peter questions, 'You said something about Gabriel being my brother.'

'Yes, well,' Arthur looks dark eyes examines the floor for a moment. Refocusing on Peter, 'When I was a young man…I committed an indiscretion. Luckily it has given a most remarkable son. Gabriel is your half-brother.'

Peter seems even more confused. His brown eyes shift to her Gabriel. His new brother nods and smiles at him. Arthur squeezes Peter's shoulder. Peter looks back at his father.

The older man tells him, 'Help your brother clean up.'

Arthur turns his attentions to Elle. A fatherly smile on his lips, he slips a large protective arm around her shoulder. He leads her out into the hall. Calmly he explains, 'This is no place for someone as delicate as you, Elle. Gabriel told me I'm to have another grandchild?'

Elle mumbles an affirmation.

'Good, family is important.' He leads her around the turn in the hallway. His long legs make Elle take awkward uncomfortable big steps to keep his pace. 'You're happy about being part of this family, right, Elle?'

'Yes,' Elle responds. This evening is becoming even more bizarre. Was she being offered a position in the Petrelli family hierarchy?

Her Gabriel's father instructs her, 'That's good. I'm sure you're aware that Nathan is running for office. While he is doing well, people don't know how much he has overcome since Heidi's tragic death. There is only so much money the family can commit to his campaign.'

Elle wonders what Arthur is driving at, and then she has it.

'If he could have some help getting his message out, I'm sure Nathan would be most appreciative.'

'Of course, Arthur,' she responds, 'I just happened to have some money.'

There at the elevators now. He pushes the call button. Immediately the elevator dings. Arthur lightly pushes on her back, which causes Elle to step into the elevator. He pushes the button for the ground floor and then steps back into the lobby.

'It's good to know you can count on family,' he tells her.

'Yes,' she responds.

Arthur's cultured voice tells her, 'After Nathan's campaign is over, things with Gabriel will change.'

'I understand.'

He smiles that familiar knowing hungry smile. The elevator doors slide close. Smoothly the elevator begins its descent. Elle realizes that her Gabriel is more like Arthur than she imagined. Idly, Elle picks at the dried blood on her hands. Damn, her Gabriel still has her coat.

* * *

_Elle and Sarah's Apartment-Early Early Friday Morning _

Elle had a great deal of trouble falling asleep. Thoughts about her Gabriel, about Baby, and about Arthur circled around her mind for hours. Tired eyes watched the shadows shift across her bedroom ceiling. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

She was awake now. Elle awoke with someone in her room. She hears clothes rustle on the other side of the bed. Her pulse kicks up. Slowly she slips her hand across the bed. Leaned against the nightstand is one of those mini-baseball bats Elle made Daddy buy her at a Yankees game. Elle feels a sudden weight on the bed. With a death grip on the bat, Elle whirls around to face her attacker.

A large hand catches the bat.

'Gabriel?' she questions.

'Nice to see you too,' he responds.

She pulls back on the bat. Her Gabriel releases it. Elle brings it up over her head and swings at him again. Her Gabriel blocks her arm, and then he wrestles her for the bat. His strong muscles pry her fingers from the handle. The bat clatters to the floor. Elle jumps off the bed, before he can grab her.

His tone angry, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'That was for scarring me to death,' she replies. The floor is cold on her bare feet. Elle shivers a little. 'Did Sarah let you in?'

'No.'

That confuses her. When she finally got home, Elle made sure to lock the door. 'Do you break in?'

Her Gabriel laughs. He is dressed in a white T-shirt and boxers. His large frame sprawls across her bed. His brown eyes have that pleased intense aura they acquire after sex or killing. Smoothly he answers, 'I have a key.'

'WHAT?! Since when?'

He shrugs. His large hand pats the bed beside him invitingly. 'Elle, I've been up all night. Can we please do this in the morning?'

Elle responds sarcastically, 'It is morning. How did you get a key?'

He takes a deep breath. His closes his eyes and rubs them with his strong dexterous fingers. He mumbles, 'When we first started dating, I made a duplicate key when you were sleeping at my shop.'

That makes her even madder at her Gabriel. He was being so difficult. With an annoyed tone, 'You could've asked. I would have given you one. Wait…why did you want it anyway?'

'Encase I needed to get in and you weren't here. I love you, now come to bed,' he responds. His expression remains neutral. He pats the bed beside him, again.

Elle shakes her head. 'You should have asked,' she informs him.

'You're right. Now-,'

Icily she asks, 'How did we met, my Gabriel?'

He snaps his mouth closed. That hungry, intense expression flashes across his face, while he remains silent.

Elle taps her foot against the cold floor, as she wraps her arms over her stomach. She tries for her best offended debutant look. 'Didn't I get some long speech about not lying?'

He sighs audibly. 'I didn't expect you to find those photos so quickly, or I would've taken them down. When you asked about how I first met you, I had to make something up. At least until I could talk with my father.'

'Wait,' she interjects, 'I thought you said you never met your Dad.'

'Elle sometimes you don't listen,' he agrees. 'I said I never met Arthur up until I became Peter's roommate. Once I moved in with Peter, dad couldn't ignore me. I said my relationship with him was 'complicated.' I never said we hadn't met.'

Elle demands, 'So Arthur set us up?'

Her Gabriel nods. 'He knew you were seeing Peter, and…my father didn't think you were a good match. Arthur asked me to…look into you background. I found some stuff about your…treatment history. None of the documents I found had a picture. The first time I saw you was when you took Sarah over to Peter's apartment…I was waiting on the street eating some ice cream. You came down with Peter. You had black boots, tight black pants, and a black jacket over a red shirt. The wind whipped your hair into your face. I had no idea you were so beautiful. From the first time I saw you, I knew had to have you. You've always been more aggressive than I expected. When you found those photos, I worried you'd leave me. Instead it seemed to turn you on.' He chuckles softly to himself. 'When you asked how I first saw you, I didn't know if I could trust you. My sink had backed up a few days before and…it was the first thing that came to mind. I was protecting my father, my family.'

She was still angry with him. Her Gabriel should not have lied to her. His explanation raised and the night's events raised more questions. Elle asks, 'What's Arthur's part in all this?'

That causes her Gabriel to smile. He seems proud of his father. He answers, 'Dad and I talk about almost everything. I told him about my hunger. He gave me some advice, and provided some encouragement. Dad arranged my work-study in London. My time there provided a chance to perfect my techniques. The Slayer was me indulging my appetite. My real work has always been for dad.'

Elle is stunned by the depth of Arthur's involvement. She sputters out a question, 'What about Peter and Linderman and all that?'

'Yes,' suddenly he looks every tired. 'Pete's accident was part of some political stun for Nathan. Linderman's guy botched the job. Dad was furious, but Linderman was too well connected with different organized crime groups for him to just disappear. Dad noticed the change in Peter after the accident. He asked me to help my brother. It took almost a year for Dad to set things up for Peter and I to kill Linderman. We had everything arranged to look like a mob hit, until some blonde stabbed the bodyguard to death.'

Elle shrugs, 'Don't be jealous I got to kill someone tonight and you didn't.'

Her Gabriel scoffs. 'I had to burn down half of my dad's office, steal security tapes, and get rid of that fat guard to clean up your fun.'

Elle shrugs, again. She did not care what her Gabriel had to do. After all, if he had not lied, she would have been a good girl. Making her Gabriel clean up the bodyguard was punishment for his dishonestly. She asks another question, 'Before we went in, I thought you said Arthur left?'

'His car did. Dad wanted to stay and watch the show. Peter was nervous enough, if he knew dad was going to be there…it would've been harder for him.' Her Gabriel yawns. His large hand pats her bed. With fatigue in his voice he asks, 'Will you please come to bed now?'

Elle shakes her head. She tells her Gabriel, 'Two more things.'

Her Gabriel rubs at his closed eyes. Exasperated, 'Yes, Elle?'

'Do you love me?'

His brown eyes open. He answers, 'This again, Elle?'

She gives him an annoyed superior look.

'Yes, I love you.'

'You're moving in,' she informs him.

Immediately he asks, 'What about Sarah?'

Elle starts to crawl up the bed to her Gabriel. She answers, 'She's going to live with Pete, and I'm not living alone. Besides you need to help take care of Baby.'

'I'll live with you,' her Gabriel answers.

She kisses his soft lips. Then she cuddles against his warm, muscular body. Her Gabriel pulls the comforter over them. Almost immediately she feels his breathing steady as he slips off to sleep. Elle hugs her Gabriel close. The wicked witch falls asleep cuddled with her black knight.

* * *

_Next Time: The epilogue will feature some fun Elle/Gabriel scenes and little..._

_Arthur: I hope his characterization was alright. Arthur's inclusion was a bit of a twist that fit the show, and offers a decent end. Basically, Arthur gets his wish from the show and can use Gabriel as a 'weapon' against those who oppose his family. He set Elle/Gabriel up, just like in the show, because he thought it would offer him great control over Gabriel. Also, it would permit him to 'weaponize' Elle. Or at least that was what I was going for. _

_I'd love questions and will answer them in a reply or in the epilogue. _

_Reviews and comments are appreciated. _


	15. Epilogue

_I do not own Heroes, I'm not making money off this, etc. Please don't sue me. _

_I appreciate all the reviews, without them this story would never have been finished. _

_NOTE: This chapter is of series of chronological one shot scenes. _

_Soul-mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you. ~_ _Anonymous_

* * *

_A New Life_

Sideways.

Elle lies sideways on the plush loveseat. Her small body and its growing belly curl around a bowl. After Sarah finally moved out, which let her Gabriel assume his rightful place as part time lover and full time manservant, he gave her a gift. To inaugurate his first night in their apartment, aside from the sex, her Gabriel gave her ice cream. This was no ordinary ice cream. It was peach ice cream.

Now, several weeks later Elle is addicted. She eats enough 'real' food to satisfy her Gabriel, who harps incessantly about making sure Elle meets hers and the Baby's nutrition needs. Once Elle has satisfied her Gabriel, she gets her reward, a nice big bowl of peach ice cream.

Elle spoons another bite of the ambrosial ice cream into her mouth. She lets its cold wonderful peachy wetness melt. After a few seconds, Elle cannot wait anymore and starts chewing. Peaches make Baby happy.

Her random thoughts flick among her Gabriel, Baby, peaches, and the vapid reality TV show she is trying unsuccessfully to not watch. The show is bad like a terrible accident that no one wants to look at yet everyone has to know ever gruesome intimate detail. Stupid show is about the 'real' lives of New York City housewives. The women annoy Elle, especially that blonde social climber.

As Elle takes another wonderful bite of ice cream, she wonders if her Gabriel will give her the blonde, as a gift. The woman wants to be famous. Elle would be helping the woman achieve her dream. The blond could be the Jersey Headsman's first victim, which was the name she hoped the papers' would give her Gabriel's new project. People all over the city would know the blonde woman's name. Well not right away, because her Gabriel would have to increase the body count before he could garner as much attention as his Slayer persona did. Besides the blonde seemed crazy enough to be a new unique specimen for her Gabriel's collection.

Elle chews and swallows the ice cream. The show goes to commercial. She pushes the spoon into the overflowing mound of peach ice cream.

Poke.

Her hand stills.

Poke.

Something is poking her. It felt like something was trying to poke its way out of her stomach. Elle puts the spoon down, and places her hand over her belly. Suddenly her stomach pushes out against her hand. The sensation was odd, otherworldly, and a little uncomfortable. This was the first time she had ever felt it.

'Gabriel,' she calls out loudly.

Baby kicks again. Elle giggles partly from the oddness of the sensation and partly from how happy she feels. Insistently she calls again, 'Gabriel, hurry.'

She hears his steps on the hardwood floor. Elle pulls her shirt up over her rounded belly. Her small hand rubs at her stomach. Then her Gabriel rounds the corner from the hallway. His long stride falters.

Frowning he says, 'From your tone, I thought you were in trouble.'

Batting her eyes at him, she answers, 'I am.'

Annoyance crosses his dark features. 'Your constant need for sex is not an emergency.'

For a moment, Elle is confused. Then she understands. Clad in black panties and with her shirt pulled up over her stomach, Elle can see why her Gabriel might think she was trying to seduce him again. When her Gabriel moved in, he insisted that the thermostat be turned up several degrees. That plus her pregnancy made Elle feel hot, and not the good hot, all the time. It might be snowing outside, but her apartment felt like a sauna.

'No, not sex, my silly Gabriel,' she informs him. 'Unless you want to?'

Her Gabriel sighs loudly. 'Elle, I'm kind of busy.'

With Sarah's room empty, it was perfect for their growing family. Elle was a city girl, who refused to relinquish her apartment. This meant that her Gabriel had to convert her friend's old room into Baby's nursery. Her Gabriel was working really hard to make it perfect, just for her and Baby.

'I know,' she answers, 'but would you come here for just a second, _please_?'

He gives her his sad, disappointed look, which her Gabriel somehow still manages to make handsome. That look makes Elle feel childish. Still, her Gabriel walks over to the loveseat, where he kneels down beside her.

Quickly Elle grabs his large hand. She presses it to her rounded stomach. She waits. Nothing. Their gazes meet. Her Gabriel gives her his head tilt and eyebrow lift.

Baby kicks. Elle moves her Gabriel's hand over the spot. _Come on Baby. _

'Wait, my Gabriel,' she begs.

He looks impatient like he has better things to do than press his hand against her stomach. She can tell her Gabriel is about to say something.

Baby kicks.

Elle feels her hand move atop her Gabriel's. She smiles. He looks at her stomach with a confused goofy expression, and then he focus on her with his charming smile. Her Gabriel leans forward. His soft lips press against hers.

Baby kicks.

They laugh.

* * *

_Under the Elms_

'I want to get married,' Elle blurts out.

Her Gabriel looks at her oddly.

Maybe this was not the time. They were sitting around her kitchen table, where her Gabriel was working on one of his watches. He was explaining all about it, while she pretended to be interested. Perhaps interrupting him mid sentence with her proposal was poor timing. Still, it is what she wants. Especially, before Baby makes her too big.

'Umm,' he responds, 'you want to get married _now_?'

'Yes.'

'Elle, it's after ten at night and this isn't Vegas,' her Gabriel responds with disbelief in his voice.

With her best big sad girl eyes, quivering chin and overall most pathetic look, Elle asks, 'You don't want to marry me?'

Her Gabriel drops his strange watchmaker's tools, tosses his multi-lenses glasses aside, and grabs her hand. Concerned he reassures her, 'Yes, Elle I want to get married too. Please, don't cry.'

She sniffles and looks down. Long blond hair falls forward, obscuring her features. Elle does not know if she can fool her Gabriel. She hopes preventing him from seeing her face will help. Sniffling again, she catches a brief glimpse of her Gabriel through her hair.

He kneels before her. In a tenuous uncertain voice that reminds her too much of that other Gabriel, he asks, 'Darchelle Bishop, will you marry me?'

Elle throws herself off her chair. Her arms warp around her Gabriel's neck, as she nearly knocks him over. With her bright demented smile, she assures him, 'Yes, I will my Gabriel, my Fiancé.'

He tucks Elle's long hair behind her ear and then kisses her. His tongue is in her mouth. She lets him explore, and then nips it with her small white teeth. Her Fiancé's body bucks like an electric jolt pasted through him. She releases his tongue. He breaks the kiss.

'That hurt,' he mumbles.

Elle shrugs and kisses his nose. She is happy. Her Gabriel is going to marry her. He was hers, for ever and ever and ever.

His large warm hand cups her face. Elle closes her eyes and presses her cheek against the comforting warmth of her Gabriel. Soft lips brush her forehead.

'I love you,' she whispers.

'I love you, too.' He pauses. 'Elle, I always thought you wanted some big elaborate wedding.'

Blue eyes open. She sees her Fiancé giving her his serious concerned look. If her Gabriel had one flaw, it was his over attention to details. 'Yes, but I want to be married before Baby comes. Besides we can a have big elaborate ceremony sometime in the summer. Plus, I don't want my 'real' wedding photos showing me getting all big and gross.'

'You won't be,' he responds.

Panic. 'WHAT?'

He looks at head tilted confused.

'I won't be _what?_' she demands.

'No, not that. We can get married…umm. What I meant was you won't be big and gross. At least not to me, and…umm.'

'Thanks, Gabe,' she responds. 'You sure know how to make a girl feel special.'

'Elle, I-,'

'NO,' too loud she thinks. Elle does not know why she is even upset. Her Fiancé was trying to make everything perfect. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so bitchy lately.'

He flashes his dark mysterious handsome smile. 'It's okay. But, there's a problem.'

She bites her lip and waits for him to continue.

After a moment he does, 'I would marry you now, but unless city hall changed their hours, we can't get a license.'

'License?'

Her Gabriel seems to brace himself for the coming storm. 'Yes, a marriage license. That's-.'

'I know what it is,' she interrupts annoyed. Why did she not think of that? All she wanted to do was get married and everyone was making it so hard. Elle did not think that was fair.

'Once we get a license, I know a priest that owes me some favors. Is that okay?' he asks.

Elle shrugs. She is not religious, but her Gabriel is a little too religious, even if he tries to hide it from her. She will always remember walking into that little special room he kept in his apartment. 'That's fine. I'll go call Claude.'

'Why?' her Gabriel asks.

'So he can get the license for us, Silly.' She smiles. 'Then we can get married tomorrow. Hmm…it'll have to be in the afternoon so Peter and Sarah can come.'

His hand moves away from her face. He trails it slowly down to her waist, making sure to give her tender breast a gentle squeeze on the way. 'Elle, I have this thing called work,' he reminds her seriously.

'No, you don't.'

He laughs at her like she is a child who does not understand life. Elle feels a spike of anger flash through her. She pushes it away, and says, 'My Gabriel, you're about to marry a very wealthy woman. Why would you need a stupid job? How about running your shop instead?'

She feels his body tense. Her Fiancé has that familiar dark hungry look. Elle whispers in a soft seductive voice, 'You could spend more time with Baby, with your special projects, with me.' A small hand slides down his muscular chest. She cups his member. Breathily she begs, 'Please, my Gabriel, for me.'

'For you,' he answers. He tries to kiss her. Elle struggles against him. Her slender body twists and turns in his arms. Her Gabriel lets her go. Quickly she stands and steps away from him.

'What's wrong?' he asks confused.

'Nothing,' she replies with a smile. Elle thinks everything is perfect. Her Gabriel is going to marry her and love her for ever and ever. Then they will have Baby and be the perfect family she has always wanted. 'No more of that until we're married. I'm going to call Claude.' She starts to walk away, when she suddenly stops. Elle turns back to her Gabriel with a wicked smile, 'Oh, you're sleeping on the couch tonight.'

'Why?' he demands.

In her superior confident voice, 'Because I know you can't keep your hands off me.' Internally Elle adds, _and because I cannot keep my hands off you, either my Gabriel_.

Turning on her heel, she walks happily to her room. She makes a short phone call to one of Claude's lackeys, who assures her that all the papers will be ready in the morning. Then Elle falls happily asleep.

She crawls reluctantly out of bed about mid-morning. After a nice warm shower, Elle has to pick out something to wear on her wedding day. Eventually she settles on a black turtleneck and some sweat pants. Elle would have preferred a dress, but none of them fit anymore.

Once she is clothed and very much in her right mind, Elle goes out to have her wedding day breakfast with her Gabriel. Thankful that her pregnancy is far enough along to no longer suffer from morning sickness, Elle eats some peach yogurt and a bagel. Throughout the meal her Gabriel complains about how he is two feet taller than the loveseat is long and how he had to sleep on floor all cold and alone. This is not the wedding day conversation Elle imagined.

Luckily the door bell rings, which lets her escape his silly whining. It is Claude's assistant with the paperwork she needs to keep her Gabriel for ever and ever. She takes it and dismisses the man.

Trying to ignore her back pain caused by Baby and the weight she has gained, Elle returns to the kitchen. Casually she tosses the envelope to her Gabriel. He opens it and starts flipping through the papers, while she returns to her peaches.

'How did you get these this quickly?' he asks amazed.

Boney shoulders shrug a response. Elle does not know or care. She wanted them, so she got them. 'Welcome to my world,' she mumbles between bites.

He makes an amused noise before flipping through the papers again. Elle finishes her yogurt and starts to pick at her bagel. Maybe, if she eats enough of it, her Gabriel will let her have some ice cream.

'Elle,' his voice draws her thoughts back to more pressing concerns.

'Hmm,' she answers all blue eyed innocence. Elle knows what the problem is before he even begins to explain.

That dark hungry indescribable something that she both loves and fears, flashes across his handsome face. He places the papers on the table and points at the offending section. In a calm voice that hides his underlying anger, 'The names are wrong.'

'No, they're not,' she answers flippantly before taking a small bite of her bagel.

'Gabriel and Darchelle PETRELLI?'

Elle answers, 'You're a Petrelli and I've always wanted to take my husband name.'

'Elle, my name is Gabriel _Gray_.'

'I thought it was Slayer.'

He smacks his palm against the table. The skin on wood sound causes her to jump a little. Her Gabriel growls, 'Elle this is serious. You can't just change my name and not ask _me._'

'Yes, I can. In fact, I did.'

_Oops, maybe she should have explained_.

Her Gabriel jumps up from his chair. He tosses the papers across the room. They flutter and flap like a flock of misshapen birds circling drunkenly to the floor.

He accuses angrily, 'You're about to become a mother Elle and you have to stop thinking of yourself all the time.'

Elle pushes herself to her feet. She jabs a finger at her Gabriel to emphasize her points. 'I'm not being selfish. I'm trying to give my Fiancé the two things he wants the most on his weeding day. Your puppy dog look every time you talk about your brothers or your dad is pathetic. You want to be a Petrelli and I've made you one. You've always wanted your Daddy's name, and now you have it. How about some grad-.'

'ELLE,' he interrupts.

'NO, today's election day, or did you forget?'

He pauses. Her Gabriel seems confused.

Elle smiles. She has already won. Explaining as she walks over to her Gabriel. 'Nathan will become a Senator today. Arthur can acknowledge you publically tomorrow, and no media people will care.' She rubs a small hand across his chest. 'Oh, it'll make a little splash, but Nathan's election will overshadow it. Plus, it makes today nearly perfect. You get the family you've always wanted and more, your precious little Elle and Baby.'

He stands their mouth open looking blankly at her. She pushes his jaw up and kisses him gently on the lips. His strong muscular arms wrap around her waist. She pulls back before he can deepen the kiss. Elle knows her Gabriel would happily take advantage of the emotions swirling in her confused pregnant hormonal state. 'No more until you make me an honest woman.'

He chuckles. 'Not even I can do that.'

Elle fakes an offended look, while trying to slap him. Her Gabriel blocks it and twists her around in her arms, so that her back is pressed against him. He wraps her up in his arms. She trembles as he nuzzles her neck. Grinding herself against him, Elle begs, 'Please, no. Not until we're married.'

Slow soft kisses trail up her neck. She tries to push his hands off her waist. '_Please_,' she whines with traces of pleasure.

He releases her. Elle walks quickly across the room and places the loveseat between them. Her Gabriel regards her with a knowing smile. She fights her breathing under control. 'I've done my part, and now I want to get married.'

His smile falls to a serious expression. Confidently he tells her, 'I'll take care of everything. What I need you to do is call Sarah and have her met you at 59th and 5th Ave at three, okay?'

She nods agreement. Elle was sure Sarah would love to see her friend get married. She asks, 'What about Peter?'

'Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it,' he responds. Her Gabriel walks around the table, gives her one last appreciative look and heads for the main hall.

'Where are you going?' Elle calls out. She is disappointed that her Fiancé is leaving, even if they would probably have sex if he stayed, which is something she did not want to happen until later.

His voice grows fainter as he approaches the door, 'I'm going to my shop to get the rings.'

'Do you know my size?' she calls after him.

She hears him laugh and the front door closes. Her Gabriel better know it. Elle figures since he knows everything else it, he should know that too.

Alone in the apartment, Elle decides to call Sarah. The first time Elle calls the phone rings until it goes to voice mail. Instead of leaving a message she calls back. A very sleepy sounding Sarah answers. Through a combination of begging and badgering Elle convinces her ex-roommate that they need to meet this afternoon because it is really, really important, even if Elle will not say why.

After getting off the phone with her friend, Elle does not know what to do. Elle would go vote, except she never registered. The idea that she might one day want to vote or actually care who won an election never occurred to her. That was until she met her Gabriel and his family.

Instead of voting, she finds other things to do. First she takes another long hot shower, which fails to relax her or make her less excited about today. Then Elle does her hair up a couple different ways, before settling on one. Finishing that, she paints her nails so that they are just perfect for her big day. After that Elle redoes her hair. Next, Elle decides to rummage through her closet in the faint hope she can find some better fitting clothes. Frustrated that all her favorite clothes do not fit, Elle gives up with an exasperated sigh.

She consoles herself with some peach ice cream. The local TV news gives her constant updates regarding the election. Thanks to her campaign contributions, which allowed Nathan to dramatically increase his advertising, he stands to win in a landslide.

Elle is happy about that. Not that she really cares if Nathan becomes a senator. She is happy because Nathan's victory will make her Gabriel happy, thus she is sharing in her soon to be husband's happiness as a good wife should, or at least that is what she thinks.

Several bowls of ice cream later, and numerous channel changes, it is time for Elle to leave. She grabs a long white coat, her marriage license and heads down to the street. Resting comfortably in the cab, she has an uneventful ride to 59th and 5th Ave, which is the southern tip of Central Park.

Arriving at the park, Elle pays the cabbie quickly. The cold assaults her as she waits on the street corner. It is chilly and snow remains on the ground from last week's storm. She curses after realizing she forgot her phone. Wrapping the coat tight around her slenderish frame, Elle prepares to wait.

She paces back and forth on the street corner to stay warm. After an eternity of impatient waiting, she spots a familiar tall slim frame with short pixie hair. While waving her hand in the air, Elle calls to her friend, 'Sarah. Sarah, over here.'

Her elfin thin friend waves back. She makes it across the street in a crowd of people and manages to fight her way over to Elle. They exchange chaste cheek kisses.

Pulling away Sarah inquires, 'What was worth making me get up early and travel across the city in the cold?'

Elle blurts out the good news, 'I'm getting married!'

'Congratulations,' Sarah responds as she pulls Elle into a hug. The hug is a little awkward because her friend tries to not crush Baby between them. The cold sneaks back in as Sarah steps back.

'That's great Elle,' she tells her with a smile, 'but you didn't have to drag me out here to tell me.'

'Yes, I did. I'm getting married right now.'

'NOW?!'

Elle nods excitedly. 'Yes, right now.' Rapidly she fills in the details, 'We're getting married in the park some place or at least I think so, because he made me come here. And I had to call you and-and Peter's so supposed to do something or at least I hope he is here and-and. I'm going to get married and have Baby, and I'm going to be a Mommy.' By the end Elle is practically jumping up and down with excitement.

'Calm down, calm down,' Sarah says. Sarah grips her hands with a gentle squeeze. 'When did you decide to get married?'

'Last night.'

Brown eyes blink. 'Ahh,' Sarah draws the word out, 'That's a little quick.'

Elle shrugs. 'I love him,' she says like that explains everything.

Sarah nods. 'Good. Do you know what Peter's supposed to do?'

'No, I think Gabe called but…,' Elle answers distractedly. She looks around at the swirling crowd for her Gabriel. _Where is her soon be husband?_

'That explains why he want running out of the apartment after his phone rang. I was a little worried he was running off to see another woman.'

'Hmm,' Elle answers. Still unable to see her Gabriel or even Peter she is growing impatient. 'Sarah, dear, I left my phone at home and my purse. I did bring the stupid papers,' she waves the manila envelope, which has her license inside, around like she is wording off the cold. 'Can you please call my Gabriel, or Peter or somebody?'

'_My_ Gabriel?' Sarah questions with a raised eyebrow.

Exasperated, worried, anxious, pregnant and growing increasingly cold Elle has little patience for stupid Sarah's word games. She snaps, 'Call Gabe.'

Displeasure passes across Sarah's face as she digs in her purse. Flipping open her phone she starts texting.

Elle apologizes, 'I'm stressed. Can you please get a hold of Gabriel?'

Agile fingers moves across her friend's phone. Sarah remains quite, while avoiding Elle by look at her phone. Suddenly she looks up, 'Done.'

'Where?'

'This way,' Sarah gestures towards the park.

Linking arms with Sarah, her friend leads her north along the snow covered sidewalk. Her friend's body feels warm against the cold air. Quite descends between them.

Together they move past the pond. She sees the spot that made her Gabriel famous. The place where he left his bodies, and which brought her together with her Fiancé. People milled about the pond like it was an unremarkable unimportant body of water. Elle knew it was more. She knew about all the bodies that ended up there, about how those people died. She even killed one of them. That made her feel good, feel superior to those gawkers taking pictures. Wannabes.

She was going to marry her Slayer, in the park they ruled, in the city they owned. Her free hand slips to her stomach and the life growing there. Happiness flows through her, yet she is tired of walking.

'Sarah, how much further,' she whines.

Her friend laughs. 'Patience, girl. We're almost there,' Sarah assures her.

They cross 65th going north towards the Mall Promenade. Sarah comes to a slow stop. She releases their linked arms and turns to Elle. Brown eyes run critically over Elle. Long slim fingers tug Elle's coat this way and that, and touch up her golden hair.

All Elle can do is stair down the mall towards the three black glad men. They stand in a semi-circle silhouette by the Elm trees that overhang the Mall and the fresh snow coving the ground. She recognizes the tall figure as her Gabriel, who stands next to Peter's slim muscular body. To the left of her Fiancé stands a bulky man with brown hair, whom Elle assumes is the priest.

That feeling she hates returns. An old familiar gnawing uncertainty eats at the pit of her stomach. Elle hopes there is nothing wrong with Baby, even though she knows there is not. Elle knows that she wants, that she needs her Gabriel.

A shuddering deep breath of cold air burns as it slides down to her lungs. Sarah finishes her adjustments and takes the envelope from her hands. Their eyes meet. Her friend smiles and then kisses her cheek.

Blue eyes remain locked on her Gabriel. She hears the soft snowy crunch of Sarah taking up a position behind her. Elle manages another breath.

She cannot move. It is silly. Everything she has ever wanted is right in front of her, yet her feet feel like they are incased in ice. Elle is biting her lip hard. If her feet would work, she would move. _Why is she scared of what she wants?_ That thought seems to terrify her even more. _What if she is not good enough for her Gabriel, for Baby? _

'Sarah,' Elle mummers.

'What?'

'Push me,' she begs.

'Elle?'

'I can't move. Push me.'

Her friend pushes her gently forward. Then Elle can walk, with one small foot in front of another. She walks up the mall towards her Gabriel.

The deep woody music of a cello sounds from her left. Her eyes snap over to see a blonde woman playing. Elle's steps falter and then regain their confidence. She recognizes Pachelbel's Canon in D. Biting her lip, Elle fights tears. This was perfect.

Flash.

Elle blinks. Her steps falter again. Only then does she notice the long haired man with the camera. He snaps another picture of her. Shaking her long hair out, Elle smiles and continues.

Upon reaching the group, Elle takes a position by the priest. Her handsome Gabriel stands opposite of her with a half suppressed smile. Dimly Elle is aware of the camera flash as she loses herself in her Fiancé's dark eyes.

The priest's Irish borough breaks the trance. 'Gabriel and Elle, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?'

'Yes,' her Gabriel answers.

It takes a moment for Elle to find her voice, 'Yes.'

The priest continues, 'Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?'

'Yes.'

'Of course,' she responds to break up the incessant yes. Besides no way was Elle letting some religion twist her Baby like Virginia did to her Gabriel.

The priests asks, 'Gabriel Gray, do you take Darchelle Bishop for your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do,' her Gabriel responds.

The priests turns to her, 'Darchelle Bishop, do you take Gabriel Gray for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do,' she answers with a slight quiver in her voice.

The priest beseeches the lord, 'May God bless and look over this union of Gabriel Gray and Darchelle Bishop. May their joining as man and wife bring them closer together and closer to you. May their actions bring glory to you heavenly father. Amen.' He pauses for a second before continuing, 'What God has joined, men must not divide. Now, the rings.'

RINGS.

Elle panics she does not have a ring for her Gabriel. She has ruined her own wedding. _How is she ever going to explain this?_

'Elle,' Sarah calls her name.

She whirls around eyes wide with panic. Her friend must see it because immediately Sarah starts telling her it is going to be okay. Then she hands her a simple gold band ring. She examines the ring dumbly as it rests on her hand. _Whose ring is this?_

'How?' she asks.

Sarah leans forward and whisper, 'Peter gave it to me while you were staring at Gabriel.'

The idea hits Elle. Her Husband went to get the rings this morning. He brought his wedding ring with him, knowing she did not have one. Her Husband was so perfect and knew her so well.

Elle turns proudly back to the priest. She has a ring too. See how nice and shiny it is.

The priest blesses the rings. Her Husband slips the gold ring with lots of diamonds on her finger. It fits perfectly, which is what she expected. Her Gabriel knows her so well.

His simple ring slips on easily. Elle ignores the rest of the ceremony. The priest mumbles some more words. Instead of listening, she stares at her Gabriel, her Husband. He was so dark, and handsome, and perfect.

Then he is kissing her. She melts into him. The world is only him. His warmth, his lips, his breathe. After an entirety they break the kiss, to the laughs and cheers of their wedding party and some random passersby.

Next, the couple accepts congratulations from Sarah and Peter. Then Elle makes sure that everyone signs the license, with Sarah and Peter signing as witnesses. Elle is careful to use her hand to cover up her Gabriel's and hers new names. She figures there is no reason for Peter and Sarah to know that piece of information yet.

Elle tries to thank the cello player. The woman nods, smiles and mumbles something that Elle cannot quite understand. Then she talks to the photographer, who turns out to be the artist from her building Isaac Mendez. Apparently he did photography to help pay the bills and find inspiration for his paints. She thanks him before demanding a quick turn around on her wedding pictures.

Just before she and her Gabriel are to leave, Sarah pulls her aside. Her pixie haired friend gives her a wedding gift. At first, Elle is a little confused why her friend would carry something like this around. Sarah shakes her head, tells her not to ask, and wishes a good night.

Finally, Elle lets her Husband lead her up the Mall. They walk arm in arm, with their shared warmth and the exuberance at their new marriage warding off the cold. Elle wonders where her Gabriel will take her for their honeymoon.

* * *

_Why Gabriel Missed His Brother Becoming a Senator _

This was the last place she ever expected to spend her honeymoon. Elle did not even consider this her honeymoon. She was going make sure her Husband fixed this in a few months.

For the moment Elle had a more pressing concern. 'No, I'm not going in there, unless you do it.'

Her Gabriel rolls his eyes, 'Elle, it's a silly outdated tradition about a bunch of woman being kidnapped.'

She snaps back, 'I don't care. We're not having our first fight an hour into our marriage, especially not on the doorstep of our apartment. Now, just do it.'

'Fine,' he answers. His strong arms scoop her off the ground. She slips slender arms around his neck, as her Husband carries his Wife across the threshold. He manages to kick the door closed, while keeping her in his arms.

'Okay, you can put me down now,' she tells him.

'No.'

'Gabriel,' she protests half-heartedly.

His long strides carry her into their bedroom. Gentle he lays her down on their bed. Her Husband slips out of his jacket, and uncharacteristically tosses it aside, where it falls to the floor. His shirt, undershirt, pants and shoes quickly join his jacket.

Wanton eyes evaluate her Husband's muscular fit frame. The long arms, muscular chest, and flat abs. Elle bites her lip as she looks at his already tented boxers.

She wants him so bad. Elle lies fully clothed on her bed waiting. Their eyes meet.

'Take your clothes off,' he commands her.

Maintaining eye contact, she shakes her head curious what he will do to her, what he will make her do. Elle can hardly wait.

With a dark hungry smile, he pulls off her boots. They clatter across the floor as his hands slide up her legs. She struggles to keep her hands by her sides, so she will not touch him, will not touch herself.

He slips his hands under the hem of her sweat pants. Slowly he pulls them down her legs.

His hands glide up her freshly shaved legs. Elle shudders at her Husband's touch. He gives her butt a squeeze, before releasing her. Then he unbuttons her coat. She lifts her shoulders, which lets him remove it and toss it over with her other clothes.

She lifts her hands above her head. His large hands cup her hips. They slip under her shirt. He draws her shirt above her head, and tosses it away. He shakes his head in disappointment.

She smiles. Coyly she asks, 'What's wrong, my Husband?'

'You're not wearing a bra.'

She shrugs, which causes her small breasts to move. Elle feels Her Gabriel's lustful eyes on her breasts. Trying to draw his attention back to her face, 'But I'm wearing underwear.'

'No, you're not.'

He tugs at them, while she lifts her hips. The offending clothing disappear someplace out of her sight. Elle squirms a little to show off her body. She watches her Gabriel finish undressing. His hardness stands full erect with his need for her.

'I've been very bad,' she tells him.

'Yes, you have.'

He starts to pull her legs apart, when she reminds him, 'Baby.'

His strong hands roll her to her side. Since Baby was making her bigger, it was uncomfortable for her Gabriel to be on top. Sarah recommended this side by side position. It was like spooning, except with sex.

He lies down beside her. His muscular arm slips around her waist. Her Gabriel kisses her neck. The warmth from his naked body feels good. Elle tries to push his hand down to her sex. Instead he slips his hand free and roughly squeezes her breast.

Elle whimpers, 'Too hard.'

'I know,' he whispers.

That makes her want him more. Elle wonders what is wrong with her. He kisses soft and slow from the base of her neck to her ear.

Softly he whispers, 'You're mine, Elle.'

She trembles. Her Husband was so strong, so powerful. Elle does not have to see his face to know how much he is enjoying this.

'Say it, Elle,' he commands.

'No.'

He squeezes her tender breast again. It hurts, but not that bad. Her Husband releases her. His soft lips kiss her throat. Elle closes her eyes. It feels good, his lips, his touch, his warmth. He bites her. She jumps. The bite was not hard, just unexpected.

His commanding voice whispers to her again, 'Say that you're mine, and I'll give you what you want.'

His hardness rubs against the small of her back. Elle wants him. Still, she will not give in that easily. She answers, 'You're mine.'

He laughs dryly. Soft lips kiss her neck, while he slips his hand down to her sex. Elle opens her legs for him. Strong fingers rub the inside of her thigh. Between his kisses and his hand, she needs him. She tries to force his hand to her sex. Her Husband smacks her small hand away. He keeps touching the inside of her thigh, but never touching her where she needs him.

He nips her earlobe. She brings her hand up to bat at his face. Her Gabriel stops touching her, and grabs her hand. His muscular arm pins it to her stomach. Slowly he uses her hand to rub her growing belly.

He commands softly, 'Elle, I'm your husband. You're all mine, only mine. Now, say it.'

His lips kiss her throat. She feels his teeth brush her soft skin. Elle lets him think he has won.

'I'm yours. Me and Baby.'

He nips her gentle, before whispering, 'Good girl.'

'Can I have my reward?'

'Good girls get what they want.' He adjusts himself behind her. His strong arms push her forward a little so that his hardness brushes against her sex.

'Hurry,' she pleads.

She feels him guide his member inside her. His large hand grips her small hip. He thrusts his hips forward. Elle moans.

The skin on skin contact is electric as his muscular chest brushes against her back with each thrust. All the while his hips drive his hardness inside her. Elle knew if they avoid sex for a night it would be better. Although she is no virgin, and she is pregnant, making her Husband wait, makes this purer, or at least Elle tells herself that.

She guides his hand down between her legs. Between ragged breathes he kisses her on the neck, on the ear, on the spot behind her ear that she lovers, on her jaw. Strong supple fingers rub small fiery circles on her sex as her Husband thrusts against her.

Elle's release builds. Her blue eyes half closed she begs, 'Harder, my husband…harder...fuck me…please.' His pace increases. Strong fingers rub and tease her sex, while he thrusts into her again, and again, and again. Inside her the electric storm grows wild and erratic. She is close.

He pulls her head back roughly. She makes a sound of protest, yet he keeps thrusting. Elle does not care. His lips touch the side of her neck. Her fingers run through his dark hair. She holds his head in place as he kisses her. He is starting to lose his rhythm. With her free hand, she pushes his fingers harder against her sex.

He stops kissing her. Placing his lips against her ear he whispers, 'Mine, Elle…ahh…all mine…you're mine.' Her Husband finishes by biting her earlobe.

The sudden spike of pain, with his fingers rub her sex, with his member thrusting inside her, with the idea that he possesses her, it is all too much. The storm inside her releases its electric wet warmth that burns through her blood like lighting. Her small body shudders with release. She feels her Gabriel thrusts against her a few more times. He grips her hard, gasps and then stills.

Protective arms encircle her. She lies there content riding the ebbing waves of bliss. Slowly she opens her eyes. Turning in his arms, Elle sees that he is watching her. He wears that familiar post- coital smile. They share a brief kiss.

'Gabe.'

'Hmm.'

She tells him, 'This is not much of a honeymoon.'

He laughs at that. 'Elle, I arranged a weeding in less than a day. I even had to bully the priest in to marrying us.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' he answers, 'most weddings take place in churches or did you not notice?'

She gives him an annoyed look.

He chuckles softly before continuing, 'Father McCallany owed me a favor. He still objected, but…I can be very persuasive.'

She runs a hand across his muscular chest considering. 'Yes, you can. Who was the other woman?'

'The musician?'

Elle nods.

'Jealous?'

She rages her nails down his chest. He hisses and pulls her hand away. With anger in his tone he tells her, 'Don't worry. She was just someone Peter knew, my very possessive wife.'

'This from the man who made me say 'I'm yours', before he would fuck me? No, my Husband, you're not possessive either.'

He looks at her for a moment. The he leans forward and the share a kiss. After the kiss ends, they lap back into silence. Elle will admit that he did well with the wedding, yet she wants a honeymoon. 'You still owe me a proper honeymoon.'

He kisses her forehead. Then tells her, 'All in good time. Besides my brother will become a senator tonight, and I want to see that.'

'Oh,' she answers. Elle had forgotten all about Nathan. She will have to fix that.

Reluctantly she slips out of his arms. Elle crawls to the end of the bed. Stretching herself out her short arm snags her coat. She starts going through the pockets trying to Sarah's impromptu wedding present. Her Gabriel crawls over to her.

'Not yet,' she tells him.

He smacks her butt. Stinging pain radiates outward from the impact. Elle is defiantly going to make him pay for that. When she finally finds the two pills, Elle slides off the bed and hurries to the bathroom.

After a moment, she returns with the pills and with water in a disposable cup. She places one pill on the nightstand. She gives the other one and the water to her Gabriel.

He regards both curiously. He says, 'I'm not really into drugs.'

She crawls slowly over to him. Short legs straddle him. A small hand cups his limp member. Gently she strokes him. 'My silly Gabriel. Look at it.'

Silently he looks at the pill and then back up at her.

She rolls her eyes. Sometimes her Husband is so dense. She says with a little exasperation, 'It's a little blue pill that says Pfizar on one side. And, if you turn it over, it says?'

He turns it over. 'Viagra.'

'Yes, my silly Husband. I don't want to wait forever for you to get it up again.'

He gives her a lustful smile before taking the pill.

A while later he starts talking about Nathan's acceptance speech again. Elle easily convinces him to take the second pill. They do not make the speech. Also, his erection does not last more than four hours.

* * *

_From the Smallest Beginnings _

'I'm going to KILL YOU,' Elle screams.

Gabriel squeezes her hand reassuringly. 'I love you, too.'

Elle responds, 'This is all your fault.'

He frowns a little at that, but tells her, 'Yes, this is all my fault.'

'Stop telling me what I want to hear.'

'Umm, hmm, yes,' Gabriel stammers.

Sarah squeezes Elle's other hand to try and refocus her attention. In a soothing tone she says, 'Breathe, Elle, Breathe. In and out. Now-,'

'SHUT UP, SARAH,' her blonde friend informs her. 'This is all your fault, too.'

Sarah wonders how Elle being pregnant is her fault. She decides to avoid the argument considering the circumstances. 'Yes, Elle. Just breathe and think that in a few minutes you will-,'

Elle howls a cry of anguished pain. Her small hand grips Sarah's painfully tight. Blue eyes clench shut as Elle leans forward on the bed.

A middle aged female nurse encourages Elle, 'Almost there, dear. Keep pushing.'

Elle takes a series of short quick breaths. 'Fuck.' A pause, where she draws more quick breaths, 'Off.'

'Yes, dear,' the nurse responds syrupy sweat.

'Keep pushing, Ms.,' the doctor says.

Elle collapses back against the bed. Sarah watches her blonde friend shake her head back and forth like by doing so will ward off the rest of the experience. Elle takes a deep shuddering breath.

'Come on, Elle. You can do this,' Gabriel assures her. He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. 'Come on almost there.'

Suddenly Elle turns her head, which causes Gabriel to snatch his hand away. Sarah cannot tell if her friend tried to kiss or bite Gabriel's hand. It looked more like a bite than a kiss to Sarah, but that was…crazy.

'I need you to keep pushing, Ms,' the doctor reminds her.

Elle leans forward. Her face scrunches into a contorted expression. A grunting screaming moaning noise emanates from her throat. Elle pushes. Small fingers crush Sarah's slim hand. Sarah wonders if her fingers will ever work again.

'Here we go,' the doctor says.

Elle takes some more deep breathes. Then she leans forward, while emitting an anguished sound. She makes one last herculean effort.

The baby cries.

The tension fades from Elle. She collapses forward, with her body nearly doubling over. Gabriel somehow slips his hand free from hers. Then he helps lay his wife back against the bed. Exhaustion hangars her youthful features. Her eyes flutter closed.

Sarah sees the doctor cradle the newborn in his arms, before turning to hand it to the nurse. Sarah averts her eyes. Babies are cute, but newborns just out of mommy, not so much. The whole process reminds Sarah a little too much of those icky health class films. She would prefer her first memory of Elle's baby to be ick free.

A baby's scared uncomfortably loud wail echoes from across the room. Expectant sapphire eyes snap open. Failing to spot her child, Elle looks at Gabriel.

'It's alright. Everything's fine,' he assures her.

The thirtyish dark haired doctor pokes his out from under the gown over Elle's legs. Gently he tells her, 'All done, Ms.' Then he turns to the nurse, 'Is he ready?'

The nurse lifts the cleaned and swaddled infant from the prenatal exam table. She carries it over to Elle, where she places it gentle in her waiting arms. 'Say hi to your son,' the nurse whispers.

Sarah watches her friend cradle her newborn son. Elle smiles brightly. Motherly eyes are enraptured by the little boy. Gabriel reaches a finger down towards his son. The boy awkwardly swings his arm up, batting the finger away, with his small cubby arm continues on smacking Elle's chin. Her friend laughs, Gabriel laughs, and so does Sarah.

'Looks like this one's a fighter,' the nurse says.

'Yeah,' Elle agrees. 'No idea where he got that.' Her gaze remains focuses on her little baby boy.

Sarah raises her gaze from the boy to Elle, and then to Gabriel. They look so happy, so much like a family. She hates to admit it, but it makes Sarah jealous.

* * *

_People who say they sleep like a baby usually don't have one. ~Leo J. Burke _

Her Gabriel nudges her.

Elle ignores him.

He shakes her arm.

A small hands swats at him. Waking up is too much effort. Instead she wants to go back to sleep.

His large hand squeezes her slender arm a little too tight. Then he shakes her, again. He says softly, 'Your turn, Elle.'

Sleepily she shakes her head. 'No, your turn. Sleepy,' she mumbles.

Her Gabriel pushes her towards the edge of the bed. Elle tries to resist, but she is too small, too tired. Slipping her feet out from under the covers, Elle manages to stagger into a standing position instead of falling on to the floor. With a sleepy stumble, she turns to face her Gabriel.

'Gabriel,' she protests half-heartedly.

His eyes are closed and he has her nice warm comforter tucked under his chin. Keeping his eyes closed he reminds her, 'You said if I gave him a bath, you'd take care of him tonight.'

Elle frowns.

She had said that. A few hours ago it seemed like a good idea. Red rimmed eyes glance at her alarm clock. It is only a few minutes past midnight. Her bed looks so warm and comfy. She protests, 'But…but, Gabriel. You see I meant that…that…'

Her Baby cries.

Without thinking about moving, Elle is already halfway to the door. As she walks down the hall to the nursery she supposes her Gabriel did get his wish. She is up and taking care of her son.

Her son cries out again, as Elle enters the darkened nursery. Quickly she walks to his crib. Peering into the crib, she smiles. Her little Michael waves his short cubby arms at her. He cries. Slender fingers grip him tight as she lifts him into a comfortable warm embrace.

Gingerly she cheeks his diaper. It is dry. Hmm…maybe he was hungry? She looks down at his dark eyes. Quietly he watches her. Normally her little Michael squirms if he wants fed. He is perfectly still. Maybe he just wanted to see Mommy for a moment?

Elle dares to hope this will be simple. Slowly she lowers her son back towards his crib. He protests with a loud almost inhuman wail. Elle grips him tightly back to her chest, careful to cradle her little Michael just how the nurse showed her. He quiets.

Slender arms hold her son. Elle rocks him gently. The soft cueing noises she makes seem to relax him. After a few minutes, his dark eyes flutter and close. Slowly Elle stops rocking her son. Careful to keep his little sandy blonde head supported, she starts to lower her little Michael back into his crib.

Dark eyes snap open. An ear piercing howl assaults her ears. She hugs her son to her shoulder. The sound stops. Elle sighs. Her little Michael refused to let her get an even one night's sleep.

Quietly Elle carries her son through the dark apartment to the living room. One of the many changes her Gabriel insisted on when he moved in was replacing one of the overstuffed living room chairs with a gliding rocker. Initially Elle protested that the rocker would look out of place. Eventually she relented, and was glad she had. Because rocking her son was the only sure way to get him to fall asleep.

She settles herself into the rocker. It glides back and forth, with a quite whoosh whoosh sound. As she rocks, Elle sings in a soft melodious voice.

_Bye, bye, Baby bunting_

_Daddy's gone a hunting_

_To get a human brain_

_To wear on his watch chain _

_Bye, bye, Baby bunting_

_Daddy's gone a hunting_

_To get Mommy a new jewel_

_From the hand of some dead fool_

_Bye, bye, baby bunting_

_Daddy's gone a hunting _

_To find someone fun to kill_

_Because it's such a thrill_

_Bye, bye, Baby bunting_

_Mommy's gone a hunting _

_To find Daddy a new saw_

_So he can break the law_

_Bye, bye baby bunting_

_Mommy's gone a hunting_

_To find some new prey_

_Because she loves to slay_

'Cute.'

'AHH,' she cries out startled by her Gabriel's unexpected voice.

Michael cries, too.

'Shh, Shh,' Elle tells her son. Once her son quiets, she turns her attention to her Gabriel. He stands beside them, looking lovingly down at his wife and child. Irritated she says, 'Damn it, Gabe. He almost was asleep, and then I could've gone to bed.'

He shrugs and flashes his charming dark smile. 'Sorry.'

Her Gabriel does not sound sorry. Elle is so tired and this was all her Gabriel's fault. Her little Michael should be asleep, expect for bad Daddy. 'You're up, so you take him,' she holds her son up like a sacrificial offering to some dark god.

'No,' her Gabriel says.

'Please, I took care of him all day,' she beseeches, while batting her blue eyes at him. 'I'm really sleepily.'

Her Husband sighs. Tenderly his large hands take her little Michael. They exchange places. Her Gabriel rocks their son slowly. Their son is so tiny, so perfect, with his Daddy's dark eyes, sandy blond hair, a small button nose, cute little lips, ten tiny fingers and toes.

With all thoughts of bed forgotten, Elle watches her Husband rock their son to sleep. Once her little Michael's brown eyes flutter closed. Her Gabriel rocks him a few moments more. Then her Gabriel carries their sleeping son to his crib. Her Gabriel's dexterous hands wrap the blanket around Michael's perfect little body.

Her Gabriel turns and heads back to their room, while Elle lingers. Blue eyes watch the sleeping infant. With the robin's egg blue blanket wrapped around him, he looks so precious. Sometimes Elle cannot stop looking at her perfect little boy.

'Elle,' her Husband calls to her softly.

She turns to see him in the doorway. He gestures with his head for her to leave. Giving her son one last look, Elle walks over to her Gabriel. He slips a protective arm around her waist. She tucks her head under his chin, while looking back at her son.

Her Gabriel holds her all warm and safe for a few moments, before kissing her the top of her head. 'Elle,' whispers. She looks up at him. 'Time for bed.'

She kisses him. Then she takes his hand and leads them back to their bed. Slipping under the comforter, Elle feels her Gabriel curl his large body around hers. His muscular arm slips over her waist. Cuddled against his warmth she falls happily asleep.

* * *

_Women do most delight in revenge. - Sir Thomas Browne_

'Oh, God, I'm _so _glad you're here,' Elle says.

She leans in and kisses Sarah's cheek. Her friend returns the chased kiss. Elle steps aside and lets Sarah into her apartment. They walk down the hall together towards the living room.

'Well,' Elle draws the word out, 'how's Peter?'

'Good,' Sarah answers with a smile. 'I've finally got our apartment decorated in something other than random items from his life. When we dating, I guess I never noticed, but living with him…' She shakes her head.

Elle laughs. Reaching the living room, she bends down and lifts her little Michael from his playpen. Her little Michael makes sounds of protest, until she settles him on her hip. His tiny arms hug her. She presses a kiss to his forehead. Her little Michael.

Taking her son's tiny hand in hers, she waves it at Sarah. In a child like voice that all parents develop when dealing with their infant children, Elle says, 'Say hi to Aunty Sarah.'

Sarah smiles back. 'Hi, little Mikey. How are you?'

Elle continues in the child like voice, 'I'm good but I was wondering something?'

Imitating her friend, Sarah responds, 'Oh, what's that?'

'Is Aunty Sarah ever going to become my real Aunty Sarah?'

'Hmm' Sarah draws the word out for dramatic effect, 'I'm thinking sometime in June.'

Elle breaks character, 'WHAT?!'

Her friend holds up a hand. Sure enough Elle spots a small diamond ring. Elle pulls her friend into a happy hug. Her little Michael protests. His small body is being crushed between the two adults.

Elle takes a step back from her soon to be sister in law. Slender arms rock her little Michael. Slowly his cries laps into silence. Dark eyes watch her. She smiles and kisses his precious perfect sandy haired head.

Looking up from her son, Elle spots Sarah looking at the painting. Elle carries her son over to join her friend. Blue eyes scan the familiar painting. It shows a short blonde woman and a tall dark haired man standing on the Central Park Mall Promenade. Snow covers the walk, while the tall Elms loom leafless and barren over the couple. Between them a dark clothed man raises his hands to the heavens like a priest calling down a blessing. Beside the blonde a taller brunette holds some flowers. Opposite of her a slender brown haired man seems to be looking at the brunette and not the couple being married. On a nearby park bench a woman plays the cello. Finally, a variety of people are shown either passing by the couple or standing around watching. Elle can look at Isaac's painting for hours.

'It's beautiful,' Sarah whispers.

Elle cannot help but agree. 'Yes, Isaac did an excellent job both with the photos and with this.'

'I can see.'

Elle holds her son up so he can see to, not that she really expects him to understand, but it is the principal of the thing. 'Yes, you really should have him to your wedding.'

Sarah agrees, 'Yeah, I think we will.'

'Speaking of which, I am relieved that you're getting married.'

Her friend turns to her with a bemused expression.

Elle continues, 'See this way the old harpy will hate you again, and leave me alone.'

A look of disgust passes across Sarah's face. 'Don't remind me,' she murmurs.

'Angela was a little upset when she found out that Arthur had another kid. When she found out that I was her daughter in law, and that I had 'stolen' her good name,' Elle laughs, 'I think she lost her mind.'

'Yes,' her friend agrees, 'I remember her mumbling something about the end of world. I think what really bothered her was that you guys end up getting more press than Nathan did.'

Elle wonders away from the painting and sits down in her rocker. She shifts her little Michael to a more comfortable position before responding. 'I knew we'd get some coverage, but…I figured Nathan being a senator was a bigger deal than my wedding. Who knew that the city was more interested in the long lost Petrelli love child and his new bride, than some lawyer turned politician?'

Sarah walks past her and sprawls across the loveseat just like she used to. Twisting her neck a little to bring Elle into view, she answers. 'Well, at least Angela refers to you as the witch and not the whore. It's not fair because you're the one with the kid and not me,' she says defensively.

'Yeah,' Elle answers annoyed that Sarah is using her little Michael against her, 'But I'm not the one who talks about sex all day or gives Viagra as wedding presents.'

Her friend laughs high and airy. 'You never know when your man will need a little help.'

Elle asks, 'You've never told me why you had those. And why the hell do you walk around with them?'

The pixie shakes her head back and forth. 'Don't ask don't tell,' she answers in an annoying mysterious tone.

Still, Elle cannot help but smile. She has missed her friend. Elle says as much, 'I've missed you. Between Michael and Gabe I've been crazy busy.'

'That's okay,' Sarah responds. 'Peter and work have kept me busy too. Speaking of Gabriel, how's it going between him and Arthur?'

Elle strokes her little Michael's cheek. He is such a quite watchful little boy, just like Daddy she supposes. She answers, 'They're getting along fine. He likes being able to see his dad openly for a change. Arthur seems to like Michael too, which is good I suppose.'

She looks up to Sarah's expression tighten. Then a large hand touches her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Tilting her head back Elle sees her Husband.

'Ready?' he asks.

Elle looks at her friend who is already sitting up. She hands her little Michael to Sarah reluctantly. She gives her all sorts of instructions about how to care for her son, before handing over his travel bag.

They all leave the apartment together. Sarah takes Michael ahead to the weekly Petrelli Sunday dinner, while her Gabriel drags her to his shop. In the cab ride over, he still refuses to say why he cannot give her the present at dinner.

When they finally reach his shop, Elle practically runs inside. She wants to hurry up and get back to her Michael. Her gaze evaluates the shop. All random watches, and clocks to her. By exposure through her Gabriel, she can recognize a few of them, but she is not really interested.

Her Husband closes the door behind her. Elle turns to face him. There must have been something in her expression because he tells her, 'Relax. You'll like this.'

He grabs her hand and leads her through the shop to the register. His long legs take him quickly behind it, where he bends down. Elle taps her foot impatiently. Jewelry is nice but he did not have to drag her here to give it to her.

Her Husband stands up with a black box in hand. He opens it to reveal a gold bracelet with inlaid diamonds. Immediately, Elle loves it. The sparkly jewels and gold match her wedding ring perfectly. She extends her wrist. Her Gabriel's fingers brush her skin as he tightens the clasp. The bracelet looks so good.

He walks around the counter to her. She tries to kiss him, but he stops her. Confused Elle starts to protest, when he grabs her hand again. This time he leads her into his backroom.

Just before they go in, he tells her, 'Close your eyes.'

She gives him a serious look. His dark eyes bore back at her. With a sigh, she closes her eyes. He leads her into past the curtain and into the back.

Her Husband moves to stand behind her. His strong arms slip around her waist as he pulls her petite frame back into his body. In a soft voice he commands her, 'Open your eyes.'

Curious eyes snap open. She gasps. He was perfect. Her Gabriel had given her what she always wanted.

The other man's eyes open. He mumbles something into his gag, while he struggles against the restraints that hold him to her Gabriel's medical table. Elle cackles madly.

She turns in her Gabriel's arms. He is giving her his dark hungry knowing smile. Their lips meet in a long slow sensual kiss.

The man's constant thrashing against his restraints and murmuring into his gag ruin the moment, yet another thing Elle to make him pay for. When she pulls back, Elle asks, 'How'd you know?'

He smiles and kisses her forehead. 'I know my wife,' he answers. 'I wanted to start again with someone famous, and I thought you might like this.'

'I do very much,' she answers. 'Thank you. So we're taking the whole head off this time?'

'Yes,' he confirms. 'We're going to be late anyway, so we need to get started.'

Elle nods her agreement. Then she helps her Husband get the room ready, and don their special clothes. The silly condemned man keeps making noise and fighting his restraints like it will somehow benefit him.

Finally ready, Elle walks over to the table. Experienced eyes scan her Husband's tools making sure they are all ready. Then she places a small hand on the man's shoulder, which seems to calm him a little.

'Doctor Bennet, I need to tell you something before we begin.'

The man's hateful blue eyes find her gaze. She smiles sweetly. In a gloating superior voice she tells him, 'Remember the fire that killed your daughter? Well, it was not an accident. Oops.'

That starts Doctor Bennet thrashing all over again. After a few minutes, she finally gets him calmed down.

'Shhh, Shhh,' she calms him. 'Remember how you used to always ask me how I felt about stuff?' She leans into whisper in his ear, 'Waiting outside little Claire's apartment, watching the pretty flames felt good.' Then she gives him a fatherly kiss on the cheek, similar to the one she gave Claire. This causes him to struggle against his restraints.

Looking up Elle sees that her Gabriel is losing patience. Silently acquiescing to his wishes, Elle picks up the knife. She leans over to make sure the Doctor Bennet's scared eyes focus on her, or rather the big shiny knife in her small hand.

With a smile, she beings to pay him back for all those stupid therapy secessions, 'Don't worry, Doc. I won't be gentle.'

'MMMPPHHH,' he screams into his gag.

Her Husband laughs.

Elle enjoys her present.

_**Fini**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. All the reviews, comments and questions are appreciated. _

_Format: I wanted Elle/Gabriel to have the best possible ending, which meant a series of scenes showing their growing relationship. I think it works better than just one scene or a typical chapter that focused on only a day or a most a week's time. _

_Michael: I can think of no reason this Elle would ever name her kid Noah. Thus, I needed another name. The name Gabriel is one of the archangels in Christianity and the bringer of revelation in Islam. With the angle theme in mind, I wanted another archangel name. Looking over both Christianity and Islam, the name I liked best was Michael. In Christianity the archangel Michael threw Lucifer out of Heaven, which sets some nice precedent for the kid. Let me know what you think. _

_Painting: I thought it was cool way to include a major Heroes theme that the show has unfortunately dropped. Plus, if some famous artist paints a wedding it might become a sought after art item. Maybe, a hundred years later at some auction things will go like this: 'Today we have Isaac Mendez's Wedding in the Park. This piece features the weeding of Gabriel and Elle Petrelli. A couple best known for…(their charity work I'm sure.)' _

_Sarah and Peter get married and have many brown headed children._

_Elle, Gabriel and little Michael live happily ever after, of course. _

_Thanks for reading a 110,000+ word story. Hey, did you know that's better than a four hundred page novel? Anyway, thanks for reading. _


End file.
